Jak poderwać komendanta w siedem dni
by shizonek
Summary: Komedia romantyczna ze Squallem i Seiferem w rolach głównych. Kontynuacja "Jesteś jednym z nas", ale w zdecydowanie lżejszym tonie.
1. SeeD

_Poniższa historyjka w zamierzeniu miała być komedią romantyczną, ale od połowy jest to bardziej mydlana opera;) _  
_W zasadzie jest to kontynuacja **"Jesteś jednym z nas"**. Tamto opowiadanie było całkiem serio, niniejsze - mimo iż stara się trzymać 'kanonu' - jest lżejszego kalibru._  
_Główni bohaterowie: **Squall **i** Seifer**_  
_Czas: po wydarzeniach z gry_

* * *

Seifer Almasy nie poddawał się z byle powodu. Zawsze walczył do końca, zaciekle i dzielnie - nawet jeśli wiedział, że walka jest przegrana. Tym razem przeciwnik okazał się jednak wyjątkowo podstępny i przebiegły. Zaatakował po cichu niczego nie spodziewającego się Seifera, a gdy chłopak się zorientował, było już za późno na stawienie czoła zagrożeniu. Za późno na opór. Za późno nawet na zrozumienie, co się stało. Seifer się zakochał.  
Nie to jednak było najgorsze. Prawdziwym problemem był obiekt jego uczuć. Ku swemu przerażeniu Seifer poczuł zauroczenie swoim odwiecznym rywalem, Squallem Leonhartem. Tym samym, którego gnębił od niepamiętnych czasów. Tym samym, przeciwko któremu walczył podczas konfliktu z Ultimecją. Tym samym, który skopał mu tyłek i jednocześnie wyciągnął z estharskiego więzienia.  
Kolejny problem stanowił fakt, że kolega, mówiąc delikatnie, nie pałał do niego zbytnią sympatią. I na koniec pozostawała drobna kwestia, a mianowicie - Squall nie interesował się facetami. Seifer oczywiście też nie. Więc jakim cudem go to spotkało?  
- Cholera jasna, i co ja mam teraz z tym zrobić? - zapytał sam siebie z rozpaczą po raz chyba już setny w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni.  
Usiadł na murku przed Ogrodem Balamb i obserwował Leonharta, który odprawiał kilku SeeD na misję. Tłumaczył im coś, a przywódca niedużej grupki kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, słuchając jego słów. Seifer patrzył z urazą na Squalla, zupełnie jakby to wszystko była jego wina.  
- Hejo, Seif! - przywitał się Raijin, siadając obok przybitego przyjaciela. Z drugiej strony przysiadła się Fujin, skinąwszy mu głową na powitanie.  
Fujin i Raijin wrócili w szeregi SeeD, zaś Seifer znalazł schronienie w Ogrodzie, mimo iż wcale o to nie zabiegał.

- Masz jakieś plany? - zapytał Squall z udawaną obojętnością wkrótce po ich powitalnym sparingu.  
Seifer zerknął na niego, nadal łapiąc oddech. Niechętnie o tym myślał, ale pobyt w więzieniu odrobinę pogorszył jego kondycję.  
- Nie - odparł, niefrasobliwie przeczesując palcami włosy. - Nie myślałem o tym jeszcze. Może zahaczę się gdzieś w Balamb.  
- Możesz zostać w Ogrodzie - oświadczył nieco szorstko ciemnowłosy szermierz.  
Spośród wszystkich ludzi, jakich spotkał w życiu, najdłużej znał właśnie Seifera. Z sierocińca, w którym przebywał jako dziecko, stopniowo odchodzili wszyscy jego koledzy - Zell, Quistis, Irvine i Selphie. Zostawiła go też Ellone. Tylko on i Seifer zostali do końca i razem też wylądowali w Ogrodzie. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią, denerwujący blondyn zawsze był w pobliżu. Nie byli przyjaciółmi, nawet się nie lubili. Jednak gdy Seifer odszedł, żeby zostać "rycerzem czarownicy", Squall po raz pierwszy doświadczył nieobecności kolegi, który dotąd był jedynym stałym elementem w jego życiu. Początkowo nie zwracał uwagi na ten brak, pochłonięty innymi sprawami. Gdy jednak ucichły echa walki z Ultimecją, zaczął czuć się nieswojo bez Seifera i rywalizacji z nim. W iście pokręcony sposób to Almasy był najbliższą mu osobą. _"To żałosne"_, podsumował własne myśli stropiony Squall.  
- Mówisz serio? Nie sądziłem, że po tym wszystkim będziesz jeszcze chciał mnie oglądać - przyznał zaskoczony Seifer, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością.  
- Wcale mi na tym nie zależy. Jak chcesz, to jedź sobie do Balamb - odparł chłodno Squall, mając jednak niedorzeczną nadzieję, że kolega wybierze Ogród.  
- Nie no. Pewnie, że wolałbym zostać tutaj. Jeśli naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko temu - zreflektował się blondyn.  
W końcu Ogród był jego jedynym domem, i możliwość powrotu w to miejsce wydawała się kusząca. Jeżeli Leonhart mówi poważnie...  
Squall nie odpowiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami. Uważał temat za skończony.  
Z początku Seifer czuł się w Ogrodzie dziwnie onieśmielony. Nieczęsto doświadczał takich emocji. Pamiętał jeszcze, jak próbował zniszczyć to miejsce i nieraz myślał, że nie ma prawa tu przebywać. Stopniowo jednak zaczynał wracać do starego stylu bycia. Załoga i dawni koledzy nie żywili do niego urazy, albo uważając go za ofiarę, albo nie przywiązując do całej historii większej wagi. Seifer myślał, że będzie dużo gorzej. Przygotował się nawet na wrogie reakcje i agresję. Spotkanie z członkami 'sierocińcowego gangu', z którymi jeszcze niedawno krzyżował miecze, wypadło jednak nadspodziewanie dobrze.  
- Witaj z powrotem, Seifer - z nieznacznym uśmiechem powitała go Quistis.  
- Seif! - wykrzyknęła Selphie, jak zwykle radosna i beztroska. - Wróciłeś do nas!  
- Mhm - mruknął zakłopotany blondyn, nie spodziewając się takiego ciepłego powitania, bądź co bądź ze strony byłej przeciwniczki. Najwyraźniej tylko on myślał takimi kategoriami.  
- Powinniśmy trzymać się razem, Seifer. Jak za starych czasów, o ile je pamiętasz - zażartował Irvine. - Poza tym Squallowi bardzo się nudziło bez ciebie - mrugnął do 'marnotrawnego' kolegi.  
- Bzdura - zaprzeczył brunet, patrząc spode łba na Seifera i śmiejącego się strzelca.  
- Mam ci dostarczyć rozrywki, Leonhart? - blondyn uniósł brew, na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół niedowierzający. - Po to mnie wyciągnąłeś z paki?  
- Nie - zdenerwował się Squall. - Irvine gada głupoty i tyle.  
- Widzę, że komitet powitalny stawił się w komplecie - zauważył Seifer. - Nawet Dincht się pojawił. Tęskniłeś za mną, mięczaku?  
- Niech cię diabli, Almasy! - wkurzył się Zell. - Jesteś taki jak zawsze, stary draniu!  
- Ty też, gamoniu - odwzajemnił się szermierz, powoli zaczynając czuć się pewniej. Zupełnie jakby wchodził na powrót w utarte koleiny. Te same znajome twarze, te same reakcje. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło.  
Fujin i Raijin również dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa, jak dawniej. No i dość często widywał się ze Squallem. Spotkał go pewnego razu w Centrum Treningowym i zaproponował powrót do wspólnych ćwiczeń. Squall przez krótką chwilę rozważał propozycję, ale wreszcie skinął głową na znak zgody. Kiedy indziej Seifer spotkał go walczącego z wielkim Iron Giantem. Stanął obok i przyglądał się przez chwilę. Brunet zauważył go i machnął dłonią, by dołączył do niego. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna Seifer walczył ze Squallem po tej samej stronie. Obserwował go z zaciekawieniem. Leonhart naprawdę nieźle wymiatał. Nie mógł też nie zauważyć podziwu, jakim otaczany był młody dowódca. Oczywiście Leonhartowi zwisało to równo. Podziw czy niechęć, wszystko po nim spływało, nie robiąc żadnego wrażenia. Seifer wiedział, że na jego miejscu czułby się o wiele lepiej. I umiałby wykorzystać swoją pozycję.  
- Do jutra - pożegnał się, jak zawsze zwięźle, Squall.  
- Na razie - odpowiedział mu zamyślony Seifer, odprowadzając wzrokiem jego szczupłą sylwetkę. Znowu było jak dawniej, kiedy regularnie ze sobą trenowali. Seifer nie zdawał sobie dotąd sprawy, jak bardzo brakowało mu tych chwil, wypełnionych męczącymi ćwiczeniami, wymianą ciosów, przyspieszonymi oddechami i metalicznym dźwiękiem zderzających się gunblade'ów.  
I właśnie wtedy, patrząc na oddalającego się komendanta, po raz pierwszy poczuł silne drgnięcie serca. Zakłopotany własną reakcją, zamrugał niepewnie, czując przypływ dziwnych emocji. W końcu jednak potrząsnął głową ze zniecierpliwieniem, zabrał Hyperiona i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Od tej pory nie mógł się jednak pozbyć natrętnych myśli o Squallu, zupełnie jakby wrosły mu w mózg. Bez przerwy przypominały mu się fragmenty ich wspólnych treningów i innych spotkań. Złapał się też na tęsknym wpatrywaniu w okno i chęci zobaczenia kolegi. Nie, nie chęci. Palącej, niemal fizjologicznej potrzeby. _"Na ogień Ifrita! Ze mną naprawdę jest coś nie tak - spłoszył się. - Co ja tak ciągle o tym Leonharcie?"_ Przez jakiś czas próbował zająć się czymś innym i unikać przyczyny swojej fascynacji.  
Trenował ciężko całymi godzinami w nadziei, że zmęczenie pokona idiotyczną obsesję. Nic z tego. Wykończony do cna wracał do pokoju i gdy rzucał się na łóżko, licząc na rychły sen, ten nie nadchodził. Seifer spędził niezliczone bezsenne godziny na wpatrywaniu się w sufit i pragnieniu, by spotkać się ze Squallem. Brakowało mu powściągliwego towarzysza bardziej, niż był gotów przyznać.  
_"Jak to się stało? - gubił się w domysłach. - Przecież to niemożliwe, że się... że... Szlag by to, zakochałem się w Leonharcie!"_ - ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie straszną prawdę. Przez długą chwilę był jak ogłuszony, nie mogąc się z tym pogodzić. Jego mózg nie potrafił przyswoić sobie takiej informacji, zupełnie jakby się zawiesił.  
_"Co się ze mną dzieje? Przecież mi się nawet nie podobają faceci! - przekonywał żarliwie sam siebie, licząc, że racjonalnymi argumentami pokona to zauroczenie. - Pewnie to chwilowa niepoczytalność albo coś w tym rodzaju"_. Czuł jednak, że się oszukuje.  
Chcąc sobie udowodnić, że naprawdę nie gustuje w facetach, usiadł w holu Ogrodu i utkwił desperacki wzrok w jakichś dwóch kadetach. Nie poczuł nic szczególnego. Tych trzech obok... Nie, nic. Przeniósł spojrzenie na grupkę SeeD, przygotowującą się do wymarszu. Było tam ze dwóch gościów, którzy jako tako wyglądali. Seifer przez chwilę patrzył na nich obojętnie jak na poręcz przy schodach. Znowu nic. Spróbował więc sobie wyobrazić... coś. W jego polu widzenia akurat pojawił się Zell Dincht. Seifer z rozpędu dołączył go niechcący do swojej wizji i z miejsca zrobiło mu się niedobrze na myśl o nagim Dinchcie. Stłumił mdłości, czym prędzej dał sobie spokój z testami i wrócił do swojego pokoju, po to tylko, by znowu zaczęły go męczyć fantazje ze Squallem w roli głównej. Wytrzymał heroicznie trzy dni, zmagając się z własnymi uczuciami, po czym dał za wygraną i pokonany, powlókł się do Centrum na trening.  
Komendant stał pod wysokimi palmami, w zwyczajowym miejscu, i czyścił Revolvera z jakiejś brei po rozsiekanym potworze. Uniósł na chwilę głowę, zerkając na przybysza i zdawkowo kiwnął mu głową, wracając do przerwanej czynności. Seifer starał się nie zwracać uwagi na żenujące reakcje własnego ciała. Zignorowawszy miękkość w kolanach, wrażenie nadchodzącego ataku serca i inne standardowe w tej sytuacji odczucia, podszedł bliżej.  
- Cześć, Squally - przywitał się nonszalancko, dobrze wiedząc, że kolega nie cierpi tego zdrobnienia.  
Zgodnie z przypuszczeniem, brunet rzucił mu spojrzenie mrożące do szpiku kości. Seifer wpatrywał się jednak w niebieskie oczy rywala z fascynacją. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu dreszcz. Podczas walki blondyn zupełnie nie mógł się skupić. Nieświadomy niczego przeciwnik skutecznie go rozpraszał. To wystarczyło, by cały sparing okazał się totalną porażką.  
Po zakończeniu treningu Squall odwrócił się, by schować Revolvera do futerału, a Seifer wbił się pałającym wzrokiem w atrakcyjny tył komendanta. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, gdy wyobraził sobie Leonharta pozbawionego tych obcisłych skórzanych spodni. Oczywiście to on, Seifer, byłby tym, który by go ich pozbawił. Niespokojne myśli pobiegły dalej, przechodząc w wizje tego, co Seifer miałby ochotę zrobić z tak zubożonym w garderobę brunetem. Były to niezwykle kuszące obrazki, ale w jednej chwili jasnowłosy wizjoner został ściągnięty z obłoków.  
- Na co się gapisz? - burknął Squall, podejrzliwie przyglądając się potężnemu sparingpartnerowi, wpatrującemu się w niego drapieżnym wzrokiem. Nie mógł rozszyfrować jego dziwnego wyrazu twarzy i poczuł lekki niepokój.  
- Na coś, co mi się podoba - oznajmił zuchwale Seifer, unosząc wyzywająco podbródek i patrząc Leonhartowi prosto w oczy. Mimo własnego zakłopotania nie mógł sobie odmówić tradycyjnego podrażnienia się z kolegą.  
- Nieważne - wymamrotał brunet, odwracając się do niego plecami, zbierając swoje rzeczy i odchodząc bez pożegnania. Seifer przyglądał mu się zaintrygowany.  
Wracając do pokoju, zastanawiał się, dlaczego spodobał mu się Leonhart - to znaczy, do pewnego stopnia to nie było dziwne. W końcu na wyglądzie Squallowi nie zbywało. Ale czemu akurat, skoro już, nastąpiło to TERAZ. Przecież znali się od tak dawna. Nie przypominał sobie dnia bez widoku milczącego rywala. Zawsze próbował jakoś zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę i wkurzało go, że Squall go ignorował. Więc próbował jeszcze usilniej, aż w efekcie tych prób obaj kończyli zwykle u doktor Kadowaki. Mimo przestróg i połajanek wracali tam regularnie po swoich bójkach. W Squallu było coś, co zawsze prowokowało go do zaczepek. Obojętność? Dystans? Chwila, w której Seiferowi udawało się wreszcie wyprowadzić z równowagi introwertycznego kolegę, była jego triumfem. Zwycięstwem. Mimo iż za te zwycięstwa przyszło mu zwykle słono płacić. Ale nigdy tego nie żałował.  
A teraz znowu, jak za starych czasów, chciał wydobyć ze Squalla emocje. Tylko już innego rodzaju.

- Cześć, Rai, Fu - Seifer powitał przyjaciół nieobecnym tonem.  
- Jeszcze go nie poderwałeś? - żartobliwe pytanie przyjaciela wyrwało go z melancholijnego zamyślenia.  
- Kogo niby? - spytał, siląc się na niedbały ton.  
- LEONHARTA - dołączyła się do pogawędki Fujin.  
- O czym wy gadacie, do cholery?! - wybuchnął zmieszany szermierz.  
- Dobrze wiesz, Seif! - uśmiechnął się chytrze ciemnowłosy przyjaciel. - Od dłuższego czasu ja i Fu podejrzewaliśmy, że lubisz chłopaków. No i faktycznie, z tą panienką od Carawaya jakoś ci nie szło, co nie? - kontynuował ze swadą. - Puściła cię w trąbę. To daje do myślenia...  
- Nie lubię chłopaków - zaprotestował zły Seifer.  
- Taa, jasne - zadrwił Raijin, nie wierząc w to ani przez sekundę. - A ze Squallem to tak po prostu ...niechcący, co nie?  
- Nie ma żadnego "ze Squallem" - zdenerwował się blondyn.  
- Seifer, spójrz na tamtych gościów - rozweselony kolega nie słuchał zaprzeczeń, tylko wskazał mu głową dwóch wysokich SeeD, którzy czekali na kogoś przy wejściu. - Podobają ci się? Faaajni, co nie? - mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.  
- Raijin, mam cię udusić? - rozgniewał się szermierz. - Mówię ci, że NIE LECĘ NA FACETÓW!  
- Tylko na Leonharta? - zarechotał Raijin, wcale nie przestraszony groźbą uduszenia. - Ładniutki jest, co nie?  
- Owszem - Seifer za późno ugryzł się w język. - To znaczy, cholera, chciałem powiedzieć, odwal się!  
- No no, nie wypieraj się tak.  
- Nie lecę... - zaczął niezmordowanie swoją mantrę jasnowłosy uparciuch.  
- Dobra, już wiem. Skoro naprawdę nie podobają ci się INNI faceci, to oznacza tylko jedno. Zakochałeś się w Squallu! - oznajmił uroczyście ciemnowłosy chłopak, brzmiąc, jakby dokonał właśnie odkrycia na skalę światową.  
- Raijin, popychasz coraz gorsze głupoty - powiedział złowrogo szermierz, starając się zachować jednocześnie niewzruszony i karcący wyraz twarzy. Ani jedno, ani drugie mu nie wyszło.  
- AKURAT - odezwała się Fujin, biorąc stronę gadatliwego kumpla.  
- Nie jesteśmy ślepi, wiesz? - poinformował z urazą Raijin.  
Seifer spojrzał na dwójkę swoich zbyt spostrzegawczych przyjaciół i zapytał zbolałym głosem:  
- Wy naprawdę myślicie, że jestem-  
- ...ZAKOCHANY - przerwała mu Fujin.  
- ...po uszy - dokończył Raijin, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- ...w Squallu - postawił kropkę nad i zrezygnowany Seifer. - Jak się domyśliliście? - spytał beznadziejnie.  
- To było dziecinnie proste. Od tygodnia wpatrujesz się w niego cielęcym wzrokiem - zdemaskował go Raijin, machając lekceważąco ręką.  
- Taki jestem oczywisty? Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie? - blondyn żywił nieśmiałą nadzieję, że ta wiedza nie jest zbyt powszechna.  
- WSZYSCY - Fujin niemiłosiernie pozbawiła go złudzeń.  
- Jak to, wszyscy?! - zapytał zrozpaczony Seifer.  
- No, wszyscy w Ogrodzie - uściślił Raijin. - Oprócz Squalla to chyba każdy o tym wie. Zresztą ja i Fu czuliśmy od dawna, że tak się to skończy. Mieliście się ku sobie od samego początku, tylko oryginalnie to okazywaliście - zaśmiał się ironicznie.  
Szermierz jęknął cichutko, obejmując skronie dłońmi. Chciał zachować swoją kłopotliwą fascynację w tajemnicy, a tu okazuje się, że nie ma na to cienia szansy.  
- Świetnie. Jak Leonhart się domyśli, to pozostanie mi tylko ucieczka do Balamb - pożalił się.  
- Leonhart sam z siebie się nie domyśli, przecież wiesz, jaki on jest - pocieszył go Raijin.  
- Ale co ja mam właściwie teraz zrobić? - Seifer jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się taki bezradny.  
- PODRYW - zaproponowała szelmowsko Fujin.  
- Nie żartuj - Seifer spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, jakby jej nagle wyrosła druga głowa. - Nie ma szans. Przecież Squally woli dziewczyny. Poza tym nie sądzę, by za mną przepadał - zauważył trzeźwo. - Ledwie zgadza się ze mną trenować, czasem powie do mnie dwa-trzy słowa i na tym się kończy. To za mało, by mieć jakiekolwiek nadzieje.  
- Wyciągnął cię z pudła - przypomniał Raijin, promieniując optymizmem. Fujin energicznie pokiwała głową, popierając słowa kolegi.  
- Niby tak, ale znacie go. Pewnie uznał, że to jego obowiązek czy coś, i dlatego to zrobił - wysunął przypuszczenie smętny blondyn.  
- LAGUNA - podsunęła trop Fujin.  
- Laguna? No wiem, Loire mnie ułaskawił. Aha! Chodzi ci o to, że to ponoć ojciec Leonharta, tak? - zaczął rozumieć gunblader. - A więc to jednak prawda?  
Fujin potaknęła, a Raijin wyjaśnił obszerniej.  
- Squall nie cierpi swojego tatuśka - zachichotał - jesteśmy tu już jakiś czas i sporo się dowiedzieliśmy. Laguna działa mu na nerwy. Squall usiłuje go unikać najczęściej, jak to możliwe, ale Loire jest niezmordowany. Wiesz, emanuje niekończącym się entuzjazmem do swojego nowo poznanego syna. Pewnie wyobrażał sobie, że przy kolejnym spotkaniu Squall rzuci mu się na szyję ze łzami wzruszenia.  
- Naiwniak - zgodził się z krzywym uśmieszkiem Seifer. - Spodziewać się czegoś takiego po Leonharcie!  
- Sam więc widzisz. Squall musiał negocjować z Laguną mimo swojej wielkiej niechęci do niego. Ciekawe, co musiał obiecać swojemu staremu za twoje zwolnienie.  
- A więc myślicie, że Squally...? - blondyn zawiesił głos, wpatrując się błagalnym wzrokiem w przyjaciół. - No, że choć trochę mu na mnie zależy? _"Wyjątkowo żenujący pokaz. Pogrążasz się coraz bardziej"_ - zbeształ się w duchu, mając chęć palnąć się w czoło z politowaniem.  
- MOŻLIWE.  
- Nie wiemy, co sobie myśli Leonhart. Ale zrobił dla ciebie bardzo dużo, Seif. Uwierz mi, on naprawdę nie znosi Laguny. Musiało mu bardzo zależeć na twojej wolności, skoro tak się poświęcił - Raijin poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu, dodając mu otuchy.  
- PODRYW - przypomniała Fujin z niecierpliwym błyskiem w oku.  
- Łatwo wam powiedzieć - sarknął gunblader. - Leonhart to trudny przypadek. Jak mu się coś nie spodoba, to mnie zatłucze w parę sekund. Albo wywali z Ogrodu. Mam go podrywać... tak jak podrywałem dziewczyny? To nie zadziała.  
- SPOSÓB - poddała myśl Fujin.  
- Przecież dobrze go znasz, stary - Raijin starał się podnieść przyjaciela na duchu. - Na pewno wymyślisz coś, co sprawi, że Squall rzuci ci się namiętnie w ramiona - zaśmiał się wesoło, a Fujin mu zawtórowała.  
- Wielkie dzięki - bąknął Seifer, patrząc na swoich rozweselonych przyjaciół. - Was to bawi, a dla mnie to katastrofa - powiedział z wyrzutem, ale jego ponura mina wywołała tylko kolejne salwy śmiechu.  
Fujin i Raijin przez chwilę śmiali się serdecznie z obrażonego przyjaciela. Wreszcie Raijin, ocierając łzy z oczu, powiedział pocieszającym tonem:  
- Głowa do góry, Seif. Dasz sobie radę.  
- To nie będzie łatwe - naburmuszył się Seifer.  
- Ale spróbuj. Nie możemy już patrzeć, jak usychasz z miłości, biedaku - oświadczył złośliwie Raijin.  
- Co za ckliwe pierdoły! Wcale nie usycham - warknął zakłopotany gunblader.  
- DO DZIEŁA - zarządziła Fujin, popychając przyjaciela do wyjścia. Seifer zerknął w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył Leonharta, który zmierzał w ich stronę.  
- Cholera, on tu idzie! - spłoszył się. - Nic mu nie mówcie, dobra?  
- Spoko - wyszczerzył się radośnie Raijin. - Rób swoje.  
Squall szukał jasnowłosego kolegi, gdyż miał mu coś do powiedzenia. Zauważył go w towarzystwie swojej nieodłącznej 'posse' i podszedł do nich.  
- Seifer, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu za parę minut. Mam dla ciebie kilka informacji - oznajmił mu beznamiętnie.  
- W porządku. Przyjdę - odpowiedział równie sztywno Seifer, ignorując ponaglającego kuksańca, którym obdarzył go Raijin, i motywującego kopniaka w kostkę od Fujin.  
Squall obrzucił nieco podejrzliwym spojrzeniem całą trójkę i odwrócił się, by odejść.  
- Seif, co ty wyprawiasz?! - Raijin strofował przyjaciela wściekłym szeptem. - Zatrzymaj go jakoś!  
- Squall, zaczekaj chwilę! - zawołał nieco rozpaczliwie Seifer, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co powiedzieć. Niech to szlag, akurat miał totalną pustkę w głowie.  
Brunet zatrzymał się i ponownie odwrócił się w jego stronę z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Zresztą nieważne - wycofał się blondyn - powiem ci, jak przyjdę.  
Squall zmrużył oczy z irytacją i odszedł bez słowa.  
- KRETYN - Fujin podsumowała Seifera, pukając się w głowę.  
- TO miał być podryw? - Raijin nie wierzył własnym oczom. - Stary, co z tobą? Przecież zawsze miałeś gadane!  
- O rany, no - zdenerwował się gunblader. - Jakoś mnie zatkało, kiedy tak na mnie patrzył. Zapomniałem, co miałem powiedzieć.  
- Chłopie, ty się faktycznie zakochałeś! - zarżał z uciechą ciemnowłosy chłopak.  
- Wielki dzięki, Raijin. Drzyj się jeszcze głośniej, niech każdy usłyszy - zmieszał się Seifer, widząc, iż śmiech kumpla ściągnął uwagę przechodzących kadetów. - Myślisz, że mnie to cieszy? I jeszcze trafiłem na Squalla, który mnie nie cierpi. Mam PRZE-RĄ-BA-NE!  
- OPTYMIZM - pouczyła go Fujin.  
- Taa, jak tu być optymistą - rozżalił się Seifer. - Poderwij-zabójczego-skurczybyka-który-skopał-najpotężniejszą-czarownicę-na-świecie. _"I mnie"_ - dodał z dąsem w myślach.  
- Leć już lepiej, stary - ponaglił go Raijin. - Masz randkę ze swoim zabójczym amantem w jego gabinecie. Nie zmarnuj okazji i-  
- ...WRÓĆ ŻYWY.  
- Dobra, no to idę - mruknął blondyn, wstając z miejsca i kierując się ku Ogrodowi krokiem jak na ścięcie.  
Raijin i Fujin patrzyli za odchodzącym przyjacielem.  
- Długo to trwało. Tyle lat się brali za łby... No, ale w końcu się doczekaliśmy - prychnął wesoło Raijin.  
- NAJWYŻSZA PORA - skomentowała Fujin z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

Seifer zapukał do drzwi gabinetu komendanta. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy usłyszał suche: "Wejść". W środku było ciemnawo, jedynym źródłem światła było duże okno, przy którym Squall miał biurko. Blondyn był tu po raz pierwszy, więc z ciekawością rozglądał się wokoło. Widać było, że użytkownik tego pokoju to asceta. Na ścianach nie wisiały żadne obrazy, nie było tu żadnych ozdób ani zbędnych przedmiotów. Całe wnętrze było podporządkowane spełnianiu określonych zadań, idealnie funkcjonalne i bezosobowe. W kącie piętrzyły się pudła z dokumentami, a obok stała szafa z segregatorami. Jedynym elementem, wyróżniającym się z gładkiej przestrzeni ścian, była wisząca mapa świata. Rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, Seifer zwrócił wreszcie wzrok na szefa Ogrodu, siedzącego przy biurku. Squall wyglądał za wielkim blatem na dziwnie drobnego. Kto by uwierzył, że to jeden z najlepszych i najpotężniejszych fighterów na ziemi? Seifer stał i patrzył na niego w milczeniu, starając się odegnać z umysłu wszystkie nieobyczajne myśli. Komendant machnął nieznacznie dłonią, nakazując mu usiąść. Blondyn posłuchał, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.  
- Więc - zagaił Squall - postanowiłeś ponownie zdawać egzamin na SeeD?  
- Tak - potwierdził krótko Seifer, pozostawiając mu dalsze prowadzenie rozmowy.  
To było chyba zbyt wygórowane oczekiwanie. Leonhart zamilkł, wpatrując się jednak w kandydata na SeeD z namysłem i ciekawością. Seifer zlitował się nad nim wreszcie i zapytał:  
- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego, co nie?  
Ciemnowłosy szermierz wzruszył ramionami i mruknął:  
- Wszystko mi jedno.  
Seifer o mało się nie roześmiał. Stary, poczciwy Squally! Nigdy w życiu nie przyzna się, że coś go ciekawi. Obchodzi.  
- Skoro tak, to chyba nie muszę się tłumaczyć - odparł nonszalancko, rozpierając się wygodniej na krześle.  
Brunet zasępił się. Nie miał zamiaru wyciągać od Almasy'ego wyznań, choć intrygowała go ta decyzja. Dał za wygraną i oznajmił:  
- To twoja ostatnia szansa. Jak teraz nie zdasz, to już nigdy nie będziesz SeeD.  
- Wiem. Ale tym razem zdam, Squally.  
Chłopak skrzywił się z niechęcią. Nie znosił tego protekcjonalnego zdrobnienia, a Seifer dobrze o tym wiedział.  
- Pojutrze o drugiej - poinformował go lodowatym tonem. - Nie spóźnij się.  
Blondyn skinął głową bez słowa. Squalla dziwiło jego zachowanie. Był taki skupiony i milczący, całkiem jak nie on.  
- Masz tu kilka papierów dotyczących twojego zwolnienia - zdecydował się porzucić temat egzaminu. - Przeczytaj je i podpisz.  
Po paru minutach sprawa była załatwiona i Seifer był wolny.  
- Możesz już iść - odprawił go Squall, wbijając wzrok w dokumenty leżące na biurku i zamierzając wrócić do pracy.  
- Spotkamy się. Mam rację? - pytanie ponownie zwróciło uwagę komendanta. - Na moim egzaminie - wyjaśnił Seifer.  
- Skąd wiesz? - wyrwało się brunetowi.  
Jasnowłosy gunblader uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dobrze znał swojego rywala. Nie będzie mógł odmówić sobie zobaczenia na własne oczy, jak Seifer sobie poradzi.  
- Zgadłem, prawda? Kto będzie instruktorem dla mojego oddziału?  
- Ja - przyznał z ociąganiem Squall. Poczuł się teraz bardzo głupio, gdy zrozumiał, że Seifer wyobrazi sobie nie wiadomo co. Że mu zależy albo coś w tym rodzaju.  
- Proszę, proszę, jaki zaszczyt! - zakpił blondyn, kłaniając się nisko przesadnym, teatralnym gestem. - Sam Niezwyciężony Komendant Leonhart uświetni swoją obecnością mój skromny egzamin!  
Squall poczuł, że się czerwieni. No i niestety miał rację, Almasy nie da mu teraz żyć. Seifer przyglądał się spod oka zakłopotanemu koledze.  
- Chciałbyś, żebym zdał? - zapytał z nagłą ciekawością, opierając dłonie na blacie i pochylając się nad brunetem.  
Pytanie zaskoczyło komendanta. Popatrzył niepewnie na dociekliwego kolegę.  
- N-nie wiem...  
Seifer wyprostował się z triumfem, uzyskawszy tę odpowiedź. To był sposób Leonharta na powiedzenie "Tak, bardzo bym tego chciał".  
- Świetnie, Squally. Zrobię to dla ciebie i zdam, skoro tak ci na tym zależy - obiecał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.  
- Wcale tego nie powiedziałem! - wybuchnął w końcu Squall. - To ty chciałeś zdawać egzamin. Ja cię do niczego nie namawiałem! I nie mówiłem, że mi zależy i w ogóle...  
- Teraz już wiem na pewno, że miałem rację - zachichotał blondyn. - Ilekroć wypowiadasz więcej niż trzy zdania, wiem, że czymś się przejmujesz. Moim egzaminem?  
- To idiotyczne - zaoponował Squall.  
- Spoko. Wszystko pójdzie gładko - pocieszył go rozweselony Seifer.  
- Jeśli znowu nie postanowisz zrobić czegoś na własną rękę.  
- Przyznaj jednak, że wtedy w Dollet chętnie za mną poszedłeś. Wiedziałeś, że łamię rozkazy, a jednak mnie posłuchałeś. Dlaczego?  
- Byłeś kapitanem drużyny.  
- Nie zbywaj mnie byle czym. Powiedz prawdę. Poszedłeś, bo wiedziałeś, że podjąłem słuszną decyzję, no nie? - nalegał zaintrygowany szermierz. - Wiesz, że byłem dobrym dowódcą.  
- Wiem - przyznał cicho Squall.  
- A więc do zobaczenia na egzaminie - pożegnał go blondyn, ruszając do drzwi.  
- Zaczekaj.  
Gunblader odwrócił się z ciekawością, usłyszawszy hałas odsuwanego krzesła. Squall podszedł bliżej i powiedział dziwnie niepewnie, jak na siebie:  
- Nie spapraj tego, Seifer, dobra?  
Blondyn patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Przez chwilę widział w oczach kolegi jakby niemą prośbę. Squall naprawdę chciał, żeby mu się powiodło. Poczuł szybsze bicie serca.  
- Nie martw się, Squally. Zobaczysz, że mi się uda - odparł, maskując wzruszenie lekceważącym uśmieszkiem.  
- W porządku - odparł komendant, wracając w mgnieniu oka do swojej zwykłej obojętności.  
Wychodząc, Seifer uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Leonhartowi chyba jednak "trochę" zależy.  
_"Będzie dobrze"_, pomyślał raźno i poczuł ogromny przypływ nadziei. Nie należał do ludzi, którzy bez końca rozpamiętują zaskakujące doświadczenia, jakie przypadły im w udziale. Skoro już tak mu się przytrafiło, że zakochał się w swoim rywalu, po chwilowym zwątpieniu we własne zdrowe zmysły przeszedł nad tym do porządku i postanowił ruszyć do działania. _"Cóż, bywa i tak - uznał niefrasobliwie. - Czas na akcję, Seif! Nie możesz kazać Squally'emu czekać na siebie zbyt długo"_ - zachichotał w duchu. Zwykł był zawsze brać to, co chciał i w tym przypadku nie miało być inaczej. Squall będzie jego i basta!


	2. Adiutant

Egzamin rzeczywiście poszedł gładko. Niezmordowany kandydat, mający tym razem osobistą motywację, powściągnął swój buntowniczy charakter i dowiódł, że na polu walki niewielu przeciwników mogłoby mu dorównać.  
- Gratulacje, Seifer - blondyn był gotów przysiąc, że zauważył cień uśmiechu na ustach Squalla. - Jesteś teraz SeeD.  
- Dzięki. Panie komendancie - dodał po chwili Seifer z szelmowskim mrugnięciem.  
- Po swój przydział obowiązków udasz się do Xu, bo to ona się tym zajmuje - poinformował go Squall, dziwnie czując się po usłyszeniu swojego oficjalnego tytułu od kolegi.  
- Tajest. Panie komendancie - zameldował służbiście Seifer, uznawszy to za niezłą zabawę.

Xu doskonale wiedziała o Seiferze i jego afekcie do Squalla. Jak inni rezydenci Ogrodu, była tym zaskoczona, ale przede wszystkim niezwykle ubawiona. Myśl, że arogancki gunblader zakochał się bez pamięci w swoim rywalu, z którym do tej pory darł koty, była przekomiczna. Domyślała się, czemu uparty Almasy chciał zdawać egzamin. Bo że nie dla siebie, to oczywiste. Gdy więc świeżo upieczony SeeD zameldował się u niej, postanowiła mu pomóc. Właściwie zawsze lubiła zadziornego szermierza.  
- W końcu ci się udało, Seifer. Ileż to było tych egzaminów? Nikt chyba nie przebył tylu przeszkód na drodze do zostania SeeDem, co ty - powitała go kpiąco.  
- Bo jestem wyjątkowy - oświadczył z bezczelnym uśmiechem, rozsiadając się na krześle przed biurkiem Xu i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując przed położeniem nóg na blacie. To chyba nie zostałoby mile przyjęte, a nie chciał narażać się już na samym początku 'kariery'.  
- Rzeczywiście. Brakowało nam twojej uroczej osoby - mruknęła Xu. - Mam dla ciebie zajęcie.  
- Zamieniam się w słuch - wygłosił zblazowanym tonem Seifer. - Co to będzie za zadanie? Pomaganie pierwszoroczniakom w znalezieniu drogi do kibla? Pilnowanie bramy na dziedziniec?  
- Hmm... miałam zamiar przydzielić cię do Squalla jako jego osobistego adiutanta - rzuciła od niechcenia Xu, obserwując go spod oka. - Ale jeśli bardziej pociąga cię pilnowanie bramy, z chęcią rozpatrzę pozytywnie twoją prośbę.  
- Nie, nie! - przeraził się blondyn. Zrobiło mu się potwornie gorąco na myśl, że taka okazja mogłaby mu umknąć. _"Przebywanie ze Squallem cały dzień!"_ - Tak mi się tylko głupio powiedziało. Mogę być adiutantem, naprawdę! - zapewnił żarliwie, całkowicie się zapominając.  
Xu włożyła mnóstwo wysiłku w zachowanie profesjonalnej powagi. Kto by przypuszczał, że Seifer Almasy okaże się taki słodziutki?  
- Na pewno? Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Wiem, że nie przepadasz za Squallem - powiedziała niewinnym tonem.  
- Przesada! - zaprzeczył emocjonalnie chłopak. - Po prostu dawniej przytrafiło nam się kilka ...nieporozumień. Ale teraz jest już OK.  
- Czyli nie będziesz miał problemów, żeby z nim współpracować? Wiesz przecież, że będziesz musiał słuchać jego rozkazów.  
- Wiem - zapewnił pospiesznie Seifer, nie chcąc, żeby Xu zmieniła zdanie. - I dam sobie radę, nie będzie żadnych kłopotów.  
- Skoro tak twierdzisz... Wobec tego możesz iść do swojego nowego szefa - zażartowała dziewczyna.  
- Dzięki - wyszczerzył się niebotycznie uszczęśliwiony szermierz. Niecierpliwie zerwał się z krzesła i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Xu śmiała się jeszcze długo po jego odejściu. W życiu by nie przypuszczała, że zobaczy coś takiego.

Seifer udał się błyskawicznie na swoje nowe miejsce pracy, po drodze minąwszy pędem młodego kadeta, trenującego biegi na pierwszym piętrze Ogrodu. Student popatrzył z zazdrością na wysokiego SeeDa, który tymczasem zniknął już w drzwiach windy. _"Jak ktokolwiek może być taki szybki? Pewnie to przez te GFy" - wytłumaczył sobie. "Jak zostanę SeeDem, to też będę tak zasuwał"_ - i ze zdwojoną energią zabrał się do kolejnego okrążenia.  
Seifer zapukał do drzwi i po usłyszeniu "Wejść" wparował niezwłocznie do środka. Stanął przed Squallem, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.  
- Melduję, że jestem gotowy do wypełniania obowiązków - gorliwie zasalutował zdumionemu brunetowi.  
- Co to za żarty, Seifer? - nachmurzył się Squall.  
- To nie żarty. Dostałem do ciebie przydział od Xu. Od teraz jestem twoim adiutantem.  
- Że... CO?! - oniemiał komendant. - Nic o tym nie wiem.  
Blondyn wręczył mu stosowny papier. Squall nieufnie przyjął dokument i przebiegł go wzrokiem. Rzeczywiście, to był rozkaz od Xu, przydzielający mu Seifera. Ale po co?!  
- Nie potrzebuję adiutanta! - naburmuszył się, rzucając papier na blat i zakładając ramiona w geście protestu.  
- Ja to jednak mam pecha. Ledwo zacząłem być SeeDem, a już okazuje się, że jestem niepotrzebny - Seifer komicznie zwiesił głowę, udając zniechęcenie. Tylko sobie robił żarty, więc zdziwił się, usłyszawszy niepewny głos Squalla:  
- Nie jesteś niepotrzebny, Seifer.  
Zerknął na kolegę. Nie mógł wprost uwierzyć, że Squall potraktował poważnie jego wygłupy. Przecież nikt nie mógł być aż tak łatwowierny!  
- Nie? Ale nie chcesz, żebym był twoim adiutantem - poskarżył się, postanawiając wykorzystać okazję, która sama wpadła mu w ręce. - Pewnie uważasz, że do niczego się nie nadam, a może po prostu wstydziłbyś się ze mną pokazywać. W końcu byłem rycerzem Ultimecji, do końca życia nikt mi nie zaufa! - oświadczył z melodramatycznym patosem, przybrawszy najbardziej zbolałą minę, na jaką było go stać. Teraz był już pewien, że Squall pozna się na jego błazeństwach i zaraz zdzieli go w głowę, a potem odeśle do pilnowania chodnika na dziedzińcu. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed dowcipami. Pokusa była zbyt silna.  
- Nie o to mi chodziło... tylko, że ja... że... - tłumaczył się niezdarnie brunet. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej spodziewał się po Seiferze, to takiego zachowania. Całkiem go to wytrąciło z równowagi.  
Niechciany adiutant stał z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy, grając skrzywdzonego i świetnie się przy tym bawiąc. Leonhart okazał się zaskakująco prostoduszny. Bez problemu dało się go nabierać, i to bez wspinania się na wyżyny aktorstwa.  
Squall czuł się bezradny i winny. I odpowiedzialny za Seifera. Przecież to on ściągnął go z powrotem do Ogrodu, jakby nie patrzeć. Nie powinien go teraz odrzucać.  
- Chciałbym zacząć wszystko od nowa - wyznał skruszony rycerz, spoglądając boleściwie na komendanta - ale nikt nie da mi szansy. Nawet ty nie traktujesz mnie poważnie - westchnął, starając się włożyć w to przesadną wręcz ilość smutku. _"Sam bym się wzruszył"_, zachichotał w duchu.  
- Seifer, ja... nie chciałem... - wymknęło się Squallowi. Czuł się coraz bardziej podle.  
- A więc mogę zostać? - blondyn z nadzieją podniósł na niego wzrok.  
- No dobra...  
- Świetnie, Squally! Zobaczysz, że za dwa dni nie będziesz sobie wyobrażał, jak mogłeś dotąd beze mnie funkcjonować - zapewnił aktorski mistrz, podejrzanie szybko i gładko przechodząc od stanu głębokiej depresji do euforii.  
Te słowa, poparte szerokim uśmiechem Seifera sprawiły, że oszołomiony brunet wymamrotał niedowierzająco:  
- Taa... z pewnością.

Pierwszy dzień służby Seifer spędził głównie na beztroskim gapieniu się na Squalla, który siedział kilka godzin pogrążony w czytaniu raportów. Przez cały ten czas w ogóle się nie odzywał, ale Seiferowi to wcale nie przeszkadzało. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciwko, bezceremonialnie opierając nogi na biurku Squalla, i utkwił wzrok w milczącym koledze. Ponieważ nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, zatonął w przyjemnych myślach. Miał ogromną ochotę wstać, podejść do Leonharta, przewrócić go na biurko i pokazać mu, że ten mebel nie służy tylko do ślęczenia nad dokumentami. Oczywiście za coś takiego spotkałaby go natychmiastowa i bolesna śmierć z ręki wściekłego Squalla, więc nie zamierzał ...na razie... realizować swoich fantazji.  
Zamyślony Squall podniósł na chwilę wzrok znad papierów i napotkał spojrzenie Seifera. Jego adiutant przyglądał mu się z taką intensywnością, że mógłby stanowić poważną konkurencję dla Quistis i jej limitu Laser Eye.  
- Na co się znowu gapisz?  
- Na ciebie - rzucił niedbale blondyn, nie odwracając ani na moment przeszywającego spojrzenia.  
Squall nie wiedział, jak to skomentować, wzruszył więc tylko ramionami i zażądał:  
- Zabieraj kopyta, Almasy.  
- OK, szefie - powiedział na odczepnego jasnowłosy obserwator, nie fatygując się jednak do spełnienia polecenia. Squall zresztą nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ponownie zanurzając się w świecie raportów i dokumentów.

Seifer naprawdę się starał. Szybko wdrożył się w nowe obowiązki i mimo obaw Squalla, że rychło się znudzi, radził sobie doskonale. Squall nie przyznałby się do tego za skarby świata, ale po kilku dniach odczuł poprawę - nowy podwładny faktycznie dużo mu pomagał. Nawet w pracy z papierami, co do czego komendant był stuprocentowo pewny, że blondyn się nie nada. Często chodzili razem załatwiać różne sprawy Ogrodu. Squall czuł się coraz swobodniej w towarzystwie byłego rywala. Był zadowolony, że kolega znowu jest przy nim, bo nie czuł się taki samotny, jak ostatnio. Obecność Seifera wydawała mu się teraz całkiem naturalna, zaskakująco szybko przywykł do spędzania z nim czasu. Co prawda musiał wysłuchiwać niekończących się kpin i docinków, ale niegdysiejsza zaczepność kolegi, zahaczająca o agresję, znikła gdzieś bezpowrotnie. Gdzie i z jakiego powodu, tego Squall nie wiedział, ale nie zamierzał na to narzekać.  
- Idziemy do Xu, żeby omówić zmiany w egzaminach na SeeD - poinformował energicznie swojego adiutanta.  
Seifer skinął głową i zebrał z biurka przygotowane foldery z dokumentami. Poczekał, aż dowódca wyjdzie pierwszy, po czym ruszył za nim. Kiedy szli korytarzem, spotykani kadeci uśmiechali się pod nosem, zerkając na zamyślonego Squalla i kroczącego obok z dumnie uniesioną głową Almasy'ego. Byli ciekawi, kiedy nawróconemu rycerzowi uda się zdobyć komendanta.  
W biurze Xu Squall i Seifer usiedli na krzesłach przed jej biurkiem. Almasy przysunął swoje krzesło możliwie najbliżej swojego dowódcy. Na tyle, na ile Xu znała Squalla, wiedziała, że ten nie lubi fizycznej bliskości i nigdy nikomu nie pozwalał aż tak zbliżać się do siebie. Zawsze zachowywał dystans. Jednak dla Seifera robił wyjątek, nawet jeśli nieświadomie. _"To bardziej niż pewne, że nieświadomie"_, pomyślała rozbawiona dziewczyna. Biedny Squall z pewnością nie zdawał sobie sprawy z prawdziwych intencji swojego towarzysza, dzięki czemu jego adiutant praktycznie wisiał na nim. Brunet trzymał na kolanach otwartą teczkę z dokumentami, a Seifer jedną ręką podsuwał mu potrzebne papiery, drugą trzymając na oparciu Squallowego krzesła.  
Wreszcie spotkanie się skończyło i obaj szermierze opuścili pokój Xu.  
- Teraz pójdziemy... - zaczął z namysłem Squall, ale Seifer mu przerwał:  
- Do kafeterii - oznajmił stanowczo. - Na obiad.  
- Później - uparł się komendant. - Musimy jeszcze skończyć sprawę tego kadeta z Galbadii, a potem...  
- To może poczekać - stwierdził dyktatorskim tonem Seifer. - Jak nie będziesz jadł, to niedługo znikniesz. Jesteś za chudy, Leonhart. To niezdrowo.  
- Bzdura - prychnął brunet. Od kiedy to Seifera obchodzi jego zdrowie? - Zresztą, to nie twój interes.  
- A właśnie, że mój. Jestem twoim adiutantem, muszę o ciebie dbać.  
- Pierwsze słyszę - powiedział sarkastycznie Squall - żeby bycie adiutantem równało się byciu niańką.  
Seifer roześmiał się, klepiąc go po plecach.  
- Nie każ mi ciągnąć cię siłą do kafeterii. Studenci mieliby niezłe widowisko.  
- Jesteś okropnie upierdliwy - burknął komendant, ruszając jednak za swoim podkomendnym w żądanym kierunku.  
- To jedna z moich zalet - wyszczerzył się blondyn.

Nida wyjrzał przez wielką szybę, upewniając się, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, zabezpieczył panel kontrolny i ruszył w kierunku windy. Był przyjemnie podekscytowany, gdyż szedł złożyć raport Squallowi odnośnie następnego kursu Ogrodu. Od czasu zakończenia walk z Ultimecją mobilna forteca rzadko kiedy przemieszczała się ze swojego stałego miejsca i Nida widywał komendanta niestety już tylko sporadycznie. Każde takie spotkanie było dla ciemnowłosego pilota źródłem cichego szczęścia. Ciągle z głową w chmurach, zapukał do biura dowódcy, zupełnie nie spodziewając się tego, co nastąpiło w chwili, gdy otwarły się drzwi.  
- Czego tu chcesz? - warknął jakiś nieprzyjazny głos i Nida został brutalnie wciągnięty do środka za kołnierz, nie mając nawet czasu na zastanowienie, co się stało. Jakiś zwalisty facet popchnął go, aż Nida uderzył plecami o ścianę, i stanął przed nim, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie, jakby chłopak wparował tu z odbezpieczonym granatem. Pilot spojrzał na napastnika i rozpoznał go od razu. No tak, jak mógł zapomnieć o powrocie Almasy'ego. Zdecydowanie za dużo czasu ostatnio spędzał na mostku i nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje na dole.  
- Seifer, co ty wyprawiasz? Puść go natychmiast - Squall skarcił adiutanta.  
- Po co tu przyszedłeś? - niezadowolony blondyn posłuchał go, nadal jednak stojąc przy pilocie.  
_"Cholerny kaskader. Rozwalił mi Galbadię"_, przypomniał sobie zły Seifer. Gdyby nie wkurzająco dobre manewry tego zakichanego pilota, bitwa wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej, a on nie straciłby kontroli nad 'swoim' Ogrodem. W porę się opanował, powtarzając sobie, że to już stare dzieje i nie ma się o co złościć. To jednak nie znaczyło, że zamierzał polubić tego obrzydliwie uzdolnionego gnojka.  
- Przychodzę z raportem, sir - zameldował Nida, prostując się z godnością i poprawiając kołnierz, przekrzywiony przez blondyna.  
- Byłeś umówiony? - Seifer nie miał zamiaru odpuścić tak łatwo. - Do komendanta nie przychodzi się, kiedy cię najdzie ochota. To nie knajpa!  
- Seifer, uspokój się! - zdenerwował się Squall. - Odsuń się od niego i pozwól mu powiedzieć, z czym przyszedł.  
Jasnowłosy adiutant wzruszył ramionami i z obrażoną miną podszedł do Squalla. Stanął za nim, opierając się plecami o ścianę i przyglądał się Nidzie spode łba. Ten pilot zdecydowanie mu się nie podobał. Zachowywał się bardzo podejrzanie, a uśmiech, jakim obdarzył komendanta, był zupełnie nie na miejscu. Tego było za wiele. Seifer spiorunował pilota wzrokiem i znacząco przeciągnął palcem po gardle. Pilot posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie i zamilkł, skończywszy raport.  
- W porządku, wszystko się zgadza. Możesz odejść... yyy... - zająknął się komendant.  
- Nida, sir - podpowiedział melancholijnie pilot. _"On ciągle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Tyle razem walczyliśmy, a nie może nawet zapamiętać mojego imienia"_, pomyślał rozżalony chłopak.  
- Możesz odejść, Nida - powtórzył dowódca.  
- Tak jest, sir. Przyniosę jeszcze później to podsumowanie - dodał pilot, ciesząc się, że znowu będzie miał okazję zobaczyć Squalla. I przy odrobinie szczęścia może bez tego nieokrzesanego Almasy'ego.  
- Ależ nie musisz się fatygować taki kawał drogi - odezwał się złośliwie Seifer, bezlitośnie depcząc jego nadzieje. - Sam po to przyjdę. Przy okazji porozmawiamy sobie o ...różnych rzeczach.  
Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało jak zawoalowana groźba, a nie zapowiedź przyjacielskiej pogawędki. Squall jednak tego nie zauważył i zdecydował:  
- Dobra, a więc Seifer potem do ciebie wpadnie po te papiery. Odmaszerować.  
- Tak jest, sir - Nida zasalutował ze smutkiem i wyszedł, żegnany szyderczym uśmieszkiem jasnowłosego adiutanta.  
To spotkanie nie przebiegło tak, jak pilot sobie wymarzył. W ogóle wszystko szło nie tak. Gdy podczas bitwy Ogrodów powiedział Squallowi, że wszyscy go lubią i podziwiają, miał nadzieję, że komendant załapie oczywistą aluzję. Chyba nawet słup by się zorientował. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło, Squall był zupełnie nieświadomy. Nida westchnął smętnie i tak boleściwie, że przechodząca obok studentka zapytała z troską, czy coś mu się stało. Chłopak nawet nie usłyszał pytania i powlókł się na mostek w podłym nastroju, powoli godząc się z porażką. Szczególnie odkąd koło Squalla pojawił się ten blondwłosy barbarzyńca. Nida westchnął ponownie, pocieszając się wspominaniem pięknych czasów, gdy Almasy'ego nie było, a on widywał zabójczo przystojnego dowódcę codziennie. Serce pilota niemal się roztopiło, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak wspaniale wyglądał Squall podczas dowodzenia. Taki pewny siebie i odważny... Ale zawsze to coś, pocieszył się Nida, móc służyć pod takim komendantem. Choć wolałby służyć pod nim w nieco inny sposób. _"Nida, przestań myśleć o takich rzeczach"_, skarcił się w myślach, niebezpiecznie sunących w kierunku, w którym sunąć nie powinny.

Seifer przeglądał ze znużeniem zlecenia dla SeeD. Same nudy, chronienie tego, chronienie tamtego. Zupełnie jakby wszyscy się zmówili. Ziewnął przeciągle, odkładając kolejną teczkę na blat. Posegregowane foldery leżały w trzech estetycznych kupkach na biurku. Squall był nieubłagany i wymagał idealnego porządku w dokumentach. Seifer, rzecz jasna, próbował protestować, ale to nie była rzecz, w której szef Ogrodu byłby gotów ustąpić choćby o cal. Zrzędząc pod nosem, blondyn uległ pedantycznemu dowódcy. W ramach rekompensaty zagarnął dla siebie jego fotel i biurko, rozpierając się wygodnie w ulubionej pozycji i kładąc nogi na blacie. Po bezskutecznym powtarzaniu niesfornemu adiutantowi przez kilka dni z rzędu, żeby zabierał nogi ze stołu, Squall skapitulował. Oddał ekspansywnemu koledze swoje miejsce pracy i przeniósł się z raportami na sofę.  
Seifer rzucił oczekującym dokumentom nieprzyjazne spojrzenie i chwycił następną teczkę. Zerknął na nagłówek. To było coś innego niż reszta tego badziewia. Ożywił się nieco, gdy przeczytał dokładnie opis zlecenia. W jednej chwili w głowie zaświtał mu obiecujący pomysł.  
- Jest tu jedna ciekawa misja, Squall. Wytropienie i zlikwidowanie potwora, który grasuje w okolicach jakiejś wiochy na południe od Dollet. Mam fajny pomysł w związku z tym.  
- Pomysł? - zapytał nieufnie Squall, oderwany nagle od czytania raportu, napisanego wyjątkowo bełkotliwie i niezrozumiale.  
- Tak - odparł z zapałem blondyn. - Pomyślałem sobie, że moglibyśmy we dwójkę pojechać na tę misję. To potrwa tylko tydzień.  
- To nie wchodzi w rachubę, Seifer - sprowadził go na ziemię Squall.  
- Dlaczego?  
Squall spojrzał na swojego adiutanta, na twarzy którego malowała się taka żałość i rozczarowanie, że miał ochotę się roześmiać. Oczywiście nie zrobił tego. Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.  
- Nie mam już czasu na uganianie się za potworami - wyjaśnił, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka żalu.  
Nie lubił pracy papierkowej ani przesiadywania w biurze. Robił to z poczucia obowiązku, ale stokroć bardziej wolałby pracować w terenie. Robiąc coś konkretnego, walcząc, będąc w centrum akcji. Teraz jednak był zbyt znany publicznie, więc większość misji SeeD była dla niego niedostępna. Przynajmniej tych tajnych - niestety, takich było najwięcej.  
Seifer bezbłędnie odgadł, co dzieje się w duszy byłego rywala. Sam na jego miejscu chyba by oszalał, siedząc ciągle przy biurku. Współczuł Squallowi, który, tak jak on sam, był świetnym fighterem. Nie był stworzony do przerzucania dokumentów z miejsca na miejsce.  
- Nie powinieneś tyle przesiadywać nad tym papierowym chłamem - oznajmił, wstając od biurka i nachylając się nad komendantem, który oparł łokcie na kolanach i objął skronie dłońmi. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. - Kiedy ostatnio zrobiłeś sobie urlop?  
- Urlop? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Squall, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na towarzysza.  
- No wiesz, to taki czas, kiedy wstajesz późno, nic nie robisz przez cały dzień, idziesz powylegiwać się na plaży albo coś w tym guście - zaśmiał się blondyn. - Ech... nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówię, prawda? - westchnął ciężko, obserwując nachmurzonego Leonharta.  
- Nie mogę iść na urlop - odparł beznamiętnie Squall. - Jestem komendantem i muszę...  
- Daj spokój, Squally! Nie jesteś niezastąpiony - zadrwił jasnowłosy szermierz. - Na pewno przez tydzień twojej nieobecności Ogród się nie zawali.  
Kolega nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej. Nie odpowiedział na zaczepki i sięgnął z powrotem po odłożone dokumenty, nie wdając się w dalszą wymianę zdań. Seifer miał ochotę przyłożyć sobie za spapranie sprawy.  
- Leonhart, nie udawaj, że nie słuchasz - zażądał. - Nienawidzę, gdy to robisz. Odpowiedziało mu milczenie i szelest kartek, gdy dowódca czytał kolejne raporty. - Squall! Squally! Panie WAŻNY-I-NIEZASTĄPIONY-KOMENDANCIE!  
Osiągnął wreszcie cel. Brunet spojrzał na niego z irytacją. Gdy inni ludzie pukali grzecznie do drzwi przed ich otwarciem, Seifer wywalał je kopniakiem. Nie dało się go zignorować, jak pozostałych. Zawsze potrafił zmusić młodszego kolegę do reakcji, nawet jeśli robił to w niezbyt przyjemny sposób.  
- Nie mam zamiaru kontynuować tej głupiej rozmowy - syknął rozzłoszczony. - Ani słowa więcej o urlopie.  
- Dobra - zgodził się podejrzanie skwapliwie blondyn. Squall uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem. Seifer nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Rzeczywiście, jego kolejne słowa udowodniły, że to był tylko taktyczny unik.  
- Możemy pójść na kompromis - zaproponował z chytrym uśmieszkiem.  
_"Kompromis? Od kiedy Seifer ma takie wyrazy w słowniku?!"_  
- To znaczy?  
- Nie będę ci już zawracał głowy urlopem, ale pojedziemy razem na tę misję - wypalił Seifer i kontynuował, nie dając Squallowi dojść do słowa. - Przecież to normalna praca, tylko że nie za biurkiem. Możesz jechać i nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia, że nic nie robisz. Marnujesz się przy papierach. A tam znowu będziesz mógł się sprawdzić w terenie - kusił dowódcę. - Pomyśl o tych wszystkich czekających walkach...  
Zauważył błysk tęsknoty i ekscytacji w oczach Leonharta. Uradował się, wiedząc, że jest na dobrej drodze.  
- Poza tym dowódca nie dowódca, ale powinieneś być na bieżąco z pracą polową. A to dobra okazja - nęcił Squalla. - Tylko siedem dni, i łatwizna. Taka plenerowa wycieczka.  
Widział, że brunet zaczyna się łamać i w myślach zatarł ręce z zadowolenia. Tyle dni sam na sam z Leonhartem!  
- Może masz rację - powiedział niepewnie Squall. Rzeczywiście miał już dość tej stagnacji. Jego natura rwała się do czynu. - Właściwie mógłbym jechać.  
- Świetnie! - wykrzyknął wesoło blondyn, waląc zdumionego kolegę w plecy.  
- Nie wiem, z czego się tak cieszysz - Squall przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. - Misja jak misja, niespecjalnie ciekawa.  
_"Owszem, ale przez tydzień będziesz tylko MÓJ! - Seifer zaśmiał się mrocznie w duchu. - Nie ma bata, żeby przez ten czas nie udał mi się podryw!"_  
- Powinniśmy wyruszyć jutro rano - powiedział prędko, chcąc zatrzeć wrażenie i sprawić, by Squall zapomniał o jego podejrzanym ożywieniu. Jeszcze by się rozmyślił. - Trzeba dojechać na okropne zadupie.  
- To potrwa co najmniej kilka godzin - zgodził się brunet.  
- Zajmę się wyposażeniem i wszystkim - zaproponował Seifer. - A ty sobie odpocznij.  
Squall popatrzył na niego bez wyrazu.  
- Nie jestem zmęczony.  
- Gadaj zdrów. Po tylu godzinach ślęczenia przy biurku każdy byłby zmęczony - stwierdził Seifer, podchodząc do niego i stając za jego plecami. - Ja po czymś takim byłbym cały zdrętwiały - zasugerował, kładąc mu dłoń na łopatce.  
Brunet momentalnie stężał, czując niespodziewany dotyk. Chciał się odsunąć, ale Seifer uspokajającym gestem położył mu dłonie na ramionach, zmuszając go do pozostania na miejscu. Powoli przesunął ręce na kark ciemnowłosego kolegi, który siedział sztywno, jak porażony. Nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Czemu Almasy tak dziwnie się zachowywał?  
- Seifer, co ty robisz? - zapytał niepewnie, czując, jak blondyn spokojnymi, zdecydowanymi ruchami ...masuje mu kark. Chciał zaprotestować, ale to było tak niespodziewanie... przyjemne...  
- Pomagam ci, bo jesteś bardzo spięty - wyjaśnił z prostotą kolega. - Lepiej?  
- Tak - potwierdził odruchowo Squall. Cholera, nie to miał powiedzieć. Miał wstać i ochrzanić Almasy'ego. Tylko jakoś... hmm, nie wyszło mu za bardzo.  
- Jak się położysz, to będzie wygodniej - zasugerował Seifer, rad, że siedzący tyłem chłopak nie widzi jego dwuznacznego uśmieszku. Od razu by się wszystkiego domyślił.  
- Jeszcze czego! - oburzył się Squall. - Zabieraj ręce.  
- Spokojnie, Squally - blondyn łagodził podenerwowanego bruneta, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty słuchać polecenia. - Nie ma się o co wkurzać.  
- Co ty kombinujesz? - spytał podejrzliwie Squall, odsuwając przeczytane raporty, które leżały obok niego na kanapie, i zastanawiając się, o co chodzi. Seifer nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Co miał począć z czymś _takim_?  
- Ja? Nic - odpowiedział Seifer tonem oskarżonej niesłusznie niewinności. - Po prostu się połóż, to dokończę-  
- Ani mi się śni - nastroszył się chłopak. - Poza tym mam jeszcze dużo pracy.  
- Właśnie, za dużo pracujesz, a za mało odpoczywasz. Połóż się, Leonhart. Nie ugryzę cię - obiecał kpiąco jasnowłosy gunblader.  
- Nie.  
- A co, boisz się mnie? Dużego, złego Seifera? - zadrwił złośliwie blondyn.  
- Też coś! - parsknął dotknięty do żywego Squall. - Wcale się nie boję.  
- No to się połóż.  
- Nie.  
- Boisz się.  
- Nieprawda!  
- To się połóż.  
- Cholera, Almasy - jęknął udręczony brunet.  
Seifer był namolny i uparty jak nikt inny. Squall nie miał siły na użeranie się z nim. Faktycznie był wykończony. Rzucając koledze ostrzegawcze spojrzenie "A spróbuj tylko wykręcić jakiś numer!", nieufnie i z ociąganiem ułożył się na kanapie, ignorując wszystkie dzwonki alarmowe brzmiące mu w głowie. Seifer miał za to ochotę odtańczyć mały taniec radości. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i usiadł obok leżącego Leonharta, wracając do przerwanej "terapii".  
- Seifer, czemu właściwie to robisz? - ta kwestia nie dawała Squallowi spokoju. - Nie przypominam sobie, by twój zakres obowiązków obejmował-  
- Przecież to nic nadzwyczajnego - zbagatelizował blondyn, przesuwając powoli dłonie wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. - Potraktuj to jako hmm... rehabilitację, coś jak w sporcie - kiedy uszkodzisz sobie nadgarstek albo naciągniesz mięśnie łydki, no wiesz - łgał bezczelnie.  
- Mnie się nic nie uszkodziło - zauważył z naciskiem Squall, wkładając jednak w ten protest mniej przekonania, niż zamierzał, i z grubsza kupując to logiczne wyjaśnienie. Zresztą nie miał lepszego wytłumaczenia.  
Zaczynał robić się senny. Od dawna przesiadywał całymi dniami nad raportami i był tym potwornie zmęczony, a Seifer miał takie utalentowane dłonie... _"Utalentowane? Co za głupoty mi przychodzą do głowy?!"_  
Jeszcze pół roku temu nie dopuściłby Seifera do siebie na odległość mniejszą niż długość Revolvera, a teraz tak sobie leżał w jego obecności. Ufał mu? Może był naiwny, ale ...tak.  
- Twój kark jest na skraju kontuzji - przypomniał Seifer.  
- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był mój kark... - mruknął coraz bardziej śpiący komendant, bezskutecznie walcząc ze snem i ostatkiem przytomności rejestrując mocno zastanawiającą obecność rąk Seifera w dole swoich pleców.  
- A to tak gratisowo - palnął bezwstydnie samozwańczy terapeuta.  
Zdziwił się brakiem reakcji i zerknął na swojego pacjenta. Usnął. Seifer spojrzał na własne dłonie, spoczywające tak blisko upragnionego celu. Zaledwie centymetry dzieliły go od kontaktu z najbardziej emocjonującą częścią Leonharta. Przez kilka minut zmagał się dramatycznie z niezbyt przyzwoitą stroną swojej duszy, która szeptała mu do ucha coś o wykorzystywaniu okazji. W końcu jednak przyzwoita strona wygrała, więc wstał, jęknąwszy w duchu rozdzierająco, i postanowił, że chwilowo będzie grzeczny i miły. Nie zamierzał jednym głupim wybrykiem zaprzepaścić szansy na oswojenie nieufnego bruneta. Gdyby Leonhart obudził się, czując jego dłonie na swoim tyłku, przyszłość Seifera malowałaby się w nieciekawych barwach. Zapewne w krwistoczerwonych.  
Spokój Squalla był mylący. Jeśli ktoś traktował go jako oznakę słabości, prędko przekonywał się w przykry albo wręcz bolesny sposób o własnym błędzie. Seifer zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma do czynienia z puszystym kotkiem, tylko z lwem, jeśli bawić się w zoologiczne porównania. _"Ale gdzie jest powiedziane, że lwa nie da się poskromić?"_, pomyślał przekornie.  
W końcu za podszeptem swojej zwycięskiej przyzwoitej strony okrył śpiącego Squalla i pozbierał leżące na podłodze raporty, burcząc z frustracją pod nosem. _"Właściwie kto tu kogo poskramia?"_Uznał, że jeśli zostanie tu choćby minutę dłużej, to nie wytrzyma i zrobi coś, czego potem pożałuje. Rzuciwszy tęskne spojrzenie na uśpionego bruneta, wyszedł z pokoju. W końcu musiał jeszcze poczynić przygotowania do jutrzejszego wyjazdu.

- Coś ty taki nakręcony, Seif? - zapytał Raijin, który po całodniowej służbie zbierał się właśnie do dormitorium na zasłużony odpoczynek. Fujin stała obok niego. Oboje przyglądali się z ciekawością jasnowłosemu przyjacielowi. Nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie, oczy błyszczały mu z podniecenia.  
- Wyjeżdżam jutro ze Squallem na misję!  
Raijin zarechotał głośno. Kumpel przypominał mu dzieciaka, który nie może się doczekać jakiejś atrakcji.  
- DŁUGO? - zapytała Fujin.  
- Jedziemy na tydzień - odpowiedział Seifer, przyzwyczajony do skrótowych wypowiedzi przyjaciółki. Przy Fujin nawet Leonhart mógł uchodzić za gawędziarza.  
- Czyli po tych siedmiu dniach wrócicie już jako zakochane gołąbki? - zadrwił Raijin.  
- Nie może być inaczej - potwierdził dumnie szermierz. - Czyżbyś we mnie nie wierzył?  
- Jeszcze niedawno rozpaczałeś, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo Squall cię nie lubi i nie podobają mu się faceci. Coś się zmieniło? - uśmiechnął się domyślnie ciemnowłosy kolega.  
- Podobają mu się czy nie, to nieważne. Ważne, żebym JA mu się podobał. A czy ja mogę komukolwiek się nie podobać? - spytał Seifer z miną wielkiego zdobywcy.  
- ZOBACZYMY - parsknęła rozbawiona Fujin, przewracając oczami.  
- Mógłbym się nawet z wami założyć, ale nie chcę, żebyście oboje przegrali - powiedział miłosiernie Seifer, podając przyjaciołom rękę na pożegnanie.  
- No to miłej zabawy - mrugnął do kumpla Raijin.  
- POWODZENIA - dołączyła się Fujin.


	3. Tropiciel

Squall spał aż do późnego rana, co prawie nigdy mu się nie zdarzało. Nie obudził się ani razu w ciągu nocy, snu nie przerwały mu nawet poranne hałasy. Spałby pewnie dalej, ale stanowcze, acz delikatne szarpnięcie za ramię wyrwało go z oparów snu.  
Seifer wszedł do gabinetu Squalla po jakieś papiery potrzebne na misji, nie spodziewając się obecności kolegi. Myślał, że Leonhart dawno po jego wczorajszym wyjściu wrócił do siebie. Zaskoczony, nie mógł ukryć uśmieszku na widok Squalla, śpiącego tak, jak go zostawił wczesnym wieczorem. Widocznie pracoholiczny komendant musiał być bardzo zmęczony. Bardziej, niż był gotów przyznać. Leżał na otwartym w połowie raporcie, opierając na nim policzek jak na najwygodniejszej poduszce.  
- Pobudka, szefie!  
Squall obudził się momentalnie, nie od razu jednak zorientował się, gdzie jest. Przez kilka sekund patrzył nieco nieprzytomnie na twarz nachylonego nad nim rozbawionego blondyna. Zamrugał niepewnie i usiadł na kanapie, rozglądając się dookoła. Nigdy nie miał problemów z porannym wstawaniem, ale dziś czuł się jakiś zagubiony.  
- Seifer? - zapytał trochę bezsensownie. Koc, którym był okryty, zsunął mu się z pleców i chłopak poczuł nagły dreszcz.  
- We własnej osobie - roześmiał się jasnowłosy szermierz, zerkając na skulonego bruneta, nadal nieco zaspanego i mającego rozwichrzone włosy. - Za niecałą godzinę powinniśmy wyruszać. Nasza misja - przypomniał.  
W oczach Squalla pojawił się błysk zrozumienia, a zaraz potem - lekkiej paniki. Wyraźnie widać było, o czym teraz myśli. Po raz pierwszy w życiu obowiązkowy i skrupulatny Squall Leonhart zaspał na misję, i co gorsza - jest na nią nieprzygotowany! Seifer stłumił wesołość i powiedział uspokajająco:  
- Nie przejmuj się niczym, wszystko przygotowałem.  
Brunet popatrzył na niego nieufnie, ale trochę się rozluźnił. Miał nadzieję, że Almasy mówi prawdę. Nie lubił polegać na innych i nie rozumiał, jak mógł zaprezentować tak żałosny brak profesjonalizmu. Przypomniał sobie ubiegły wieczór, okoliczności zaśnięcia na kanapie we własnym gabinecie i poczuł zażenowanie. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić?!  
Seifer przyglądał się milczącemu komendantowi. Domyślał się, co dzieje się w tym niespokojnym umyśle.  
- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ci się spało - zakpił. - Masz jeszcze pół godziny, zanim wyruszymy. Poczekam na ciebie przy bramie.  
Squall kiwnął głową i wstał, kierując się do drzwi. Seifer z trudem zachował powagę, kiedy chłopak wrócił po zapomnianą kurtkę, leżącą na oparciu kanapy. Leonhart naprawdę nie był dzisiaj sobą.

Quistis siedziała w swoim biurze. Właśnie zaczęła pracę, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. O tej porze zwykle nikt jeszcze nie przychodził, więc trochę zdziwiona powiedziała:  
- Proszę.  
Zaskoczył ją widok Squalla, który niezbyt często pojawiał się w jej miejscu pracy, i to jeszcze tak wcześnie.  
- Coś się stało? - momentalnie się zaniepokoiła.  
- Nie, nic - zapewnił ją przyjaciel. - Po prostu... chciałbym, żebyś mnie zastąpiła przez tydzień.  
- W porządku - odparła zaintrygowana Quistis. - Jedziesz gdzieś?  
- Mhm. Na misję - odparł krótko.  
- O. Sam?  
- Nie. Z Seiferem - przyznał z ociąganiem Squall, jakby to było jakieś przestępstwo.  
Trepe uśmiechnęła się domyślnie.  
- Dobry pomysł. Za dużo ostatnio siedzisz przy papierach.  
- To samo mówił Seifer - mruknął chłopak.  
_"Oczywiście. Wiadomo, czyj to był pomysł"_, pomyślała rozbawiona Qustis.  
- I miał rację. Nieraz ci mówiłam, że nie musisz wszystkiego robić sam. Ja i Xu chętnie ci pomożemy - przypomniała blondynka. - W każdym razie nie martw się o nic, dam sobie radę. Jedź i baw się dobrze.  
Squall rzucił na nią nieco podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale skinął głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł.  
Po jego wyjściu Quistis odczekała chwilę, po czym udała się do Xu, której biuro sąsiadowało z jej pokojem.  
- Xu, zaczęło się - oznajmiła, mrugając znacząco do przyjaciółki.  
- Nie mów! - zachichotała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. - Widziałam, że Squall był u ciebie. I co?  
- Seifer wyciągnął go na tydzień w teren! - poinformowała ją triumfalnie Quistis. - A nie mówiłam, że coś wymyśli? Mam zastąpić Squalla przez ten czas.  
- No, no. A więc nasz zakład liczy się od teraz.  
- Tydzień, nie więcej - przypomniała Trepe.  
- Myślę, że dwa tygodnie - oznajmiła Xu, podając jej rękę. - To co, pięćset gil?  
Quistis kiwnęła głową, i odwzajemniła uścisk dłoni, przyjmując warunki zakładu.  
- A jak tam inni? - spytała koleżankę.  
- Większość obstawia tak jak ty - oświadczyła Xu. - Ciekawe, jak zmienią się stawki, kiedy wszyscy dowiedzą się o ich wspólnym wyjeździe.  
- Myślę, że wszyscy JUŻ o tym wiedzą - przewróciła oczami Quistis. - Ten Ogród to istne siedlisko plotkarzy. Wieści rozchodzą się szybciej, niż zdążysz powiedzieć "Znowu dziś zabrakło hotdogów"... Wiesz co, zaraz wracam - oznajmiła z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku.  
- Co kombinujesz?  
- Powiem ci, jak wrócę.  
Nie upłynęło nawet dziesięć minut, gdy tymczasowa pani komendant była z powrotem.  
- Nie uwierzysz! - prychnęła z niedowierzaniem. - Byłam u Fujin-  
- Quisty, jesteś okropna! - zaśmiała się Xu. - Z nią też się założyłaś?  
- Tak - potwierdziła wcale nie skruszona Trepe. - I z Raijinem. Oni obstawiają trzy dni! Uwierzysz w taką bezczelność? - zapytała, zdegustowana.  
- Ryzykowne - roześmiała się Xu. - Ale czego innego można było się spodziewać po przyjaciołach Seifera?  
- Masz rację. No to czekamy na powrót pana komendanta - podsumowała Trepe.  
- I jego drugiej połówki - dorzuciła Xu.  
Obie dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech.

Seifer nie musiał długo czekać na towarzysza broni. Przygotowany czy nieprzygotowany, wyspany czy nie, Squall był punktualny jak słońce na niebie. Zjawił się dokładnie po trzydziestu minutach, maszerując raźno na miejsce spotkania. W lewej dłoni dzierżył futerał z Revolverem.  
- Gotowy? - zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem blondyn, podając mu ekwipunek.  
- Mhm - potwierdził Squall, zastanawiając się, czemu kolega szczerzy się wesoło jak totalny idiota. _"Łapanie jakiegoś potwora na zadupiu to żadna atrakcja", pomyślał cierpko. "W ogóle to jakim cudem SeeD dostało zlecenie na taką gównianą robotę? Kto to zatwierdzał?!"_  
Seifer za to promieniował radością i dobrym humorem. Ruszył obok milczącego kolegi, co chwilę rzucając na niego rozbawione spojrzenie. Gdy doszli do stacji, nie wytrzymał w końcu i zarzucił go pytaniami:  
- Masz jakieś pomysły co do tego potwora? Jak go znajdziemy? Zaczynamy od tej wiochy czy gdzieś dalej?  
- Prawdę mówiąc... nie znam szczegółów misji - przyznał niechętnie Squall.  
Nawet nie zdążył przeczytać dokładnie specyfikacji zlecenia, bo niby kiedy? Piekielny Almasy już się o to postarał, zapewniając mu dwunastogodzinny sen.  
Seifer ryknął gromkim śmiechem, poklepując go z wielką uciechą po plecach.  
- Squally, jesteś po prostu bezkonkurencyjny - przyznał, ocierając łzy z oczu. - Normalnie nie poznaję cię. Gdzie podziała się twoja obowiązkowość i skupienie? A może to moja sprawka?  
- Żebyś wiedział! - odpalił Squall, po czym zaraz tego pożałował. Od kiedy to w jego stylu było zrzucanie winy na innych?  
- Rozpraszam pańską uwagę, komendancie? Trudności z koncentracją w mojej obecności?  
- Daj mi spokój - burknął rozeźlony brunet.  
W pociągu Seifer litościwie streścił koledze szczegóły kontraktu. Squall słuchał z uwagą, zadawszy dwa czy trzy krótkie pytania. Zadanie było nieskomplikowane, choć wymagające nieprzerwanego pobytu w terenie. Squall nie przepadał jakoś wybitnie za uganianiem się po bezdrożach za potworami, ale tym razem nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Praca za biurkiem dała mu nieźle popalić swoją monotonią. Seifer też wolałby coś efektowniejszego, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że lepiej na razie nie rzucać się ludziom w oczy. Pamięć o jego udziale w konflikcie z Ultimecją była jeszcze zbyt świeża, a nie wszyscy byli tak wyrozumiali jak koledzy z Ogrodu. Ta skromna misja była więc idealna dla obydwóch szermierzy.  
W trakcie podróży było na szczęście wystarczająco dużo czasu, by ustalić plan działania, przynajmniej w ogólnym zarysie. Po kilku godzinach obaj SeeD dojechali do stacji docelowej, wysiedli i skierowali się na południowy zachód.  
- Jak myślisz, jakiego potwora tropimy?  
Maszerowali wytyczoną wcześniej przez Seifera trasą ku miejscu, które miało być pierwszym punktem postojowym. Chcieli spenetrować dosyć duży obszar, gdzie grasowała bestia. Teren był dziki, więc eksploracja z konieczności musiała odbywać się na piechotę.  
- Z opisu wynika, że to jakiś smok - odparł z roztargnieniem Squall, wpatrując się w mapę.  
- Tak nawiasem mówiąc, to skąd tutaj wziął się smok? Przecież nigdy ich tu nie było - stwierdził blondyn, drapiąc się z zastanowieniem po głowie.  
- Księżycowy Płacz.  
- Aha, spadło tu trochę nowych potworów?  
- Same z siebie nie spadły. Ktoś - powiedział znacząco Squall - je tu ściągnął.  
- To byłem ja - oznajmił Seifer odkrywczo.  
- Co ty nie powiesz - odparł ironicznie komendant. - Kto inny mógłby-  
- ...dokonać takiego wyczynu? - wpadł mu w słowo blondyn, a na jego ustach pojawił się zarozumiały uśmieszek.  
- Wyczynu? - skrzywił się Squall. - Traktujesz to w takich kategoriach?  
- Nie bądź taki świętoszkowaty - zbeształ go Seifer. - Wydobycie i uruchomienie Pandory to była wielka rzecz. Musisz to przyznać.  
Squall prychnął z niechęcią.  
- Chyba nie przyniosła ci szczęścia - zauważył zgryźliwie.  
Nie dał po sobie poznać, ale rozbawił go gniew malujący się na twarzy kolegi. Pewnie, że nie wspominał dobrze Pandory. W końcu to tam dostał łupnia od Squalla w finałowej walce.  
- Mądrala! Ja byłem sam, a tobie pomagały twoje łapiduchy, Dincht i reszta! - wypalił zły i rozżalony blondyn, rozumiejąc przytyk.  
- A tobie Ultimecja - odciął się niewzruszony komendant.  
- Leonhart! - warknął coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Seifer. - Prosisz się o kłopoty!  
- Lepiej nie zapominaj, kto jest komendantem, a kto adiutantem - przypomniał sucho dowódca.  
Blondyn sapnął wściekle i wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić. _"To będzie trudny tydzień"_, pomyślał z rozpaczą.

Uszli najwyżej pół kilometra od czasu ostatniej rozmowy, ale urażony szermierz nie potrafił tak po prostu porzucić poprzedniego wątku. I dać Leonhartowi zatriumfować.  
- No, niech ci będzie z tą Pandorą - rzucił łaskawie, przerywając ciszę. - Ale Odina ładnie ci rozwaliłem, co nie?  
- Jak to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Squall. W jego głosie zabrzmiała niechęć pomieszana z respektem. I zazdrością. - Nie słyszałem, żeby kiedykolwiek ktoś zniszczył GFa.  
Blondyn dosłownie pławił się w samozadowoleniu.  
- Może kiedyś ci powiem. Jak ładnie poprosisz.  
Squall nachmurzył się i nic nie odpowiedział. Seiferowi jednak to nie wadziło. To drobne zwycięstwo usatysfakcjonowało go w zupełności.

- I co, Leonhart, jak się czujesz bez swojego kompa i raportów?  
- Dziękuję, dobrze - odparł chłodno komendant.  
- Na pewno? A segregatorów i papierów w równych stosikach ci nie brakuje? - dokuczał mu blondyn, ale zarobił tylko na znużone spojrzenie Squalla.  
- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Wydaje mi się, że wziąłeś złą mapę, Squally.  
- To raczej TY wziąłeś złą mapę. Kto powiedział, że "wszystkim się zajmie"?  
- Nie bądź taki drobiazgowy. A zresztą, po co nam mapa! Mapy są dla idiotów. Trafimy, gdzie trzeba.

- Myślisz, że za godzinę będziemy na miejscu?  
- Może.

- Squally...  
- Co?  
- Daleko jeszcze?  
- Hmm...  
- No to daleko jeszcze?  
- Tak.

- Zobacz, to są ślady smoka! - zawołał z nagłym ożywieniem Seifer, nachylając się nad wyschniętym gruntem i wskazując towarzyszowi nierówne zagłębienia. - Spójrz, tu stawiał łapy, a tutaj ciągnął ogon po ziemi!  
Squall popatrzył sceptycznie na kolegę, który kucnął obok "śladów" i badał je ze skupieniem.  
- Nie wydaje mi się.  
- Ty Leonhart, nie umiałbyś odróżnić śladów smoka od śladów Blobry, mieszczuchu! - złajał go dotknięty Seifer.  
- Almasy. Obaj jesteśmy z Ogrodu. Jesteś takim samym 'mieszczuchem', jak ja - odparł Squall, wznosząc wzrok do nieba. - A to nie są ślady smoka, tylko erozja gleby, głupku.  
- Erozja? Taka, co zieje ogniem i ma skrzydła? Chodźmy za śladem, a sam zobaczysz!  
Gunbladerzy przemierzyli kilkaset metrów, gdy ślad zaczął się stopniowo rozszerzać w głębokie koleiny i stawać coraz bardziej nieregularny, aż wreszcie skończył się nagle na brzegu urwiska. Seiferowi nieco wydłużyła się mina. Obaj koledzy stanęli na krawędzi i spojrzeli w dół małego kanionu. Squall odchrząknął znacząco.  
- Ale to MOGŁY być ślady smoka! - wypalił Seifer obrażonym tonem.

- Myślę, że jesteśmy mniej więcej na miejscu - oświadczył brunet, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła.  
- Taa, chyba masz rację. Też sobie przypominam, że miały być jakieś takie czerwone skały - zgodził się Seifer. - To co, zatrzymujemy się tu na noc, no nie?  
Squall skinął głową i z ulgą zrzucił niesione wyposażenie na trawę. Seifer zrobił to samo, po czym zniknął na chwilę w pobliskim zagajniku i wrócił, niosąc w objęciach naręcze gałęzi. Ułożył je w zgrabny stosik i przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad czymś. W końcu zdecydował się i wprawnym ruchem ręki cisnął w kierunku stosu Firagę. Squall obserwował te manipulacje, nie mogąc się nadziwić ekscentrycznym pomysłom kolegi.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz, Seifer?  
- A nie widać? Próbuję zapalić te patyki - poinformował go nonszalancko blondyn.  
- Firagą? To nie działa na materię nieożywioną - skwitował ironicznie Squall.  
- A czy ktoś to sprawdzał?  
- Jak rozpalać ognisko Firagą? Nie było dotąd takiego idioty.  
- A mnie się uda!  
Uparty szermierz próbował szczęścia kilkanaście razy. Zacisnął zęby, i równie wytrwale, co bezskutecznie, usiłował zapalić leżące gałęzie. Squall przyglądał się temu z osobliwą fascynacją przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu oprzytomniał i podszedł do niezmordowanego podpalacza, podając mu zapałki. Seifer podniósł wzrok na Leonharta. W jego oczach dostrzegł ledwo zauważalne wesołe iskierki. Świetnie. Miał zamiar olśnić kolegę swoją oryginalnością, a nie robić z siebie błazna. Z niezadowoleniem przyjął pomoc.  
Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział. Siedzieli w milczeniu przy palącym się ognisku.

Seifer leżał na wznak, nie mogąc zasnąć. Na lewym boku też nie mógł. A na prawym było jeszcze gorzej, bo z tej pozycji widział śpiącego Squalla, a konkretnie jego plecy i tył głowy. Ciemnowłosy szermierz usnął już dawno. Odwrócił się do kolegi tyłem, ale dłoń trzymał czujnie na rękojeści Revolvera. Seifer po raz kolejny obrócił się, licząc na zaśnięcie. Rozgalopowane myśli nie pozwalały mu jednak na to. Był tak blisko... tak cholernie blisko Leonharta i nie mógł NIC zrobić. Na dodatek nie posunął się ani o centymetr bliżej do celu. Miał zamiar zaimponować Squallowi swoimi tropicielskimi umiejętnościami. Czy to jego wina, że ta przeklęta erozja wyglądała jak ślady Ruby Dragona? Z ogniskiem też klops. Westchnął melancholijnie. _"Jeszcze sześć dni. To kawał czasu, na pewno mi się uda"_, pocieszył się.


	4. Wspinacz

Tym razem to Squall obudził się pierwszy. Wygrzebał się dziarsko z legowiska i wstał. Seifer miał jednak lekki sen, od razu otwarł oczy, usłyszawszy uaktywnionego kolegę.  
- Już wstałeś? Lepiej wracaj do łóżka - zasugerował z cwanym uśmieszkiem, uchylając swoje przykrycie i sugestywnie wskazując miejsce obok siebie.  
Niestety, w zamian otrzymał tylko zniesmaczone spojrzenie, a Squall bez najmniejszej litości ściągnął z niego okrycie. Blondyn wzdrygnął się, czując nagły powiew zimnego powietrza. Zrzędząc pod nosem, podniósł się z ziemi.  
- Mamy dziś do spenetrowania spory kawałek - przypomniał Squall. - Powinniśmy szybko wyruszyć.  
- Dobra, Panie Obowiązkowy Aż Do Przesady Dowódco - sarknął Seifer. - Już się zbieram.

Po kilku godzinach poszukiwacze smoka zrobili sobie postój. Bestii nigdzie nie było, a jedyne, co się im napatoczyło pod gunblade'y, to parę Funguarów i jakieś zabiedzone Anacondaury.  
- Szukamy w złym miejscu. Teraz moja kolej na wybór trasy - uznał apodyktycznie Seifer.  
- Jak chcesz. Tylko nie szukaj go już po śladach - nie mógł się powstrzymać Squall.  
- Proszę, proszę, małemu Squally'emu zebrało się na żarty - zaszydził blondyn. - Tym zdaniem odpracowałeś chyba całą swoją roczną normę, co nie?  
- Odwal się.  
- Tak myślałem.

Przed wieczorem dotarli do miejsca, gdzie teren stawał się już bardziej pofalowany i pagórkowaty. Było to przyjemne urozmaicenie po całym dniu wpatrywania się w płaskie i nudne przestrzenie, na których w dodatku prawie nic nie rosło.  
- Wejdźmy na tę górkę i rozejrzyjmy się po okolicy - zaproponował Seifer, wskazując niewysokie, ale strome wzniesienie nad brzegiem niedużej rzeczki.  
Squall kiwnął głową na zgodę, po czym ruszył w kierunku pagórka. Seifer swoim zwyczajem udał się za towarzyszem. Po pokonaniu większości drogi dowódca zatrzymał się i zadarł głowę do góry. Skała, przed którą stali, była dość gładka i mogła sprawić trudności wspinaczkowe.  
- Podsadzę cię - zaproponował blondyn, którego od dłuższego czasu aż nosiło. Wpatrywanie się w Squallowy tyłek było co prawda bardzo przyjemne, ale niestety powodowało _efekty uboczne_. Nie czekając więc na zgodę ani nawet na odpowiedź, wykonał zapowiedziany manewr.  
- Seifer! Co to ma znaczyć?! - wysyczał rozwścieczony brunet, który dzięki 'podsadzeniu' spotkał się niemal twarzą w twarz ze skałą. Dłonie uczynnego kolegi znalazły się w zdecydowanie nieodpowiednich rejonach jego ciała, a Seifer przycisnął go do skalnej płaszczyzny zamiast mu pomóc we wspięciu się na nią.  
- Hmm, no chciałem cię podsadzić - usprawiedliwił się niewinnym głosem "pomocnik", nie zamierzając rezygnować tak łatwo i z zadowoleniem przesuwając dłonie trochę niżej.  
Rozgniewany Squall wymierzył celne uderzenie łokciem z półobrotu, prosto w szczękę natarczywego adiutanta. Zaskoczony Seifer puścił go i upadł na ziemię z cichym jękiem. Chwycił się za promieniujące bólem miejsce i spojrzał na kolegę z niedowierzaniem.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że znasz takie ciosy - wymamrotał z pretensją, siadając na trawie i troskliwie rozmasowując obolałą szczękę.  
_"Ten tydzień nie będzie trudny. Będzie cholernie trudny"._  
- Trenowałem z Zellem - przyznał brunet, przypatrując się znokautowanemu towarzyszowi. Zrobiło mu się trochę głupio. Czy nie zareagował przesadnie? Podniósł z ziemi Hyperiona i podał koledze w ramach milczących przeprosin.  
- Nie musimy wchodzić na sam szczyt - odezwał się po chwili Seifer.  
- Nie musimy - zgodził się Squall.  
Z miejsca, gdzie stali, roztaczała się rozległa panorama, w zupełności wystarczająca do orientacji w terenie. W trakcie schodzenia kamienistą ścieżką Seifer odezwał się z lekkim podziwem:  
- Masz dobre uderzenie, Leonhart. Nieźle mi przywaliłeś.  
- ...dzięki.  
- Ale warto było dostać! - zarechotał niepoprawny podrywacz, wspominając niezwykle przyjemne chwile przed nokautem.  
Squall skrzywił się na myśl o własnej naiwności. Niepotrzebnie żałował tego łotra.  
- Chętnie "podsadziłbym" cię jeszcze raz - dodał Seifer z figlarnym błyskiem w oku.  
- Co się z tobą dzieje?  
- Po prostu trudno mi się przy tobie pohamować.  
- Dawniej nie miałeś z tym problemu - wytknął zdenerwowany Squall.  
- Dawniej... byłem młody i głupi - odparł z humorem blondyn.  
- Chyba wolałem, jak byłeś głupi - wymamrotał pod nosem Squall, wspominając, jak prosto przedstawiały się przedtem ich relacje. Tłukli się wzajemnie i tyle. A teraz?  
Zeszli na dół, nic już więcej do siebie nie mówiąc. Po krótkich przygotowaniach usiedli koło ogniska, które Seifer tym razem zapalił tradycyjnie.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że podobają ci się faceci - powiedział po bardzo długim milczeniu Squall.  
Blondyn drgnął zaskoczony, nie spodziewając się po koledze takich wynurzeń.  
- Nie podobają mi się - obruszył się. - Ale tobie się podobają, mam rację?  
- Nie, nie masz - odburknął Squall.  
Obaj zamilkli, dąsając się w ciszy jeden na drugiego.


	5. Ochroniarz

Seifer z trudem otwarł jedno oko i ziewnął przeciągle. Squall okazał się rannym ptaszkiem. Znowu wstał bardzo wcześnie. Przecież nie musieli zrywać się bladym świtem!  
- Leonhart, jeszsze jes siemno - zaspany blondyn próbował przemówić do rozsądku koledze.  
- Zaraz wzejdzie słońce. Ale jak chcesz, to jeszcze nie wstawaj - zmiękł Squall. - Pójdę się przejść po okolicy.  
Po jego odejściu Seifer zamierzał zapaść z powrotem w drzemkę. Nagle jednak uderzyła go myśl, że nie powinni się rozdzielać, przebywając na potencjalnie niebezpiecznym terenie. A jak Squallowi coś się stanie, gdy on się tu będzie wylegiwał? Poderwał się jak dźgnięty nożem i chwyciwszy Hyperiona, pognał w stronę, w którą - jak sądził - udał się komendant.  
- Leonhart! Squaaally!  
Zdjął go okropny lęk. Kolegi nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Przecież nie mógł się oddalić zbyt daleko w tak krótkim czasie. Seifer stanął nad brzegiem paskudnych bagien, walcząc z sugestywnymi wyobrażeniami. _"Co, jeśli Squall tu wszedł i się utopił?"_ Był już niemal gotów wkroczyć na trzęsawiska i rozpocząć poszukiwania, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń.  
- Co tu robisz, Seifer?  
Zanim sens pytania i zrozumienie, że Squallowi nic nie jest, dotarły do jego świadomości, zareagował odruchowo, zgodnie z przebytym treningiem. Podenerwowanie i napięte nerwy dokonały reszty. Chwycił dłoń napastnika i wyćwiczonym ruchem rzucił go na ziemię. W następnej sekundzie już wiedział, że popełnił wielki błąd.  
- Almasy! Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?!  
Squall był naprawdę wściekły. Ten idiota wrzucił go do najgłębszej chyba kałuży błota w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Usiadł, czując strużki wody i błotnistej mazi spływające mu po plecach i twarzy.  
- Przepraszam - powiedział potulnie blondyn, czując, jak omywa go fala wielkiej ulgi. Właśnie uświadomił sobie, jak bolesna była myśl o utracie Leonharta i ostatecznie pozbył się złudzeń, że cierpi na chwilową niepoczytalność. - Nie wiedziałem, gdzie poszedłeś i myślałem, że coś ci się stało.  
- Co to ma wspólnego z wrzuceniem mnie w bagno? - warknął rozdrażniony brunet, ściągając z siebie jakieś wodorosty, które przykleiły mu się do włosów.  
- Nie powinieneś się tak skradać - wytknął mu stropiony Seifer.  
Spojrzał na towarzysza, który nadal siedział w środku bajorka. Kontrast między gniewnie ściągniętymi brwiami kolegi a nie pasującymi do tego groźnego wizerunku błotnistymi smugami na jego policzkach sprawił, że Seifer wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem. Opadło z niego całe napięcie i nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Zdążył tylko zobaczyć charakterystyczny błysk w oczach Squalla, gdy zrozumiał, że popełnił właśnie drugi błąd. Squall podciął mu nogi i blondyn runął bezradnie do tego samego bajorka, rozbryzgując dookoła wodę. Rozzłoszczony komendant nie poprzestał na tym. Chwycił oszołomionego Seifera za koszulę i szarpnął go, bezlitośnie wpychając w najgorsze błoto.  
- OK, OK, poddaję się! - zawołał zdesperowany gunblader, chcąc ułagodzić rywala. Squall nieczęsto się wkurzał, ale gdy już do tego doszło, był bardzo niebezpieczny. Blizna na czole przypominała mu o tym aż nadto dobitnie. "Niebezpieczny" Squall stanowił podniecającą opcję w innych warunkach, ale z pewnością nie w tej chwili. Zdecydowanie lepiej byłoby nie tonąć w bagnie.  
Squall poczuł, że mija mu złość. Dotarło do niego, że Seifer po prostu się o niego... martwił. Seifer?! Zakłopotany swoim wybuchem, puścił sponiewieranego rywala i zszedł z niego, mruknąwszy:  
- Niepotrzebnie mnie szukałeś. Jak widzisz, żyję i nic mi nie jest.  
- Widzę właśnie - odparł cierpko Seifer, z trudem wyciągając ręce z bagna i wstając. - Po tej demonstracji nikt nie śmiałby wątpić w twoją żywotność.  
- To ty zacząłeś.  
- Ale ja zrobiłem to niechcący!  
- Akurat.  
- Co to miało znaczyć?!  
- Nieważne.

- Zostań tu Seifer, ja zaraz wrócę - rozkazał Squall, gdy wrócili do tymczasowego obozowiska.  
- Dokąd znowu się wybierasz? - zapytał blondyn, niezadowolony na myśl o ponownym rozdzielaniu się.  
- Nad jezioro. Muszę się umyć z tego błota - syknął zirytowany Squall. - Nie widać?!  
- Ja też muszę. To możemy iść razem - rozpromienił się Seifer. Przez mózg raźno przemknęły mu obiecujące obrazki z mokrym Squallem w roli głównej. Mokrym, bez ubrania... Chyba jednak odbicie tych myśli było widoczne na jego twarzy, bo komendant spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
- Jeszcze czego. Pójdziemy osobno.  
- Ale w pojedynkę jest niebezpiecznie. Pójdę z tobą i będę cię pilnował - zaproponował opiekuńczym tonem Seifer, próbując przywołać na usta niewinny uśmiech.  
- Raczej gapił się.  
- Nie mówię, że nie... - wymamrotał rozczarowany szermierz.  
- Idę sam. A jeśli przyleziesz za mną i będziesz podglądał, to wypruję ci flaki - obiecał Squall, patrząc na niego spode łba.  
Seifer skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem, ale nie śmiał kwestionować tej groźby.

Squalla nie było już strasznie długo. Seifer zaczął się niecierpliwić. _"Ile czasu można się myć?"_ Spojrzał na zegarek i zorientował się, że minęło dopiero pięć minut. Dziwne, że ten czas tak się wlecze. _"Powinienem iść sprawdzić, co ze Squallem. Nie, nie powinienem - dyskutował sam ze sobą. - Jak Leonhart zobaczy mnie nad jeziorem, to mnie zabije, a potem zrobi to jeszcze raz. Ale może tym razem naprawdę coś się stało? Nic się nie stało, szukasz pretekstu do pogapienia się na Squally'ego. Po prostu się martwię... Taa, jasne"_. Zmagał się znowu ze swoimi dwiema stronami - tym razem jednak wygrała ta nieprzyzwoita i Seifer udał się w kierunku jeziora z nieodłącznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
Starał się iść cicho, ale że nie był ani lekki, ani niski, skradanie nie wyszło mu zbyt imponująco. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że skradanie absolutnie nie leżało w jego naturze. Głośne nadejście - tak, by wszyscy słyszeli, to był jego styl. Nie zdążył nawet dotrzeć nad brzeg wody, gdy poczuł na karku dotyk zimnego metalu.  
- Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz.  
Drgnął nerwowo, zrozumiawszy, że Squallowi ponownie udało się go zaskoczyć. Skąd ten drań miał takie zdolności? Łaził cicho jak cholerny kot!  
- Dobrze mnie znasz - stwierdził z udawaną nonszalancją. Trochę martwił go jednak nieustający nacisk ostrza Revolvera na własnej szyi. I milczenie, bardzo niepokojące milczenie. Tak jakby Squall rozważał, czy skrócić go o głowę, czy - zgodnie z zapowiedzią - pozbawić wnętrzności.  
- Poza tym słyszałem cię z daleka - oznajmił brunet, zabierając jednak gunblade'a z Seiferowego karku. Blondyn odetchnął z ulgą. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na bezgłośnego napastnika. Squall nie miał już na sobie ani śladu błota, przez ramię miał przewieszoną kurtkę i koszulę. W prawej dłoni trzymał Revolvera, z którym kark blondyna miał przed chwilą bliski kontakt. Oczekiwania Seifera zostały jednak odrobinę zaspokojone, gdyż zgodnie z życzeniem, Squall był mokry i częściowo pozbawiony ubrania. Niestety, blondyn wątpił, by prośba o zdjęcie spodni została przez kolegę powitana ze zrozumieniem.  
- Jak mogłeś mnie słyszeć? Starałem się iść cicho - zaprotestował dotknięty Seifer.  
- Cicho? Myślałem, że to stado Behemothów tratuje las.  
- Skoro już jednak tu jestem, to możesz kontynuować swoje ablucje.  
- Skoro już tu jesteś, to kąp się sam. Ja wracam - oznajmił sucho komendant, zbierając się do odejścia.  
- Może umyjesz mi plecy, zanim pójdziesz? - rzucił propozycję rozbawiony Seifer.  
Zdziwił się, że spojrzenie zwrotne kolegi nie zamroziło wody w jeziorze. Dał w końcu spokój żartom i ruszył w kierunku wody. Trzeba było pozbyć się błota, w którym Squally porządnie go wytarzał.  
W połowie drogi powrotnej ciemnowłosy szermierz zatrzymał się i spojrzał w kierunku jeziora i kąpiącego się kolegi. Niemal niezauważalny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach.


	6. Astronom

Większość dnia gunbladerzy poświęcili na obejście wielkiego jeziora dookoła. Późne popołudnie zastało ich przy drugim jego krańcu.  
- Szlag! Skąd tu tyle komarów?! - złościł się Seifer, który nieustannie musiał odganiać się od krwiożerczych owadów. Jego kolega znosił te ataki ze stoickim spokojem, okazjonalnie rozpłaszczając jakiegoś nachalnego komara.  
- Jesteśmy nad wodą. Niedaleko są bagna - wyjaśnił sucho Squall.  
- To było pytanie retoryczne - sapnął poirytowany blondyn.  
- Sam zapewniałeś, że to będzie "przyjemna plenerowa wycieczka" - przypomniał mu sarkastycznie brunet.  
_"Tak, ale miało nie być komarów, błota, łażenia i opornego Leonharta - pomyślał rozdrażniony Seifer. - Miała być ładna pogoda, zero wysiłku i Squally, który uległby przystojnemu koledze, czyli mnie, już w pierwszy dzień."_  
- Jak odejdziemy trochę w głąb lądu, powinno być lepiej - pocieszył go towarzysz.  
Ilość dokuczliwych owadów spadła znacznie, gdy minęli zabagniony teren. Squall wybrał miejsce na nocny postój niedaleko brzegu. Po godzinie zaczęło się już zmierzchać, kiedy Seifer postanowił zrealizować kolejny pomysł.  
- Chodź, przejdziemy się w jedno miejsce - powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i niezbyt delikatnie pociągnął kolegę za ramię.  
- Nie szarp mnie, Almasy! - brunet o mało nie przewrócił się od niespodziewanego targnięcia. - Dokąd chcesz iść?  
- Zobaczysz. To niespodzianka - uciął jasnowłosy szermierz.  
Squall skrzywił się z niechęcią, poszedł jednak za nim. Uszli może kilkaset metrów, gdy Seifer zatrzymał się, kiwając do siebie głową z ukontentowaniem.  
- To tu - oznajmił, wskazując niewielką łączkę na półwyspie wcinającym się łagodnie w jezioro.  
Squall pytająco uniósł brwi. Zwykła łąka, nic specjalnego.  
- Trawa jak każda inna - skomentował oschle.  
- Przecież nie chodzi mi o trawę! - zniecierpliwił się blondyn. - Zresztą... Siadaj!  
Popchnął zaskoczonego kolegę na ziemię i zanim Squall zdążył się oburzyć na takie bezceremonialne traktowanie, usiadł obok niego.  
- Popatrz tam - machnął ręką w odpowiednim kierunku.  
Squall spojrzał posłusznie. Na horyzoncie widać było zachodzące słońce. Krwistoczerwone promienie odbijały się w falach jeziora, które zwielokrotniały jeszcze bardziej ich blask. Squall patrzył chwilę na to zjawisko, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zauważyć coś nietypowego. Po co Seifer mu to pokazywał?  
- Zachód słońca - stwierdził oczywistość, patrząc bez wyrazu na blondyna.  
- I to ładny zachód - skomentował Seifer, przyglądając się z uśmiechem skonsternowanemu Squallowi.  
- Co to za wygłupy?  
- To nie wygłupy. Nigdy nie oglądałeś z kimś zachodu słońca? - zdziwił się fałszywie jasnowłosy szermierz.  
- Więc mam tu z tobą siedzieć i gapić się, jak słońce zachodzi, tak? - spytał chłodno Squall. Almasy był nieprzewidywalny i miewał idiotyczne pomysły. Przynajmniej ostatnio.  
- To tylko przez chwilę. A potem poczekamy, aż zrobi się ciemno i-  
- I co, przyjdzie kolej na gapienie się w gwiazdy? - zadrwił Squall.  
- Z ust mi to wyjąłeś! - ucieszył się Seifer, udając, że nie zrozumiał kpiny. - Podobno ostatnio lubisz patrzeć na gwiazdy, Squally. Szczególnie na spadające.  
- Ja?! Kto ci naopowiadał takich idiotyzmów? - oburzył się rzekomy miłośnik spadających gwiazd.  
- A co, nie jest tak? Kinneas mi coś o tym wspominał - oznajmił niewinnie blondyn.  
- Nonsens - mruknął Squall.  
- Jeszcze tylko kilka minut i zrobi się całkiem ciemno - Seifer zachęcająco poklepał po ramieniu towarzysza opornego na uroki przyrody.  
- Idę stąd. Nie mam zamiaru się wydurniać! - oświadczył gburowato brunet, wstając z ziemi.  
Nie zdążył nawet się wyprostować, gdy momentalnie został ściągnięty z powrotem. Seifer miał dobry refleks. Pociągnięty za rękę Squall ponownie klapnął na trawę.  
- Puszczaj mnie w tej chwili! - rozzłościł się ciemnowłosy szermierz. - Co ci odbiło?!  
Podenerwowany Squall rozważał kuszącą opcję użycia prawego sierpowego, by uwolnić swój nadgarstek, tkwiący w dłoni kolegi. Zanim jednak zdążył zrealizować ten zamysł, Seifer odezwał się zaskakująco łagodnym i nalegającym tonem:  
- Puszczę cię, ale obiecaj, że nie pójdziesz.  
Brunet przez chwilę walczył z narastającym zniecierpliwieniem. Wreszcie jednak poddał się i powiedział niechętnie:  
- Dobra, zostanę. Puszczaj.  
- Świetnie, Squally - uradował się blondyn. - Połóż się.  
- Co, znowu?! Po co?  
- A jak chcesz oglądać gwiazdy? Na siedząco?  
- W ogóle nie chcę ich oglądać! - odciął się Squall, wyciągając się jednak na trawie i podkładając sobie ramiona pod głowę.  
- Nie bądź taki entuzjastyczny - zakpił Seifer, rozwalając się wygodnie obok niego w tej samej pozycji.

- Spójrz trochę na prawo od tego jasnego punktu - blondyn wskazał towarzyszowi właściwe miejsce na nieboskłonie. Niechęć Squalla nie była w stanie zmącić jego dobrego nastroju. - Widzisz ten wężyk, składający się z sześciu gwiazd?  
- Mhm.  
- Wiesz, jak się nazywa?  
- Nie.  
- To Lewiatan - oznajmił Seifer, dumny ze swojej wiedzy. - A jak spojrzysz trochę na prawo od jego ogona, są takie cztery mniejsze gwiazdy. Widzisz je?  
- Widzę.  
- Co ci to przypomina?  
- Nic.  
- No jak to? Zobacz, tu są łapy, tu głowa... nie poznajesz?  
- Nie.  
- Przecież to Gwiazdozbiór Grendela! - zniecierpliwił się Seifer. - Jak można tego nie widzieć?  
- To tylko kilka gwiazd tworzących czworokąt - powiedział bezdusznie Squall.  
- Psujesz nastrój - zbeształ go kolega. - Postaraj się bardziej. Patrz, co to może być na samym środku? Widzisz? Takie duże.  
- Księżyc?  
Seiferowi opadły ręce. W całym wszechświecie nie znalazłby drugiego człowieka tak doszczętnie wypranego z romantyzmu, jak Leonhart.  
- No dobra, nie o to mi chodziło, ale niech ci będzie. Księżyc. Pięknie wygląda, no nie? Kratery i puste przestrzenie...  
- Puste, bo pozbył się potworów - obwieścił złośliwie Squall. - Wszystkie spadły na nas.  
- Hej, nie zaczynaj znowu! - skarcił go zdenerwowany blondyn. Zerknął na kolegę i zorientował się, że ten uśmiecha się pod nosem. Pięknie. Leonhart i jego ekscentryczne poczucie humoru. Dziwne, że w ogóle ma jakieś.  
- W porządku, dam ci ostatnią szansę na zgadnięcie - ogłosił pozbawionemu wyobraźni brunetowi. - Przyjrzyj się uważnie tym ośmiu gwiazdom, tak bardziej na lewo. Widzisz?  
- Tak.  
- Wysil się trochę. Co one ci przypominają? Powinieneś to wiedzieć - naciskał Seifer.  
Squall jęknął w duchu. Almasy jak się do czegoś przyczepi, to koniec. Musi coś powiedzieć, bo inaczej kolega nie da mu spokoju przez pół nocy, każąc zgadywać.  
- Rozkwaszony Funguar.  
- No no, rozkręcasz się! - roześmiał się Seifer. - Nie trafiłeś, ale dobrze ci idzie. Próbuj dalej.  
- Seifer, ja naprawdę nie...  
- Co, tak szybko się poddajesz? Dalej, zgaduj. Na co ci to wygląda?  
- Wnętrzności Chimery.  
- Bardzo śmieszne. No? Jak myślisz, co to może być za konstelacja?  
- Konstelacja Chce Mi Się Spać A Jutro Czeka Dalsza Misja - zajadowicił dowódca.  
- Jesteś strasznie przyziemny - zganił go Seifer.  
- Przypomnę ci to jutro rano, kiedy nie będziesz mógł się dobudzić - odparował Squall, wstając z trawy.  
Seifer westchnął ciężko, ale podniósł się również.  
- To Konstelacja Lwa, dlatego ci ją pokazywałem. Myślałem, że ci się spodoba - wyjaśnił z rezygnacją, ruszając powrotną ścieżką.  
Squall spojrzał na rozżalonego towarzysza, wlokącego się smętnie ze spuszczoną głową. Zrobiło mu się przykro i pożałował swojego zachowania. I to akurat, gdy Almasy nie był wcale złośliwy. Popatrzył ponownie na niebo. Lew? Może rzeczywiście...  
- Zaczekaj, Seifer! Właściwie możemy tu zostać jeszcze trochę - rzucił w stronę kolegi, nadrabiając miną.  
Seifer uśmiechnął się domyślnie, zawracając.


	7. Wędkarz

Poranek piątego dnia zapowiadał się całkiem ładny. Seifer postanowił spędzić go nieco inaczej niż do tej pory.  
- Zróbmy sobie małą przerwę w poszukiwaniach. Wczoraj nadgoniliśmy planowaną trasę. Chodźmy na ryby.  
- Co? - zaskoczony Squall przez chwilę patrzył na kolegę, jakby ten był niespełna rozumu. - Seifer. Przyjechaliśmy tu zlikwidować smoka, a nie odpoczywać!  
- A kto mówi o odpoczywaniu? Pójdziemy złapać sobie śniadanie. Mam już dość tego świństwa, które mamy ze sobą - powiedział z obrzydzeniem Seifer. - Nie mów, że tobie to smakuje.  
- Nie - mruknął Squall. - Ale nie musi smakować. To po prostu białko, aminokwasy, sole i witaminy. Wszystko, czego potrzeba.  
_"Typowy Leonhart. Wykład o użyteczności podłego żarcia"._  
- Dla mnie to są obleśne gluty - oświadczył. - Chodź, to nie zajmie dużo czasu. Nie wolałbyś zamiast tego paskudztwa zjeść rybę?  
- No dobra, jak chcesz, to chodźmy. Ale najwyżej dwie godziny i musimy iść dalej.  
- Tyle wystarczy - uradował się Seifer. - Mam dla ciebie zapasową wędkę. Łowiłeś kiedyś?  
Komendant potrząsnął głową przecząco.  
- Masz szczęście, Squally. Trafiłeś na mistrza wędkarskiego - napuszony Seifer wskazał na siebie - więc patrz i ucz się.  
Przez kilka minut niezwykle dumny z siebie mistrz instruował swojego ucznia z technik łowienia. Squall słuchał uważnie wykładu przejętego swą rolą Seifera. W końcu teoretyczne szkolenie się zakończyło i obaj udali się na brzeg jeziora. Seifer wybrał odpowiednie miejsce, po czym obaj zasiedli nad wodą. Siedzieli tak już dobry kwadrans, nic nie mówiąc. Squallowi w zupełności to odpowiadało, ale Seifera zaczęło uwierać panujące milczenie.  
- Wiesz, tak sobie myślałem... jak siedziałem w estharskim kiciu i zaczynałem myśleć, że utknę tam do końca życia...  
Squall skrzywił się, niezbyt uszczęśliwiony poruszeniem tego wątku i refleksyjnym nastrojem Almasy'ego. Nie cierpiał takich rzeczy, bo zwykle nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć.  
- ...i akurat wtedy się zjawiłeś, żeby mnie stamtąd wyciągnąć. Miałem kiedyś to głupie marzenie o byciu rycerzem, pamiętasz? - ciągnął wyznania Seifer. - Ale ja byłem dennym rycerzem. Ty zrozumiałeś to o wiele lepiej.  
- Co za pierdoły! - powiedział opryskliwie komendant, mając gorącą nadzieję, że kolega zamilknie albo chociaż zmieni temat na mniej żenujący.  
- Ale kiedy właśnie przybyłeś mi na pomoc jak prawdziwy rycerz. Rycerz Smętnego Oblicza co prawda, ale nie zamierzam narzekać - zarechotał Seifer, kładąc Squallowi dłoń na ramieniu.  
- Gadasz jak połamany - zdenerwował się smętny rycerz, zrzucając rękę kolegi.  
Dotyk Seifera był niebezpieczny. Ilekroć Squall pozwalał Almasy'emu zbliżyć się do siebie za bardzo, rezultat bywał opłakany. Za pierwszym razem skończyło się to szramą na czole, za drugim - zaspaniem na misję.  
- Słyszałem, że musiałeś negocjować z tatuśkiem - zagaił Seifer.  
- Nie chcę o nim gadać.  
- Tak się dla mnie poświęciłeś, Squally...  
- Zamknij się, bo zacznę tego żałować - warknął komendant, ponownie zrzucając dłoń Seifera z ramienia.  
I wtedy złapała się pierwsza ryba.

Obaj wędkarze wracali do obozowiska niespiesznym krokiem. Seifer był wściekły, gdyż nie złowił nic, a ten żółtodziób rybacki, który maszerował z niezmąconym spokojem u jego boku, złapał bez wysiłku kilka sztuk. Po jakimś czasie blondynowi wreszcie przeszła złość, tym bardziej, że Squall w żaden sposób nie skomentował tej haniebnej porażki. W takich przypadkach milczenie rzeczywiście było złotem.  
- Nieźle jak na pierwszy raz - pochwalił więc wspaniałomyślnie swojego podopiecznego.  
- Dzięki.  
Po przybyciu na miejsce Seifer zajął się przekształcaniem złowionych ryb w jadalne danie, nie omieszkawszy pochwalić się, jakim to genialnym jest kucharzem. Squall pomyślał, że jeśli tak samo genialnym, jak wędkarzem, to chyba będą musieli wrócić do jedzenia wzgardzonych "glutów". Zachował jednak te myśli dla siebie, pozwalając towarzyszowi upajać się myślą o własnej wspaniałości.  
Usiadł na kamieniu i nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, przyglądał się koledze, który wyciągnął skądś patelnię i całą masę pakunków niewiadomego przeznaczenia. Squalla dziwiło, że Seiferowi chciało mu się nieść cały ten nabój bez pewności, że się przyda. Po niedługim czasie praca Seifera było skończona.  
- Trzymaj, Squally - blondyn podał czekającemu cierpliwie koledze swoje rybne dzieło. - Gwarantuję ci, że padniesz z wrażenia.  
Komendant spróbował nieufnie potrawy, jakby podświadomie oczekując, że wyskoczą z niej kolce i przebiją mu policzki. Po kilku sekundach zmienił zdanie na temat przechwałek kolegi. Tym razem drań miał wszelkie powody do chełpliwości. "Genialny drań" z rozbawieniem obserwował posilającego się dowódcę. Squall podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Seifer patrzy na niego, a na twarzy ma szeroki uśmiech.  
- Co znowu? - mruknął zakłopotany.  
- Nic, nic. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie.  
Kiedy Squall skończył jeść, Seifer nie wytrzymał i zapytał:  
- No i co, Squally, smakowało ci? Jest tak, jak mówiłem, co nie?  
- Rzeczywiście - przyznał uczciwie brunet. - Może wolałbyś zmienić zajęcie? Z adiutanta na szefa kuchni w Ogrodzie? - zapytał nieco ironicznie.  
- Ha! Uważasz, że jestem aż tak dobry? - wyszczerzył się dumny blondyn.  
- Owszem - wymamrotał Squall.  
- Moje obecne stanowisko zapewnia mi lepsze atrakcje - mrugnął do niego szelmowsko. - Ale, skoro chcesz, mogę od czasu do czasu być twoim prywatnym kucharzem.  
Mimo wszystko pomyślał, że byłoby zabawnie móc wywalić z Ogrodowego jadłospisu te obrzydliwe hotdogi - po to tylko, by wkurzyć Dinchta. Myśl była kusząca.  
- Nie to miałem na myśli - zmieszał się Squall.  
- Spoko, i tak wiem, co chciałeś powiedzieć - poklepał go po plecach rozbawiony kolega.

U podnóża wzniesień, do których zmierzali obaj szermierze, rósł niewysoki, ale dosyć poplątany i gęsty las. Od pół godziny przedzierali się z mozołem przez okropne krzaki i badyle, spowalniające znacznie ich marsz.  
- Nie wiem, po co wleźliśmy w ten las, niech go jasny szlag trafi - narzekał rozdrażniony Seifer, po raz dziesiąty od chwili, gdy wkroczyli w głąb puszczy.  
- Bo to najkrótsza droga w góry, a tam może być smok - przypomniał mu Squall, również po raz dziesiąty, i jak sobie obiecał, ostatni.  
Zatrzymali się na krótki odpoczynek pod wysokim drzewem. Seifer z obrzydzeniem ściągnął z siebie pajęczyny i liście, które utkwiły mu we włosach. Squall zrobił to samo, choć wiedział, że to nie ma wielkiego sensu, skoro za chwilę znowu wejdą w zarośla i leśne 'ozdoby' pojawią się na powrót.  
- Czekaj, jeszcze z tyłu masz pełno śmiecia - oznajmił blondyn, strzepując koledze z pleców zabłąkane liście. Przesunął dłonie po jego bokach, ignorując ostrzegawcze syknięcie Squalla:  
- Seifer, zabieraj ręce!  
- Miałeś tam przyczepione pajęczyny - tłumaczył się niezłomny podrywacz, ani myśląc odkleić się od niego. Jakoś tak dłonie mu się zabłąkały w okolicę Squallowych pośladków... A gdy to już nastąpiło, poczuł nagle, jakby jego żołądek spotkał się z taranem. Osunął się na kolana, lądując na leśnej ściółce i z trudem łapiąc powietrze. _"Czemu Leonhart ma takie twarde pięści?" - pomyślał z pretensją. "...i charakter."_  
- Ostrzegałem - wycedził komendant, patrząc spode łba na pozbawionego oddechu, klęczącego Seifera. Tym razem nie było mu go żal. Ani trochę.  
- Tch... - zdołał tylko wysapać blondyn. W końcu wstał jakoś i dołączył do swojego niewzruszonego dowódcy.  
Na razie nie był w nastroju do dalszych prób. Na razie.

Seifer podniósł głowę i spojrzał na śpiącego towarzysza, jak zwykle obróconego doń plecami. Powoli i bardzo ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc go chociaż dotknąć, ale nie zdążył tego zrobić, gdy usłyszał jego zaskakująco przytomny i karcący głos.  
- Almasy, gdzie się pchasz z łapami?  
Squall nawet nie pofatygował się, aby odwrócić głowę w jego kierunku czy w ogóle się poruszyć. Seifer jak niepyszny zabrał rękę i odwrócił się tyłem do kolegi, mamrocząc pod nosem ze złością i przeklinając szósty zmysł Leonharta.


	8. Ratownik

- Spójrz Squally, tędy chyba będzie najwygodniej wejść - Seifer wskazał koledze niewielki uskok skalny.  
Doszli na miejsce, czyli w góry, gdzie można było znaleźć jaskinie, potencjalne miejsce bytowania poszukiwanego smoka. Bestia nie lubiła zamieszkiwać blisko siedzib ludzkich i dlatego poszukiwali jej na tym wygwizdowie. Smok miał jednak duże terytorium i przemieszczał się po nim z łatwością. Nic więc dziwnego, że popadł w końcu w konflikt z mieszkańcami któregoś miasteczka, odstraszając potencjalnych turystów.  
- Może być - skinął głową Squall. Mieli cały dzień na eksplorację jaskiń. Większość z nich łączyła się ze sobą w długie kompleksy.  
- Podsadzić cię? - zażartował niepoprawny gunblader, kiedy komendant podszedł do skały.  
Wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy Squall w mgnieniu oka obrócił się do niego przodem, plecami opierając się o głaz. Wyraz twarzy Leonharta był wart wszystkich pieniędzy świata. Blondyn nie mógł się uspokoić, śmiejąc się na całe gardło i klepiąc się z uciechą po udzie.  
- Co w tym śmiesznego? - Squall zmrużył oczy z irytacją.  
- Ty i twoja mina - śmiał się blondyn.  
- Mamy robotę do wykonania - przypomniał ozięble brunet, wracając do wspinaczki.  
Po kilkunastu minutach obaj szermierze stanęli u wejścia do wielkiej jaskini, pierwszego celu ich poszukiwań.

- Dzisiaj już chyba nie zdążymy stąd wyjść - uznał zafrasowany Seifer pod koniec 'dniówki'. - Trzeba by się wspinać po ciemku, a to nie jest zbyt bezpieczne.  
- Będziemy musieli spędzić tu noc - zgodził się Squall, również niezbyt zadowolony. W grocie panował przenikliwy chłód i nie było z czego rozpalić ogniska. Obaj za długo zasiedzieli się na dole, penetrując system jaskiń i teraz musieli tu zostać aż do wschodu słońca, zapewniającego dostateczną ilość światła.  
Wybrali najlepsze możliwe miejsce do spania, na piaszczystym i suchym spłachetku podłoża. Na szczęście jaskinia nie była wilgotna, bo byłoby jeszcze zimniej. Od góry przez szczelinę skalną wpadało światło księżyca, oświetlając słabym blaskiem leżących tropicieli smoka. Seifer swoim zwyczajem zerknął na spoczywającego obok towarzysza i zorientował się, że ten lekko drży. Bez namysłu chwycił go za ramię i szarpnął, zmuszając, by obrócił się do niego przodem.  
- Czego chcesz? - wymamrotał niezadowolony Squall, nakrywając się ponownie i obrzucając go niechętnym spojrzeniem. Czy natarczywy kolega nie mógłby dać mu spokoju chociaż na czas snu?  
- Czemu nie mówisz, że zamarzasz? - oburzył się szczerze Seifer.  
- Nie z-zamarzam - zaprotestował brunet, bez powodzenia usiłując powstrzymać dreszcz.  
- Przecież widzę, że ci zimno - skarcił go blondyn. _"Leonhart zawsze był zmarzluchem"._  
- Może trochę - spuścił z tonu Squall. - A czyja to wina?  
- Moja? - zdenerwował się troskliwy adiutant. - Niby czemu?  
- Braki w odpowiednim wyposażeniu - wytknął kąśliwie brunet. - Kto się tym zajmował?  
- No dobra, ale skąd miałem wiedzieć, że będziemy spać w zimnej jaskini? - usprawiedliwiał się zakłopotany Seifer. - Tego nie było w planie!  
- Oczywiście - mruknął pod nosem Squall. - A "mapy są dla idiotów". Po prostu daj mi spokój i śpijmy już.  
- Mowy nie ma - oznajmił stanowczo blondyn. - Połóż się obok mnie, Squally. Ogrzeję cię.  
- Wolałbym raczej zamarznąć - prychnął oburzony chłopak.  
- Jaja sobie robisz? - zbeształ go z niedowierzaniem Seifer. - Nie czas na głupią dumę. Poza tym to przecież standardowa procedura w nagłych wypadkach. Nie pamiętasz?  
- Nieważne. Odczep się.  
- A mnie się wydaje, że to początki hipotermii. Pamiętam to jeszcze ze szkolenia. Według mnie wykazujesz klasyczne objawy.  
- Nic mi nie jest, do cholery!  
- To właśnie jeden z objawów. Kiedy ofiara uważa, że wszystko z nią w porządku.  
- Zmyślasz - nastroszył się Squall.  
Seifer spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz i pociągnął go energicznie ku sobie. Rozdrażniony brunet postanowił wreszcie porządnie przyłożyć koledze i sprawić, żeby dał mu spać. Przez jakiś czas obaj nieustępliwie się szarpali, żaden nie chciał się poddać pierwszy. W końcu zdesperowany Seifer wysapał, chwytając Squalla za koszulę:  
- Przypominam sobie kolejny fragment o hipotermii. Ten, dotyczący rozbierania.  
- Tylko spróbuj, a wyjdziesz z tej jaskini w kawałkach! - rozeźlił się brunet, siadając i spoglądając na niego morderczym wzrokiem.  
Chwilowe ciepło po walce z Seiferem szybko go opuściło i Squall zadrżał. Zimno stawało się coraz bardziej przejmujące. Seifer uniósł brew, obserwując ironicznie krnąbrnego towarzysza. Nie minęło nawet pół minuty, gdy uparciuch poddał się, czując coraz silniejsze dreszcze.  
- No dobra - mruknął, układając się koło kolegi i pocieszając się, że to faktycznie standardowa procedura. - Ale trzymaj łapy przy sobie.  
Seifer pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek triumfu. Zwycięskim gestem przyciągnął Leonharta do siebie i objął go mocno. Troskliwiej, niż przewidywały to jakiekolwiek procedury. Oddałby absolutnie wszystko, żeby móc tak codziennie zasypiać obok Squalla. Wiedział, że przepadł z kretesem.


	9. Magik

- Jak ci się spało, Squally? - zapytał wesoło Seifer, który wyjątkowo obudził się wcześniej i spędził przynajmniej pół godziny na wpatrywaniu się w śpiącego towarzysza, przy czym szeroki uśmiech ani na chwilę nie opuszczał jego twarzy.  
- W porządku - odpowiedział nieco jeszcze zaspany chłopak.  
- Nie zamarzłeś? - zażartował blondyn.  
- Przy tobie nie da się zamarznąć - wymamrotał brunet, nie do końca przytomnie.  
- Uznam to za komplement - wyszczerzył się radośnie Seifer.  
Squall zerknął na niego, po czym mruknął coś niezrozumiale, zrzucił z siebie jego rękę i wstał.  
- Pospieszmy się. Dziś ostatni dzień misji, musimy wreszcie dorwać smoka.  
Jasnowłosy szermierz westchnął, witając powrót obowiązkowego i rzeczowego Squalla.

Seifer szedł za swoim dowódcą, ze wzrokiem jak zwykle utkwionym w miejscu, gdzie tak rozkosznie kończyły się plecy Squalla. Zafascynowany tym widokiem, przestał patrzeć pod nogi i nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy komendant nagle stanął, Seifer nie zdążył się zatrzymać. Wpadł na niego z impetem i przewrócił go na ziemię.  
- Seifer! - sapnął zaskoczony Squall, oszołomiony siłą zderzenia. - Co ty wyprawiasz?  
- Potknąłem się...  
- Na równej drodze? - warknął zdenerwowany brunet, próbując oswobodzić rękę.  
- Na równej drodze też można się potknąć - przytaknął Seifer z zuchwałym uśmieszkiem, unosząc się nieco na łokciach i zerkając na leżącego pod nim komendanta. - Wystarczy moment, gdy coś ekscytującego cię rozproszy, i gotowe!  
- Nieważne - rozzłościł się Squall. - Złaź ze mnie, kretynie.  
Seifer miał szczery zamiar posłuchać. Naprawdę. Ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał ochotę, to kolejne baty od wkurzonego Squalla. Zdążył tylko podnieść wzrok, gdy zauważył nieopodal poszukiwanego Ruby Dragona. Potwór szedł w ich kierunku, ale ich nie widział, gdyż byli ukryci za wysokimi zaroślami. Istniała szansa, że ich minie i nie zauważy, jeśli będą siedzieć cicho. Atak smoka w momencie, gdy byli nieprzygotowani, równałby się niemal na pewno śmierci. Lepiej było poczekać, aż bestia się oddali i wtedy uderzyć na nią z zaskoczenia.  
- Ruby Dragon! - syknął niemal bezgłośnie Squallowi do ucha. - Leż spokojnie i się nie ruszaj, może nas nie wykryje.  
Ciemnowłosy szermierz zamarł posłusznie w bezruchu, gdy Seifer przycisnął go do ziemi i sam pochylił głowę, żeby smok go nie zauważył. Mimo zagrożenia i adrenaliny pulsującej w żyłach - a może właśnie dzięki niej - Squall częścią świadomości zarejestrował ogarniające go niezwykłe uczucie. Czuł ciężar potężnego ciała swojego towarzysza, a jego oddech łaskotał go w kark, gdyż blondyn niemal wtulił tam swoją twarz. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu dziwny, bardzo dziwny, można nawet powiedzieć, że niepokojąco przyjemny dreszcz, gdy Seifer poruszył się, ocierając przypadkowo udem o jego biodra.  
- Jest teraz trzydzieści metrów od nas - powiedział cicho jasnowłosy obserwator, zerknąwszy na zagrożenie. Ponownie opuścił głowę na ramię Squalla, tym razem kładąc ją na płask i policzkiem dotykając jego ramienia. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, napawając się każdą sekundą tej - wymuszonej, bo wymuszonej - ale niezaprzeczalnie przyjemnej bliskości. Smok wydał mu się teraz mało istotnym obiektem. W porównaniu ze Squallem Ruby Dragon po prostu nie miał najmniejszych szans.  
- Odchodzi w kierunku skał - informował na bieżąco komendanta, szepcząc mu do ucha. - Chyba sobie poszedł - zdecydował, unosząc głowę i upewniając się.  
- To dobrze - wymamrotał Squall. Próbował się skupić na smoku, ale nie potrafił zwalczyć narastającego w nim pragnienia. Nie chciał, żeby Seifer się odsunął. Nie chciał?! Powinien zrzucić bezczelnego adiutanta i wstać, a nie ...wylegiwać się pod nim. Jednak nadspodziewanie trudno było zmusić oporne ciało do działania.  
- Trzeba by wstać i skosić tego smoka - zasugerował wreszcie rozweselony blondyn, wpatrując się w swoją ciemnowłosą zdobycz.  
- Owszem - zgodził się odruchowo Squall, nie czyniąc jednak żadnego gestu, by wstać.  
Seifer uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
- ...ale możemy sobie jeszcze tak poleżeć, skoro ci się to podoba.  
Dopiero te słowa otrzeźwiły oszołomionego bruneta, zupełnie jakby ktoś oblał go zimną wodą. Zepchnął śmiejącego się towarzysza i wstał, obrzucając się w myślach wszystkimi znanymi sobie przekleństwami.  
- Chodźmy wreszcie zlikwidować tego smoka. O ile go nie zmyśliłeś - dodał sarkastycznie.  
- Smok był prawdziwy - zapewnił Seifer radośnie. - Ale wiem, o co ci chodziło.  
Squall nie zamierzał wikłać się w gierki słowne z wygadanym kolegą, na zwycięstwo w których nie miał najmniejszych szans.  
- Idźmy już - wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po upuszczonego przy upadku Revolvera.  
Wysokiemu szermierzowi całkiem zaparło dech, gdy Leonhart schylił się po broń. Stanowczo, to było zbyt wiele jak na biedne nerwy blondyna, dodatkowo podrażnione po bliskim spotkaniu ze Squallem sprzed minuty. _"Do dwóch razy sztuka"_, pomyślał niejasno. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widział własną dłoń, zbliżającą się do perfekcyjnych pośladków komendanta. Donośny odgłos klaśnięcia wyrwał Seifera z transu i sprawił, że zaszokowany Squall wyprostował się błyskawicznie, ponownie wypuszczając z dłoni Revolvera. Obrócił się, odruchowo chwytając za miejsce kontaktu z Seiferową dłonią i zwracając przestraszone spojrzenie na napastnika. Rzeczony napastnik miał ochotę roześmiać się na widok jego konfuzji.  
- Za co to? - wymknęło się Squallowi. - To znaczy - poprawił się ze złością - co ty do cholery robisz?!  
- Kto wypina, tego wina - Seifer z uciechą zacytował starą i durną rymowankę. - A co, fajnie było, no nie? Mogę to powtórzyć, ile razy zechcesz - zaproponował z dwuznacznym mrugnięciem.  
W następnej sekundzie nie było mu już do śmiechu, gdy pięść wściekłego Squalla spotkała się w bardzo przykry sposób z jego twarzą, a Seifer zrozumiał aż nadto dokładnie sens powiedzenia "zobaczyć gwiazdy". W dodatku wszystkie konstelacje naraz, z Konstelacją Lwa na czele. Rozsierdzony brunet odwrócił się wyniośle i pomaszerował w kierunku kanionu, ku któremu oddalił się smok. Seifer podniósł się powoli na klęczki. Potrząsnął kilka razy głową, chcąc pozbyć się zamroczenia po ciosie. Wreszcie wstał z ziemi nieco chwiejnie, podpierając się Hyperionem.  
- Choćbyś mi nawet połamał wszystkie kości, i tak w końcu będziesz należał do mnie, Leonhart! - powiedział z żelazną determinacją i udał się w ślad za swoim dowódcą.

Po bezproblemowym zaszlachtowaniu smoka i wypełnieniu zadania szermierze wrócili do Ogrodu. Seifer był niepocieszony, że kolega nie dał się definitywnie poderwać, choć pewnym pocieszeniem był fakt, że Squall przestał być taki kolczasty, jak na początku. Wmaszerowali zgodnie przez bramę, tuż za nią spotykając oczekującego ich Zella. Pięściarz poderwał się żywo z miejsca na ich widok.  
- Yo, Squall! - przywitał się w swoim stylu z przyjacielem i spojrzał niechętnie na jego towarzysza. - Almasy.  
- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, matole - prychnął drwiąco wysoki blondyn.  
Zell zacisnął pięści, czując momentalną złość. Z najwyższym trudem opanował się, by poinformować komendanta:  
- Squall, Xu prosiła, żebyś do niej przyszedł zaraz jak wrócisz. Coś nagłego wypadło.  
Ciemnowłosy gunblader bez słowa skinął głową.  
- To na razie, Squally! Zobaczymy się za pół godziny u ciebie - Seifer zawołał z nadzieją za oddalającym się brunetem.  
Squall podniósł rękę na znak, że przyjął to do wiadomości. Zell wytrzeszczył z niedowierzaniem oczy na milczącego przyjaciela, który na odchodnym rzucił Almasy'emu _tęskne_ spojrzenie. Squall nie zwykł rzucać tęsknych spojrzeń. Nikomu. Nigdy. Zadziwiony fighter zwrócił wzrok na ciągle jeszcze stojącego obok Seifera, nawiasem mówiąc, również niezwykle się zachowującego.  
- Almasy, co zrobiłeś Squallowi? - zapytał więc podejrzliwie.  
- O co ci chodzi, Dincht? - zapytał roztargnionym tonem gunblader, nie patrząc wcale na niego, tylko na coraz bardziej malejącą w oddali sylwetkę komendanta.  
- Zanim wyjechaliście, Squall zachowywał się normalnie, a teraz tak dziwnie na ciebie patrzy. I jak ty go nazwałeś?! Wiesz, że on nienawidzi tego zdrobnienia? Dziwię się, że za to nie oberwałeś.  
Seifer wzruszył ramionami, nie poświęcając gadaniu Zella większej uwagi i nie siląc się na odpowiedź.  
- ...musiałeś mu coś zrobić, łajdaku - upierał się chłopak. - Przyznaj się, użyłeś na nim jakichś magii statusowych, co? Pewnie nauczyłeś się nowych sztuczek, jak byłeś w Galbadii!  
- Dincht, PRZY MNIE wszystkie magie wymiękają! - oznajmił arogancko Seifer, przerywając wreszcie Zellowi potok pretensji i lekceważąco odpychając kolegę na bok.  
Zostawił go z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy i odszedł. Chciał spotkać się z przyjaciółmi, a nie gadać z tym kurduplowatym pajacem.  
- Hej wam! - zawołał wesoło na widok Fujin i Raijina, oczekujących go w ich ulubionym miejscu spotkań na dziedzińcu.  
- Cześć, stary. Jak tam twoja misja? - zapytał z wymownym mrugnięciem ciemnowłosy chłopak. Wlepił w przyjaciela uważny wzrok, to samo zrobiła jego towarzyszka. Po chwili oboje wymienili ze sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i ryknęli śmiechem. Seifer ściągnął brwi z zakłopotaniem.  
- Ej, co jest?  
- Może powinieneś zakładać hełm i ochraniacze, kiedy spotykasz się ze swoim ukochanym? - zasugerował uczynnie Raijin, co chwilę spoglądając na podbite oko blondyna i zaśmiewając się głośno.  
- BIEDAK - pożałowała go nieszczerze Fujin, również nie mogąc pohamować wesołości.  
- Bezduszne potwory - sarknął Seifer. - Pojęcia nie macie, co ja wycierpiałem! Squally ma ciężką rękę i zero zrozumienia dla moich uczuć.  
- Teraz to się nazywa uczucia? - zainteresował się Raijin. - Przedtem mawiało się, że ktoś jest-  
- NAPALONY - dokończyła Fujin.

Seiferowi nie było dane nacieszyć się towarzystwem Squalla. Resztę dnia komendant spędził razem z Xu, z którą debatował nad jakąś pilną kwestią. Na Seifera natomiast oczekiwał wyjazd na dwudniową misję do Deling. _"W charakterze konsultanta, psia jego mać!"_ - zaklął chłopak, czytając opis zlecenia. Jego obecność była pożądana, gdyż znał nieźle to miasto i tamtejsze warunki. _"Zapowiadają się same nudy", pomyślał. "Przecież nie pozwolą mi wziąć udziału w samej akcji."_Owszem, jego gęba była raczej znana w Deling, ale i tak konieczność ukrywania się była wkurzająca. No ale nie miał żadnego wyboru, musiał jechać. Nazajutrz. Westchnął smętnie, z trudem godząc się na tak długie rozstanie z Leonhartem. Całe DWA, cholernie długie dwa dni. Wieczność.

- Jak tam sprawował się twój adiutant, Squall? - Xu powitała wesoło powracającego z misji szefa.  
- W porządku.  
- Bo z początku trochę się obawiałam, czy nie sprawi ci kłopotów - przyznała uczciwie dziewczyna. - Ale pomyślałam, że ty najlepiej dasz sobie z nim radę.  
- Seifer zachowuje się całkiem ...przyzwoicie - zapewnił dowódca z miną, jakby połknął żabę, przypomniawszy sobie niestety akurat te momenty, których nie można określić mianem "przyzwoite".  
- Jesteś pewien? - Xu zlustrowała go trochę nieufnym wzrokiem. - Wiesz, możemy go przenieść do innych zadań, jeśli chcesz. Mogę nawet zaraz wypisać mu inny przydział - zaproponowała, czując spóźnione ukłucie winy. Nie powinna była zwalać Squallowi na głowę tak kłopotliwego podkomendnego.  
- Nie, nie trzeba! - ku jej zdziwieniu Squall gwałtownie zaprotestował.  
Zakłopotany swoją reakcją, dodał już spokojniej:  
- Wszystko jest pod kontrolą, Xu.  
- Czyli to był dobry pomysł - podsumowała dziewczyna z ulgą, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- Tak - zgodził się z nią Squall, zastanawiając się tylko, z czego Xu jest właściwie taka zadowolona. - Może przejdźmy w końcu do tej sprawy z nowymi zleceniami...


	10. Mundurowy

Pochmurne niebo nie dawało cienia nadziei na choćby kilka minut słońca, zwiastowało raczej rychły deszcz. Było chłodno i wiał przenikliwy wiatr, gdy do portu w Balamb wpłynęła łodź desantowa SeeD. Seifer wyszedł na górny pokład, czekając, aż przybiją do brzegu. Oparł się o reling i wychylił, spoglądając w dół na nabrzeże. Wiedział, że nie powinien niczego oczekiwać, ale nie mógł pozbyć się cichej i upartej nadziei, że może jednak... Kiedy już, zawiedziony, miał wrócić pod pokład, dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę niedaleko wejścia do portu. Serce zabiło mu mocno na ten widok. Uśmiechnął się i przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował czekającego cierpliwie komendanta Leonharta.

- Seifer.  
- Squally.  
Wysokiemu blondynowi nie wystarczało takie lakoniczne powitanie, więc żartobliwym gestem rozpostarł szeroko ramiona i nie zwracając uwagi na deszcz, który perfidnie wybrał właśnie ten moment na lunięcie, zapytał kpiąco:  
- Nie przywitasz się ze mną? Widzę, że bardzo się stęskniłeś, skoro wyszedłeś mi na spotkanie.  
- Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele - nadąsał się Squall. - Przejeżdżałem tędy przypadkiem i...  
Seifer zagryzł wargę, starając się nie parsknąć śmiechem. Leonhart był mało utalentowanym kłamcą, tym bardziej, że co najmniej dwudziestominutowe oczekiwanie trudno zaliczyć do "przypadkowego przejazdu". Opuścił ręce i przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się spod oka nastroszonemu chłopakowi.  
- Rozumiem - udał, że się z nim zgadza. - A więc, skoro już przypadkiem tu jesteś, to mogę ci od razu złożyć sprawozdanie. Przyjechaliśmy do Deling i wyobraź sobie, że ten imbecyl Moore na samym starcie spartolił połowę planu. Nie wziął w ogóle pod uwagę...  
Squall patrzył na kolegę, nie poświęcając zbyt wiele uwagi jego raportowi. Stał, cierpliwie znosząc deszcz spływający po twarzy i okazjonalnie mrugając, gdy woda dostawała mu się do oczu. Czekał, aż Seifer skończy ględzić. Wreszcie poczuł, że ma tego wszystkiego dość i już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Seifer zerknął na niego i urwał w pół słowa. Mina Leonharta nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Ponure wejrzenie spode łba.  
- Coś nie tak? - spytał, stropiony, zastanawiając się, czym go wkurzył.  
- Niech to cholerny szlag! - zaklął brunet, podchodząc bliżej, chwytając zaskoczonego chłopaka za nieogolony podbródek i całując.  
Seifer kompletnie osłupiał, nie spodziewając się czegoś takiego po Squallu. I takiej agresywności. Przez moment obawiał się wręcz, że Leonhart zmiażdży mu usta. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek przedsięwziąć w tej materii, Squall puścił go i odsunął się. Seifer jednak doszedł już do siebie i energicznie przyciągnął go z powrotem. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Jakim cudem uważał wcześniej, że są chłodne i nieprzyjazne? Musiał być ślepy.  
- Squall, chcę wiedzieć, czy to było na serio, czy po prostu usta ci się tak ześlizgnęły? - uniósł pytająco brew.  
Brunet spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, pocałował go ponownie. Tym razem Seifer nie pozwolił mu się jednak tak szybko wywinąć.  
- Hmm, jeśli znowu się poślizgnąłeś, to jesteś strasznie niezgrabny - zażartował zadowolony blondyn po bardzo długiej chwili. Delikatnym ruchem odsunął Squallowi z czoła mokre włosy.  
- Mhm... Wracajmy do Ogrodu, coraz mocniej pada - powiedział w końcu zmoknięty komendant.  
- Pada? Nie zauważyłem - zafascynowany blondyn nie potrafił oderwać od niego spojrzenia.  
- Nie wygłupiaj się - mruknął Squall, jednak bez zwykłej oschłości w głosie. Seifer był pewien, że Leonhart powiedział to prawie z czułością.  
- Czyli jednak mój podryw zadziałał perfekcyjnie.  
Jasnowłosy szermierz miał wrażenie, że nadmiar szczęścia rozsadzi go na milion kawałków. Serce ciągle waliło mu jak szalone i nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.  
- Twoja zarozumiałość nie ma granic - sarknął Squall, delikatnie, ale stanowczo uwalniając swoją koszulę z chwytu Seifera. - Pewnie ci się wydaje, że mógłbyś uwieść każdego.  
- A nie jest tak? Ciebie mi się w końcu udało - stwierdził przebiegle blondyn.  
- Chciałbyś, żeby tak było - prychnął z politowaniem komendant.  
- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał zaintrygowany Seifer, marszcząc brwi. - No przecież... Ejże! - zaczął powoli rozumieć. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty JUŻ WCZEŚNIEJ...?! ...we mnie?  
Squall skrzywił się boleśnie i przyznał, patrząc pilnie na własne buty, jakby były najciekawszym obiektem na świecie:  
- Tak.  
Seifer spojrzał na niego i ryknął śmiechem. Brunet wsadził ręce do kieszeni i z niewyraźną miną przeczekiwał jego wesołość.  
- No i z czego się śmiejesz, bałwanie? - mruknął wreszcie, speszony.  
Wesołek otarł łzy z oczu, wziął głęboki oddech dla uspokojenia i wyjaśnił:  
- Nie z ciebie, Squally. Z siebie. Pomyśleć, że niepotrzebnie się tak wysilałem przez ten tydzień!  
Spojrzał na komendanta. Na jego ustach błąkał się ledwo zauważalny uśmieszek. Dobry humor Seifera zniknął w mgnieniu oka.  
- Leonhart! Przez całą misję pozwalałeś mi robić z siebie idiotę! - wykrzyknął z oburzeniem. - I niesłusznie oberwałem od ciebie tyle razy. Czy tym razem wreszcie dobrze się bawiłeś? I to moim kosztem?  
- Owszem - przyznał Squall nieco zuchwale. Z jego głosu przebijała nutka triumfu.  
- Zimny drań.  
- Zarozumiały kretyn.  
- Nadęty ważniak.  
- Bezczelny palant.  
Po tych słodkich słówkach obaj przez chwilę mierzyli się szaroniebiesko-zielonymi spojrzeniami, aż w końcu Seifer przerwał to milczące starcie. Podniósł torbę z ziemi, wolnym ramieniem objął Squalla, który wreszcie nie zaprotestował, i obaj ruszyli w kierunku parkingu.  
- Naprawdę uważam, że jesteś podstępnym skurczybykiem - oświadczył Seifer w połowie drogi. - Ciągle patrzysz na mnie wilkiem i milczysz, a potem - bach! Taka niespodzianka, że trudno się pozbierać. Zrobiłeś mnie w wała. Przez cały czas zachowywałeś się, jakbyś chciał mnie zamordować. Kto normalny domyśliłby się, że jest na odwrót?!  
- Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy? - zrewanżował się Squall. - Jesteś bezczelny, denerwujący i arogancki. Zawsze robisz co chcesz i uważasz się za władcę wszystkiego. Jesteś uparty do niemożliwości. Upierdliwy. Nachalny. Próżny.  
- Ale chyba cała lista moich wad, które byłeś uprzejmy wymienić, nie przeszkadza ci tak bardzo, skoro na mnie lecisz - zauważył śmiało Seifer. - A może właśnie taki ci się podobam?  
Squall zawahał się chwilę przed odpowiedzią, po czym przyznał, wzdychając ciężko:  
- To i to.  
- Obiecuję więc, że nadal będę cię wkurzał ile wlezie - zachichotał szatańsko Seifer. Przyciągnął go bliżej, nachylił się do jego ucha i wyszeptał z nadzieją: - Masz jeszcze dla mnie jakieś niespodzianki na powitanie, Squally?  
- Wsadzenie gunblade'a w brzuch spełnia to kryterium? - zaproponował ironicznie brunet.  
- Nie reflektuję na takie atrakcje. Ale skoro już wspomniałeś o wsadzaniu, to mam lepszą propozycję - zasugerował nieprzyzwoicie Seifer. - Domyślasz się, jaką?  
- Pewnie.  
- Proszę, jaka zgodność! Skoro więc chcemy tego samego-  
- Nie mówiłem, że tego chcę!  
- Ale wyglądasz, jakbyś bardzo chciał.  
- To złudzenie optyczne.  
- Kiepska próba. Drugi raz już nie zrobisz mnie w wała, Leonhart.  
- Mhm...  
- Od razu lepiej.

- Miałeś rację, faktycznie pada. Trzeba będzie pozbyć się tych mokrych łachów.  
- Wreszcie mówisz z sensem.  
- Pójdziemy do ciebie czy do mnie?  
- Rany, jesteś nieznośny!  
- Daj spokój. Wiem, że ci się to podoba.  
- Za dużo gadasz.  
- Jak wrócimy, to obiecuję - zero gadania. Sama akcja!  
- Mhm.  
- Zimno ci? - zapytał troskliwie Seifer, zerkając na towarzysza, któremu przebiegł po plecach zauważalny dreszcz.  
- Pewnie - burknął komendant. - Jestem przemoczony i wieje wiatr, jeśli nie zauważyłeś.  
- Ale za to podniecająco wyglądasz, kiedy jesteś mokry - oświadczył figlarnie blondyn.  
- Nie będę specjalnie marzł po to, żeby ci się przyjemnie patrzyło - nadąsał się Squall.  
- Spoko, wymyśliłem już fajną rozgrzewkę - poinformował go uradowany Seifer. - Właściwie nie musimy czekać z nią do powrotu. Jak tylko dojdziemy do samochodu... No dobra, to w Ogrodzie - skapitulował, skarcony wzrokiem przez bruneta.

Obaj SeeD dotarli na parking, gdzie Squall zostawił samochód.  
- Dawaj kluczyki, Leonhart. Ja prowadzę - zażądał władczym tonem Seifer, znaczącym gestem wyciągając dłoń w kierunku kolegi.  
- Spadaj. Nie mam zamiaru po raz drugi wracać piechotą do Ogrodu - spławił go Squall.  
- I to niby ja jestem złośliwy? - obruszył się blondyn. - Wtedy... wtedy to było co innego!  
- Jasne.  
- Widziałem, jak ty jeździsz. Co wyprawiałeś w Deling! - wytknął triumfalnie Seifer. - A ja zamierzam jeszcze trochę pożyć.  
- To była nagła sytuacja, baranie! - zdenerwował się Squall, otwierając drzwi po stronie kierowcy, wsiadając i ucinając dalszą dyskusję.  
Seifer łupnął ze złością pięścią w dach samochodu, ale usiadł na miejscu pasażera. Uznał jednak, że najwyższy czas, aby przytrzeć rogów niepokornemu Squallowi i nauczyć go, że nie zawsze i nie we wszystkim będzie komendantem. Uśmiechnął się diabelsko na myśl o tym, jak ekscytująca będzie ta nauka. I dobrze wiedział, od czego zacznie.

Kiedy dojeżdżali już do Ogrodu, Seifer zadał dręczące go pytanie:  
- Czemu byłeś taki nieprzystępny, skoro ci się podobałem?  
- Myślałem, że tylko robisz sobie ze mnie żarty - przyznał niechętnie Squall, ani na moment nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.  
- A co sprawiło, że przestałeś tak myśleć? - kontynuował przesłuchanie zaintrygowany blondyn.  
- Przywaliłem ci tyle razy, gdy się do mnie kleiłeś - zaczął Squall z wahaniem.  
- Owszem - mruknął Seifer, krzywiąc się boleśnie na wspomnienie otrzymanych cięgów.  
- A ty ani razu mi nie oddałeś - zakończył miękko Squall.  
Seifer uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Objęci czule szermierze, wkraczający do Ogrodu, wywołali poruszenie wśród kadetów i załogi. Bystre ucho mogłoby wychwycić powtarzające się tu i ówdzie triumfalne szepty:  
- Ha! Wygrałem! Dziewięć dni jak obszył! Dawaj moją kasę.  
- Niech to Ifrit kopnie! Byłem pewien, że pójdzie im szybciej...  
Pod koniec dnia sytuacja się odwróciła i nikt już nie wiedział, jak rozstrzygnąć zakłady. Dziewięć dni? Tydzień? Krócej?  
Wśród obserwujących znalazł się również Nida. Wejście dowódcy, ściśle przyklejonego do swego adiutanta odebrało mu resztki jakichkolwiek nadziei, tlących się wytrwale nawet po niedawnej 'rozmowie' z Almasy'm.  
"Trzymaj swoje lepkie łapy z dala od Leonharta, albo sprawdzisz na własnej skórze, jak szybko dolecisz z mostka na parter Ogrodu. Rozumiesz, złamasie?" - zawarczał Seifer, chwytając Nidę za kurtkę od munduru i podnosząc pilota bez żadnych trudności. Wywiesił go sugestywnie nad barierką. Nida szarpnął się przestraszony, nie wiedząc, czy Almasy'emu faktycznie nie strzeli do głowy, żeby zrzucić go na dół. Psychol. "Ja przecież nic... - próbował się bronić. - Tylko rozmawialiśmy". "Teraz nie będzie już żadnych rozmówek - poinformował go blondyn. - Trzymaj swój żałosny tyłek na mostku i nie pokazuj się więcej u Squalla." Postawił Nidę na podłodze, rzucił mu jeszcze groźne spojrzenie i wyszedł, trzasnąwszy dramatycznie drzwiami. Sądząc po reakcji pilota, który na miękkich nogach dobrnął do fotela przy pulpicie sterowniczym, obietnica lotu w dół wywarła odpowiedni efekt. Wizerunek nieobliczalnego szaleńca czasami jednak się przydawał, uznał Seifer, zaśmiewając się przez całą drogę powrotną do gabinetu dowódcy.  
_"Co Squall widzi w tym ordynarnym buraku?"_, pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem Nida. Nadzieja całkiem w nim zdechła. Boski komendant dał się omotać na dobre i wszelkie szanse dla pilota przepadły.

- Skąd ty masz tyle tych gratów? - wysapał Squall, z wysiłkiem taszcząc za równie obładowanym partnerem całe naręcze jakichś niezidentyfikowanych pudeł i innych klamotów.  
Zaraz na drugi dzień po powrocie z Deling Seifer zdecydował, że wprowadzi się do Squalla. Pokój komendanta był trochę większy niż standardowe pokoje członków SeeD, a w każdym razie większy niż Seiferowa kwatera. Teraz byli właśnie w trakcie przeprowadzki.  
- Nazbierało się trochę. Zastanawia mnie tylko, że nie było mnie tak długo, a nikt tego nie wywalił - zaciekawił się blondyn. - Wszystko było w magazynie.  
- Tu nic się nie gubi - poinformował go urażony Squall.  
- No tak, tak. Przy takim sumiennym dowódcy, to nic dziwnego - zreflektował się z chytrym uśmieszkiem Seifer. - Ale miałem nadzieję, że powiesz, że trzymałeś to wszystko z wielkiego uczucia do mnie.  
- Jasne - prychnął rozbawiony chłopak. - I może spodziewasz się ołtarzyków ku swojej czci w moim pokoju?  
- A co, nie masz żadnych? - blondyn wesoło podjął wątek. - Skoro jednak o tym pomyślałeś, to coś musi być na rzeczy.  
Squall przewrócił oczami. Almasy potrafił wszystko przekręcić na swoją korzyść.  
Dobrnęli w końcu do Squallowego pokoju. Seifer rozejrzał się niedowierzająco po pomieszczeniu.  
- Tu ktoś mieszka? Czy może tornado wywiało ci wszystko przez okno? - zażartował.  
- Lubię porządek - usprawiedliwił się komendant, stawiając przyniesiony ładunek pod ścianą.  
Blondyn pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Pokój Squalla niewiele różnił się od jego gabinetu. Można by powiedzieć, że panował tu idealny ład, bardziej jednak pasował termin 'pustka'.  
- Ten element wystroju będziemy musieli zmienić - roześmiał się Seifer, wskazując na łóżko - na większy. I wytrzymalszy - dodał figlarnie. - Nie chcemy chyba rozwalić kolejnego.  
Brunet odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem, przypominając sobie okoliczności zniszczenia łóżka Seifera, jakiemu uległo w nocy. "Rozgrzewka" według pomysłu jasnowłosego szermierza nie przysłużyła się biednemu meblowi zbyt dobrze, choć Squall nie zamierzał na nią narzekać. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
- Ha! Dobry byłem, co nie? - zapytał dumnie Seifer, bystrze zauważając lekki uśmiech na ustach Squalla i nieco rozmarzone spojrzenie.  
Komendant stłumił cisnące mu się natrętnie na usta słowa: "Jeszcze jak". To całe zakochanie przysparzało mu więcej kłopotów, niż się spodziewał. Bez przerwy gnębił go obrzydliwie radosny wewnętrzny głos, wykrzykujący peany na cześć Almasy'ego. Squall nie miał bladego pojęcia, skąd mu się to brało i pilnował się, by nie chlapnąć czegoś kompromitującego. Gdyby miał ulec temu denerwującemu głosowi, musiałby przez cały czas wpatrywać się w Seifera z uwielbieniem w oczach jak skończony kretyn. Niedoczekanie. Sfrustrowany, pomyślał, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nabawi się schizofrenii. Czy wszyscy w tej sytuacji tak mieli, czy tylko on?  
- Chodźmy po resztę twoich rzeczy - ponaglił partnera, z wysiłkiem przywołując na twarz neutralny wyraz i ignorując zadane pytanie.  
Po kolejnych trzech kursach na trasie pokój Seifera - pokój Squalla, udało im się wreszcie przenieść cały dobytek jasnowłosego szermierza. Squall spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na potężny stos, piętrzący się na środku podłogi.  
- Nie wiem, gdzie i jak zamierzasz to poupychać - pokręcił sceptycznie głową.  
- Spoko, szefie. Wszystko się zmieści - Seifer beztrosko zbagatelizował jego obawy i zabrał się energicznie do układania.  
Squall usiadł na łóżku i przez chwilę obserwował wysiłki świeżo upieczonego współlokatora, ale potem zajął się czytaniem. Nie upłynął nawet kwadrans, gdy usłyszał zafrasowany głos:  
- Squally, potrzebne ci te wszystkie gazety? Mogę je wywalić?  
- Nie.  
- Po co ci one? I tak już do nich więcej nie zajrzysz, bo będziesz miał wieczorem lepsze zajęcia - Seifer uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko, wymachując niedbale plikiem magazynów.  
- Zbierałem je kilka lat - wymamrotał obronnym tonem brunet.  
- Nie mam miejsca na wędki - przyznał Seifer. - Akurat by się ładnie zmieściły na miejscu tych twoich romansideł.  
- To są opowiadania wojenne! - oburzył się Squall.  
- Jak zwał, tak zwał - podsumował bezdusznie blondyn. - To mogę się ich pozbyć?  
- No dobra, skoro musisz - skapitulował komendant, melancholijnym spojrzeniem żegnając swoją kolekcję, bez szacunku wywaloną przez Seifera do pudła ze śmieciami.  
- A ten chłam na dolnej półce? Chyba już nie będziesz tego używał. Przydałoby mi się to miejsce - blondyn wysunął kolejne roszczenie, demonstrując Squallowi jakieś stare części od gunblade'a.  
- Seifer, zamierzasz mi wszystko wyrzucić do śmieci? - zaprotestował brunet, wbrew swoim intencjom brzmiąc żałośnie zamiast stanowczo.  
- Przecież nie potrzebujesz tylu rzeczy - uznał jasnowłosy despota, z rozbrajającą hipokryzją ignorując fakt posiadania przez siebie jeszcze większej ilości dóbr ruchomych. - Po co ci one? Ja powinienem ci wystarczyć za wszystko - zażartował, puszczając oko do partnera.  
- W porządku, wywal - westchnął Squall, przyglądając się smętnie działalności nowego władcy szafy. Seifer łaskawie zostawił mu kilka półek, a sam przywłaszczył sobie całą resztę. Jego rzeczy zajęły większość miejsca, a to, co się nie zmieściło, wisiało na ścianie albo stało w przedpokoju. Pokój komendanta przypominał teraz istną rupieciarnię.  
- I przydałoby się kiedyś zmienić kolor - uznał blondyn, z dezaprobatą przyglądając się szarym ścianom. - Nudno tu.  
- Na jaki chcesz pomalować? - zapytał zrezygnowany Squall. Nie sądził, że zamieszkanie z Seiferem pociągnie za sobą takie zmiany. Zmiany, w sprawie których niewiele będzie miał do powiedzenia.  
- Zielony? - zastanowił się Seifer. - Albo czerwony. Właściwie obojętne, byle nie niebieski. Niebieski mi się źle kojarzy.  
- Rób, co chcesz.  
- No, a teraz - blondyn wcisnął na półkę ostatnie pudła - idziemy po najważniejszą rzecz.  
- To znaczy?  
- Łóżko, Squally! - przypomniał wesoło Seifer, siadając z impetem koło bruneta.  
W tym momencie spadł im na głowy cały pęk wędek, a w sekundę później stos papierów i dwa kartonowe pudełka.  
- Dobra, ale jeśli w nocy zleci na mnie jakiś twój rupieć - rozeźlił się w końcu Squall, odczepiając od swojej koszuli haczyk jednej z wędek - to słowo daję, że wyrzucę ci to wszystko na korytarz!  
- Obiecuję, że już nic nie spadnie - starał się go udobruchać blondyn. - No to chodźmy.  
Ledwo Squall położył dłoń na klamce, rozległo się pukanie. Otworzył drzwi.  
- Squall, wrócił patrol z Balamb - zameldowała energicznie Selphie, stojąca na progu. - Chciałeś, żeby cię o tym powiadomić.  
- Dzięki - dowódca skinął głową. - Przyjdę do nich za godzinę.  
- Ooo, Seif! - brunetka uśmiechnęła się promiennie na widok jasnowłosego gunbladera i wpakowała się bez ceregieli do przedpokoju. - Wprowadzasz się do Squalla?  
Rozejrzała się ciekawie po pokoju przyjaciela. Nie było śladu po dawnym "oszczędnym" wystroju.  
- Owszem, Tilmitt. Jesteśmy teraz trochę zajęci - burknął blondyn, wypychając partnera i dziewczynę za drzwi i wychodząc za nimi. - Zwiedzisz sobie apartamenty Leonharta kiedy indziej.  
- OK, trzymam za słowo. Idziecie gdzieś? - zainteresowała się Selphie.  
- Taa, po nowe łóżko - zaśmiał się Seifer. - Moje nie dotrwało do rana, rozpadło się na kawałki. Nie wytrzymało naszej połączonej energii. Squallowe jest nie lepsze, więc musimy poszukać jakiegoś specjalnego modelu-  
- Seifer, wystarczy już tego paplania - uciął zmieszany brunet. - Chodźmy wreszcie. Na razie, Selphie.  
Brunetka zachichotała, gdy doleciały ją strzępki rozmowy oddalających się chłopaków:  
- ...myślisz, że wystarczy nam takie standardowe...?  
- ...inne się nie zmieści...  
- ...nie wiadomo, czy będzie lepsze ...może poddamy je próbie na miejscu?  
- ...Seifer!  
- ...no co?

- Powinieneś chodzić w mundurze, kiedy jesteś na służbie - powiedział napominająco Squall, przyglądając się Seiferowi, który, jak zwykle, przechadzał się po jego gabinecie w swojej ulubionej powyciąganej granatowej kamizelce. Wyglądał bardzo nieprofesjonalnie. - Sprawdź sobie w regulaminie.  
Blondyn skrzywił się z niechęcią.  
- Jakoś nigdy nie lubiłem regulaminów.  
- I jakoś nie wyszło ci to na dobre.  
- Ale masz dziś humor... No dobra, założę mundur, jeśli... zdejmiesz swój - zaśmiał się Seifer, wpatrując się z aprobatą w towarzysza. Leonhart dobrze wyglądał w mundurze. Właściwie we wszystkim dobrze wyglądał. Oczywiście najlepiej wyglądał bez niczego. - Jakaś równowaga musi być.  
Squall zmiażdżył go spojrzeniem, nie odpowiadając na prowokację. Seifer skapitulował więc i poszedł się przebrać. Wiedział, kiedy nie wolno sprzeciwiać się Leonhartowi. Regulamin i przepisy były święte. Nie było absolutnie żadnej dyskusji w tej kwestii. Na nic zdały się argumenty, że skoro Squall jest dowódcą, to sam może zmieniać zasady.  
Ubrał się w czarny uniform SeeD, kurzący się dotąd w szafie i ani razu nie noszony. Robił to tylko dla Squalla, w innych okolicznościach żadna siła nie zmusiłaby go do wbicia się w jakikolwiek mundur i podążanie za regulaminem. Mamrocząc ze złością inwektywy pod adresem projektanta, pozapinał wszystkie paski, guziki i przejrzał się w lustrze. Skrzywił się paskudnie, już tęskniąc za swoim ulubionym strojem. Z obliczem przypominającym chmurę burzową wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył w drogę powrotną, przy okazji wyżywając się na dwóch małoletnich kadetach. Spojrzał na nich ze srogim grymasem, wypraktykowanym za czasów przewodzenia Komitetowi Dyscyplinarnemu i zawarczał coś wściekle. Młodzi studenci struchleli i jeszcze długo po jego odejściu nie mogli ruszyć się z miejsca. Gdyby ktoś ich pytał, woleliby zamienić to na spotkanie z T-Rexem w Centrum Treningowym. Groźny adiutant budził powszechny respekt, zwłaszcza wśród młodszych studentów, tym bardziej, że ich starsi koledzy nie omieszkali zapoznać ich z faktem wspomagania Ultimecji przez Almasy'ego, koloryzując ile wlezie i strasząc z uciechą łatwowiernych małolatów. Jak to zwykle bywa, całość, dopełniona uroczą osobowością byłego rycerza urosła do nadnaturalnych rozmiarów i Seifer robił za naczelny Postrach Ogrodu. Na tej samej zasadzie kadeci gotowi byli stawiać pomniki ukochanemu komendantowi, nie zważając na to, że sam zainteresowany ...nie był tym w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany.  
- Ty, ale nam się udało - szepnął ze zgrozą jeden z kadetów, przełykając ślinę ze zdenerwowania.  
- Noo... widziałeś, jak na mnie popatrzył? - pożalił się drugi chłopak. - Myślisz, że ma jakieś moce od tej całej czarownicy?  
- Nie wiem - kolega miał równie przestraszoną minę. - Kurde, chyba mi się przyśni to spojrzenie.  
- Chodźmy do Centrum - zaproponował pierwszy kadet. Po tym spotkaniu musieli się jakoś odstresować. Ruszyli niemrawo w kierunku zielonej bramy, marząc o uspokajającej nerwy potyczce z tyranozaurem.  
- Jestem. W mundurze. Szczęśliwy? - parsknął Seifer, wchodząc do gabinetu dowódcy i rozkładając ramiona gestem pełnym obrzydzenia.  
Squall z roztargnieniem podniósł wzrok na stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Gdy jednak już to zrobił, nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia. Odjęło mu mowę. Długopis wysunął mu się bezwiednie z palców i spadł na podłogę. Seifer od razu zorientował się w sytuacji. Zachwytu w oczach Squalla nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Blondyn błyskawicznie zmienił zdanie na temat tego wspaniałego, przepięknego, genialnego munduru i gorzko pożałował, że nie chodził w nim wcześniej. Pewnie obyłoby się bez tygodnia w terenie i uganiania za smokiem.  
- Podobam ci się w tym, co? - zapytał z próżnym uśmieszkiem, podchodząc do oniemiałego komendanta. - Czas na dotrzymanie umowy. Wyskakuj ze swojego munduru, Squally!

Seifer przeciągnął się i sprawdził godzinę. _"Czas na przerwę"_, pomyślał, zrywając się raźno z fotela. Squall wyszedł dużo wcześniej, bo miał jeszcze coś do uzgodnienia z Xu i paroma innymi osobami. Seifer miał się z nim spotkać w kafeterii, więc zamknął drzwi i niezwłocznie zjechał na dół.  
- Hej, Seif! Chodź do nas - zamachał do niego ręką Raijin, przyglądając się przyjacielowi z ciekawością. Nieodłączna Fujin siedziała obok, nad talerzem z zagadkową zawartością. Oparła łokcie na stole i patrzyła na Seifera z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Gunblader klapnął ciężko na wolne krzesło i zapytał, zerkając na rozbawione oblicza przyjaciół:  
- Coście tacy weseli?  
- MUNDUREK - oznajmiła Fujin, wskazując na jego czarny uniform i odkrywając przyczynę ich dobrego nastroju.  
- Co w tym dziwnego, przecież jestem teraz w SeeD - tłumaczył się zmieszany blondyn. - Mam obowiązek w tym chodzić.  
- OBOWIĄZEK? - srebrnowłosa dziewczyna uniosła niedowierzająco brwi.  
- Ktoś kiedyś mówił, że "nigdy w życiu nie da się wtłoczyć w żadne cholerne ramki, mundurki, regulaminy". Ten ktoś nazywał siebie 'rewolucjonistą' - zadrwił Raijin. - Czy to nie byłeś ty, Seif? Co się z tobą stało?  
- Nic się nie stało. Squall uważa, że... - zaczął z godnością szermierz.  
- Ha! - wykrzyknął triumfalnie Raijin, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. - No to już wszystko jasne!  
- Niby co? - zapytał blondyn, nadrabiając miną.  
- PANTOFLARZ! - podsumowała celnie Fujin, starając się nie parsknąć śmiechem.  
Raijin za to wcale się nie krępował, wybuchnął donośnym rechotem, słyszalnym pewnie nawet na rogatkach Balamb. Zawsze to on padał ofiarą dowcipów blondwłosego przyjaciela, ale teraz wreszcie mógł mu się odpłacić pięknym za nadobne. Nabijanie się z zakochanego Seifera było fantastyczne!  
Zakłopotany gunblader warknął do kumpla ze złością:  
- Zamknij się, Raijin! Zresztą oboje jesteście siebie warci. Wcale nie jest tak, jak się wam wydaje.  
Twarze jego przyjaciół były klasyczną ilustracją wyrażenia "Sprzedajesz nam niezłą bajkę, Seifer".  
- Czy jak jesteście ...sami - kontynuował Raijin, unosząc znacząco brwi - to też mówisz do niego-  
- PANIE KOMENDANCIE? - jak zwykle dokończyła Fujin.  
Seifer czuł, że za chwilę zamorduje rozbawioną parę.  
- A salutujesz mu przed wejściem do łóżka? - ciągnął Raijin, pokładając się ze śmiechu na stole. - Czy może czekasz na bezpośredni rozkaz?  
- ALMASY, PREZENTUJ BROŃ! - Fujin nie wytrzymała i dołączyła do potężnego przyjaciela, zaśmiewając się do łez. Nigdy w życiu nie bawiła się tak dobrze, jak w tym momencie.  
Seifer zgrzytnął zębami, czując uderzenie fali gorąca na policzkach. Od kiedy to jego najlepsi przyjaciele zrobili się tacy złośliwi?  
W tym momencie nadszedł Squall. Zerknął obojętnie na rozbawionych Fujin i Raijina, a potem na Seifera. Jego spojrzenie wyraźnie złagodniało, przesunąwszy się po barczystej sylwetce umundurowanego szermierza.  
- Siadaj z nami, Squall - zachęcił komendanta uśmiechnięty Raijin, odsuwając się z krzesłem i robiąc miejsce przy stoliku.  
Urażony podejrzeniami przyjaciół, Seifer zaproponował nonszalancko:  
- Możesz usiąść mi na kolanach, Squally - i klepnął bruneta w tyłek.  
- Almasy! Co to ma znaczyć?! - rozeźlił się Squall. - Wstawaj natychmiast!  
- Ale o co ci chodzi? - wydukał skonsternowany Seifer, podnosząc się jednak posłusznie z krzesła i udając, że nie widzi drwiących uśmieszków Fujin i Raijina.  
Zdenerwowany brunet odciągnął go kawałek dalej i skarcił:  
- Jak ty się zachowujesz? Jesteśmy na służbie, Seifer!  
- Przecież to nie było nic takiego - bronił się blondyn.  
- Nic takiego?! Mam ci za to obciąć wypłatę?  
- Skoro chcesz - zbagatelizował Seifer. - Wiesz, nawet cała wypłata byłaby tego warta - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.  
- Tak? Wobec tego może przemówi do ciebie co innego. Śpisz dzisiaj sam. Na podłodze.  
- Ej no! Squally, to jest cios poniżej pasa!  
- Wiem.  
- Drań. Zimny drań.  
Zimny drań wzruszył ramionami.  
- Może to nauczy cię trzymać łapy przy sobie ...w miejscach publicznych.  
- To niesprawiedliwe - blondyn spojrzał na niego z wielkim rozżaleniem. - Bo to przecież twoja wina! Mówiłem ci, że przy tobie nie potrafię...  
- Mówiłeś, pamiętam - zmiękł Squall. - Ale to wcale nie znaczy-  
- No dobra, postaram się pohamować, kiedy idziemy gdzieś między ludzi ...w mundurach - przyrzekł Seifer, unosząc dłoń w żartobliwym geście przysięgi. - Ale w innych okolicznościach absolutnie nie mogę tego obiecać - przyznał rozbrajająco.  
- Czemu musisz być taki ostentacyjny? - zapytał z wyrzutem Squall. Ilekroć razem gdzieś szli, miał wrażenie, że towarzysz jest do niego przyklejony na dobre. Nie było chyba przypadku, żeby jego ręce opuściły go na dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund. Zupełnie jakby Seifer obawiał się, że kiedy go puści, Squall gdzieś zniknie.  
- Po pierwsze, bo nie potrafię inaczej - zaśmiał się bezczelnie jasnowłosy adiutant. - Taki mam styl i lepiej do niego przywyknij, Squally. Po drugie, jak już wiesz, to twoja wina, bo jesteś nieprzyzwoicie pociągający. A po trzecie, to rozmyślne działanie. Ma na celu odstraszać wroga.  
- Odstraszać wroga? - powtórzył ze zdumieniem brunet.  
- A tak. Chcę, żeby wszyscy bardzo dokładnie wiedzieli, że należysz DO MNIE - poinformował Squalla zaborczo. - Żeby nikomu nie przyszło do głowy robić do ciebie jakieś podchody. Przynajmniej kilka razy się zastanowią, zanim uznają, że warto ze mną zadzierać. A z tego co widzę, to cała masa tutejszych gamoni wpatruje się w ciebie jak sroka w kość - powiedział zazdrośnie. - Na przykład ten gnojek Nida...  
- Kto?!  
- Nida. Twój pilot - objaśnił Seifer. - W każdym razie, jego i innych muszę trzymać na dystans.  
- Seifer, jesteś nadwrażliwy - powiedział miękko brunet. - Przecież dobrze wiesz, że oprócz ciebie nikt inny mnie nie interesuje.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się uszczęśliwiony. Podobne słowa bardzo rzadko padały z ust powściągliwego partnera. Squall nie był zbyt wylewny, więc usłyszenie czegoś takiego graniczyło niemal z cudem. I nabierało przez to niezwykłej wartości.  
- To co, dzisiejsza "gleba" tak jakby, nie liczy się, co nie? - spytał z budzącą się nadzieją.  
- Nie liczy się - westchnął Squall, przeklinając się za uleganie temu łajdakowi i jego gładkim słówkom. - Wracajmy już do twoich kumpli, bo przerwa niedługo się skończy.  
- Ale na drugi raz, Squally, zastanów się dobrze, czy warto - poinformował go Seifer z szatańskim chichotem - bo każdą "glebę" odbiję sobie potem potrójnie!  
Uśmiechnął się beztrosko, gdy komendant obrzucił go swoim Spojrzeniem Niosącym Zagładę. Chyba się na nie uodpornił.  
- Hej, Seif - zagaił Raijin, gdy obaj gunbladerzy wrócili do stołu i usiedli. - Jedziemy na ryby w tę sobotę? Mieliśmy łowić w Horyzoncie. Squall, może się przyłączysz do nas? - zwrócił się w stronę dowódcy. - Łowiłeś kiedyś?  
Squall skinął głową.  
- Tylko raz - przyznał. - Jak byliśmy z Seiferem na misji.  
- O, Seif uczył cię, jak łowić ryby? - uśmiechnął się Raijin, zerkając na przyjaciela, siedzącego z markotną miną. Domyślał się powodu. - To mieliście tam chyba dużo czasu.  
- Nie bardzo - zaprzeczył Squall. - To miało być tylko-  
- Łapaliśmy sobie śniadanie - wpadł mu w słowo blondyn, chcąc zakończyć niewygodny temat.  
- Dużo nałapałeś, stary? - zaciekawił się Raijin. - Jak wam poszło?  
- Mieliśmy co jeść - odpowiedział wymijająco Squall, wyręczając zgnębionego towarzysza.  
Fujin uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. _"ANTYTALENT RYBACKI"_, pomyślała z tkliwością o jasnowłosym przyjacielu.


	11. Zabójca GFów

Od dwóch godzin Squall rozmawiał z Laguną Loire, który przybył do Ogrodu z nieoficjalną wizytą. Dwie godziny rozmowy z Laguną w odczuciu Squalla równało się dwóm godzinom tortur. Oczywiście rozmowa w przypadku milkliwego dowódcy SeeD była mocno naciąganym terminem. Sporadycznie wypowiadane "Tak", "Nie", "Nie wiem" trudno było, nawet przy najlepszych chęciach, uznać za pełnoprawną rozmowę. Konwersacja istniała więc głównie za sprawą gadatliwego prezydenta Esthar, który potrafił perorować bez końca. Loire nie tracił nadziei, że kiedyś uda mu się ocieplić stosunki z poznanym niedawno synem, o istnieniu którego nie miał dotąd pojęcia. Potomek nie pałał jednak zbytnią chęcią do zacieśniania więzi rodzinnych, co bardzo smuciło Lagunę. Uparcie odrzucał rady swojego starego kumpla Kirosa.  
- Przecież on dopiero co cię poznał - mitygował sfrustrowanego prezydenta jego przyjaciel-doradca. - Daj mu więcej czasu. Nie da się tak z dnia na dzień uznać jakiegoś obcego faceta za ojca.  
Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna nie dał sobie jednak wytłumaczyć, że powinien uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Od czasu zwycięstwa nad Ultimecją był już wiele razy w Balamb, niezmordowanie próbując dotrzeć jakoś do serca swojego chłodnego syna. Bezskutecznie. Chłopak traktował go z rezerwą, tak samo jak innych ludzi ze swojego otoczenia.  
- Tutaj jesteś, przystojniaczku! - zabrzmiał wesoły głos. Seifer opasał zaskoczonego komendanta ramionami i wyszeptał mu uwodzicielsko do ucha: - Mieliśmy się spotkać w sali konferencyjnej. Zapomniałeś?  
- Seifer, nie teraz - zaprotestował zmieszany brunet.  
Laguna spojrzał z osłupieniem na przybysza, rozpoznając go momentalnie. Ależ to ten łotr, który narobił im tyle szkód w Esthar! Co on u licha ciężkiego, robi z JEGO SYNEM? Co prawda pamiętał, że ułaskawił Almasy'ego na prośbę Squalla, ale ze zdenerwowania nie potrafił teraz połączyć oczywistych faktów. Faktów, które aż biły w oczy.  
- Co to ma znaczyć?! - wypalił z oburzeniem.  
Squall bez słowa wzruszył ramionami, a Seifer obdarzył zaszokowanego Loire'a olśniewającym łajdackim uśmiechem.  
- W czym problem, panie prezydencie? - zakpił. - Coś się panu nie podoba?  
- Owszem! - rozdrażnił się jeszcze bardziej Laguna. Był łagodnym człowiekiem, ale tego było już stanowczo za wiele. - Co ty robisz ze Squallem?!  
- Ach, o to pan pyta! Co ja robię ze Squallem...? - blondyn potarł czoło dłonią, prześmiewczo udając, że się zastanawia. - No więc, ostatnio to głównie go posuw... Tch!  
Zły i speszony komendant zrobił użytek ze swojego łokcia, który wylądował w okolicach Seiferowego żołądka, skutecznie uniemożliwiając wymownemu szermierzowi kontynuowanie wyznań. W czasie, gdy żartowniś zajęty był łapaniem oddechu, Squall wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, wyjaśniając Loire'owi:  
- Jesteśmy razem.  
Zaszokowany Laguna wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co mówi, wykrzyknął impulsywnie:  
- Jak to możliwe? Przecież on próbował cię ZABIĆ, Squall!  
Seifer zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem. Tym razem nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, bo Squall ponownie się odezwał:  
- Ja jego też.  
Spojrzał wyzywająco na Lagunę, gotowy na dalsze ataki. Długowłosy prezydent potrząsnął jednak głową z niedowierzaniem i zapytał ironicznie:  
- A teraz nie próbujecie się już wzajemnie pozabijać?  
- Teraz rozładowujemy gwałtowne emocje w bardziej pokojowy sposób - wyrwał się ponownie bezczelny blondyn.  
Znękany Squall zamierzał przyłożyć mu po raz kolejny, ale Seifer zgrabnie uprzedził ten manewr, pociągając partnera na stojącą obok sofę. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i władczym ruchem przyciągnął go do siebie, nie przejmując się jego niemrawym protestem. Laguna usiadł naprzeciwko i obserwował ich przez chwilę. Almasy miał na twarzy arogancki i zarozumiały uśmieszek. Z tego zbira emanowała niczym niezmącona pewność siebie, jak u kogoś, kto wie, że jest najlepszy i zawsze osiąga wszystko, co chce. Squall siedział obok niego, ciasno opleciony jego ramionami, co jednak zdawało się w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzać. Laguna dostrzegł w jego zachowaniu diametralną zmianę. Spięty i sztywny dowódca całkiem się rozluźnił w obecności Almasy'ego. Znikła niewzruszona obojętność, którą Squall prezentował w dotychczasowej rozmowie, zastąpiona przez żywy błysk emocji w oczach, gdy spoglądał na swojego partnera. Co więcej, nawet lekko się uśmiechał. Laguna jeszcze nigdy nie widział go takiego ...szczęśliwego?  
- A więc dlatego tak ci zależało na jego uwolnieniu - powiedział domyślnie, w jednej chwili rozumiejąc wszystko. Kawałki układanki wskoczyły perfekcyjnie na swoje miejsca, prezentując niespodziewany obrazek.  
- Nie, nie dlatego - zirytował się jego niesforny syn, rozrzucając Lagunie dopiero co ułożoną mentalną układankę. - Przecież ci mówiłem!  
- Obaj nie słuchacie, gdy ktoś coś do was mówi - zauważył rozbawiony Seifer. - Rzeczywiście jesteście do siebie podobni.  
Został przeszyty na wylot dwoma oburzonymi spojrzeniami, czym jednak nie przejął się w najmniejszym stopniu.  
- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - oszołomiony Laguna potrząsnął głową.  
- Pan się nie martwi o Squally'ego, panie prezydencie. Dobrze się nim zajmuję - Seifer pochwalił się zatroskanemu Loire'owi, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. - W dzień, w nocy, można powiedzieć całodobowo...  
- Seifer, zamknij się wreszcie!  
Rozweselony blondyn tylko dlatego uniknął kolejnego szturchańca, że jego wojowniczy partner nie miał większej swobody ruchu niż śledź w beczce.  
- Squall, czy możesz przyjść na chwilę do Centrum? - zapytała Quistis, która właśnie zmaterializowała się w pobliżu. Skinęła głową Lagunie i zerknęła na przyjaciela, bez reszty zaanektowanego przez Seifera. Uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Jako jedna z niewielu osób w Ogrodzie ani przez moment nie była zaskoczona zejściem się dwóch rywali. Od jakiegoś czasu podświadomie przeczuwała coś takiego.  
Squall z trudem wyplątał się z zaborczych objęć jasnowłosego szermierza i wstał.  
- Zobaczymy się potem - mruknął w kierunku Laguny. Przed odejściem spojrzał jeszcze przeciągle na Seifera, który nie był ani trochę rad, że Trepe "znowu ukradła mu Squally'ego".  
Blondyn wymamrotał coś niepochlebnego w kierunku Quistis i obrażony, skrzyżował ramiona. Minęło kilka minut, podczas których Laguna i Seifer nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem, poprzestając na wpatrywaniu się w siebie spode łba. W końcu jednak prezydent, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, wypalił zazdrośnie:  
- Jak to zrobiłeś, że Squall cię kocha?!  
Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że jego syn może nie tylko ścierpieć obecność tego zbrodniarza, ale jeszcze darzyć go uczuciem! Laguna czuł, że mógłby nawet sto lat próbować przebyć dystans, jakim zimnokrwisty dowódca SeeD odgrodził się od niego, i niczego by nie osiągnął. Przez te dwie godziny bezskutecznie próbował wykrzesać z chłopaka coś więcej, niż uprzejmy brak zainteresowania. Ale wystarczyło tylko, że w pobliżu pojawił się Almasy, a Squall w ułamku sekundy przedzierzgnął się w zakochanego szczeniaka. Prezydent patrzył na jedynego człowieka, który potrafił wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Squalla. Jedynego, któremu pozwolił zbliżyć się do siebie. Jedynego, który go uszczęśliwiał. Tego morderczego bydlaka Almasy'ego.  
_"Co za kretyn!" - pomyślał pogardliwie Seifer, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. - Jak można pytać o coś takiego?!"_  
- Poderwałem go sobie na jednej misji - poinformował bezczelnie Lagunę. Nie zamierzał spowiadać mu się ze swoich uczuć. - Łatwizna. Kilka dni i był mój - machnął od niechcenia dłonią, spoglądając drwiąco na prezydenta. - Żaden problem.  
Laguna poczuł palący gniew. Nikt jeszcze nigdy nie zdołał go tak rozwścieczyć. Almasy był pierwszy.  
- Ty cholerny sukinsynu!  
- No no, prezydencie, uważaj pan na słowa - warknął ostrzegawczo blondyn. - Squally też nie jest taki święty, za jakiego go masz. Jesteśmy najemnikami, Loire. Nieraz zabijamy ludzi za pieniądze. Taki mamy zawód. Dopóki tego nie zrozumiesz, będziesz walił głową w mur. Zresztą po co ja ci to mówię.  
Wstał z kanapy. I tak nie miał tu po co siedzieć bez Squalla. Zostawił pogrążonego w myślach prezydenta samego i odszedł na poszukiwania.  
Laguna siedział jeszcze przez jakiś czas, dumając o tym, co powiedział mu Almasy. Może rzeczywiście to nie było najwłaściwsze podejście. Do tej pory nie myślał o Squallu w takich kategoriach. A przecież już przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu uderzyła go jego powaga i zasadniczość, zupełnie nie pasujące do wieku. Nie powinien był zapominać, że ten nastolatek przebył rygorystyczny trening militarny. Nie zawahałby się przed pozbawieniem kogoś życia, czego był uczony od najmłodszych lat. Przypuszczalnie miał inne zasady i poglądy niż zwykli ludzie. Pewnie dlatego bez trudu zaakceptował kogoś, kto gdzie indziej zasłużył na miano terrorysty. Laguna ujrzał swojego syna w nowym świetle. Starając się go zrozumieć, sięgnął pamięcią do swoich wspomnień, gdy służył w armii galbadyjskiej. Chciał przypomnieć sobie, co czuł, będąc żołnierzem i jak się zachowywał. Może to pomoże mu jakoś nawiązać nić porozumienia ze Squallem.

Squall szedł niespiesznie z Quistis w kierunku Centrum. Sprawa, która wymagała jego interwencji... właściwie nie wymagała jego interwencji. Był jednak wdzięczny jasnowłosej przyjaciółce za uwolnienie go od męczącego towarzystwa Laguny. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy na podstawie milczącego porozumienia między nimi Trepe ratowała go przed gadatliwością Loire'a.

- Czemu to powiedziałeś? - zapytał z wyrzutem i niechęcią Squall, gdy został sam z Seiferem.  
Blondyn uniósł pytająco brwi.  
- Mówiłem dużo rzeczy.  
- Nie jestem taki, jak on - oświadczył komendant zamiast wyjaśnienia.  
Seifer zaśmiał się, po czym podszedł bliżej i objął nadąsanego bruneta.  
- Pewnie, że nie. Jesteś milion razy przystojniejszy - wymruczał mu żartobliwie do ucha.  
- Seifer! - obruszył się ciemnowłosy gunblader. - Mówiłem serio, a ty się wygłupiasz.  
- Nie jesteś taki, jak on - przyznał blondyn, poważniejąc. - Ty byś nikogo nie zostawił samego. Nawet mnie nie porzuciłeś.  
- Przecież nie wiedział o mnie - powiedział bez przekonania Squall. - Dopiero ostatnio...  
- Bardzo wygodne wytłumaczenie - burknął Seifer. - Wybacz, ale twój stary tylko dużo ględzi o uczuciach, ale na tym się kończy. Ja na jego miejscu nie siedziałbym sobie beztrosko na dupie w Esthar. _"Przez tyle lat nawet się nie zainteresować, co dokładnie stało się z własną żoną... - pokręcił głową z niesmakiem. - I bez chwili wahania wysłał Leonharta na tę samobójczą misję z Ultimecją."_  
Komendant nadal jednak wydawał się być czymś przygnębiony.  
- Co jest, Squally? Czym się jeszcze martwisz?  
- Niczym.  
- Daj spokój. Gadaj, co ci się tam kłębi w głowie? - zapytał Seifer z nikłym uśmiechem.  
- Bo... co go obchodzi, że jesteśmy ze sobą? - wybuchnął brunet. - To nie jego sprawa.  
- To twój stary, więc nic dziwnego, że go to interesuje. Nawet jeśli to mocno spóźniona troska. A ty mu nic nie powiedziałeś o nas - Seifer zaczął cierpliwie wyjaśniać te zawiłości swojemu socjopatycznemu chłopakowi. - Widzę, że zaskakiwanie innych staje się twoją specjalnością - zakpił. - Biedny facet przyjeżdża się z tobą spotkać, a ty się obściskujesz na jego oczach z podłym złoczyńcą. Złoczyńcą, którego wypuścił z więzienia na twoją prośbę. Istny szok. Nic dziwnego, że się wkurzył.  
- Nie jesteś złoczyńcą! - zaprotestował gorąco Squall.  
- Dla ciebie nie - powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem blondyn. - I może dla ludzi w Ogrodzie też nie. Ale inni najchętniej widzieliby mnie trzy metry pod ziemią.  
- Bo oni nie wiedzą, jak było naprawdę - zasępił się Squall. - A jemu... przecież opowiadałem mu, co się wydarzyło.  
- Nie przejmuj się. Ochłonie i wszystko będzie w porządku - pocieszył go Seifer. - Twój stary wygląda mi na takiego, co najpierw gada, a potem myśli, mam rację?  
- Tak, tylko nie zawsze następuje to drugie - skrzywił się brunet.  
- Spoko. Chyba nie jest na mnie taki cięty, skoro mnie ułaskawił - zauważył rzeczowo blondyn. - Na pewno nie wypuściłby mnie, gdyby ci nie uwierzył. Zobaczysz, jakoś to przeżyje.  
- Nie chcę już o tym gadać.  
- Dobra, no to zajmijmy się czymś bardziej produktywnym. Na przykład, co powiesz na to...  
- Seifer, nie w moim gabinecie!  
- Hmm... a dlaczego nie? Tutaj jeszcze nie miałem okazji, żeby cię-  
- Nie. W. Moim. Gabinecie - powtórzył stanowczo komendant, odsuwając się demonstracyjnie od Seifera i siadając w fotelu.  
- Aaa, rozumiem! Wobec tego gdzie wolisz? - rozpromienił się niepoprawny adiutant.  
- Czy już mówiłem ci, że jesteś nie do zniesienia? - jęknął bezradnie Squall.  
- Ależ Squally! Jesteśmy razem dopiero kilkanaście dni - zarechotał blondyn. - A ty już wymiękasz.  
- Bo z tobą dni liczą się jak psie lata - jeden dzień to jak miesiąc... albo rok - prychnął dowódca.  
Seifer nie odpowiedział, tylko zdecydowanym ruchem zgarnął papiery i resztę rzeczy z biurka i zrzucił na podłogę. Brunet zerwał się na równe nogi i zapytał ze złością:  
- Oszalałeś?! Co robisz?  
Seifer popchnął rozwścieczonego Squalla bliżej blatu i uśmiechnął się podstępnie.  
- Biurko nie służy tylko do pisaniny, Leonhart - pouczył go, rozpinając spodnie. - Od dawna chciałem ci pokazać inne jego funkcje.

Laguna przyjeżdżał do Ogrodu zawsze sam, bez obstawy. Mimo nalegań Kirosa uparcie odmawiał towarzystwa ochroniarzy. Chwile, które spędzał w podróży, były wytchnieniem od prezydenckiego życia i sztywnych zasad. Poza Esthar był słabo rozpoznawany, co bardzo go cieszyło. Trochę przypominały mu się stare czasy, gdy jako reporter zwiedzał najróżniejsze miejsca. Właśnie zakończył kolejną, niestety nieudaną, wizytę u Squalla. Oczywiście nie zrażał się chłodnym przyjęciem, choć chwilowo, jak zwykle, czuł zniechęcenie. Tym razem było nawet jeszcze gorzej. Niespodzianka w postaci Almasy'ego jako chłopaka jego syna trochę nim wstrząsnęła. Nie bardzo rozumiał całą sytuację, a Squall nie kwapił się do wyjaśnień.  
Na ironię zakrawał fakt, że więcej informacji Laguna uzyskał od tego ...terrorysty. Almasy wydawał się bardziej chętny do rozmowy niż jego własny potomek. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, dając na razie spokój jałowym rozmyślaniom.  
- Panie prezydencie, dojeżdżamy - poinformował go młody, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.  
Ilekroć Laguna odwiedzał Squalla, chłopak wysyłał po niego samochód z kierowcą i co najmniej jednym członkiem SeeD jako obstawą. Tak samo prezydent był odwożony do portu Balamb. Zwykle niechętny takim 'ceregielom', w tym wypadku nie protestował, bo podobała mu się myśl, że jego syn jednak trochę o niego dba. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że komendantowi chodzi głównie o jego zdolności nawigacyjne. Squall podejrzewał, że Loire zgubiłby się na prostej drodze do portu co najmniej kilka razy. Dzisiejszy kierowca wydawał się Lagunie skądś znany. Podobnie jak jego towarzyszka z jasnymi, niemal srebrnymi włosami. Prezydent wygramolił się z samochodu i zapytał z ciekawością ciemnowłosego SeeDa:  
- My się znamy, prawda?  
- Tak, panie prezydencie - potaknął Raijin, wskazując głową stojącą obok Fujin. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Seifera.  
- No tak, to stąd was znam! - Laguna zmarszczył groźnie brwi. - Jesteście zadowoleni z tego, co narobiliście w moim kraju?  
- Pomagaliśmy kumplowi - bronił się chłopak. - Nie chcieliśmy, żeby był sam. Zawsze trzymamy się razem z nim.  
- Nawet jeśli wasz kumpel to terrorysta?  
- UŁASKAWIONY - przypomniała z naciskiem Fujin.  
- N-no tak - przyznał opornie Laguna. - Squall mi opowiadał o nim i wiem, jak to było, ale... - nie potrafił pozbyć się niechęci do blondyna. - Nie podoba mi się, że ten wasz przyjaciel jest z moim synem. Jak do tego w ogóle doszło? - wymamrotał bardziej do siebie, niż do rozmówców.  
- Seifer nie jest złym gościem, chociaż lubi za takiego uchodzić - przekonywał Raijin. - Po prostu ma trochę trudny charakter...  
- Trudny charakter? To mało powiedziane - skrzywił się prezydent. - Mam wrażenie, że Almasy wykorzystuje Squalla.  
- Ooo, co to, to nie! - roześmiał się ciemnowłosy SeeD. - Rany, panie prezydencie. Squall owinął sobie Seifera dookoła małego palca... Ajjj! Fu, co ty wyrabiasz?! - wykrzyknął boleśnie, gdy dziewczyna kopnęła go w kostkę swoim twardym butem.  
- SEIF CIĘ ZABIJE - ostrzegła gadatliwego kolegę, i spojrzała na niego znacząco, próbując mu przekazać, że powinien trzymać język za zębami.  
- No ale przecież to ojciec Squalla - bronił się Raijin, wskazując na prezydenta. - Nic się nie stanie, jak się dowie...  
- CICHO BĄDŹ - poradziła mu przyjaciółka.  
- Obiecuję, że nic nie wypaplam waszemu koledze - obiecał solennie Laguna. - Możecie mi powiedzieć. Po prostu martwię się o Squalla i dlatego pytam.  
Raijin spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z wahaniem, ale ta potrząsnęła głową z miną "A rób co chcesz".  
- No więc jest tak, jak mówiłem - Raijin z zapałem wrócił do wyznań. - Seifer wpadł po uszy. Można powiedzieć, że świata poza Squallem nie widzi. Serio - zapewnił, gdy Laguna spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. To, co prezydent widział podczas spotkania z chłopakami, wyglądało raczej na odwrotną sytuację. - Oni dwaj znają się od dziecka. Seifer zna Squalla chyba najlepiej ze wszystkich - ciągnął ciemnowłosy olbrzym. - Jak pan chce się czegoś dowiedzieć o synu, to najlepiej spytać naszego kumpla.  
Laguna patrzył zamyślony na dwójkę SeeDów. Rozmowa z Almasy'm? Chyba powinien się przemóc...  
- Dobra, dziękuję wam - pożegnał się ze swoją obstawą. - Będę miał teraz o czym myśleć. Do zobaczenia.  
- Do widzenia, panie prezydencie - zasalutowali Fujin i Raijin, zgodnie z rozkazem Squalla czekając aż do momentu, gdy Loire bezpiecznie odpłynie z portu.  
- PLECIUGA - wypomniała koledze Fujin, odprowadzając wzrokiem oddalającą się łódź.  
- Ja tylko powiedziałem czystą prawdę - usprawiedliwiał się chłopak. - Mam nadzieję, że Loire mnie nie wsypie przed Seifem - dodał ze spóźnioną refleksją, z zafrasowaniem drapiąc się po głowie.  
Fujin westchnęła z dezaprobatą. Raijin się kiedyś doigra za swoje gadulstwo.

- Przyznaj się, co obiecałeś swojemu staremu za wypuszczenie mnie z paki? - zagadnął zaintrygowany Seifer, podejrzewając, że na samym przekonywaniu o jego niewinności się nie skończyło.  
Obaj szermierze odbębniali kolejny dzień pracy, choć tym razem adiutant bardziej był zajęty przeszkadzaniem swojemu dowódcy niż pomaganiem. Niedawna krótka rozmowa z ojcem Squalla pobudziła jego ciekawość.  
- Nic, o czym warto wspominać - zbył go brunet, pochłonięty czytaniem opasłego sprawozdania.  
- Powiedz, lewku - nudził jasnowłosy gunblader. - Co mu obiecałeś?  
- Nic takiego. Nie nazywaj mnie lewkiem.  
- Nie dam ci spokoju, dopóki mi nie powiesz, lewku. Czy mam użyć paru wypróbowanych sposobów, żebyś zaczął gadać? - zaśmiał się szatańsko.  
Leonhart był kawałem twardziela. Jeśli czegoś nie chciał powiedzieć, to żadna siła nie wydarłaby z niego przemocą nawet jednego słowa. Seifer doskonale to wiedział, przekonawszy się o tym w czasach, gdy byli jeszcze przeciwnikami i walczyli ze sobą na śmierć i życie.  
Ale Squally okazał się zadziwiająco podatny na inne, przyjemniejsze dla ciała środki perswazji. Seifer był przekonany, że gdyby zechciał, wyciągnąłby teraz z niego absolutnie wszystko tą metodą.  
Brunet otaksował go niepewnym spojrzeniem. Nie miał teraz czasu na Seiferowe _sposoby_, więc zdecydował się wyjaśnić dobrowolnie:  
- Muszę go odwiedzić. Pojadę tam za jakiś czas. Na tydzień.  
- A co ze mną?!  
- Ty zostaniesz. Nie wolno ci wracać do Esthar - przypomniał cierpko Squall.  
- Nie pozwolę ci jechać samemu! - wybuchnął blondyn.  
- Seifer. Ja nie pytam o twoje pozwolenie - przywołał go do porządku zły komendant. - Od kiedy to wydaje ci się, że możesz mi coś kazać?  
- To była taka przenośnia - łagodził pospiesznie Seifer. - Ale nie chcę, żebyś tam jechał!  
- A to niby czemu?  
- Bo... bo jeszcze mi cię tam ktoś poderwie i zabierze!  
- Co za brednie! - rozzłościł się Squall. - Poza tym nie będzie mnie tylko siedem dni. Nie przesadzaj.  
- A co się zdarzyło, kiedy pojechaliśmy na misję? To też było TYLKO siedem dni! - oznajmił z gorzkim triumfem Seifer.  
- Jesteś zazdrosny o samego siebie? - wytknął ze zjadliwą logiką komendant.  
Blondyna zatkało na chwilę.  
- Dobra, jedź sobie - mruknął niechętnie. - Ale jak nie wrócisz po tygodniu, to przysięgam, że pojadę do Esthar i przytargam cię do Ogrodu za ucho!  
Squall rzucił mu tylko spojrzenie pełne politowania, więc podrażniony chłopak dodał:  
- Poza tym jak cię za długo nie będzie, to mógłbym się niechcący zainteresować kimś innym... - zawiesił niewinnie głos, czekając na reakcję partnera. Nie zawiódł się.  
- To by było twoje ostatnie zainteresowanie w tym życiu! - zapłonął gniewem komendant. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Na myśl, że Seifer patrzyłby na kogoś innego tak, jak patrzy na niego... i że ten ktoś inny mógłby mu zabrać Seifera... Squall poczuł, jakby ktoś ścisnął mu żołądek lodowatą dłonią. Przez czeluście umysłu przemknęła mu nieśmiała myśl, że Seifer robi sobie żarty, ale przeszła bez echa, zastąpiona mieszanką niepokoju i wzburzenia.  
Blondyn z trudem powściągnął śmiech. Podpuszczanie Squalla było zawsze takie zabawne!  
Brunet wstał zza biurka z ponurą miną, zacisnąwszy usta i wyszedł bez słowa. Seifer spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Czyżby przeholował?  
- Squally! Dokąd idziesz? - rzucił zaniepokojony za wychodzącym chłopakiem, ale nie doczekał się odzewu. Miał nadzieję, że Leonhart się nie obraził. Przecież to były tylko durne żarty. Ani mu się śniło, żeby myśleć o kimś innym. Chyba musiałby postradać zmysły! Odczekał kilkanaście minut i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie byłoby lepiej iść i go poszukać. Zanim jednak się zdecydował, komendant wrócił, dzierżąc jakiś dokument. Podszedł do Seifera i wręczył mu go bez słowa.  
- Co to jest?  
- List żelazny - wyjaśnił sucho Squall. - Gwarantuje ci nietykalność. Możesz bezpiecznie jechać do Esthar.  
Jasnowłosy szermierz odchylił do tyłu głowę i roześmiał się na cały głos, czując, jak opuszcza go niepewność.  
- A więc myślałeś, że poważnie mówię o zainteresowaniu kimś innym? Wolisz mieć na mnie oko? - droczył się z brunetem.  
- N-nie, po prostu...  
- Jesteś zazdrosny, Squally! - palnął radośnie Seifer, odkrywając przyczynę dziwnego zachowania swojego chłopaka.  
- Wcale nie!  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się do nastroszonego partnera.  
- Spoko, tylko cię nabierałem. Mam w dupie cały świat, może się spalić, zamarznąć, skompresować czasowo czy co tam jeszcze. Tylko ty się dla mnie liczysz - wyznał z uczuciem.  
Squall mruknął coś niewyraźnie, speszony tymi słowami. Za nic nie potrafił przywyknąć do sentymentalnych głupot, wygłaszanie których przychodziło Seiferowi z dziecinną łatwością. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać szaleńczego bicia serca, gdy je słyszał. Bzdury, które gadał Almasy, były, mimo swojej okropnej ckliwości... zaskakująco miłe.  
- Skoro już wybłagałeś od tatuśka ten list, to szkoda, żeby się zmarnował, co nie? Kiedy tam pojedziemy, lewku? - zapytał z ciekawością blondwłosy szermierz, siadając prosto w fotelu i odkładając estharski glejt na stolik. Chwycił ułagodzonego chłopaka za jeden z jego pasów i przyciągnął do siebie.  
- W przyszłym miesiącu. Nie mów do mnie lewku - upomniał go Squall, jednak bez śladu złości, posłusznie podchodząc bliżej.  
- Poznam nieco bliżej twojego starego. Ostatnio chwilę z nim gadałem, ale trochę się ścięliśmy. Może teraz pójdzie lepiej - wyraził nadzieję Seifer. - Pogawędzimy sobie co nieco. Pewnie będzie chciał dowiedzieć się o tobie mnóstwa rzeczy. Bo ty przecież nic mu nie powiesz, jak zwykle.  
- Tylko spróbuj mu coś nagadać!  
Seifer z ożywieniem jął rozwijać temat.  
- Jak myślisz, będzie chciał wysłuchać sprawozdania z naszych wspólnych aktywności nocnych... i dziennych?  
- Seifer, ani mi się waż!  
- No przecież ucieszyłby się, gdyby wiedział, jak troskliwie o ciebie dbam...  
- Jeśli mu chlapniesz cokolwiek na ten temat, to przez tydzień będziesz szukał swojej obciętej głowy na wybrzeżu.  
- Ale jesteś grrroźny... To może wspomnę mu tylko o twoich ulubionych częściach umeblowania? O kanapie? Łóżku? Ścianie? A może o biurku? - zapytał niewinnie Seifer.  
- Wnioskując z częstego użytkowania, biurko to raczej TWÓJ ulubiony mebel - sprostował zgryźliwie brunet.  
- No nie mów, że twój nie - wypalił z uciechą blondyn. - Przecież użytkujemy je wspólnie. Już zapomniałeś, jak je testowaliśmy? Chyba było cię słychać aż na korytarzu!  
- Koniec gadania na ten temat - zaczerwienił się Squall.  
- Dobrze, pluszaczku - zgodził się wesoło Seifer.  
- Czy musisz mi wymyślać coraz durniejsze przezwiska?!  
- Co ci się nie podoba w "pluszaczku"? - zdziwił się szczerze blondyn. - Pasuje do ciebie, bo jesteś taki przyjemny w dotyku...  
- A chcesz oberwać? - najeżył się brunet.  
- Oj no, niepotrzebnie się tak unosisz. To pieszczotliwe określenie - zachichotał Seifer.  
- Dobra, ale chociaż rób to, gdy jesteśmy SAMI - wycedził Squall z narastającą irytacją.  
- Ale Squally! Pamiętasz, jaką zaszokowaną minę zrobił Dincht, gdy to usłyszał?  
- Też mi powód do radości.  
- Ty też możesz dać mi jakąś ksywkę. Jeśli nie umiesz niczego wymyślić, a założę się, że tak jest, to mam kilka propozycji.  
- Ciekawe, jakich.  
- Na przykład... Zabójca GFów! - oznajmił blondyn z błyskiem w oku. - Kozacko brzmi. I pasuje do mnie.  
- Nie rób sobie nadziei.  
- Generał Almasy?  
- Wypchaj się.  
- A chociaż Kapitan...?  
- Nie.  
- To możesz mi mówić Wielki Mistrzu.  
- A to z jakiej racji?!  
- Czemu _Wielki_, o tym przekonałeś się, gdy wróciłem z Deling, a Mistrz - Seifer uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie - czy naprawdę muszę ci przypominać?  
- Możesz sobie marzyć dalej. Piesku.  
- Jak mnie nazwałeś? - obruszył się spostponowany "Mistrz".  
- Tak, jak słyszałeś - odparł sucho Squall. - Nie pamiętasz, kto cię prowadzał na smyczy? Jej imię zaczynało się na "U".  
Blondyn zmrużył oczy z bólem. Nie lubił tego wstrętnego wspomnienia. Przebywanie pod władzą Ultimecji nie było najprzyjemniejszym doświadczeniem w jego życiu. Przez cały ten czas czuł się, jakby umysł spowijała mu jakaś obrzydliwa, lepka mgła. Wtedy nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, zajęty gorączkowym spełnianiem "swojego" marzenia. Dopiero gdy Ultimecja przestała istnieć, odczuł nie dającą się opisać ulgę. A jeszcze później wszystko, co do tej pory się wydarzyło, uderzyło go z przerażającą jasnością. Dużo później. Gdy już było pozamiatane i siedział w estharskim pudle.  
Zamiast odciąć się towarzyszowi, opuścił smutno głowę i stanął przy oknie. Squall poczuł się jak ostatni bydlak. Lepiej by zrobił, gdyby się nie odzywał. Milczenie wychodziło mu zdecydowanie lepiej.  
- Seifer, ja nie... nie chciałem tego powiedzieć... - powiedział, podchodząc do byłego rycerza i nieśmiało dotykając jego ramienia.  
- Wiem, Squally - Seifer uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Ale mimo wszystko masz rację. Po prostu nienawidzę sobie o tym wszystkim przypominać. Przecież wiesz.  
- Wiem. Przepraszam.  
- Czy to znaczy, że będziesz mi mówił Mistrzu? - zapytał blondyn, patrząc na skruszonego partnera i w mgnieniu oka odzyskując dobry humor.  
- Seifer, normalnie jesteś niezniszczalny - westchnął bezradnie komendant.  
- Niezniszczalny? Też ładnie brzmi. Ale trochę za długie - zażartował Seifer. - Może pozostańmy przy Mistrzu.


	12. Przeszkadzacz

Nadeszła wyczekiwana sobota i obaj szermierze czekali w porcie Balamb na swój transport do Horyzontu. Dopiero tam mieli spotkać się z drugą połową teamu wędkarskiego, czyli Fujin i Raijinem. Irvine, włóczący się wraz z Selphie po mieście, zauważył opartych o barierki nabrzeża chłopaków i ruszył w ich stronę. Dziwnym trafem w to samo miejsce zaplątała się także Quistis i Zell. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy przyjaciele Squalla nie mieli lepszych zajęć w tym dniu, niż łażenie po Balamb.  
- Twoje przydupasy zjawiły się w komplecie - zauważył kpiąco Seifer, zerkając na zbliżającą się grupkę. - Pewnie przyszli sprawdzić, czy cię gdzieś nie porywam. Na ofiarę dla jakiejś Ultimecji-bis.  
- Ja nie mówię na twoich kumpli "przydupasy" - obruszył się Squall. - A poza tym nie przesadzaj.  
- Nie przesadzam. Dincht do tej pory podejrzewa, że coś ci zrobiłem - wytknął z urazą. - Wiesz, powinniśmy mu dać popatrzeć na nasze nocne rozrywki. Głowę daję, że jakby cię zobaczył, a przede wszystkim usłyszał, nie miałby żadnych wątpliwości, że to nie żadne brudne sztuczki z mojej strony - zaśmiał się na głos.  
- Wybij sobie to z głowy - zdenerwował się brunet.  
- A coś grzeczniejszego? Może gdybyś upadł przede mną na kolana i wyznał gorącą miłość, uwierzyłby w końcu? No, Squally? Zrobisz to dla Zella? Niech śpi spokojnie.  
- Jeszcze czego - prychnął Squall. - W ogóle to od kiedy przejmujesz się, co sobie o tobie myśli Zell?  
- Wcale się nie przejmuję! - zachłysnął się z oburzenia Seifer. - Tylko denerwuje mnie, że twoje przyd... twoi kumple patrzą mi ciągle na ręce. Jakbym planował cię zamordować albo co.  
- Po prostu cię nie lubią - oznajmił bezdusznie komendant. - I nie ma się co dziwić.  
Seifera aż zatchnęło.  
- Co masz na myśli?!  
- To, co ci już raz powiedziałem. Jesteś złośliwy, zarozumiały i bezczelny. Wszystkim dogadujesz.  
Blondyn nadął się, ale po chwili wypalił:  
- Myślisz, że nie umiem być miły?  
- Tego nie wiem. Ale jeśli uda ci się wytrzymać dziesięć minut bez obrażania Zella, to będzie wielki postęp.  
- Dobra. Udowodnię ci to - jasnowłosy szermierz uniósł się honorem, podejmując wyzwanie.  
- Yo, Squall! - zawołał raźno Zell, podchodząc do kumpla razem z resztą przyjaciół.  
- A ze mną się nie przywitasz, głup... Zell? - poprawił się błyskawicznie Seifer.  
Fighter spojrzał na niego, podejrzliwie ściągając brwi, ale odezwał się niechętnie:  
- Cześć, Seifer.  
- Jedziecie gdzieś? Na ryby? - zapytała Quistis, spostrzegając wędki wystające z leżącego obok bagażu.  
- Tak, do Horyzontu - poinformował ją przyjaciel. - Wrócimy jutro w południe.  
- Nie wiedziałam, że znasz się na łowieniu, Squall - uśmiechnęła się Selphie, a Irvine zakpił, wskazując niezbyt subtelnie na Seifera:  
- Jak na razie złowił wielkiego rekina. To chyba nieźle, Selph?  
- Kinneas, skąd wiesz, kto kogo złowił! - odciął się speszony i zły Seifer, podenerwowany gromkim wybuchem śmiechu, jakim Quistis i Selphie skwitowały żart dowcipnego strzelca. Urażona duma własna kazała mu szorstko chwycić Squalla za ramię i demonstracyjnie przyciągnąć do siebie, mimo iż chłopak wcale się nie opierał. - Coś ci się nie podoba, Dincht? - wyrwało mu się, gdy Zell zrobił gest, jakby chciał go zaatakować.  
- Seifer, daj spokój - brunet mitygował podrażnionego partnera.  
Blondyn zaburczał coś z niechęcią, ale porzucił swoją napastliwość. Przytulił Squalla i wyszeptał mu do ucha triumfalnie:  
- No i? Na razie nieźle mi idzie, co nie? Jeszcze nikogo nie zabiłem ani nie obraziłem.  
- Mhm... Po prostu wcielenie łagodności.  
- Wiesz co, Squall, za cholerę nie mam pojęcia, jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz - prychnął blondwłosy fighter, nie kryjąc dezaprobaty w głosie. - Już wtedy w Dollet nie mogłem tego zrozumieć.  
- Zapewniam cię ...Zell - odparł z wymuszonym uśmiechem Seifer, uprzedzając odpowiedź bruneta - że Squally bardzo dobrze ze mną wytrzymuje. Zdziwiłbyś się, z jakim głośnym entuzjazmem się to zawsze odbywa - zakomunikował z satysfakcją.  
Ta odpowiedź ucieszyła większość towarzystwa, z wyłączeniem Squalla i Zella, którzy skrzywili się jak na komendę.  
- Seifer będzie mnie uczył łowienia - komendant wrócił pospiesznie do bezpieczniejszego tematu, zwracając się do Selphie.  
- Ooo, jak uroczo! - wykrzyknęła brunetka, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i podskakując radośnie.  
- Co w tym uroczego, Tilmitt? - spytał podejrzliwie Seifer, wyczulony na wszelkie aluzje dotyczące wędkarstwa.  
- No, wiesz - dziewczyna mrugnęła niewinnie. - Kto by nie chciał mieć takiego nauczyciela?  
W tym momencie nadpłynęła oczekiwana łodź, więc Squall machnął do przyjaciół na pożegnanie i ruszył w jej kierunku. Zell nie wytrzymał i zatrzymał Seifera, łapiąc go za rękaw.  
- Almasy, mam nadzieję, że nic nie knujesz, gadzie - syknął podejrzliwie do nielubianego kolegi. - Jeżeli Squallowi coś się stanie, gdy będzie z tobą, to tak ci nakopię do dupy, że do końca życia nie będziesz mógł siadać!  
- Skąd bierzesz takie teksty, ciołku? Z filmów klasy C? - zaszydził Seifer, szarpnięciem uwalniając swój rękaw. - I nie napinaj się tak, bo ci pęknie żyłka w mózgu. O ile masz jakiś mózg - uściślił. - Nie bój się, jutro zobaczysz swojego najdroższego dowódcę całego i zdrowego. Obiecuję, że go nie pożrę, chociaż porządnie wymęczę - zażartował z nieprzyzwoitym uśmieszkiem - jeśli łapiesz, o co mi chodzi, głąbie.  
Odwrócił się plecami do wzburzonego fightera i chwyciwszy swoją torbę, podążył za Squallem. Tuż przed wejściem na pokład zaczepił go jeszcze Irvine.  
- Tak się zastanawiałem, Seifer - zaczął z namysłem, zsuwając kapelusz na tył głowy - to ile czasu zajął ci właściwie ten twój podryw?  
- Nie twój zasmarkany interes - burknął gunblader, ciągle jeszcze nastroszony po utarczce z podejrzliwym Dinchtem.  
- Założyłem się z kimś o to, dlatego pytam - przyznał snajper. - A co, pewnie długo się męczyłeś? Ja bym to, stary, odpracował w jeden dzień, może nawet szybciej - oznajmił chełpliwie. - I to pomimo mojej specjalizacji w dziewczynach - roześmiał się kpiąco.  
- Odwal się, Kinneas! I nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby startować do Squalla. Tylko spróbuj, a wepchnę ci ten głupi kapelusz do gardła, a potem nakarmię tobą ryby w zatoce! - oczy szermierza błysnęły gniewem. Przyjaciele Squalla byli okropni, pomyślał ze złością, wsiadając do łodzi. Irvine rozsądnie odczekał, aż krewki gunblader odejdzie na bezpieczną odległość, po czym pofolgował sobie, śmiejąc się z niego serdecznie.

- Ale masz przyjemnych kumpli - wytknął naburmuszony Seifer, podchodząc do Squalla, który stał na dziobie i spoglądał w spienioną wodę.  
- Znowu im coś nagadałeś? - westchnął ciężko brunet.  
- Nic nie nagadałem. Ale oni się mnie ciągle czepiają - użalił się nad sobą Seifer.  
- Nie przejmuj się cudzym gadaniem.  
- Łatwo ci mówić.  
- Można się było tego spodziewać - oznajmił Squall obojętnie. - ...żałujesz teraz?  
- Nie opowiadaj głupot! - rozgniewał się blondyn. - Bo spuszczę ci lanie za takie teksty. Niczego nie żałuję, kretynie. No, chyba tylko tego, że nie poderwałem cię wcześniej - uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
- Wcale mnie nie poderwałeś!  
- Możesz sobie wmawiać. I tak dobrze wiesz, jak było.  
- Owszem, wiem. Na pewno nie tak, jak ci się zdaje.  
- Aaa, no tak, zapomniałem. Mówiłeś, przypominam sobie. To kiedy się we mnie zabujałeś?  
- Odczep się.  
- Jak wróciłem z paki? A może jeszcze przedtem, co? Zanim zaczęła się cała chryja z Ultimecją? Co, Squally? - naciskał zaciekawiony Seifer.  
Nagle jednak uświadomił sobie, o co właściwie pyta. Poczuł nieprzyjemne zimno, sunące lodowatymi mackami wzdłuż kręgosłupa i zapytał cicho, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć Squallowi w oczy:  
- Czy w Pustynnym Więzieniu... czy już wtedy? Czy ty...? - wykrztusił niepewnie. Bał się odpowiedzi, bał się jak nigdy w życiu, nie wiedząc, czy zdoła pogodzić się z faktami, w razie gdyby... Pożałował, że o to zapytał. Czasem niewiedza bywa błogosławieństwem.  
Squall zamierzał jak zwykle odmruknąć coś na odczepnego, ale uderzył go szczególny ton głosu towarzysza. Lęk? Spojrzał na niego uważnie, zastanawiając się, o co może chodzić Seiferowi tym razem. Chłopak stał ze spuszczoną głową, patrząc pod nogi. Dłonie miał kurczowo zaciśnięte na relingu łodzi, brwi ściągnięte z bólem.  
- Nie - powiedział wreszcie powoli, obserwując jego reakcję.  
Jasnowłosy szermierz zamknął na chwilę oczy, ale po paru sekundach otworzył je ponownie, biorąc głęboki oddech. Widać było, że ta odpowiedź przyniosła mu ulgę. Kolejne minuty upływały w milczeniu, gdy obaj stali pochyleni nad poręczą, patrząc w fale.  
- Wiesz, nie zniósłbym myśli, że kiedy cię... że cię... - dalsze słowa nie mogły Seiferowi przejść przez ściśnięte gardło.  
- Torturowałem - podpowiedział brutalnie szczerym tonem Squall.  
- Właśnie - przyznał zgnębiony szermierz, czując, że wyjątkowo kiepsko idą mu dziś wyznania. - Że ty już wtedy... Nie umiałbym z tym żyć.  
- Wiem.  
Seifer, usłyszawszy to zagadkowe zapewnienie, chciał zapytać, co Squall ma na myśli. Starał się stłumić paskudne, bardzo paskudne podejrzenie, że partner nie powiedział mu prawdy. _"Nie, to tylko moja paranoja - zapewnił się żarliwie. - Przecież Squally kiepsko kłamie, poznałbym to"._  
W końcu nic nie powiedział.

Po dopłynięciu na miejsce szermierze wysiedli i ledwo uszli kawałek po nieco rozlatującej się, chwiejnej drewnianej kładce, usłyszeli zaskoczony i brzmiący radosnym niedowierzaniem głos jakiegoś horyzontalnego tubylca:  
- Ależ to sam Komendant Leonhart?!  
Obaj popatrzyli niechętnie na zbliżających się dwóch młodych facetów w niechlujnych strojach o typowym stylu Rybackiego Horyzontu. Spodnie z powycieranymi kolanami i koszule upaprane farbą i smarem. Horyzont był wiecznym placem budowy. Squall już wiedział, co za chwilę nastąpi, tak jak to było setki razy wcześniej, a Seiferowi nie spodobało się pełne żaru spojrzenie przybyszy, utkwione w Squallu. Stłumił instynktowną chęć walnięcia jednego i drugiego natręta w szczękę. Postanowił grzecznie i cierpliwie przeczekać paplaninę jednego z facetów, który tymczasem ględził jak nakręcony:  
- Nie spodziewałem się pana u nas spotkać, panie komendancie. Wszyscy tu słyszeliśmy o zwycięstwie nad tą wiedźmą. To było wyrąbane w kosmos! - emocjonował się. - Strasznie żałujemy, żeśmy tego nie widzieli. Niech pan powie, trudno ją było pokonać?  
- Dosyć - odparł oględnie Squall.  
Podekscytowany mężczyzna chwycił swojego idola za ramię i perorował dalej, nie zważając na złowrogi pomruk i wściekłe spojrzenie, którym potoczył jasnowłosy towarzysz komendanta. Irytacja Seifera rosła nieprzerwanie. Z trudem słuchał niekończącej się gadaniny.  
- Ach, jej pomagał jakiś podły zbir - przypomniał sobie wreszcie fan. - Ten jakiś rycerz? Co się z nim stało?  
- Sam go zapytaj - odparł oschle Squall, niedbale wskazując na stojącego obok Seifera. Blondyn doszedł do stanu, w którym przypominał wulkan, mający za chwilę wybuchnąć, ewentualnie wcielenie gromowładnego boga, rażącego maluczkich piorunami. Nawet jeśli tylko z oczu.  
Uśmiech na twarzy fana momentalnie zbladł, gdy spojrzał w groźne oblicze ...rycerza Ultimecji.  
- Spadaj stąd koleś, zanim cię wypatroszę! - warknął podrażniony Seifer.  
Złapał faceta za rękę i odepchnął go od Squalla. Miał wielką chęć dać ujście swoim emocjom i zrobić coś więcej, na przykład zrzucić nachalnego gnojka z pomostu do wody albo sprawdzić, jak daleko poleci po solidnym podbródkowym. Podejrzewał jednak, że Squallowi by się to nie spodobało, więc znowu powściągnął swoje mordercze żądze. Natrętny wielbiciel struchlał i zrobił niepewnie kilka kroków w tył, a potem odwrócił się i uciekł ile sił w nogach, ścigany donośnym śmiechem byłego rycerza.  
- A ty czego tu jeszcze stoisz? Też masz chętkę przelecieć Leonharta? - zapytał bez ogródek drugiego tubylca, dotąd milczącego.  
- Seifer, co ty pleciesz? - jęknął zakłopotany Squall. Wątpił, by kiedykolwiek przyzwyczaił się do jego odzywek. Czasami towarzysz przyprawiał go o istny ból głowy.  
- Spadaj, leszczu! - warknął blondyn, ostrzegawczo robiąc krok w kierunku rywala. Mężczyzna, nieodrodny syn pacyfistycznego miasteczka, wolał nie wplątywać się w bójkę z tym przypakowanym gościem i wziął przykład z kumpla, biorąc nogi za pas. _"Ci najemnicy z Ogrodu są tacy agresywni i brutalni"_, pomyślał z dąsem.  
- Chodźmy już - Squall zdecydował się pominąć milczeniem incydent, podnosząc torbę z ziemi i ruszając w stronę widniejącego niedaleko pomostu, gdzie mieli się spotkać z Fujin i Raijinem.  
- Daj mi to, poniosę ci - ofiarował się Seifer, nadal na fali bojowego nastroju, chwytając krzepko jego bagaż.  
- Zostaw! - rozeźlił się Squall, ani myśląc ustąpić. - Co znowu ci odbiło?  
- Po co masz się przemęczać, lewku - rzucił lekko blondyn, silnym szarpnięciem wyrywając mu torbę i triumfalnym gestem zarzucając ją sobie na ramię, razem ze swoją własną.  
- Idiota - warknął Squall, krzyżując ramiona demonstracyjnym gestem. - Jeśli ci się zdaje, że-  
- Wyluzuj, Squally, i chodź no tu bliżej - przerwał mu uspokajającym tonem Seifer, wolną ręką łapiąc go za ramię i ruszając dalej. - Widzisz, co się dzieje, jak cię na chwilę puszczę.  
- Co niby ma się dziać? - zdumiał się brunet, zapominając, że miał być obrażony z powodu zachowania Seifera i tarmoszenia przy byle okazji.  
- Od razu dostawiają się do ciebie jakieś tutejsze pętaki - wydął usta blondyn.  
- Tamten nawiedzony facet? - zdziwił się szczerze Squall. - Przecież tylko pytał o Ultimecję...  
- Ty, Leonhart, nie rozpoznałbyś podrywu nawet, gdyby spadł ci na głowę z głośnym okrzykiem _Yatta_! - Seifer z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową nad nieświadomością towarzysza. - W niektórych sprawach jesteś naiwny jak dziecko.  
- Nieprawda - zaoponował brunet, czując, że waga tego argumentu jest boleśnie znikoma. - Niby czemu?  
- Uwierz mi, tak jest. Jesteś bystrym gościem i zabójczym skubańcem, ale czasem zadziwiająco łatwo można cię podejść. Nie martw się jednak. Po to jestem twoim adiutantem, żeby cię pilnować - oznajmił Seifer i poufałym gestem rozwichrzył mu włosy.  
- Nieważne - Squall wolał porzucić ten podejrzany wątek.  
Po niezbyt długo trwającym spacerze doszli na miejsce spotkania i rozpoczęli nudne oczekiwanie. Seifer przechadzał się przez chwilę niecierpliwie po pomoście, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał i wrócił do Squalla, ze spokojem czekającego na spóźniających się współtowarzyszy. Stanął obok, oparłszy się plecami o barierkę.  
- Pewnie Raijin jak zwykle coś wykombinował - mruknął wyjaśniająco do partnera i spoglądając na niego coraz bardziej roziskrzonym wzrokiem. _"Jak to możliwe, żeby wyglądać tak cholernie nęcąco? I że też wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem"_ - pomyślał, pożerając wzrokiem jego szczupłą sylwetkę. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby poprzestał na samym patrzeniu.  
- Seifer, zamierzasz mnie tak obmacywać przez cały czas? - sapnął Squall, starając się bezskutecznie ignorować dłonie blondyna, wałęsające się zachłannie po całym jego ciele.  
- W czym problem? - zapytał z roztargnieniem Seifer, skubiąc zębami ucho nadąsanego towarzysza. - Przecież nikt nas nie widzi, sam zobacz, pustka jak okiem sięgnąć.  
- Nie o to mi chodzi - oznajmił sucho Squall.  
- To o co? - zdziwił się wyższy szermierz, na chwilę przestając znęcać się nad Squallowym uchem.  
- Żeby na tym się nie skończyło!  
Brunet chwycił zaskoczonego partnera za koszulę i nie tracąc już ani chwili, powlókł go w stronę stojącego obok składu na narzędzia czy też jakiegoś baraku. Nagłe zrozumienie olśniło Seifera i zadowolony uśmieszek rozjaśnił jego twarz. Potulnie pozwolił ciągnąć się swojemu chłopakowi dokąd tylko zechce.

Fujin ze złością patrzyła na zwalistego kolegę, który jak zwykle zapomniał miliona rzeczy i wracał po nie kilkakrotnie, przez co stracili masę czasu i byli mocno spóźnieni na spotkanie z Seiferem i Squallem.  
- SKLEROTYK - ofuknęła Raijina, który z przepraszającym uśmiechem po raz kolejny wrócił z zapomnianym przedmiotem. Tym razem była to wędka.  
Udało im się w końcu dotrzeć do umówionego miejsca. Już z daleka widzieli czekających chłopaków. Zanim jednak przedostali się po niezliczonych kładkach i pomostach Rybackiego Horyzontu, upłynęły dalsze cenne minuty. Wspiąwszy się na szczyt wysokiej platformy, zasapany Raijin zatrzymał się na moment i zerknął na szermierzy, którzy stali poniżej. Szturchnął łokciem przyjaciółkę i zafrasowanym tonem zapytał, wskazując na Seifera, dobierającego się do Squalla:  
- Jak myślisz, może powinniśmy poczekać, aż skończą? Głupio byłoby teraz im przeszkodzić, co nie?  
- ALE TO POTRWA - oświadczyła z niezadowoleniem Fujin, opierając się o poręcz i wychylając, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje na dole.  
- No tak... Oj, zdaje się, że pan komendant porwał nam Seifa - parsknął śmiechem Raijin, gdy Squall energicznie odholował blondyna z ich pola widzenia.  
- PANTOFLARZ - powiedzieli jednocześnie, zaśmiewając się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
- Ciekawe, ile czasu im to zajmie - westchnął w końcu Raijin, siadając na jakimś porzuconym metalowym wiaderku po farbie, odwróconym dnem do góry.  
- NIESKOŃCZONOŚĆ - zasugerowała grobowym tonem Fujin, przysiadając obok na drugim wiaderku i opierając łokcie na kolanach.  
- No to czekamy na koniec Seiferowej musztry - zaśmiał się ironicznie ciemnowłosy chłopak, po czym on i Fujin pogrążyli się w milczeniu.

Seifer nadal gryzł się tym, o czym rozmawiał ze Squallem w drodze do Horyzontu. To nie był łatwy temat, ale postanowił raz na zawsze to wyjaśnić.  
- Squally... - zaczął niepewnym tonem.  
Brunet podniósł głowę, odrywając się od czyszczenia rozmontowanego na części gunblade'a, który leżał porozkładany na stole. Seifer spojrzał na swojego partnera, który na czole miał brudną smugę od smaru. Poczuł nieprzepartą chęć, żeby podejść i ją zetrzeć. Otrząsnął się jednak z hipnotycznego zafascynowania, wiedząc, że po prostu szuka pretekstu, by dotknąć Leonharta. Trzymanie rąk przy sobie w jego obecności było ekstremalnie trudnym zadaniem. Misją niemożliwą. Teraz jednak nie była pora na takie zachcianki. Musiał najpierw się dowiedzieć.  
- Pamiętasz, jak gadaliśmy o Pustynnym? - zaczął, czując, jak momentalnie skręca go w środku. Naprawdę wolałby nie przypominać Squallowi i sobie o tym wydarzeniu, ale nie było wyjścia.  
- Pamiętam - potwierdził brunet, patrząc na niego poważnie. - No i?  
- Wybaczysz mi? - wypalił Seifer, nie chcąc już dłużej krążyć koło tego tematu. - To jest rzecz, której najbardziej żałuję. I której najbardziej nie rozumiem. Czemu to zrobiłem. Wtedy wydawało mi się to słuszne...  
- Wtedy wydawało ci się słuszne - powtórzył Squall sucho. - Więc czym się przejmujesz?  
- Chciałbym po prostu, żebyś mi wybaczył. Jeśli możesz...  
- Seifer. Byliśmy po przeciwnych stronach - zaczął brunet, decydując się ostatecznie zamknąć ten rozdział. - Nie spodziewałem się po tobie przyjaznego zachowania. Przecież sam wiesz, byliśmy tego uczeni. Że możemy kiedyś walczyć ze sobą. Że nie zawsze możemy być kolegami. I tak się stało. Potraktowałem cię jak kolejnego przeciwnika do zlikwidowania. Mówiłem ci o tym w Galbadii, pamiętasz? Kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Deling... wiedziałem, że nie mam wyjścia, że będę musiał się z tobą zmierzyć, chociaż wtedy nie rozumiałem, czemu to wszystko robisz. Ale to już przeszłość i nie zamierzam o tym dłużej myśleć - zakończył dobitnie. Już dawno nie wysilił się na taką emocjonalną i długą wypowiedź.  
- Nie nienawidzisz mnie za to?  
- Nie, głupku. Nigdy cię nie nienawidziłem - westchnął Squall, unosząc oczy do nieba. Kiedy Seifer wreszcie to zrozumie?  
Blondyn poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej. Zrobiło mu się jakoś lżej na sercu, choć i tak wiedział, że nigdy do końca sobie nie wybaczy. Usiadł na brzeżku łóżka, tuż obok towarzysza i odebrał mu czystą szmatę, którą ten polerował ostrze Revolvera. Delikatnie starł mu z czoła ślad po smarze i zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem:  
- Brakowało ci mnie, Squally? Dlatego mnie wyciągnąłeś z paki?  
- Seifer, co cię dziś napadło? Naprawdę musisz to wiedzieć? - narzekał Squall.  
- Muszę. Chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko - oświadczył zachłannie gunblader. - Poza tym ciekawi mnie to. No powiedz.  
- Tak i nie - odparł lakonicznie brunet, ulegając namolnemu partnerowi.  
- To znaczy? Naprawdę ci mnie brakowało? - ucieszył się Seifer. - I dlatego...  
- Cholera, no. Owszem, gdy cię nie było, to jakoś tak ...dziwnie się czułem - zmieszał się Squall. - Ale to nie dlatego. Nie zasługiwałeś na więzienie... nie chciałem, żebyś całe życie... - zaciął się. - To nie była tylko twoja wina... a ty w ogóle się nie broniłeś na procesie... poza tym nie mogłem cię tam zostawić. Należysz do nas, powiedziałem ci przecież...  
- Trepe też byś tak wyciągał? A Dinchta? - zainteresował się Seifer. - Nie znałem cię dotąd od tej strony - wyszczerzył się radośnie. - Kto by przypuszczał, że komendant Leonhart ma takie miękkie serce? Może powinieneś wyryć sobie na Revolverze gołąbka, szefie? - śmiał się z nadąsanego bruneta.  
- Na drugi raz zostawię cię w pudle, draniu - obraził się Squall.  
- Daj spokój - śmiał się do łez Seifer. - Przecież wiesz, że jestem ci za to wdzięczny. Po prostu nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś taki wrażliwy.  
- Bo nie jestem - uciął speszony brunet, odbierając mu szmatę i wracając do przerwanej pracy.  
- Nie gniewaj się, musiałem się dowiedzieć - zamruczał Seifer, całując go w szyję. - A tak przy okazji, obiecałeś, że mi powiesz, kiedy się we mnie zakochałeś.  
- Nieprawda. Wmówiłeś to sobie. Ja niczego nie obiecywałem.  
- Jak mi powiesz, to ja też ci powiem, czemu chciałem zdawać egzamin na SeeD - kusił Squalla, metodycznie zabierając się do drugiej strony jego szyi.  
- Wcale mnie to nie interesuje - skłamał nieudolnie Squall, starając się bez powodzenia powstrzymać narastającą w szalonym tempie chęć zostawienia dotychczasowego zajęcia i rzucenia się na Seifera.  
- Akurat. Wiem, że bardzo cię to ciekawi. Więc, zrobiłem to, żeby móc codziennie oglądać twój boski tyłeczek i-  
- Dobra, daruj sobie dalszy ciąg - uciszył go zdegustowany brunet.  
- No to teraz twoja kolej. Powiedz mi, Squally - nalegał jasnowłosy szermierz, przypuszczając o wiele bardziej zdecydowany niż do tej pory, drapieżny atak na kark Leonharta. - Kiedy zrozumiałeś, że za mną szalejesz? Powiedz, no...?  
- N-nie mam ...zamiaru... a w ogóle to przes-tań, Seifer. Próbuję ...czyścić gunblade'a, nie widzisz? - starał się przemówić do rozsądku natarczywemu partnerowi, co było wybitnie trudne, gdy rozsądek był ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miało się ochotę.  
- Lepiej zajmij się moim - wionął mu do ucha zachęcający szept Seifera.  
- Nie jest już dość błyszczący jak na dziś? - nie mógł się powstrzymać Squall.  
- Tego nigdy za wiele - zapewnił blondyn z figlarnym błyskiem w oku i wypraktykowanym ruchem ściągnął partnera z krzesła.  
- Czy mógłbyś mi choć raz dać skończyć rozpoczęte zajęcie? - zapytał czyściciel Revolvera już z pozycji leżącej. Z tymi słowami nie współgrały jednak jego dalsze czyny, a już na pewno nie czułe objęcie przeszkadzacza i przyciągnięcie go do siebie.  
- Mógłbym, ale mi na to nie pozwalasz - wyjaśnił blondyn, posłusznie nachylając się nad Squallem.  
- JA ci nie pozwalam?!  
- No bo wyglądasz tak, że cały czas myślę tylko o jednym.  
- No tak. To moja wina.  
- Właśnie. A skoro już to ustaliliśmy...  
Rozkręcony Revolver musiał przeleżeć na stole aż do rana.


	13. Fighter

Squall i Seifer po raz kolejny siedzieli w kafeterii razem z Fujin i Raijinem. Blondyn przekomarzał się z kumplem na temat jakiejś wspólnej przygody, a srebrnowłosa dziewczyna dorzucała od czasu do czasu krótki, celny komentarz. Squall jednym uchem słuchał rozmowy, nie wtrącając się do niej, jeśli nie został zapytany. Podobało mu się to. Dziwne, ale przyjaciele Seifera bardziej pasowali mu pod względem charakteru niż jego właśni. Do tej pory zostałby pewnie dziesięć razy pouczony przez Quistis, piętnaście razy poklepany po plecach przez Zella, uraczony niekończącymi się żarcikami Selphie i Irvine'a, i nieustannie nagabywany, żeby więcej się odzywał i nie był taki ponury. A tymczasem siedział tu i miał święty spokój. Raijin i Fujin po prostu dali mu być sobą. Skoro chciał siedzieć i milczeć, nie mieli nic przeciwko temu.  
- To co robimy dziś wieczorem, Squally? - przerwał mu te myśli Seifer.  
- Sparing - przypomniał z ożywieniem brunet.  
- Hmm, ale wiesz... - zakłopotał się jasnowłosy szermierz. - Chyba nie powinniśmy już ze sobą walczyć, nie sądzisz?  
- Przecież to tylko trening - oznajmił sucho Squall, zastanawiając się, co znowu strzeliło do głowy Seiferowi.  
- Ale też można oberwać...  
- O co ci chodzi?  
- Seif znowu ma pietra! - parsknął śmiechem Raijin, bezczelnie podsłuchujący rozmowę.  
- Nieprawda!  
Squall uniósł brew, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. Przecież od zawsze ze sobą trenowali, i Seifer nigdy nie robił trudności.  
- Bo wiesz Squall, zanim się spiknęliście, Seif bardzo się bał, że go zamordujesz, jeśli zacznie cię podrywać - Raijin z przeuroczym uśmiechem haniebnie zdradził swojego przyjaciela.  
- RAIJIN! JESZCZE JEDNO SŁOWO I TO JA CIEBIE ZAMORDUJĘ! - wykrzyknął zrozpaczony blondyn, czerwieniąc się chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nawet nie wiedział, że jest do tego zdolny. Zerwał się od stołu, o mało go nie przewracając i ruszył do ataku jak rozjuszony byk.  
- Przecież nie zmyślam - śmiał się ciemnowłosy olbrzym, zręcznie uskakując przed furią kumpla, który usiłował go dosięgnąć i uciszyć. - A te teksty o zabójczości?  
- Zamknij się natychmiast! - zdesperowanemu Seiferowi udało się wreszcie dosięgnąć przyjaciela, tylko dlatego, że Raijin ledwo trzymał się na nogach ze śmiechu. Złapał go za kamizelkę i próbował dłonią zasłonić mu usta. Tego tylko brakowało, żeby gadatliwy kolega pogrążył go jeszcze bardziej w oczach Squalla.  
- RAI MA RACJĘ - Fujin beztrosko poinformowała bruneta, w osłupieniu przypatrującego się wygłupom Seifera i Raijina.  
Squall zerknął na uśmiechającą się ironicznie dziewczynę, a potem wstał i pociągnął nieszczęśliwego towarzysza z powrotem do stołu. Seifer puścił przyjaciela, ale spojrzenie, którym go obrzucił, wyrażało czystą chęć mordu.  
- Nie słuchaj tego, Squally - zażądał blondyn. - Po prostu trzymają się ich psie żarty.  
- ŻARTY... - prychnęła Fujin.  
- No dobra, to czemu nie chcesz już ze mną trenować?  
- Potem ci powiem - mruknął nadąsany Seifer. - Jak będziemy sami.  
Okazja do wyjaśnień nadarzyła się w Centrum Treningowym, dokąd udali się wkrótce potem. Roznieśli kilka potworów w ramach rozgrzewki, po czym Squall wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy.  
- No więc? Co z tym sparingiem?  
- Bo widzisz - zakłopotał się Seifer, odczepiając z Hyperiona odciętą mackę Grata - tak sobie myślałem... że już dosyć cię skrzywdziłem... Nie chcę znowu czegoś ci zrobić, nawet podczas sparingu.  
- Jesteś sentymentalnym idiotą - powiedział gburowato Squall, czując, że jego cierpliwość jest na wyczerpaniu. Przypomniał sobie kolejne wkurzające momenty, na czele z noszeniem przez nadgorliwego Seifera jego torby po całym Horyzoncie. Zacisnął zęby, starając się bezskutecznie stłumić irytację.  
- Może i tak, ale...  
- Co ale? Do tej pory jakoś przeżyłem wszystkie twoje ataki. Bierz gunblade'a i przestań się wygłupiać!  
Seifer bardzo opornie wykonał polecenie. Wymienili kilka uderzeń. Za którymś razem blondyn, zasłaniając się przed ciosem, przypadkowo uderzył rękojeścią gunblade'a w palce przeciwnika. Squall syknął boleśnie, wypuszczając z dłoni broń, a przerażony Seifer podbiegł do niego. Chyba nie zrobił mu krzywdy?!  
- Squally, nic ci się nie stało? - spytał z niepokojem. - Jak tam twoja ręka?  
- Wszystko w porządku - uspokoił go Squall, podnosząc z ziemi Revolvera. - Wracajmy do ćwiczeń.  
- Zaraz, zaraz. Nie tak szybko. Najpierw zobaczę, czy jesteś cały.  
- Seifer, przestań się przejmować byle pierdołą - zbeształ go niezadowolony brunet.  
- Pokaż mi rękę - zażądał blondyn, puszczając jego protesty mimo uszu.  
Chwycił go za ramię i ściągnął mu z dłoni rękawicę. Zrezygnowany gunblader skapitulował i przestał się opierać. Seifer ujął jego dłoń i zaczął delikatnie zginać i rozprostowywać mu palce, pytając z niepokojem:  
- Boli cię? A teraz?  
- Nie. Już ci mówiłem, że wszystko w porządku - powiedział apatycznie Squall, przeczekując cierpliwie całą operację.  
- No dobra - uznał niechętnie Seifer, pozwalając mu na powrót do sparingu.  
Nie upłynęły nawet dwie minuty, gdy po zablokowaniu szczególnie mocnego uderzenia Squall zatoczył się do tyłu i runął na ziemię, potknąwszy się o wystający korzeń. Seifer w jednej sekundzie znalazł się obok. Nachylił się nad chłopakiem z troską i już otwarł usta, by zapytać, czy nic mu nie jest, gdy Squall go uprzedził.  
- Nie, nic mi nie jest - wycedził ponuro, wstając z trawy. Co do licha, działo się z Almasy'm? Przecież ich treningi zawsze wyglądały podobnie - przewracali się, obijali, czasem zdarzało im się pokiereszować partnera, i nigdy nie robili z tego wielkiej sprawy. Dzisiejszy trening w niczym nie odstawał od normy.  
- Ale na pewno...? - Seifer niepewnie odsunął się od bruneta, który spojrzał na niego wściekle i zacisnął pięści.  
Ledwo ponownie stanął w gotowości, Squall zaatakował go ze złością. Blondyn z trudem się obronił, nie mogąc wyjść ze zdumienia. Leonhart rzadko kiedy pierwszy zaczynał walkę. Tym razem naprawdę coś go ugryzło.  
- Nie... chcę... żebyś ...był ...taki ...CHOLERNIE DELIKATNY! - wysapał zły Squall, kończąc każde słowo potężnym ciosem. - To do ciebie ...nie pasuje!  
Seifera nagle olśniło i zrozumiał, o co chodzi partnerowi. Niepotrzebnie się tak wygłupiał. Przecież Squall zaakceptował go razem z wszystkimi jego wadami. Lubił go takiego. I wcale nie wymagał, żeby Seifer się zmienił. Kpiący uśmieszek powrócił na jego usta. Błyskawicznie uchylił się przed paskudnym poziomym cięciem, zanurkowawszy pod ostrzem Revolvera i płynnie przeszedł do kontrataku, uderzając łokciem w żebra przeciwnika. Zaskoczenie w oczach Squalla i wytrącenie go z rytmu sprawiły mu satysfakcję. Serce zabiło mu żywiej, gdy natarł na chwilowo zdezorientowanego oponenta i zmusił go do wycofania się. Poczuł rosnącą euforię, uczucie tak dobrze mu znane z pola bitwy. Uczucie, które było nieodłączną częścią jego natury wojownika. Sam się sobie teraz dziwił, jak mógł chcieć zrezygnować z ekscytujących pojedynków z Leonhartem. Zaatakował go jeszcze bardziej zaciekle, wykorzystując swoją przewagę wzrostu i siły, triumfalnie obserwując, z jaką trudnością rywal paruje jego uderzenia. Ciemnowłosy szermierz bronił się desperacko, czując, jak od blokowania potężnych ciosów Seifera nieubłaganie ubywa mu sił i energii. Oczywiście nie zamierzał dać się tak łatwo. Seifer, choć aktualnie zdominował starcie, nie był naiwny i wiedział, że to tymczasowy triumf. Nikt inny by się nie domyślił, ale on zgadł. Zbyt dobrze znał Squalla i jego styl walki. Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. Poznał to tylko po znajomym błysku w jego oczach i nieznacznej zmianie kąta, pod jakim znajdowało się teraz ostrze Revolvera. _"Jasny gwint, Lion Heart. Tylko nie to"_, pomyślał rozpaczliwie. Chwycił jednak mocniej Hyperiona i zrobił krok w kierunku nacierającego Squalla, zdecydowany bronić się do samego końca. Upaść, a potem wstać i walczyć dalej. Wiedział, że Leonhart nie spodziewa się po nim niczego innego. On po nim zresztą też.

- Teraz już rozumiesz? - burknął Squall, nie mogąc jednak odmówić sobie zwycięskiego machnięcia gunblade'm tuż przed nosem skwaszonego przeciwnika.  
Seifer nie oczekiwał cudów po tym, jak spotkał się z wcieloną furią o nazwie Squally Wykonujący Tego Cholernego Niech Go Grendel Kopnie W Dupę Lion Hearta, ale i tak był rozdrażniony. Nienawidził przegrywać. Nie potrafił przegrywać. Podchodzenie do własnych porażek z takim dystansem jak Squall nie leżało w jego charakterze. I wiedział, że nigdy już do tego nie przywyknie. Przez te wszystkie lata fortuna uśmiechała się raz do jednego, raz do drugiego szermierza. Nigdy nie zdołali sobie udowodnić, który jest lepszy. Były takie pojedynki, które kończyły się przegraną Squalla, były i takie, które przegrywał Seifer. Bilans wychodził mniej więcej po połowie. Byli sobie równi.  
- Rozumiem - odparł nadąsany blondyn, podnosząc się z ziemi, na której z niespecjalną gracją wylądował po Squallowym limicie. Troskliwie wytarł rękawem ostrze Hyperiona, uwalane piachem, w który upadła broń i otrzepał płaszcz z kurzu. - Możesz być pewny, że delikatność to ostatnia rzecz, na jaką mam teraz chęć, jak na ciebie patrzę.  
- I dobrze - wzruszył ramionami brunet.  
Rozejrzał się uważnie po Centrum. Odkąd sprowadził tu nowe potwory, miejsce zostało podzielone na specjalne strefy. W jednych grasowały łatwe do zabicia bestie, w innych - mordercze kreatury, do których zbliżać mogli się tylko starsi kadeci i członkowie SeeD. Te zakazy oczywiście nie powstrzymywały żądnych adrenaliny studentów, którzy nielegalnie polowali na bardziej wymagające potwory.  
- Szlag! - zaklął Squall, wpatrując się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w rejon występowania smoków, gdzie dwóch małoletnich kadetów walczyło heroicznie z Hexadragonem. Mieli niemal zerowe szanse na zwycięstwo, ale zamiast się wycofać, uparcie próbowali pokonać bestię, rzucając w nią kolejnymi czarami. Seifer patrzył na to z zainteresowaniem, zastanawiając się, czy gówniarze w końcu się poddadzą i uciekną, czy też może smok wypruje im flaki. Gdy jednak towarzysz chwycił broń i pognał w kierunku dzieciaków, momentalnie oderwał się od widowiska i pobiegł za Squallem.  
- Leonhart! Dokąd lecisz?!  
- Do tych kretynów! - wydyszał brunet.  
- Oszalałeś? Nie masz żadnych GFów ze sobą - zbeształ go Seifer, próbując go zatrzymać. Zwykle na sparingi nie brali guardianów, bo i po co. A z tymi kilkoma łatwymi bestyjkami, które mogły na nich napaść, poradziliby sobie bez ich wsparcia.  
- Co z tego! - zdenerwował się Squall, wyrywając mu się i podbiegając do miejsca potyczki.  
_"Squally znowu bawi się w bohatera"_, przewrócił oczami blondyn, pobłażliwie myśląc o przesadnym, jego zdaniem, poczuciu odpowiedzialności swojego partnera. Squall najchętniej wszystko robiłby sam, z wielkimi oporami zgadzając się na czyjąkolwiek pomoc. _"Lepiej było zostawić tych głąbów samych. Na drugi raz nie ładowaliby się do legowiska Hexadragona, tylko grzecznie podrałowali do strzyżenia Gratów"_. Mimo to dołączył do bohatera bez namysłu, bynajmniej jednak nie powodowany chęcią pomocy lekkomyślnym studentom. _"Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby przerośnięta jaszczurka pokiereszowała mi Squally'ego"_. Nigdy nie lubił specjalnie GFów, był więc przyzwyczajony do walki bez ich pomocy, choć smok mógł stanowić spore wyzwanie.  
Komendant odepchnął smarkatych fighterów na bok i sieknął smokowi po nogach, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Rzeczywiście czuł się mało komfortowo, walcząc z tak silnym potworem bez swoich guardianów. W porę uskoczył przed atakiem bestii, lądując na ziemi. Kątem oka zobaczył, że nadbiegający właśnie Seifer szerokim zamachem Hyperiona prawie odcina szponiastą łapę smoka i płynnym ruchem, nie przerywając natarcia, zabiera się do drugiej kończyny.  
- Masz za dużo nóg, zasrańcu - zadrwił jasnowłosy szermierz, jak zwykle nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać przed dogadywaniem przeciwnikowi. Nawet jeśli przeciwnik ni w ząb nie rozumiał tych pogróżek. - Pomogę ci pozbyć się kilku!  
Oprócz typowych emocji towarzyszących walce, Squall poczuł także ogarniające go wzruszenie. Choć doskonale czuł się, walcząc samotnie, zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do wsparcia ze strony Seifera. A tyle czasu spędził, myśląc, że niebezpiecznie jest polegać na kimś. No i proszę, jak skończył. A najgorsze, że zaczynał lubić tę zależność...  
- Jak tam, lewku? Wylegujesz się na trawniku? - zażartował zdyszany gunblader, znajdując czas między jednym ciosem a drugim na prezentację swojego poczucia humoru. - Przybywam uratować twój bohaterski tyłek. Szkoda by było, gdyby coś zadrasnęło takie dzieło sztuki.  
Oczywiście nie ma róży bez kolców, i Seifera bez docinków. Squall zerwał się na równe nogi i wspomógł partnera, skupiając ataki na przeciwnej kończynie smoka. Walka bez użycia magii nie miała w sobie nic z finezji czy taktyki. Była zwykłą, brutalną i męczącą rąbaniną. W dodatku niebezpieczną i ryzykowną. Wściekły smok, nie mogąc dosięgnąć gunbladerów pazurami, uderzył Firagą. Squall przygotował się na sporą utratę HP, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, towarzysz bez problemu odbił ogniowy czar. Nie było jednak czasu dziwić się zdolnościom Seifera, gdyż bestia nadal wykazywała mordercze chęci. Przez kilka minut obaj niezmordowanie rąbali Hexadragona, uskakiwali przed jego atakami, wracali do ofensywy, i znowu się bronili. Aż wreszcie smok raczył wyzionąć ducha.  
Dla pewności Seifer dziabnął padniętą kreaturę w ogon. Gdy nie zareagowała, machnął triumfalnie Hyperionem, od rękojeści aż po sztych obryzganym krwią potwora. Squallowy Revolver prezentował się dokładnie tak samo, a jego właściciel wyglądał niewiele lepiej. Seifer, sam mający tylko ubrudzone dłonie, przyjrzał się krytycznie swojemu chłopakowi.  
- Wyglądasz jak rzeźnik - zadrwił. - Widać, żeś nieprzyzwyczajony do braku GFów. Waliłeś smoka gdzie popadnie, zamiast celować w najwrażliwsze miejsca.  
- Dobra, dobra. Masz rację, ale oszczędź mi dalszego wykładu - wymamrotał brunet, ukradkiem spoglądając na niego z respektem. _"Jednym ciosem prawie obciął łapę Hexadragona. Bez guardianów. Jak ten drań robi takie rzeczy?"_ Mimo iż znał Seifera od dawna, ten nadal zaskakiwał go swoimi umiejętnościami. Pokonanie GFa to raz, ale odbicie Firagi 'na sucho' to dwa. Nieprzypadkowo Seifer zawsze uchodził za jednego z najlepszych, a może najlepszego fightera w Ogrodzie. To oczywiście nie znaczyło, że Squall zamierzał mu o tym mówić. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby nadmuchane do granic możliwości ego Almasy'ego rozsadziło Ogród na kawałki.  
Otarł z grubsza rękawem twarz i podszedł do kadetów, dotąd z nabożnym podziwem przypatrujących się zabójczej parze szermierzy. Teraz jednak obaj nieletni studenci mieli bardzo niewyraźne miny, słusznie spodziewając się ochrzanu.  
- Weszliście do zakazanej dla was strefy występowania smoków - zganił ich Squall. Seifer stanął tuż za nim, krzyżując ramiona i spoglądając na winowajców srogim wzrokiem. - W dodatku to nie pierwszy raz, kadecie Mills i Webb. Co tym razem wy dwaj robiliście w tym miejscu?  
- Założyliśmy się, sir - przyznał niechętnie jeden z chłopaków.  
- Założyliście? - komendant jęknął w duchu. Ta dwójka od jakiegoś czasu spędzała mu sen z powiek. To nie był pierwszy, ani - czego był pewny - ostatni raz, gdy przyłapywał ich na niedozwolonych "rozrywkach". Obaj kadeci albo regularnie pakowali się w potyczki z potworami, albo tłukli ze sobą. Obydwu aktywnościom oddawali się z jednakową pasją i zaangażowaniem.  
- Tak wyszło, sir - dodał rozbrajająco szczerze drugi kadet. - Powiedziałem Millsowi, że nie odważy się podejść do smoka, a on powiedział, że właśnie, że się odważy, no to poszliśmy do Centrum i trafiliśmy na Hexadragona, a potem on nas tak jakby zaatakował, no i wtedy myśmy-  
- Wystarczy, Webb - przerwał mu chłodno komendant. - Mills, czemu zawsze pozwalasz Webbowi się prowokować?  
Seifer przysłuchiwał się tej połajance i z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Zerknął na Webba i odciągnął go kawałek dalej. Squall tymczasem kontynuował strofowanie pierwszego kadeta.  
- Ale sir! - zaprotestował student. - Przecież nie mogę uciekać przed Webbem. Co niby mam zrobić?  
- Zignoruj go - poradził mu cierpko dowódca.  
- Łatwo powiedzieć, sir - mruknął pod nosem Mills. - To niewykonalne...  
Dalsze umoralnianie umknęło uwadze Seifera, gdyż skupił się na młodocianym prowokatorze. Zlustrował go surowym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i zapytał:  
- Jesteś z siebie zadowolony, Webb?  
Student spojrzał na niego i odparł na odczepnego, przygotowując się na nudną przemowę:  
- Nie, sir.  
- I słusznie. Przegrałeś zakład i w dodatku smok dobrał ci się do dupy, frajerze - skomentował złośliwie Seifer, z rozbawieniem obserwując zaszokowany i niedowierzający wzrok kadeta. Najwidoczniej spodziewał się usłyszeć co innego. No ale morały i inne dyrdymały nigdy nie pociągały Seifera. - Często się zakładasz z Millsem?  
- Dosyć często, sir - odparł wymijająco Webb, nie bardzo wiedząc, do czego zmierza rozmówca.  
- No to postaraj się bardziej, dzieciaku. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby Mills ciągle ci dokopywał?  
- Pewnie, że nie, sir! - zapewnił bojowo zmotywowany student. - Następnym razem pójdzie mi lepiej.  
- To jest duch! I tak trzymaj - pouczył go niepedagogicznie blondyn.  
- Webb, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego znowu... - Squall zwrócił uwagę na drugiego kadeta, skończywszy z jednym.  
- Już go obsztorcowałem, panie komendancie - zameldował Seifer, przerywając mu. - Webb wie, co źle zrobił i więcej tego nie powtórzy, prawda?  
- Tak jest, sir! - uśmiechnął się Webb, zastanawiając się, czemu Almasy ma taką przerażającą opinię w Ogrodzie. _"Fajny gość i nie jest sztywniakiem"_.  
- No dobra - brunet obrzucił go nieco podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. - Lepiej pamiętaj o tym, co mówił ci Seifer.  
Gdy Squall odwrócił się tyłem, Seifer puścil oko do niesfornego studenta, starając się nie parsknąć śmiechem, po czym ruszył za swoim partnerem do wyjścia z Centrum.  
- Pamiętasz, Squally - zagadnął go wesoło - jak na trzecim roku powiedziałem ci, że nie dasz rady skosić czterech Gratów na raz?  
- Pamiętam - potwierdził niechętnie Squall, przypominając sobie tę eskapadę i późniejsze dwa dni spędzone w Ogrodowym szpitalu. Do tej pory pamiętał zrzędzenie doktor Kadowaki. I kolejne, trzy tygodnie później, gdy zjawił się ponownie, ale to już była inna historia. - I co z tego?  
- Skosiłeś je wtedy.  
- Co to ma do rzeczy?  
- Może powinieneś trochę zaufać tym dzieciakom - wyjaśnił Seifer. - Dadzą sobie radę.  
Squall burknął coś pod nosem, nieprzekonany.  
- Jakbym cię nie podpuszczał przez te lata, tobyś teraz tak nie wymiatał. Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, że miałeś trening dzięki mnie - oświadczył bezczelnie blondyn.  
- Dzięki tobie raczej nasłuchałem się wymówek od doktor Kadowaki.  
- Ale Squally. Przecież ja nie kazałem ci robić tych wszystkich rzeczy - powiedział z urażoną niewinnością Seifer. - Sam się pakowałeś we wszystko, co powiedziałem.  
- Palant.  
- Podobało ci się, jak rąbałem Hexadragona - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał dumny Seifer. Zauważył, jak Squall na niego patrzył, mimo iż starał się to ukryć. Niestety dla niego, blondyn zaczynał poznawać dobrze - zbyt dobrze, nawet najdrobniejsze zmiany w jego zachowaniu.  
- Skąd ta pewność? - zakłopotał się komendant.  
- Miałeś to wypisane na twarzy. Ładnie go ściąłem, co nie?  
- Owszem - chcąc, nie chcąc, przyznał Squall. Co innego mógł powiedzieć? - Odbiłeś Firagę...  
- A, to też - rozpromienił się Seifer. - Fajnie wyszło, co nie? Jak masz ochotę, lewku, to pokażę ci kiedyś, jak się to robi. Chcesz?  
- Chcę ...ale nie mów do mnie lewku.  
- Dobra, lewku - odparł ugodowo blondyn. - To co teraz robimy?  
- Ja idę się umyć. A ty-  
- A ja ci w tym pomogę - wpadł mu w słowo uśmiechnięty partner.  
- Tak właśnie podejrzewałem...  
- No wiesz, muszę na ciebie uważać, bo możesz upuścić mydło pod prysznicem - zachichotał Seifer. - A wtedy mogą się zdarzyć różne ciekawe rzeczy...  
- Od kiedy to potrzebujesz pretekstu w postaci mydła? - mruknął rozbawiony Squall.

Squall schował wyczyszczonego gunblade'a do futerału, odłożywszy go na parapet. Przypomniała mu się rozmowa z kafeterii i sam nie wiedział, co go podkorciło, żeby zapytać Seifera:  
- Naprawdę się mnie bałeś?  
Blondyn również przypomniał sobie tę scenę i kretyna Raijina, który chyba dorównywał Dinchtowi niewyparzoną gębą.  
- Nie bałem się. Po prostu... no, nie wiedziałem, jak zareagujesz - oświadczył, nadrabiając miną.  
- Czyli bałeś się - podsumował bezlitośnie Squall, starając się stłumić śmiech. Myśl, że jego rywal się go obawiał, była tak niezwykła, że aż zabawna. - Sądziłem, że Seifer Almasy nikogo się nie boi.  
- Bo tak jest - zapewnił poddenerwowany blondyn, mrużąc oczy i przypatrując się uważnie swojemu chłopakowi. Coś chyba Squally za dobrze się bawi. Ale nie będzie już więcej zabawy jego kosztem, przyrzekł sobie bojowo. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy rozweselonym komendancie i zręcznie przewrócił go na łóżko.  
- Almasy, co ty wyprawiasz? - zaprotestował bez przekonania Squall, opierając się na łokciach i próbując wstać.  
- Aha, teraz to Almasy - Seifer popchnął go z powrotem do pozycji leżącej, nie pozwalając mu się podnieść - ale niech no tylko ściągnę z ciebie gacie, a inaczej będziesz śpiewał.  
- Seifer!  
- Tak też możesz, ale nie zapominaj o Mistrzu - przypomniał chełpliwie blondyn, wprawnie uwalniając partnera z okowów spodni. Squally mógł sobie rządzić na polu bitwy, sparingu, misji, i gdzie tylko jeszcze chciał, ale TUTAJ dowodził on, Seifer Almasy.  
A Raijin i Fujin guzik wiedzą, pomyślał triumfalnie, nachylając się nad Panem-Nie-Zawsze-Komendantem.

_"Nie no, tak dalej być nie może"_, pomyślał Seifer, spoglądając spode łba na kadetów, którzy liczną grupką otoczyli biurko Squalla i gadali jeden przez drugiego, starając się przekrzyczeć wzajemnie. _"To mają być przyszli SeeD? Zachowują się jak banda akwizytorów"_. Komendant starał się cierpliwie wysłuchać ich wszystkich, ale to było zadanie ponad jego siły. Te sytuacje zdarzały się ostatnio coraz częściej - niestety, popularność młodego dowódcy dawała takie właśnie efekty. Squall i bez tego miał dużo pracy, a trwające przez cały dzień "odwiedziny", a to studentów, a to członków SeeD, a to pozostałych pracowników, odbierały mu te resztki wolnego czasu, jakie jeszcze miewał. Seifer nie zamierzał dać mu się zaharować na śmierć, a dobrze wiedział, że po Squallu nie może spodziewać się, że ten nagle porzuci swoje obowiązki. Musiał coś zrobić.  
Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do hałaśliwych interesantów.  
- Wystarczy już tego ględzenia - oświadczył gromko, bez problemu przebijając się głosem przez wrzawę czynioną przez studentów. Kadeci ucichli nagle. - Wasz czas się skończył, wracać do swoich obowiązków!  
- Ale sir - ośmielił się zaprotestować najodważniejszy student. - Jeszcze nie powiedzieliśmy o-  
- Nieważne - uciął krótko Seifer. - Wynocha. Do komendanta nie przychodzi się z takimi duperelami.  
Niezadowoleni studenci wyszli, mamrocząc z niezadowoleniem. Seifer ryknął za nimi:  
- Co to za protesty? Morda w kubeł albo was powysyłam do pilnowania krzaków w Trabii!  
Kandydaci na SeeD wyszli, uciszywszy się w mgnieniu oka. Misje w Trabii były najbardziej znienawidzone ze względu na wiecznie panujące tam zimno i potworne nudy. Określenie "pilnowanie krzaków" nie odbiegało zbytnio od prawdy.  
Seifer zatrzasnął za nimi ze złością drzwi i obrócił się w stronę Squalla.  
- Czemu to robisz? - zapytał ze zmęczeniem komendant. - Nie możesz się tak wydzierać na wszystkich i-  
- Mogę - przerwał mu zuchwały adiutant.  
Podszedł bliżej i szturchnął go palcem w tors.  
- Od teraz koniec z tymi fanowskimi spotkaniami - zarządził energicznie. - Nie jesteś od zabawiania znudzonych studenciaków. Jesteś dowódcą tego bajzlu, do cholery!  
- Przecież oni nie przychodzą tu dla rozrywki - zaoponował niemrawo Squall.  
- Tak ci się tylko zdaje - mruknął do siebie Seifer, po czym dodał głośniej - ale to już nieważne, bo od jutra będzie inaczej.  
- Co ty kombinujesz? - zaniepokoił się tą zapowiedzią komendant.  
- Zobaczysz - zbył go Seifer, robiąc tajemniczą minę.

Nazajutrz zaaferowany adiutant wybył do biura dużo wcześniej, nie czekając na swojego dowódcę. Squall dopiero kończył się ubierać, gdy za wychodzącym chłopakiem trzasnęły drzwi. Zdziwiony tym odstępstwem od ich zwyczajowych poranków brunet udał się więc sam do kafeterii, a potem do gabinetu. Na korytarzu spotkał kilku ludzi, mozolących się nad jakimiś dokumentami, ale za to w środku zaskoczył go pusty przedpokój. Zwykle od samego rana tłoczyły się tu tłumy mieszkańców Ogrodu, czekających na przybycie dowódcy. Tym razem w poczekalni nie było nikogo. Jedyną żywą istotą był siedzący przy biurku pod oknem jakiś znajomo wyglądający, wielki, krótko ostrzyżony SeeD, o budowie zapaśnika wagi supermegaciężkiej. Na widok wchodzącego komendanta poderwał się z prędkością, o którą trudno byłoby go podejrzewać, i zasalutował gorliwie. Squall odruchowo odwzajemnił pozdrowienie i otwarł drzwi do swego gabinetu, odprowadzany pełnym uwielbienia spojrzeniem 'zapaśnika'.  
- Czego tu?! - powitało go gniewne warknięcie jego własnego adiutanta. - Mówiłem, że będę wołał... A, to ty - Seifer odwrócił się na odgłos zamykanych drzwi i uśmiechnął promiennie do swojego chłopaka. - No i jak ci się podoba, lewku?  
- Ale co?  
- Widziałeś w poczekalni?  
- Co miałem widzieć? Nikogo tam nie ma, tylko ten drągal tam siedzi... - zdziwił się komendant.  
- No właśnie! - oznajmił triumfalnie blondyn. - Teraz już nie będą cię napastować te tłumy kretynów. Zrobiłem z nimi porządek.  
- Zabiłeś wszystkich czy wysłałeś do Trabii? - spytał cierpko Squall.  
- Wzrusza mnie twoja znajomość moich metod - roześmiał się Seifer. - Ale nie tym razem. Wymyśliłem coś skuteczniejszego niż śmierć.  
Brunet spojrzał na niego nieufnie, ale nie usłyszawszy dalszych wyjaśnień, wzruszył ramionami i usiadł przy biurku. Praca czekała. Upłynęła godzina, potem dwie, a Squalla nadal nie nachodził żaden interesant. Dopiero gdy minęło południe, rozległo się pierwsze nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. Seifer, zupełnie jakby cały czas na to czekał, zerwał się z krzesła i z niezwykle zadowoloną miną poszedł otworzyć. Na progu stał przysadzisty, rudawy kadet z plikiem kartek w ręce.  
- Sir, melduję, że wszystko już mam gotowe - oświadczył, wręczając Almasy'emu całą makulaturę.  
Blondyn przejrzał pobieżnie nagłówki.  
- Nie wpisałeś daty w poprawnym formacie. Tu brakuje danych - wytykał kolejne braki. - A gdzie umotywowanie prośby? Nie ma formularza KR54 ani SD3215. Uzupełnij to i przyjdź jutro! - odesłał biednego studenta z niczym.  
- A ty tu czego? - zwrócił się do kolejnego chętnego. - Wypełnione?  
- Tak jest, sir!  
- Pokaż. Hmm... wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku - uznał niechętnie Seifer. - A numerek ma?  
- Numerek? - powtórzył niepewnie kadet.  
- A co myślałeś? Trzeba się zarejestrować i dopiero wtedy będziesz mógł wejść z numerkiem. Porządek musi być! - uświadomił go chłodno Seifer, wskazując głową na siedzącego przy biurku milczącego wielkoluda.  
Kadet podszedł do niego, ale nie zdążył nawet wypowiedzieć jednej sylaby, gdy usłyszał nieprzyjazne burknięcie:  
- Dzisia juże nie jerestrujemy. Jutro łod ósmej do wpół do dziewiontej. Zapisołeś sie na listę łocze... oczekujących?  
- Listę? - zbaraniał chłopak.  
- Nie słyszoł o liście? To jak chcioł się zajerestrować? - biurkowy decydent szybko uświadomił mu brutalną rzeczywistość. - Wolne terminy momy za trzy tygodnie. Zapisoć?  
- Tak...  
Nieszczęśliwy kadet wyszedł, klnąc w duchu. Seifer zatarł dłonie. Wszystko szło jak po maśle. Kiedy zbliżyła się kolejna osoba, tym razem płci zdecydowanie bardzo żeńskiej, mająca nadzieję na spotkanie z komendantem, scenariusz powtórzył się.  
- Dane uzupełnione? Numerek ma?  
- Tak, sir! - wypaliła zadowolona z siebie kadetka. Słynęła z dokładności i sumienności, więc mimo szczerych chęci Seifer nie znalazł żadnych uchybień w stosie dokumentów. Cholera, nawet jednej literówki!  
- Na kiedy miałaś wyznaczoną wizytę?  
- Na dzisiaj, na trzynastą piętnaście - wyrecytowała gorliwie studentka.  
- Jest trzynasta szesnaście - rzucił niedbale Seifer. - Spóźniłaś się.  
- Ale sir! To tylko minuta, i przecież w tym czasie rozmawiałam z panem - rozżaliła się kadetka.  
- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi - ogłosił obojętnie blondyn. - Spóźniłaś się i przepadło. Czas komendanta jest cenny. Ale przecież możesz się zarejestrować ponownie - dodał szyderczo. - Hej, Winters, zapisz ją jakoś możliwie wcześnie - zawołał w kierunku SeeDa. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, po czym przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się ze skupieniem w ekran komputera, poruszając ustami przy czytaniu. Wreszcie zakończył zmagania z opornym tekstem i urzędowym tonem poinformował czekającą dziewczynę:  
- Za pińć tygodni. Czwartek, łosiemnastego.  
- Pięć? - wykrzyknęła z niedowierzaniem studentka, waląc pięścią w blat. - Przecież byłam pierwsza! I spóźniłam się tylko o jedną, zasraną minutę!  
- Co to za zachowanie i słownictwo? - rozeźlił się Seifer. - Anuluję pozwolenie na widzenie się z komendantem! Winters, wpisz ją na czarną listę. Odmaszerować!  
Dziewczyna powlokła się w kierunku wyjścia, pomstując na podłego adiutanta i własną porywczość.  
Spławiwszy sprawnie pierwszych kandydatów do wizyty u Squalla, blondyn obrzucił wzrokiem pustą poczekalnię, skinął głową Wintersowi i wrócił do gabinetu, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie zdjął nawet dłoni z klamki, gdy usłyszał pukanie. Otwarł więc ponownie i zobaczył stojącego za progiem jakiegoś SeeDa o niskiej randze.  
- Numerek ma?! - wydarł się na oniemiałego mężczyznę, który nie miał pojęcia o nowych porządkach. - Jak nie ma, to niech się zapozna z procedurą! Winters, nie wpuszczaj tu już nikogo - zarządził.  
- Tajest, sir!  
Zamknął drzwi, tym razem skutecznie wypłoszywszy wszystkich, którzy zamierzali zawracać głowę Leonhartowi.  
- Seifer, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - zapytał Squall, w milczeniu obserwujący popisy swojego chłopaka.  
- A na co ci to wygląda? Zabrałem się za profesjonalne zarządzanie twoim biurem. To należy do moich obowiązków. Zanim ktoś tu wlezie, musi wypełnić górę papierków i poczekać grzecznie na swoją kolej. To perfekcyjnie działa i odstrasza tych, którym się w głowach poprzewracało i myślą, że jesteś od dostarczania rozrywki.  
- Nie możesz tak po prostu wyrzucać ludzi, którzy tu przychodzą z jakąś sprawą - zaprotestował komendant.  
- Ależ mogę! Jestem twoim adiutantem - powtórzył swój nieśmiertelny tekst na każdą okazję - i to JA decyduję, co się dzieje w twoim gabinecie. Ty nie masz tu absolutnie nic do gadania. Co mówi regulamin o odpowiedzialności za biuro komendanta? - zapytał surowym tonem nauczyciela, zwracającego się do ucznia.  
- Że... no... - zająknął się Squall.  
Faktycznie, regulamin jasno określał zakres obowiązków poszczególnych stanowisk. Seifer, jak na swój luźny stosunek do zasad, znał je zadziwiająco dobrze.  
- Że to moja działka - podpowiedział mu usłużnie blondyn, ubawiony, że tym razem udało mu się zatriumfować legalnie, przykładnie i w stu procentach zgodnie z ukochanym przez bruneta regulaminem. - Zamierzasz to kwestionować?  
- Nie - mruknął potulnie Squall, pobity własną bronią.  
Jak Almasy to robił? Z każdej, nawet podrzędnej funkcji potrafił zrobić stanowisko niemal decydujące o wszystkim. Squall był gotów się założyć, że gdyby jasnowłosy spryciarz dostał ścierkę i zadanie mycia podłóg na korytarzu, wkrótce podporządkowałby sobie połowę Ogrodu pod pretekstem zachowania stanu nieskażenia biologicznego. To był wrodzony talent, zdolności przywódcze dające o sobie znać nawet w najmniej sprzyjających okolicznościach.  
Zresztą, spokój i brak nachalnych studentów, wiszących mu nad głową nie były wygórowaną ceną za oddanie Seiferowi kolejnego poletka, na którym mógł szarogęsić się do woli.  
- A co regulamin mówi na temat sposobu użytkowania biurka komendanta? - zapytał więc, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Czy tu też tylko ty podejmujesz decyzje?  
- Oczywiście. Ale możesz zgłosić jakieś wnioski, to je rozpatrzę - uznał łaskawie blondyn. - A do regulaminu sami możemy dopisać kilka linijek. Bardzo interesujących linijek - oczy błysnęły mu z ekscytacji. - Ale zanim cokolwiek napiszemy, powinniśmy chyba sprawdzić wszystkie możliwe warianty.  
- Wydawało mi się, że wszystkie już sprawdziliśmy - zaoponował Squall.  
- Masz słabą wyobraźnię - roześmiał się blondyn. - Mnie przychodzi na myśl jeszcze sporo ciekawych możliwości.  
- To chyba nieprędko uzupełnimy ten regulamin.  
- Nieprędko - zgodził się rozbawiony Seifer.

Dzień przebiegał gładko i przyjemnie. Nikt nie śmiał już zakłócać spokoju dowódcy, nie odbywszy całej krętej drogi przez biurokratyczny gąszcz, stworzony przez kreatywnego adiutanta. Jak na razie, tylko jeden szczęśliwy i dostatecznie wytrwały student zdołał dostąpić zaszczytu dotarcia przed oblicze komendanta.  
Seifer był bardzo zadowolony z pracy Wintersa, którego sam osobiście wybrał do tej roboty. Kapral Winters nie należał do najbystrzejszych najemników w Ogrodzie, ale braki intelektualne nadrabiał posturą godną Iron Gianta i ślepym wykonywaniem rozkazów. Był bardzo lojalny wobec Squalla, którego podziwiał za bitność i odwagę, i był gotów skoczyć za swoim dowódcą w ogień. Przy okazji część tej wierności spłynęła na Seifera, który wyrwał SeeDa z nielubianego posterunku - przesiadywania w porcie jako członek teamu zajmującego się łodziami desantowymi - i posadził go przy biurku. I to gdzie! Tuż za ścianą miał uwielbianego Komendanta! Winters był niesamowicie wdzięczny Almasy'emu za nowe, atrakcyjne zajęcie i gorliwie spełniał jego polecenia. Co jak co, ale rozkazów umiał słuchać.  
Seifer wysoce sobie cenił tę cechę kaprala. "Nie wpuszczaj nikogo do Squalla, gdy mnie nie będzie" gwarantowało, że nowy stróż prędzej da się poszatkować na kawałki niż pozwoli komukolwiek wtargnąć do gabinetu. Nawet jeśli będzie to Kinneas, zachichotał złośliwie blondyn.

- Squally, zrób sobie przerwę - Seifer klepnął partnera w ramię, próbując oderwać go od pracy. Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić.  
- Mhm - mruknął roztargnionym tonem Squall, przerzucając kolejne strony. - Później...  
- Pora na obiad - próbował dalej blondyn.  
- To idź sam - wymamrotał komendant, pochłonięty czytaniem.  
- Chodźże, uparciuchu.  
- Mhm...  
Seifer westchnął ciężko. To nic nie da. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wpadłszy na pewien pomysł, po czym zostawił swojego dowódcę w spokoju i wyszedł. Wrócił po niecałej godzinie, niezauważony przez Squalla. Podszedł do niego i odsunął go razem z fotelem od biurka.  
- Ej, co to ma znaczyć? - zdenerwował się Squall, oderwany nagle od swojego zajęcia.  
Zamiast odpowiedzi blondyn wręczył mu talerz i widelec, a sam usadowił się nonszalancko na biurku, na Squallowych raportach.  
- Co to jest? - Squall zerknął na przyniesione jedzenie. Nie wyglądało jak nic znanego mu z kafeterii.  
- Potrawka z Funguara - zełgał Seifer. - Bardzo dobra. Ale ryzykowna. W połowie przypadków można ją zjeść i przeżyć. Czasem jednak ma się pecha i otrucie gwarantowane - postraszył go z poważną miną. - Jestem jednak pewien, że ty będziesz miał szczęście i nic ci się nie stanie.  
Squall spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a potem z powrotem na talerz. Było widać jak na dłoni, że zastanawia się, co ma z tym począć. Blondyn wybuchnął śmiechem na widok jego niewyraźnej miny.  
- No przecież jaja sobie robię. Spoko, to zwykłe grzyby - uspokoił go.  
- Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy żartujesz, a kiedy mówisz poważnie - usprawiedliwił się zakłopotany Squall.  
_"I bardzo dobrze"_, pomyślał rozweselony Seifer, po czym oświadczył:  
- Nie chciałeś iść na obiad, więc poszedłem i sam ci go zrobiłem. Nie z Funguara.  
- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się Squall.  
Seifer wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony, napawając się rzadkim widokiem. Squall nie należał do zbyt pogodnych osób, mówiąc oględnie. Choć ostatnio trochę odtajał, to i tak chwile jak ta były raczej wyjątkiem niż regułą. Najwyraźniej zadziałało jakieś sprzężenie, bo obaj siedzieli i gapili się na siebie wzajemnie, jakby widzieli się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Squall nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o Seiferze kwestiami wizualnymi. Seifer to był... Seifer i tyle. Łotr, który zafundował mu tyle różnych emocji, co nikt inny. Który nie dawał mu spokoju przez całe życie, nigdy nie znikając z pola widzenia, a kiedy wreszcie zniknął, jego nieobecność okazała się nie do zniesienia. Nawet kiedy już byli razem, nie zastanawiał się świadomie nad własną fascynacją. Dopiero teraz przyjrzał się swojemu chłopakowi z tym nowym nastawieniem, bardzo uważnie, niemal z naukowym zainteresowaniem. To, co sobie uświadomił, sprawiło, iż brakło mu tchu. Jego dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do kołnierzyka od koszuli, nerwowo go rozluźniając.  
Poczuł gorąco na policzkach.  
- Rozumiem, że podoba ci się widok - oznajmił, również go obserwujący, zadowolony i uśmiechnięty Seifer - no więc patrz sobie do woli, ale podczas jedzenia.  
Squall z trudem przeniósł uwagę na swój obiad. Spojrzenie ciągle umykało mu w kierunku jasnowłosego szermierza, beztrosko siedzącego naprzeciwko. Teraz, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z atrakcyjności Seifera, nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.  
- Mogę zdjąć górę od munduru, zaoszczędzę ci fatygi rozbierania mnie wzrokiem - zlitował się nad nim rozweselony blondyn. - Chcesz?  
Squall zdobył się tylko na potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową. Kiedy jednak Seifer pozbył się kurtki, a potem koszuli, Squall zrozumiał, że obiad będzie musiał poczekać.  
- Jeśli chodzi o te... hmm... wnioski dotyczące używania biurka - zaczął, czując się bardzo niezręcznie - to mam jeden...  
- Tak? - z miejsca ożywił się Seifer.  
- Miałeś rację, jeszcze nie wyczerpaliśmy wszystkich możliwości - przyznał brunet. - Więc mam taki pomysł...  
- Nie wiem jaki, ale już zaczyna mi się podobać - wyszczerzył się Seifer, zamierzając zsunąć się z blatu i podejść do chłopaka.  
Squall powstrzymał go gestem i sam wstał z fotela.  
- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś - polecił, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. - Tylko odsuń gdzieś na bok te dokumenty, bo się pogniotą - dodał rzeczowo.  
Seifer stłumił śmiech. Leonhart i jego nieuleczalny pragmatyzm.

- Squally, chciałbym, żebyś obejrzał sobie swojego hmm... ochroniarza - zaproponował Seifer, przypominając sobie, że właściwie jeszcze nie zaprezentował mu oficjalnie nowego podwładnego. - Mogę go zawołać?  
- Wołaj - zgodził się dowódca, doczytując końcówkę sprawozdania.  
- Winters, wejdź na chwilę - Seifer wychylił się przez próg i machnął dłonią na czujnego "cerbera", surowo przypatrującego się dwóm kadetkom, które stanęły na progu, niepewnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Pokażę cię Squallowi.  
Rozemocjonowany stróż zerwał się chyżo i posłusznie wmaszerował do biura. Stanął w przepisowej odległości, wyprostowany jak struna, i po raz drugi tego dnia zasalutował Leonhartowi. Nigdy wcześniej nie znalazł się tak blisko dowódcy. Zwykle widywał go tylko z daleka, w przelocie, a ponieważ większość czasu spędzał poza Ogrodem, nawet takie okazje zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko. Dopiero dziś rano zobaczył komendanta przechodzącego w odległości zaledwie kilku metrów, a w tej chwili dzieliła ich tylko szerokość biurka.  
- Squally, to jest kapral Winters, który trzyma w karbach twoich nachalnych fanów - przedstawił nowego pracownika Seifer.  
Squall podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Winters poczuł, że drżą mu kolana, a dłonie, które zaciskał nerwowo, spociły mu się z wrażenia. Patrzył w oczy Squallowi Leonhartowi! Wielkiemu bohaterowi, który walczył z potężną czarownicą z przyszłości. Dla poczciwego kaprala komendant był postacią niczym z legend. Mityczną. Biła od niego niekwestionowana charyzma, choć nie robił nic takiego, tylko patrzył spokojnie na nowo przybyłego.  
- Winters? - powtórzył z namysłem Squall, wpatrując się w strażnika intensywnie, jakby próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. Biedny kapral niespokojnie przestępował z nogi na nogę, czując się jak robak nabity na haczyk. Trudno było stać niewzruszenie, gdy wwiercał się w niego palący wzrok Komendanta. - Czy to nie ty byłeś w drugim oddziale podczas bitwy Ogrodów? - zapytał, demonstrując zaskakująco dobrą pamięć.  
- Tajest, panie komendancie - wychrypiał przejęty mężczyzna, ledwo mówiąc przez zaschnięte gardło. - My żeśmy bronili wejścia.  
- Dobrze wam poszło - pochwalił go Squall.  
- Dz-dziękuję, sir! - wykrztusił z trudem kapral, czerwieniąc się aż po uszy z emocji i dumy, że Komendant zauważył jego wojenne wyczyny.  
- Od jakiego zadania oderwał cię Seifer? - zapytał brunet, krzywo zerkając na stojącego obok adiutanta.  
- Eee tam, nudził się przy łodziach - zbagatelizował blondyn. - Szkoda go było, żeby się tam marnował. Tu przyda nam się bardziej.  
- No dobra - zgodził się Squall. - Tylko nie licz, że tu będzie ciekawiej niż w porcie - pozbawił kaprala złudzeń.  
- Ale panie komendancie, sir! Toż ni ma lepszego miejsca do służby - wyrwało się mężczyźnie. - Każden jeden by chcioł być na moim miejscu. Wszyscy koledzy bedom mi tera zazdrościć.  
Squall spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
- Przepraszam, panie komendancie - zawstydzony Winters zorientował się, że za bardzo się zagalopował. Nie mówi się takich rzeczy do zwierzchnika. - Nie pomyślałech i tak mi sie wyrwało, sir.  
- W porządku - machnął ręką zrezygnowany brunet. - Odmaszerować.  
- Tajest!  
Gdy Seifer odprowadził strażnika na jego miejsce pracy, zaniepokojony mężczyzna zapytał go nieśmiało:  
- Sir, czy pan komendant jest na mnie zły? Bo żem tak wyjechoł z tą gadką jak jakiś głupek.  
- Spoko - roześmiał się Seifer, waląc go w plecy. - Zapamiętał twoje nazwisko, a wierz mi, jak na niego, to wielki wyczyn. Musiałeś mu jakoś zapaść w pamięć. Ciesz się z tego zaszczytu - zakpił.  
- Toż cieszę się, sir - odparł całkiem poważnie stróż.  
Seifer przewrócił oczami.  
- Dobra, wracaj do pracy. Żadnych wizyt przez najbliższą godzinę - zarządził. - Będziemy z komendantem trochę zajęci ...regulaminem.  
- Nikt tu nie wlezie - obiecał kapral z zapałem tak wielkim jak on sam. - Choćbym mioł zdechść, to nie wpuszcze żodnego, sir!  
- Dobry piesek - mruknął pod nosem Seifer i wrócił do Squalla.  
- Co jest z tym gościem? - zapytał go zdziwiony komendant. - Jakiś taki dziwny był.  
- To nic takiego, zwykły stan przedzawałowy - poinformował go niefrasobliwie blondyn.  
- Co? Przedzawałowy? - wykrzyknął Squall. - Jeśli jest chory...  
- Nie jest - prychnął rozweselony blondyn, przypatrując się zatroskanemu chłopakowi. _"Jak można być aż tak ślepym?"_ - To twój największy fan, i nie chodzi mi bynajmniej o gabaryty. Zobaczył cię nagle z odległości metra i mało nie padł trupem z wrażenia, gdy opromieniła go twoja boska aura.  
- Pleciesz głupoty, Seifer - mruknął brunet. - Lepiej zabierz się do roboty, zamiast paplać.

Wreszcie pierwszy dzień Nowego Biura Komendanta pod bezlitosnym dla interesantów dowództwem Seifera zakończył się. Energiczny adiutant uznał go za bardzo udany i pogratulował sobie pomysłu. Squall nie był taki wykończony, jak ostatnio i nawet nie protestował zbytnio, gdy Seifer postanowił wyciągnąć go na spacer. Oczywiście w przypadku Squalla nic nie było proste i jak zwykle, musiał użyć podstępu.  
- Gdzie? Nad morze? Co chcesz tam robić? - głos bruneta nie ociekał zbytnim zapałem.  
- Sprawdzimy, jak się spisali kadeci wyznaczeni do ochrony okolic Balamb - skłamał Seifer. - No wiesz, ci, co mieli pozbywać się potworów grasujących po okolicy. Zrobimy kontrolę jakości.  
Wiedział, że zwyczajna - i zgodna z prawdą propozycja "Chodź, przejdziemy się do portu" spotkałaby się z odmową. Squall nie dopuszczał myśli pójścia gdzieś bez określonego celu. Lubił mieć logiczny powód każdej przechadzki, tak więc proszę bardzo, niech ma.  
- Kontrola jakości? - Squall uniósł brew z rozbawieniem. - No ale dobra, skoro chcesz...  
- To idziemy - Seifer objął go ramieniem, w końcu byli po służbie, więc czuł się usprawiedliwiony.  
- Zaraz, czekaj. Nie mam ze sobą gunblade'a. A skoro mamy sprawdzać, czy nie ma potworów-  
- Spoko, ja wziąłem Hyperiona. Jak wyskoczy na nas jakiś straszliwy i morderczy Fastitocalon albo przerażająco śmiercionośny Bite Bug - zażartował Seifer - to cię obronię, lewku.  
- Bardzo śmieszne - skrzywił się komendant. - Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz będę z powrotem.  
Gdy wrócił, już uzbrojony, ruszyli na piechotę w kierunku portu. Przez chwilę blondyn obawiał się, że Squall zaprotestuje przeciwko takiemu marnowaniu czasu, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Może po prostu nie chciał się przyznać, że lubi się włóczyć z Seiferem i po cichu był z tego zadowolony.  
- Ładnie wyczyścili wybrzeże - blondyn pochwalił pracę kadetów, gdy dotarli na miejsce. - Ani śladu po grasujących zabójczych Fastitocalonach, których się obawiałeś, Squally.  
- Nie obawiałem się żadnych cholernych ryb!  
- Ani trochę? - drażnił się Seifer. - A przecież one mają takie straszliwe płetwy!  
- Odczep się wreszcie! - czasami Squall zastanawiał się, jakim cudem udawało mu się wytrzymywać w towarzystwie najbardziej wkurzającego człowieka na świecie. Odpowiedź pojawiła się po sekundzie, gdy Seifer przepraszająco objął go ze słowami:  
- Gniewasz się, lewku?  
- Nie - westchnął brunet. "Najbardziej wkurzający człowiek na świecie" miał jakieś nadprzyrodzone właściwości. Nawet gdyby Squall chciał się na niego obrazić i odsunąć, jego ciało miało odrębne zdanie na ten temat.  
- Posiedźmy tu chwilę, w końcu nie mamy się gdzie spieszyć - Seifer machnął ręką w kierunku niewielkiej wydmy.  
- Ale tym razem nie zamierzasz tu siedzieć aż do zachodu słońca? - upewnił się nieco złośliwie brunet, usadawiając się wygodnie na kępie trawy.  
- A coś ty się taki dowcipny zrobił? - zaśmiał się Seifer, żartobliwie wichrząc mu włosy. Strasznie lubił to robić, i bawiła go irytacja Squalla. Usiadł tuż za nim i swoim zwyczajem objął go szczelnie ramionami. Squall miał wielką chęć zapytać, czy Seifer szuka inspiracji dla tych uścisków u niedźwiedzi albo węży z rodziny dusicieli, ale ugryzł się w język. Tak naprawdę to wcale nie przeszkadzały mu te inspiracje.  
- Ty masz swoją konstelację, a ja nie - Seifer podjął wesoło poruszony wcześniej temat. - Powinienem zaadaptować jakąś dla siebie, co nie?  
- Weź sobie księżyc - mruknął brunet. - Jest taki, jak ty - wielki, przytłaczający i nie da się go nie zauważyć.  
- Raczej chciałeś powiedzieć: wspaniały, piękny i wzbudzający powszechny zachwyt - poprawił go nieskromnie blondyn, puszczając mimo uszu drwiącą odpowiedź Squalla, składającą się z jednego słowa: "Marzyciel".  
- Squally...  
- Co? - charakterystyczne brzmienie głosu partnera, które nauczył się już rozpoznawać, poinformowało Squalla, że Seifer zamierza go znowu naciągnąć na jakieś wyznania. _"Cholera"_.  
- Powiesz mi w końcu?  
- Co takiego? - odwlekał nieuchronne Squall.  
- Kiedy się we mnie zakochałeś - przypomniał raźno blondyn, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. - Nie bądź taki uparty. Czemu nie chcesz powiedzieć?  
- Bo... - brunet poruszył się nerwowo. Niestety, nie miał już żadnej wymówki, wykrętu, pretekstu. Nie mógł zasłonić się koniecznością pracy czy odejść. - Bo... to głupie.  
Seifer poczuł palącą ciekawość. Jednak nie mógł naciskać zbyt mocno, bo wiedział, że to przyniesie skutek odwrotny od zamierzonego i chłopak zamknie się w sobie. Ile musiał się natrudzić, żeby skłonić go do jakichkolwiek zwierzeń! Nigdy nie był zbyt cierpliwy, ale pohamował się i powiedział łagodnie, żeby nie spłoszyć Squalla:  
- Spoko, na pewno nie jest tak źle, jak myślisz.  
- Jasne... Będziesz się śmiał, jak zawsze. Nie ma mowy - wycofał się szybko brunet.  
- Nie będę, no coś ty - zapewnił gorąco Seifer. - Czemu tak myślisz?  
- W porcie się śmiałeś - wymamrotał z wyrzutem Squall.  
_"Fakt" - przyznał zakłopotany blondyn. - Jestem debilem."_  
- Ale... no dobra, przepraszam. Zaskoczyłeś mnie wtedy i to dlatego - tłumaczył się. - Z nerwów, taka głupia reakcja.  
_"Czy to dlatego Squally jest taki niechętny do gadania o sobie?"_ Właściwie nigdy dotąd o tym nie myślał, traktując jego rezerwę jako coś oczywistego, część osobowości. Ale może jego domysł z 'dnia czyszczenia gunblade'a' był trafny? _"Może Squally rzeczywiście jest taki wrażliwy i przejmuje się tym, co inni sobie o nim myślą?"_, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Właściwie czemu się tak natrętnie dopytywał? Poczuł, że obędzie się bez tej wiedzy.  
- Nie musisz mi mówić, jak nie chcesz. Nie będę cię już o to męczył - zapewnił.  
Zamiast poczuć ulgę, że Seifer dał mu spokój, Squall zdecydował się na odpowiedź.  
- Dobra, powiem ci, ale...  
- Nie będę się śmiał. Obiecuję.  
- To było w ten dzień, kiedy wróciłeś do Ogrodu - zaczął Squall - kiedy oddałem ci gunblade'a, pamiętasz?  
- Jasne. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?  
- A ty mnie zaatakowałeś bez ostrzeżenia, łajdaku! - wypalił brunet. - I to wtedy...  
Sam uważał, że to bardzo głupie, ale taka była prawda. Gdy ten łotr o mało nie obciął mu głowy, Squall doznał wrażenia, jakby czas nagle się cofnął, a Seifer nigdzie nie odchodził. Jakby wszystko wróciło do normalności. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, czemu do tej pory czuł taką dojmującą pustkę w czasie nieobecności jasnowłosego kolegi.  
- A więc to był najlepszy cios, jaki w życiu zrobiłem.  
- Wiedziałem, że będziesz sobie robił żarty - nachmurzył się młodszy szermierz.  
- To nie żarty. Mówię całkiem poważnie - zapewnił szczerze Seifer. - Jeśli naprawdę poderwałem cię tym małym sparingiem, to jestem najlepszym fighterem na świecie.  
- I tak jesteś - wyrwało się Squallowi. No i przepadło! Szlag by to. Przy Seiferze zdecydowanie za często zdarzało mu się gadać coś bez zastanowienia. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy w jego towarzystwie i zamieni się w Zella, chlapiącego jęzorem na prawo i lewo.  
- Nie wierzę własnym uszom! - roześmiał się uradowany blondyn. - Naprawdę tak uważasz?  
- Naprawdę - westchnął Squall.  
Kto inny potrafiłby rozpłatać jednym ciosem GFa? Spuścić komuś łomot limitem bez konieczności bycia na wpół umierającym? Seifer miał rację. Squall pokonał go tylko dlatego, że wspierała go grupka przyjaciół. Wątpił, by w pojedynkę poszło mu tak łatwo. O ile w ogóle by mu się to udało.  
Jednak przyznać to przed sobą to jedno, a powiedzieć na głos, i stawić czoła konsekwencjom pochopnego wyznania, to drugie. Seifer jednak zaskoczył go na całej linii. Zamiast triumfować przez najbliższą godzinę, uśmiechnął się do Squalla bez słowa, a potem pocałował go, nadal się uśmiechając.  
- Niedługo masz urodziny - przypomniał sobie, przerywając na chwilę i litościwie pozwalając brunetowi na zaczerpnięcie powietrza. - Co chciałbyś w prezencie?  
- Nic - wysapał oszołomiony chłopak.  
- Jak to nic? Każdy czegoś chce, Squally.  
- Ja niczego nie chcę, tylko...  
- No...?  
- Po prostu obiecaj, że... że nie odejdziesz więcej...  
- Obiecuję, lewku - zobowiązał się uszczęśliwiony Seifer. - Obiecuję, że się mnie nie pozbędziesz - zażartował.  
- Wcale tego nie chcę - zaprotestował brunet.  
- To był żart - pouczył go Seifer. - Beznadziejny, ale mimo wszystko... No wiesz, żart to coś takiego, gdy mówisz, że-  
- Wiem, co to jest - zdenerwował się Squall. - Nie jestem idiotą.  
- Nie jesteś - zgodził się blondyn. - A tamto o żarcie to był drugi żart, tak nawiasem mówiąc.  
- Zaczynasz bredzić - prychnął brunet. - Lepiej zmień temat albo w ogóle już nic nie mów.  
- Po prostu próbowałem cię trochę wyluzować - westchnął Seifer. - Może kiedyś mi się to uda.  
Zamilkł tylko na chwilę, po czym oznajmił:  
- Wiesz, nigdy nie miałem i nie będę miał lepszego przeciwnika, niż ty. Prawie żałuję, że już ze sobą nie walczymy - zaśmiał się.  
- Może już tego nie potrzebujemy - powiedział zamyślony chłopak. - Zastanawiałem się...  
- Tak? - zapytał zaintrygowany Seifer, gdy Squall umilkł. Jego skryty partner rzadko zwierzał się ze swoich myśli, i to jeszcze z własnej inicjatywy.  
- Myślałem nieraz, że gdybyś wtedy nie odszedł... może wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej, gdybyś to ty dowodził naszym Ogrodem. Może walka z Ultimecją trwałaby krócej... Byłbyś lepszym przywódcą.  
- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak mnie skręca, że muszę to przyznać - odparł z humorem blondyn - ale nie sądzę, by poszło mi lepiej. Jesteś świetnym dowódcą. No i robisz teraz za megabohatera - uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
- Mam to w dupie - przyznał szczerze brunet. - Tobie to bohaterowanie zapewne bardziej by się podobało.  
- Zapewne - zgodził się beztrosko Seifer. - Ale świadomość, że codziennie posuwam światowego zbawcę i herosa, jest równie przyjemna.  
- Ty jak już coś powiesz... - zmieszał się Squall, czując ulgę, że nikt inny nie słyszał Seiferowych głupot.

* * *

_1) Wiem, że teoretycznie Revolverem nie da się zrobić Lion Hearta. Ale myślę, że Squall dałby radę wykonać ten limit byle czym - co to dla niego;)_

_2) Wiem też, że SeeD mają tylko rangi, opatrzone numerami. Na potrzeby opowiadania zmieniłam to na bardziej wojskowe odpowiedniki. Wzorowałam się na hierarchii wojsk lądowych i sił powietrznych, z grubsza pasującej rozpiętością - czyli w skali, w której ranga Squalla odpowiada marszałkowi (tytuł tradycyjnie nadawany dowódcom za wybitne osiągnięcia wojenne - czyż nie pasuje idealnie?;p. Kapral zaś to najniższy stopień w korpusie podoficerów. W świecie FF8 istnieją zresztą te same stopnie w armii galbadyjskiej (wystarczy wspomnieć dwóch pechowców - majora Biggsa i porucznika Wedge'a:). U mnie "Commander" Squall występuje jako swojsko brzmiący Komendant. Po pierwsze, brzmi to bardzo podobnie, jak angielski oryginał. Po drugie, "komendant" wg słownika to 'dowódca, wódz, zwierzchnik instytucji wojskowych, np. szkół oficerskich' - idealnie pasuje. _  
_ Na tej samej zasadzie Squallowi przyjaciele wpasowaliby się może w korpus oficerów młodszych (choć Zell w randze kapitana byłby totalną katastrofą dla każdego oddziału! xD). Co do Seifera, to adiutantami zwykle bywają żołnierze w stopniu porucznika._


	14. Nadzorca

Seifer, kiedy tylko mógł, korzystał z okazji, by wyciągać Squalla z biura. Mimo iż komendant nie gustował w tego typu pracy, jego obowiązkowość utrudniała zadanie. Zawsze trzeba było się nieźle nagłowić, wymyślając nieraz iście kuriozalne powody, dla których dowódca Ogrodu powinien koniecznie pojawić się tu czy tam we własnej osobie. Raz do czegoś przekonany, Squall nie marudził więcej i pozwalał się Seiferowi wlec w najdziwniejsze miejsca. Dzisiejszego dnia jasnowłosy adiutant czuł się jednak kompletnie wypompowany z pomysłów. Jak na złość, była piękna pogoda, a w pracy nie mieli nic pilnego. Wymarzone warunki, by gdzieś iść.  
- Squally, dziś nie ma nic ważnego do roboty - zaczął mozolne podchody.  
Cały rytuał przekonywania partnera i wysilania mózgownicy, by jakoś sensownie umotywować kolejne wyjście, zaczynał się stawać ich własną, osobistą tradycją. Czasami Seifer podejrzewał, że Squall w ten sposób poddaje go próbie. Testuje jego wytrwałość i inwencję. Nigdy mu tego oczywiście nie powiedział, a Seifer nie pytał. Zawziął się i obiecał sobie, że to Squall złamie się pierwszy. On sam może do końca świata wymyślać kolejne wykręty, nie ma sprawy. Pomysłów mu nie zabraknie. Co prawda teraz akurat żadnego nie miał, ale...  
- No, nie ma - zgodził się nieobecnym tonem komendant. - Więc możesz zająć się wyszukiwaniem błędów w tym nowym systemie. Kiedyś i tak trzeba będzie to zrobić.  
- Mam lepszy plan na dziś - oznajmił Seifer. - Słyszałem, że w morzu koło Balamb woda zmieniła kolor. Chodźmy to sprawdzić - strzelił z głupia frant. _"Brawo, Almasy. Normalnie błysk geniuszu - pomyślał samokrytycznie. - Po czymś takim Squall od razu pogna z tobą do Balamb. Jasne."_  
Squall spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale blondyn twardo wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. _"Jak rżnąć głupa, to do końca"_, pomyślał straceńczo.  
- Woda zmieniła kolor - powtórzył powoli brunet, tonem, jakim zwykle przemawia się do niezbyt lotnych umysłowo dzieci, chcąc, by coś zrozumiały.  
- Owszem - nie dał się zbić z tropu Seifer. - To może być coś niebezpiecznego. No jak, idziemy?  
Squall patrzył na niego przez bardzo długą chwilę, a na jego twarzy malowało się szczere zwątpienie w zdrowe zmysły Seifera.  
- Myślisz, że to jakieś skażenie? - zapytał wreszcie, podnosząc się z fotela i zdejmując z szafy gunblade'a.  
- Kto wie - podchwycił ucieszony z nieoczekiwanego sukcesu blondyn. - Dowiemy się na miejscu.

- Jak dla mnie, to woda ma dokładnie ten sam kolor, co zawsze - wyraził opinię Squall.  
Przechylił się przez poręcz i uważnie przyjrzał się morzu. Przejrzysta zielono-błękitna woda falowała spokojnie, a na powierzchni unosiła się biała piana, rozbijająca się o pale pomostu. Kilkanaście metrów dalej stadko ptaków morskich kłóciło się o zdobycz.  
- Chyba masz rację - uśmiechnął się szatańsko Seifer. - Pewnie kadetowi, który mi o tym meldował, coś się pokićkało.  
- Najwyraźniej - mruknął brunet. - Heeej, co robisz? Seifer! Postaw mnie z powrotem, słyszysz?!  
Seifer chwycił go zręcznie i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Miał jednak na tyle przytomności umysłu, by wykonać swój plan, zanim Squall się uwolni. Ten czas to zaledwie kilka sekund, ale wystarczył blondynowi, by zgrabnie przerzucić partnera przez barierkę prosto do morza. Rozległ się głośny plusk, gdy chłopak runął do wody. Przestraszone mewy rozpierzchnęły się z wrzaskiem. Squall niemal natychmiast wynurzył się, parskając i spluwając. Byli niedaleko brzegu, więc było tu dość płytko. Można było stać na dnie, co skwapliwie wykorzystał. Odgarnął z oczu mokre włosy i spojrzał rozwścieczony na zwijającego się ze śmiechu blondyna.  
- Zaraz zrobię z ciebie kotlet mielony!  
Ruszył ku pomostowi, brnąc przez wodę z zamiarem zemsty się na dowcipnisiu.  
- Ale lewku. Myślałem, że będziesz chciał z bliska zbadać kolor wody, więc ci pomogłem - Seifer znowu dostał ataku śmiechu. - No daj spokój - rzucił pojednawczo w kierunku bruneta, który wygramolił się na pomost i zmierzał w jego stronę, promienując żądzą zemsty. - Chyba nie mówiłeś poważnie o tym kotlecieeee-  
Zły i ociekający wodą komendant w mgnieniu oka ruszył do ataku. Seifer odruchowo stanął w pozycji bojowej, ale ta nie zdała się na nic. Rozpędzony Squall pochylił się i staranował go. Licha barierka pękła z trzaskiem i obaj wpadli do morza, tym razem po drugiej stronie kładki. Woda nie ostudziła zapału Squalla, który z wielkim zaangażowaniem próbował w ramach kary podtopić bezczelnego blondyna. Te próby spełzły jednak na niczym. Seifer był za wielki i za ciężki - krótko mówiąc niezatapialny. Zorientowawszy się we własnej komfortowej sytuacji, jasnowłosy SeeD świetnie się bawił, obserwując wysiłki 'mściciela' i pozwalając mu się wyładować. Wreszcie chwycił zmęczonego Squalla za koszulę i wywlókł go z wody. Obaj padli zziajani na piaszczystej plaży, ciężko oddychając. Odpocząwszy trochę, Seifer zerknął czujnie na swojego chłopaka. Na szczęście już się uspokoił. Widocznie uznał, że zemsta się dokonała.  
- Wiesz co, lewku? Powinienem częściej wrzucać cię do wody - oznajmił z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem, opierając się na łokciu i napawając ulubionym widokiem mokrego Squalla. - Wyglądasz po tym absolutnie zabójczo.  
- To dlatego mnie wrzuciłeś? - uśmiechnął się pod nosem chłopak.  
- Dokładnie tak - przyznał bez cienia skruchy Seifer, w mgnieniu oka zrywając się z miejsca i lądując zgrabnie na partnerze. Zadowolony z braku jakichkolwiek protestów, więcej nawet, z płomiennego odzewu, zajął się swoim chłopakiem, nie żywiąc żadnych podejrzeń. Kiedy zapomniał o całym świecie, trudząc się przy rozpinaniu mokrej koszuli Squalla, usłyszał nad uchem skrzek i coś uszczypnęło go w ramię. Poderwał się przestraszony, potykając się o Squallowe nogi i lądując na tyłku w piachu.  
- Jasna cholera, co to?!  
Nieduży, ale wyjątkowo ładnie ubarwiony Fastitocalon patrzył na gunbladerów swoimi dziwacznymi, czerwonymi oczkami. Ze złością wachlował się kolczastymi płetwami, wściekły, iż ktoś wtargnął na jego terytorium. Zbliżył się niezwłocznie do siedzącego szermierza, zamierzając zaatakować go po raz kolejny. Rozzłoszczony SeeD rzucił w niego swoją ulubioną Firagą, druzgocząc doszczętnie nadzieje potwora na skuteczną obronę terytorium.  
Squall przyglądał się temu ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, nie fatygując się do pomocy. Bo co tu było do pomagania? Fastitocalon był przeciwnikiem z najniższej półki.  
- Kurde, ale się wystraszyłem - przyznał Seifer, podnosząc się z piasku. - Zdaje się, że paru kadetów dało ciała przy oczyszczaniu wybrzeża...  
Zerknął na Squalla i aż go zatchnęło z oburzenia.  
- Ty gałganie! Widziałeś tego Fastitocalona i specjalnie mnie nabrałeś! To była pułapka!  
- To była zemsta - poprawił zadowolony z siebie Squall. - Za wrzucenie mnie do wody dla własnej zachcianki. Teraz jesteśmy kwita.  
- O nie, Squally. Nie jesteśmy - mruknął blondyn, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała niebezpieczna nuta.  
Schylił się nad leżącym ciągle na piasku partnerem i złapał go za nogi w kostkach. Ruszył raźno w stronę morza, ciągnąc za sobą po piasku bezradnego bruneta.  
- Almasy! Natychmiast mnie puszczaj - złościł się wleczony Squall, próbując się czegoś złapać. Niestety, w zasięgu miał tylko piach, przesypujący się przez palce. - Puszczaj, jeśli nie chcesz umrzeć nagłą śmiercią! Zdegraduję cię! Wywalę na korytarz! I wszystkie twoje rupiecie!  
Żadne groźby nie robiły wrażenia na upartym jak osioł szermierzu. Wytrwale ciągnął w stronę morza wyrywającego się i miotającego przekleństwa Squalla. Co potem będzie, to będzie. Stawi czoła wściekłemu brunetowi. Ale nie może tak zostawić wpadki z Fastitocalonem!  
Znalazłszy się ponownie w morzu, Squall stracił jednak chęć do dalszych przepychanek. Seifer mimo wszystko liczył na coś więcej niż tylko na znudzone:  
- Już się nacieszyłeś? To wracajmy.  
- No dobra, rachunki wyrównane - oznajmił, rozczarowany brakiem spodziewanej reakcji.  
- Ciekawie podchodzisz do tej kwestii - wytknął chłodno brunet, gdy obaj wracali na brzeg, brnąc przez coraz płytszą wodę. - Ja tylko napuściłem cię na Fastitocalona, a ty dwa razy wrzuciłeś mnie do morza.  
- To raczej ty ciekawie podchodzisz - zaprotestował Seifer. - Tobie nic się nie stało, tylko się trochę zamoczyłeś. A mnie po tym ukąszeniu pozostanie ślad na całe życie! - powiedział melodramatycznie.  
- Jaki ślad, idioto? Ryba obśliniła ci kołnierz od płaszcza - zaszydził brunet.  
- Ugryzła mnie. O, zobacz, tutaj - urażony Seifer zdjął płaszcz i wskazał na nieistniejący ślad na ramieniu. - Widzisz?  
- Bardzo boli? - zadrwił Squall, patrząc na idealnie gładką skórę bez jakiegolwiek uszkodzenia. - Uważaj, bo może wdać się zakażenie.  
- Jak pocałujesz, to przestanie boleć - zarechotał blondyn, dając za wygraną i naciągając odzienie z powrotem.  
- A może ugryźć? Skoro tak bardzo chcesz mieć ślad.  
- Czemu nie. Możesz mnie nawet zjeść całego - zaśmiał się nieprzyzwoicie Seifer, rozwichrzając Squallowi włosy i wkurzając go tym ponownie.  
Dotarłszy do miasta, Seifer zostawił swojego chłopaka na ławce, a sam poszedł kupować jakieś wędkarskie osprzętowanie. Ciemnowłosy szermierz kategorycznie odmówił oglądania "badziewia do łowienia ryb" i wolał poczekać na zewnątrz. Seifer zniknął więc za drzwiami sklepu, a Squall zaczął cierpliwe oczekiwanie. Po paru minutach podszedł do niego jakiś kręcący się w pobliżu kudłaty pies i usiadł, wpatrując się w niego znacząco.  
- Zgubiłeś się? - zapytał brunet.  
Zwierzak pomerdał ogonem i poskrobał go łapą, domagając się uwagi. Squall poklepał psa po głowie.  
- Chyba raczej poszedłeś na samotny spacer, co? - brunet zauważył na szyi psa obrożę, co oznaczało, że kudłacz nie jest bezdomny. Nie bał się, więc na pewno doskonale wiedział, gdzie się znajduje.  
- Spadaj, kundlu! - warknął Seifer, który właśnie wrócił z zakupów. Machnął w kierunku psa wędką, a rozdrażniony zwierzak odskoczył i zaczął go obszczekiwać.  
- Daj mu spokój, Seifer - zdenerwował się Squall. - Przecież nic ci nie zrobił. Co ty masz do psów?  
- Nie lubię ich - powiedział blondyn, patrząc z ukosa na szczekającego czworonoga. - W ogóle nie lubię sierściuchów. No, kotowate mogą być. Lwy są w porządku. Zwłaszcza jeden śliczny lewek, którego sobie oswoiłem - zarechotał, obejmując Squalla i całując go żartobliwie w czubek głowy.  
- Oswajanie... dam ja ci oswajanie - mruknął rozbrojony Squall, przewracając oczami i pozwalając się pociągnąć Seiferowi w dalszą drogę.

Z Balamb do Ogrodu nie było daleko, ale powrót wydłużył się przez kolejne starcia z potworami. Wracali inną trasą, na której bestii było jeszcze całkiem sporo.  
- Powinniśmy kiedyś znowu pojechać razem na misję - zaproponował Seifer, ścinając niefrasobliwym ruchem skrzydło Bite Buga, a potem z szermierczym wdziękiem przepoławiając latającą kreaturę na pół i kończąc jej nędzny żywot. - Byłoby fajnie.  
- Jeśli przez "fajnie" rozumiesz nieukończenie misji, to pewnie masz rację - odparł brunet, wbijając sztych Revolvera w obleśne cielsko Caterchipillara i odskakując zręcznie, żeby nie zostać ochlapanym przez galaretowatą masę, która wylała się z zabitej bestii. - Mam już dosyć, wracajmy skrótem przez las - zarządził.  
- Dobra, jak chcesz. Ale wiesz co, lepiej ja pójdę przodem.  
- Nie znasz tej drogi.  
- Przecież się nie zgubię w podmiejskim lasku - prychnął lekceważąco blondyn. - A jak będziesz szedł przede mną, to będziesz mnie nieustannie kusił.  
Po przerwanych przez Fastitocalona obiecująco zapowiadających się momentach na plaży Seifer czuł się bardzo ...niespokojny.  
- Nie wygłupiaj się, chyba możesz wytrzymać te pół godziny - złajał go Squall i ruszył ścieżką naprzód.  
- Sam się o to prosiłeś - oznajmił oskarżycielsko Seifer, po zaledwie kilku minutach spaceru wpychając partnera na zachęcająco wyglądającą łączkę. - A tak przy okazji, co rozumiesz przez nieukończenie misji? - przypomniał sobie nagle.  
- Nie przeszlibyśmy nawet kilometra, o namierzeniu smoka nie wspominając - oświadczył cierpko Squall. - Właśnie to udowadniasz. Nawet ten kawałek z Balamb jest dla ciebie zbyt dużym wyzwaniem.  
- No tak, to byłaby duża przeszkoda - zgodził się rozbawiony Seifer, pomagając mu pozbyć się koszuli i ciskając ją gdzieś w krzaki. - Ale możemy wziąć ze sobą Dinchta albo Wintersa, co ty na to? Poślemy ich, żeby odwalili całą robotę, a my zajmiemy się w tym czasie przyjemniejszymi rzeczami.  
- Doskonały pomysł - powiedział poważnie Squall.  
- Serio? - uradował się blondyn, z wrażenia przerywając mozolne prace nad rozpinaniem pasów Squalla.  
- Nie - zgasił go brunet. Zgrabnie podciął mu nogi i rzucił go na trawę, bezlitośnie zdzierając z niego kamizelkę i wcale nie siląc się na delikatność. - Żartowałem.  
- Ale się ubawiłem, ha ha - zaszydził sprowadzony do parteru Seifer. - Wiesz co, chyba zaspałeś, jak rozdawali poczucie humoru. Jesteś taki zabawny jak nóż wbity w nerki.  
- Znowu niepotrzebnie mielesz ozorem. Chyba mieliśmy robić co innego - sapnął niecierpliwie ciemnowłosy szermierz, po pozbawieniu Seifera kamizelki zabierając się niezwłocznie do jego spodni. Gorączkowy pośpiech, z jakim się to odbyło, sprawił, że na ustach chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech od ucha do ucha.  
- A co by było, gdybym teraz zmienił zdanie i uznał, że miałeś rację i powinniśmy iść dalej? - zapytał, starając się nie roześmiać na widok zawziętej miny bruneta.  
- Teraz, Almasy - warknął Squall, przygważdżając go do ziemi - już za późno. Nie masz żadnego wyboru. Nigdzie nie pójdziesz.  
- I to niby JA nie mogę wytrzymać?  
- Zamknij się. To twoja...  
- ...wina - powiedzieli razem.  
Seifer wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać.

Ledwo obaj gunbladerzy wrócili do Ogrodu, dowódcę dorwała grupka przejętych najmłodszych kadetów. Seifer usadowił się więc na murku obok odpoczywających tu Fujin i Raijina i cierpliwie czekał, aż studenci puszczą w końcu swojego idola. Poczuł nagłe wrażenie deja-vu. Jeszcze nie tak dawno siedział w tym samym miejscu z przyjaciółmi i tak samo patrzył na zajętego rozmową Squalla. Wtedy jeszcze nie sądził, że będą ze sobą. Ba, nawet nie był pewny, czy chciałby tego. Teraz wolał nawet nie myśleć, że mogłoby być inaczej.  
- Nie wydaje wam się dziwne, że ja i Squally, no wiecie, że jesteśmy parą? Co właściwie o nim sądzicie? - zapytał z nagłą ciekawością. Jakoś dotąd nie rozmawiali ze sobą na ten temat.  
- PORZĄDNY CHŁOPAK - zaopiniowała Fujin, zerkając spod oka na zadumanego przyjaciela.  
- I ma do ciebie cierpliwość - dodał Raijin z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. - Trochę cię przytemperuje. Właściwie już to zrobił.  
Blondyna zatkało z oburzenia na myśl, że ktokolwiek miałby go 'temperować', a co gorsza, że to już nastąpiło.  
- Ale wy to jesteście - powiedział z wyrzutem do śmiejących się przyjaciół. - Naprawdę nie wiem, skąd bierzecie te pomysły.  
- Owszem, wpatruje się w ciebie jak w obrazek, ale nie jest głupi - zdecydował się objaśnić Raijin. - Przy nim wyjdziesz na ludzi, Seif. Tylko słuchaj dalej swojego...  
- ...KOMENDANTA - dokończyła tradycyjnie Fujin.  
Gunblader nadąsał się, założywszy ręce na piersiach i nie pofatygował się, by skomentować te oczywiste głupoty.

Seifer stał niezdecydowany w holu Ogrodu i zastanawiał się, gdzie też mógł wybyć Squall. Kiedy wrócił do gabinetu, wykonawszy jedno z jego poleceń, nie zastał tam swojego szefa. Do końca dniówki było jeszcze trochę czasu, a mimo to bruneta nie było na stanowisku pracy. Było to bardzo nietypowe. Kapral Winters też nie wiedział, dokąd poszedł komendant. Blondyn zauważył niedaleko Dinchta. Nie byłoby w tym oczywiście nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że jasnowłosy pięściarz zachowywał się bardzo podejrzanie. Przemknął się chyłkiem pod ścianą, po czym zemknął - tak, to było właściwe określenie - w najbliższe otwarte drzwi. Jednocześnie z przeciwnej strony nadszedł Kinneas. Oglądał się ostrożnie do tyłu, zupełnie jakby przed kimś uciekał. Wszedł w te same drzwi, w które przed momentem wpadł Zell. Seifer nie wytrzymał i zaciekawiony, ruszył ku nim, zdecydowany śledzić dziwacznie zachowujących się kolegów. Zanim dotarł do drzwi, w polu widzenia pojawiła się Trepe. Ona co prawda szła z nieco większą pewnością siebie, ale widać było wyraźną nerwowość w jej zachowaniu. Zniknęła za drzwiami. Seifer był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. Drzwi należały do Centrum Treningowego, ale gdy tam wszedł, nie zauważył nigdzie obserwowanej grupki. Pomyślawszy chwilę, udał się w kierunku doskonale sobie znanego "sekretnego" miejsca i to był strzał w dziesiątkę. Dincht, Trepe i Kinneas byli właśnie tam. Nie zabrakło również Fujin i Raijina. Co więcej, był tam też Squall, oparty o balustradę i spoglądający roztargnionym wzrokiem w dół. Seifer chwilowo wstrzymał swoją ciekawość odnośnie całego zgromadzenia. Gdy wszedł, zebrani koledzy spojrzeli na niego z dziwnym przestrachem, a po chwili z ulgą. Zupełnie jakby spodziewali się kogoś innego. Dincht zamierzał właśnie coś do niego powiedzieć, więc Seifer położył palec na ustach, uciszając go. Podkradł się do Squalla, który nadal stał odwrócony tyłem i pogrążony w myślach. Zasłonił mu oczy dłonią, jednocześnie obejmując go drugim ramieniem. Poczuł, jak Leonhart drgnął zaskoczony. Ha, jednak udało mu się wreszcie podejść czujnego komendanta! Uśmiechnął się dumnie, zadowolony z tego małego zwycięstwa.  
- Jaki zamyślony - zakpił z bruneta. - O mnie tak myślałeś, Squally?  
- Nie - odburknął Squall, obracając się do niego przodem.  
- Kiepsko ściemniasz - zakpił Seifer, bezbłędnie odczytując z jego oczu potwierdzenie własnych domysłów. - A tak w ogóle, co tu wszyscy robicie? - wrócił do intrygującej go kwestii.  
- Ja przyszedłem pierwszy - wzruszył ramionami chłopak. - A oni... nie wiem. Sam ich zapytaj, co tu robią.  
_"Typowy Leonhart. Zerowe zainteresowanie otoczeniem"_, westchnął Seifer, odwracając się w stronę grupy.  
- Co to za zebranie? - zagaił z zaciekawieniem, ciągnąc za sobą Squalla w kierunku wygodnej ławki w kącie pomieszczenia, na której siedział jego ciemnowłosy kumpel. - Wyglądacie, jakbyście ukrywali się przed kimś.  
- Bo tak jest - wyrwało się Raijinowi. - Quistis ściągnęła mnie i Fu tutaj, wiesz?  
Blondyn rozwalił się wygodnie na ławce, usadziwszy Squalla w środku. Między dwoma potężnymi towarzyszami komendant czuł się jak plasterek szynki w kanapce.  
- Chodzi o Selphie - dodał konspiracyjnym tonem Zell, pochylając się ku kolegom i zapominając o niechęci żywionej do jasnowłosego szermierza.  
- Tilmitt? - uniósł brwi zaskoczony Seifer. Tego się nie spodziewał. - A jak ona wam zagraża?  
Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał go oświecić, do zakątka wpadła wspomniana dziewczyna. Większości zgromadzonych wyrwał się jęk zgrozy.  
- Tutaj jesteście! - zawołała wesoło Selphie. - Kurczę, a ja was szukam od pół godziny i zastanawiam się, gdzie was wywiało.  
- Przyszliśmy tu na przerwę - zełgała niezbyt udatnie Quistis, bez efektu usiłując przywołać na usta przyjacielski uśmiech.  
- Aha, OK - rezolutna brunetka przyjęła wyjaśnienie za dobrą monetę. - Mam do was wszystkich prośbę...  
- Zaczyna się - szepnął przerażony Zell do Seifera, starając się, by Selphie go nie usłyszała.  
- Jak wiecie, zajmuję się organizacją Festiwalu Ogrodowego - zaczęła entuzjastycznie Tilmitt. - Potrzebna mi pomoc przy różnych rzeczach. I tak sobie pomyślałam, że z pewnością wszyscy chętnie się przyłączycie, prawda? Squall - zwróciła się do milczącego przyjaciela - pomożesz mi, no nie?  
- Mam jeszcze dużo pracy z nowym systemem - wykręcił się szybko brunet, licząc, że Selphie da mu spokój. Niestety, spotkała go dywersja z najmniej spodziewanej strony.  
- Hej, przecież skończyliśmy go sprawdzać dwa dni temu - zdziwił się Seifer. - Sam wczoraj mówiłeś, że ci się nudzi.  
Squall miał ochotę udusić swojego chłopaka za jego nagły, cholerny atak szczerości.  
- No proszę! - rozpromieniła się Selphie. - Czyli mogę na ciebie liczyć?  
- Spoko, Tilmitt. Pomożemy ci ze Squally'm, z czym tam chcesz - zgodził się łaskawie Seifer za nich obydwóch, ignorując ciche syknięcie "Seifer, nie!" Był w wyśmienitym humorze, częściowo po ekscytującej nocy, częściowo, bo nie mieli ze Squallem nic do roboty i miał go niemal na wyłączność.  
- Pożałujesz tego - zagroził mu zrozpaczony brunet. Oczywiście ten kretyn nie wiedział, w co właśnie ich wpakował.  
- Rany, stary, wyrazy współczucia - mruknął Zell do Squalla, paskudnie wrobionego w niechcianą imprezę.  
- Zell, ty coś mówiłeś? - zainteresowała się brunetka. - Zgłaszałeś się do pomocy, tak?  
Wytatuowany fighter aż zachłysnął się z szoku.  
- Yyy... - zaczął niezbyt mądrze.  
- Czyli ustalone, dołączasz do Squalla i Seifera - zarządziła dziewczyna z radością. - Super, mam już trzech ochotników! Quisty, wiem, że mi nie odmówisz, prawda? Mam dla ciebie fajne zadanie... o, i dla ciebie, Raijin, też się coś znajdzie.

Na dziedzińcu Ogrodu rozbrzmiewały hałasy, jednoznacznie kojarzące się z pracami budowlanymi. Nad gwar rozmów wybijał się energiczny głos drobnej ciemnowłosej dziewczyny, która przemieszczała się między pracującymi kolegami i koleżankami, nadzorując ich pracę i motywując do działania.  
- Squally, skąd miałem wiedzieć? - usprawiedliwiał się Seifer, próbując udobruchać milczącego uparcie chłopaka. - O rany, no, przepraszam.  
Squall z zaciętą miną wbijał gwoździe w deskę, jakby to było stado rozwścieczonych potworów, które trzeba spacyfikować. Nie odzywał się do blondyna od chwili, kiedy ten lekkomyślnie zaofiarował się z pomocą przy Festiwalu. Było to co prawda tylko czterdzieści minut, ale te minuty i tak dały się stropionemu Seiferowi we znaki. Nie wiedział, jak przebłagać partnera za ten wyskok. To rzeczywiście nie był najlepszy z jego pomysłów.  
- Dincht, czemu nic nie mówiłeś? - zwrócił się więc z pretensjami do kolegi, pracującego obok. - Mogłeś mnie powstrzymać. Nie miałem pojęcia, że Tilmitt jest taką jędzą.  
- A skąd miałem wiedzieć, że okażesz się taki chętny do pomocy? - odpalił Zell. - Do tej pory nie byłeś najlepszym przykładem koleżeńskiej uczynności. Poza tym przecież mówiłem ci, że się przed nią ukrywaliśmy! Mieliśmy nadzieję, że znajdzie sobie inne ofiary - wyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością. - A jak nas wymęczyła, kiedy robiliśmy koncert dla Squalla!  
- Koncert? Dla Squally'ego? - ożywił się Seifer. - Gadaj zaraz, co to było.  
Zell przerwał pracę, rozsiadł się wygodnie na stosie desek i zaczął opowiadać.  
- No, bo Selphie wpadła na pomysł, żebyśmy uczcili jakoś awans Squalla. Akurat wtedy został komendantem i Selphie uznała, że zagramy dla niego. To było w Rybackim Horyzoncie. Sam pomysł nie był zły, i chcieliśmy rzeczywiście jakoś cię pocieszyć, Squall, i pogratulować ci, i w ogóle - powiedział z przepraszającym uśmiechem do ciemnowłosego przyjaciela. - Ale co myśmy przeszli na próbach, to nikomu tego nie życzę. Selphie jest upierdliwa aż do bólu. Nie dała nam spokoju, póki wszystko nie brzmiało idealnie. Mozoliliśmy się nad tym całe popołudnie i wieczór. Każdy z nas miał swój instrument i...  
- Brzmi ciekawie - zarechotał Seifer. - No ale mów dalej, Dincht. Na czym grałeś?  
- Ja? No, tego... na niczym - speszył się Zell. - Chciałem na gitarze, ale dowiedziałem się, że nie mam za gil słuchu - skrzywił się. - I musiałem …stepować.  
- A to genialne! - płakał ze śmiechu jasnowłosy gunblader. - Że też tego nie widziałem!  
- Jak ci tak wesoło, Almasy - zdenerwował się Zell, wracając do pracy - to nic ci już więcej nie opowiem.  
- Squally, jak ci się podobały popisy Dinchta? - zapytał rozweselony Seifer. Nie zdążył jednak uzyskać odpowiedzi.  
- Heja, chłopaki! Jak wam idzie? - Selphie podeszła do trójki kolegów. Squall zajęty był zbijaniem desek, Zell przykręcał szczeble do słupków, a Seifer nie robił kompletnie nic, ograniczywszy się do malowniczego opierania o ścianę. Gdzieś w tle Raijin męczył się nad montowaniem jakichś metalowych elementów, wspierany przez niskiego kadeta o wystraszonym wyrazie twarzy.  
- Sprawnie, Tilmitt. Jak widzisz, pilnuję, żeby Dincht i Squally nie ociągali się z robotą - ogłosił bezwstydnie Seifer.  
Zell i Squall, mimo dzielącej ich przepaści, jeśli chodzi o charaktery, w tym momencie pomyśleli kropka w kropkę to samo. Na szczęście dla samozwańczego nadzorcy, myśli nie miały mocy materializacji, inaczej bowiem byłoby z nim krucho.  
- Świetnie, Seif! - rozpromieniła się Selphie. - Czułam, że można na ciebie liczyć. Zell, gdybyś mógł wkręcać te szczebelki pod innym kątem - zakomenderowała - poodkręcaj je i zmień, bo tak jak teraz, to będzie niewygodnie.  
- Wszystko mam poodkręcać? - zapytał żałośnie Zell, patrząc na spory stos gotowych słupków.  
- Przecież to potrwa zaledwie kilka minut - zbagatelizowała Selphie. - Squall, wiesz co? Te wsporniki to daj wyżej niż teraz są.  
- O ile wyżej? - zapytał rzeczowo brunet.  
- Dziesięć centymetrów wystarczy - oceniła dziewczyna, obserwując przyjaciela, przesuwającego deskę na żądaną wysokość. - Tak sobie myślę... może jeszcze wyżej, o trzy centymetry - zmieniła zdanie, niestety już po przykręceniu elementu.  
Komendant zachował spokój, ale czuł, że za moment kogoś rozerwie na strzępy. Odkręcił deskę i przykręcił ją wyżej.  
- Squally, z lewej strony jest krzywo - wymądrzył się Seifer, obserwujący wysiłki partnera ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
- Faktycznie - przyznała Selphie. - Masz dobre oko. Squall, popraw ten wspornik tak, jak mówi Seifer. To ja idę poszukać Fujin - oznajmiła. - Jest niesamowita, bardzo mi pomaga. A wy pracujcie dalej, chłopaki. Pilnuj ich, Seifer, świetnie sobie radzisz - uśmiechnęła się do gunbladera i po sekundzie już jej nie było.  
- No, do roboty, Zelly. Poprawiaj te słupki - zakomenderował zadowolony z siebie i własnego sprytu Seifer. Nie musiał nic robić, mógł podyrygować sobie kolegami, co uwielbiał, i jeszcze uszło mu na sucho obijanie się. Przyglądał się pracującym towarzyszom, po kilku minutach znudził się jednak. Ileż można patrzeć na Dinchta ze śrubokrętem i na Squally'ego, wbijającego gwoździe? Zdecydowanie wolałby widzieć bruneta podczas innej czynności. Póki co postanowił przejść się i odwiedzić Raijina, w nadziei, że przez ten czas wymyśli sposób na wyciągnięcie stąd Leonharta, chociaż na krótko.  
- Idę się przejść, a wy grzecznie zasuwajcie. Jak wrócę, to sprawdzę, ile zrobiliście - powiedział bezczelnie, zanim odszedł, ignorując wściekły grymas Zella i brak reakcji Squalla. Nadąsany chłopak nadal się do niego nie odzywał.  
- KRZYWO - Zell i Squall usłyszeli głos Fujin. Srebrnowłosa dziewczyna, pomagająca Selphie w nadzorowaniu, potraktowała poważnie swoje zadanie. Wskazała palcem na wspornik, który brunet przykręcił przed chwilą zgodnie z poleceniem Seifera. - POPRAWIĆ.  
Przez kilkanaście sekund Squall patrzył na nią z narastającą irytacją, zastanawiając się całkiem serio nad złamaniem regulaminu w kilku punktach. Dziewczyna wytrzymała jego spojrzenie, czekając niewzruszenie na wykonanie polecenia. Komendant skapitulował, podszedł do deski i odkręcił ją, a następnie podniósł prawy koniec o kilka centymetrów i przykręcił.  
- DOBRZE - oceniła Fujin. - PRACUJCIE DALEJ. I odeszła.

- Jak leci, Rai? - zagadnął wesoło Seifer, podchodząc do kumpla, siłującego się z wielkim klocem drewna.  
- D-dopsze - wysapał z wysiłkiem ciemnowłosy olbrzym, opierając bal o postawioną do połowy ściankę. - A ty jak sobie radzisz?  
- Spoko, nie przemęczam się zbytnio - powiedział szczerze blondyn.  
- No tak, niektórzy to umieją się urządzić - sarknął Raijin. - Fu też gdzieś tylko łazi i pilnuje razem z Selphie.  
- Jest w tym dobra - roześmiał się Seifer. - Ale skoro taki jesteś zapracowany, to ci nie przeszkadzam. Rób sobie dalej, a ja spadam do moich pracowitych mróweczek.  
Zostawił przyjaciela, siłującego się z kolejną belką, zanim ten zdążył powiedzieć 'Może byś mi pomógł?' i wrócił do Squalla i Zella. Oparł się leniwie o swoją ścianę, zerknął na wyniki pracy kolegów i zauważył:  
- Leonhart, chyba miałeś przyczepić inaczej tę belkę. Przecież ci mówiłem, że z lewej strony jest krzywo. Obniż trochę z prawej.  
Squall wstał z ziemi, obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem i bez słowa komentarza zabrał się po raz kolejny do wykonania polecenia.  
Seifer spojrzał z namysłem na swojego obrażonego chłopaka. Póki co, poznał dwa niezawodne sposoby na rozładowanie jego gniewu. Pierwszy odpadał, oba gunblade'y zostały w pokoju. Pozostawał więc drugi, zdecydowanie fajniejszy.  
- No dobra, na razie wystarczy. Jako wasz majster zarządzam przerwę - oznajmił. - Trzeba trochę odpocząć.  
- Rzeczywiście, ty się najbardziej napracowałeś - skrzywił się Squall, decydując się przerwać milczenie. Za bardzo mu to już ciążyło.  
- Nie bolą cię plecy od podpierania ściany, Almasy? - dołączył się Zell.  
- Tak to już jest, że jedni są od zasuwania z młotkiem, a inni od zarządzania - oświadczył zarozumiale blondyn. - Wy jesteście od młotka i lepiej się z tym pogódźcie. A teraz zrywamy się stąd, póki Tilmitt nie widzi - dodał, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła i szukając wzrokiem przerażającej organizatorki.  
- A jak przyjdzie tu i nas nie zastanie? - zatroskał się Zell.  
- Spoko, strachliwy cieniasie. Przejdziemy się do magazynu po śruby - odparł beztrosko majster.  
Kiedy byli już w pobliżu pomieszczenia, Seifer szepnął Squallowi do ucha, żeby ich kolega nie usłyszał:  
- Idź pierwszy i sprawdź, czy nikogo tam nie ma. A ja spławię Dinchta i zaraz przyjdę do ciebie.  
Ciemnowłosy szermierz skinął głową i posłusznie odszedł. _"Szkoda, że nie ma tu Wintersa. Postałby przy drzwiach..." - pożałował Seifer. - Ale zaraz!"_ Uśmiechnął się chytrze, gdyż przyszła mu do głowy pewna ciekawa myśl. _"Dwie rzeczy za jednym zamachem!"_ Objął Zella ramieniem i zagaił poufale:  
- Dincht, jesteśmy kumplami, co nie? - o mało nie zakrztusił się, wymawiając te słowa, ale udało mu się ukryć niepożądaną reakcję pod pozorem nagłego ataku kaszlu.  
- Taaak? - Zell spojrzał na niego z mieszanką szoku i nieufności. - Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.  
- Nie zgrywaj się, przecież jesteśmy razem w SeeD, co nie? - zniecierpliwił się Seifer. - No w każdym razie, Zelly, mam do ciebie prośbę.  
- Ty? Do mnie? Prośbę? - wydukał niższy blondyn, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy.  
- A co w tym dziwnego? - uśmiechnął się nieszczerze gunblader. - Idę do magazynu z Leonhartem, a ty w tym czasie popilnowałbyś drzwi, OK?  
- A po co? - zapytał podejrzliwie Zell.  
- Żeby Tilmitt nas nie nakryła na lenistwie - Seifer zełgał bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
- No nie wiem - zawahał się pięściarz. - Przecież zabranie śrub z magazynu potrwa ledwie kilka minut, a poza tym czemu Selphie miałaby mieć o to pretensje?  
- O rany, za dużo kombinujesz! - zdenerwował się szermierz. - Po prostu stój przy wejściu i pilnuj.  
- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, Almasy - nadął się Zell. - Mam wyższą rangę SeeD niż ty.  
Seifer zacisnął zęby, starając się nie stracić panowania nad sobą. Zanotował w pamięci, że musi pomolestować Squally'ego o wyższy stopień. Przecież nie może mieć niższej szarży niż ta oferma Dincht! _"Przyjazne podejście nie zadziałało, wobec tego czas na tradycyjne metody"._  
- Na pewno orientujesz się, kto w Ogrodzie zajmuje się wydawaniem i zatwierdzaniem przepustek - zaczął zdradziecko przyjacielskim tonem.  
- Owszem - bąknął Zell, nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza kolega. - Ty, a bo co?  
- W przyszłym miesiącu w Dollet są mistrzostwa w jedzeniu hotdogów na czas, co nie? - ciągnął szermierz. - Przypuszczam, że wybierasz się na nie, Zelly? Tak sobie przypominam, że widziałem gdzieś twoje podanie o urlop w tym czasie.  
- Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego! - wykrzyknął zrozpaczony fighter, bezskutecznie szukając w oczach Seifera najdrobniejszego śladu potwierdzenia, że to okrutny żart.  
- Założymy się? Są różne ciekawe misje, na które mogę cię wysłać. I wszystkie z dala od Dollet.  
- Jesteś łajdakiem, Almasy, wiesz?  
- Wiem, dzięki za uznanie - wysoki szermierz z zadowoleniem przyjął otrzymany epitet. - Tak więc, jeśli zależy ci na tytule mistrza hotdogowego, to waruj grzecznie przy drzwiach i nie waż się krokiem stąd ruszyć. Masz tu stać, choćby się waliło i paliło. Łapiesz, buraczana pało?  
- Tak jest - powiedział grobowym tonem Zell.  
Gunblader nie tracił już więcej czasu na dyskusje i zniknął za drzwiami magazynu, zostawiając naburmuszonego, acz posłusznego strażnika na zewnątrz.

Upłynęło zaledwie parę minut, gdy Zell zaczął w żywy kamień przeklinać Seifera, już rozumiejąc, czemu ten diabeł wcielony kazał mu stać przy drzwiach. Co najmniej kilkanaście razy miał ochotę odejść; wstrzymywała go tylko myśl o mistrzostwach, z takim utęsknieniem oczekiwanych. Ekstatyczne odgłosy i głośne hałasy, jakby coś się rujnowało, dolatujące zza wrót magazynu, upewniały fightera, że cokolwiek robią tam obaj szermierze, nie jest to poszukiwanie śrub. Zell miał wrażenie, że policzki lada moment mu eksplodują. Wiercił się niespokojnie, starając się nie dopuszczać do siebie wizji tego, co odbywa się za jego plecami.  
- Szlag by cię, Almasy - burknął pod nosem, nieszczęśliwy i zakłopotany.  
- Zell! A co ty tu robisz? - Selphie pojawiła się jakby znikąd, spoglądając karcąco na kolegę i ujmując się pod boki. - Myślałam, że miałeś z Seiferem i Squallem montować scenę!  
- B-brakło nam śrub - plątał się zaskoczony blondyn, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, jak powinien ostrzec towarzyszy. Przycisnął się plecami do drzwi i ukradkiem stuknął w nie dwa razy nerwowym gestem. Nie miał zamiaru stawiać czoła wściekłemu Seiferowi ani jego zemście urlopowej za kiepskie stróżowanie. - I... i przyszliśmy po nie do magazynu...  
- A gdzie Squall i Seifer? - zainteresowała się dziewczyna, podchodząc bliżej i nasłuchując czegoś ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
- Yyy... no, właśnie poszli po śruby - wyjaśnił szybko Zell, mając nadzieję, że dociekliwa przyjaciółka odpuści, i spiął się nieco, przygotowując do odciągnięcia jej stąd siłą w razie potrzeby. - A ja tu na nich czekam...  
Jak na złość, zza drzwi akurat dobiegł nieco stłumiony, ale całkiem jednoznaczny okrzyk, który zniweczył wszystkie rozpaczliwe wysiłki Zella.  
- Achh, Squally...!  
- Seifer...!  
- Zell, no wiesz! - Selphie udała święte oburzenie, ale po chwili nie wytrzymała i zachichotała. - W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że będziesz ich podsłuchiwał... i pewnie podglądał, co?  
- Nieprawda! - zaprzeczył zmieszany pięściarz. - Wcale nie podsłuchiwałem!  
- Tylko co, studiowałeś konstrukcję drzwi? - zapytała złośliwie brunetka. - Może powinnam powiedzieć chłopakom, że ich podglądałeś?  
- NIE PODGLĄDAŁEM! - ryknął Zell, zaciskając pięści. Rany, czemu zawsze przytrafiały mu się takie głupie wpadki? To było nawet gorsze niż wjechanie na T-Boardzie do damskiej łazienki.  
- Dobra, dobra, niech ci będzie. Chodźmy stąd i zostawmy ich w spokoju - ponownie zachichotała ubawiona Selphie. - Przez ten czas możesz trochę popracować sam, dopóki nie wrócą.  
Pociągnęła energicznie przyjaciela z powrotem w kierunku powstającej sceny. Zell wściekle klął w duchu na Festiwal, Seifera, Selphie, i tylko Squallowi nie dostało się od zapalczywego chłopaka.  
- Irvy, nie męcz dziewczyn. Miałeś nosić te pudła z placu - Selphie po drodze dorwała strzelca, zajętego podrywaniem dwóch kadetek zamiast pracą. Chwyciła go za rękaw i dziarsko poholowała w stronę leżącego stosu wielkich pudeł. Irvine wymienił się z podobnie holowanym obok Zellem udręczonym spojrzeniem, ale nie zaprotestował. Z Selphie lepiej było nie zadzierać.

- Chyba coś ...słysz-szałem, Squally - wydyszał blondyn, nieruchomiejąc, podnosząc głowę i nasłuchując uważnie.  
- Zdawało ci się - zaprotestował niezadowolony brunet.  
- Może powinienem to sprawdzić - zasugerował Seifer. _"Dincht miał pilnować, ale to istny matoł"_, pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem.  
- Seifer! - jęknął z niedowierzaniem Squall. - Chyba nie w takim momencie!  
- Ale...  
- Nie. Kontynuujmy!  
- Zapomniałeś dodać magiczne słowo - droczył się z nim Seifer.  
- Gleba?  
- Miałem na myśli "Mistrza" - parsknął urażony blondyn.  
- Nie w tym życiu, Almasy. No, dalej! - kategoryczny ton bruneta nie zostawiał żadnej możliwości dyskusji.  
- Tak jest, szefie - wyrwało się odruchowo Seiferowi. Spojrzał nerwowo na Squalla, ale ten na szczęście nie zwrócił uwagi na kompromitujące słowa.  
- Nie tak... mocniej! - sapnął rozkazująco Squall.  
- Ale jesteś wymagający, Leonhart - skomentował blondyn, nie mając jednak nic przeciwko posłuchaniu i tego polecenia. - Szkoda, że nie da się cofnąć w czasie, na przykład do pierwszego dnia naszej misji. Pokazałbym ci ciebie samego w tej chwili - zakpił z rozgorączkowanego partnera.  
- Przestań wreszcie ...achh... ględzić!

Nadąsany Zell klęczał przy stosie słupków i wkręcał do nich poprzeczki. Selphie stała obok i co minutę tryskała jakimś nowym pomysłem, którym nie omieszkiwała podzielić się z kolegą. Niestety niektóre pomysły dotyczyły zadania wykonywanego przez niego, więc kilkakrotnie musiał na bieżąco realizować jej polecenia. Zastanawiał się, jak długo da jeszcze radę wytrzymać psychicznie. Przyjaciółka, zamiast iść męczyć pozostałych festiwalowych 'ochotników', utknęła przy nim na dobre. Chyba minęło już ponad pół godziny od powrotu spod magazynu, a Squalla i Seifera nadal nie było. Wreszcie jednak gunbladerzy pokazali się na miejscu pracy.  
- Bez nerwów, Tilmitt, byliśmy po śruby - na wszelki wypadek Seifer usprawiedliwił ich, zanim jeszcze dziewczyna zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. Na szczęście Selphie nie skomentowała faktu, iż żaden z szermierzy nie przyniósł ze sobą nawet jednej marnej śrubki. Obaj mieli też zastanawiająco rozanielone wyrazy twarzy i byli solidnie wymiętoszeni. Squallowe włosy były w lekkim nieładzie, a Seifer miał krzywo pozapinaną koszulę.  
- Po śruby, cholera - mruknął rozgoryczony Zell, pilnując się jednak, by nikt tego nie usłyszał. - Myślałby kto.  
- Nie ma sprawy, Seif - Selphie wyszczerzyła się od ucha do ucha. - Pomagałam Zellowi, ale skoro już jesteście, to lecę do innych zajęć.  
- "Pomagała" mi - znowu mruknął do siebie zły fighter. Obawiał się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, gadanie ze sobą wejdzie mu w nawyk. - Teraz jeszcze "pomoże" mi Almasy i ani się obejrzę, a nie będę miał co robić.  
Squall nie odezwał się ani słowem i w milczeniu zabrał się z powrotem do zbijania desek. Zell pilnie patrzył na swoje słupki, z całych sił starając się zapomnieć, jak daleki od określenia 'milczący' był niedawno jego przyjaciel. "Wygląda na to, że Almasy naprawdę nie maczał palców w żadnych magiach statusowych", przyznał, zakłopotany własnymi wnioskami.  
- Chodź no tu, Dincht - zakomenderował Seifer, wskazując na wiszącą luźno belkę. - Popraw to, bo za słabo przyczepiłeś.  
- A ty nie możesz? - zdenerwował się Zell, podchodząc jednak i zabierając się do poprawek.  
- Jak pilnowałeś, ćwoku? - ofuknął go wysoki blondyn, ściszając głos. - Polazłeś sobie gdzieś, zamiast stać, jak ci kazałem. Coś słabo ci zależy na mistrzostwach.  
- Pilnowałem! - oburzył się fighter. - Ale przyszła Selphie i mnie nakryła. I skapnęła się, że raczej nie poszliście tam po śruby. I jeszcze teraz myśli, że was podglądałem! - wypalił ze złością. - To wszystko przez ciebie, Almasy!  
- Rany, ależ to jest kapitalne! - zarżał z uciechą Seifer. - Dincht, chyba zacznę cię lubić, fujaro!  
- Mam ci przywalić? - syknął wściekle Zell, czerwieniąc się.  
- Wyluzuj, Dincht - pękał ze śmiechu jasnowłosy szermierz. - I pamiętaj cały czas o swoim urlopie.  
- Seifer, czy musisz drażnić się z Zellem? - zapytał znużonym tonem Squall, podchodząc do dwójki blondynów. Nie słyszał ich rozmowy, ale widział całkiem dokładnie, że Seifer znowu prowokuje młodszego kolegę.  
- Ależ Squally! - oskarżony udał zranioną niewinność, chwytając się za serce dramatycznym gestem. - Przecież nie byłbym taki podły, żeby denerwować Zella. Rozmawialiśmy sobie tylko o urlopach. Prawda, Zelly?  
- T-tak - zapewnił fighter z miną, jakby go bolały zęby. - Tylko sobie gadaliśmy o tym i owym. Wiesz, Seifer jest w porządku - dodał bohatersko, czując, jak wszystko w środku przewraca mu się od tego łgarstwa. _"Myśl o zawodach w Dollet, myśl o zawodach"_, powtarzał desperacko w myślach.  
Squall spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi z osłupieniem. Prędzej spodziewałby się wyschnięcia oceanu niż takiej deklaracji. Zell z największym trudem wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, a ciągle żywe wspomnienia spod drzwi nie ułatwiały mu tego zadania. Następnie Squall przeniósł wzrok na Seifera, ale ten ukrywał się za swoim zwyczajowym szelmowskim uśmieszkiem, który maskował wszystko równie efektywnie, jak obojętność maskowała emocje Squalla. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy posiadacz tego uśmieszku przed chwilą uratował psa z płonącego domu czy też może wyciął w pień pół miasta.  
- No dobra - mruknął bezradnie brunet, dając za wygraną. I tak nigdy nie był mistrzem w odczytywaniu cudzych zachowań. Właściwie był tak daleki od mistrzostwa, jak to tylko możliwe. - Aha, Zell. Za tydzień jadę z Seiferem do Timber. Chciałeś chyba się tam wybrać, no nie? - zapytał, przypominając sobie o prośbie kolegi. - Możesz jechać z nami.  
- Nie, nie! - przestraszył się pięściarz, po czym wyjaśnił nerwowo, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy przyjaciela: - T-to znaczy, chętnie bym pojechał, ale wiesz, to nic pilnego. A wy pewnie wolicie jechać sami - powiedział, czując, że uszy płoną mu żywym ogniem.  
- Jak chcesz - skwitował obojętnie komendant. - Widzisz, Seifer - powiedział triumfalnie, gdy fighter oddalił się pospiesznie do swoich słupków - narzekałeś, że Zell się ciebie czepia. Mówiłem, że jak zaczniesz zachowywać się cywilizowanie, to da ci spokój.  
- Jasne, lewku. Miałeś rację - zgodził się Seifer, pilnując, by Squall nie zauważył jego ironicznego uśmieszku. Leonhart naprawdę był bardzo naiwny. - Ty zawsze masz rację - dorzucił bezczelnie. Przezornie najpierw przytrzymał partnera za rękę dzierżącą młotek, a dopiero potem go pocałował. Ostrożność okazała się jednak zbędna. Squall nie zamierzał użyć narzędzia przeciwko zuchwałemu adiutantowi.


	15. Gitarzysta

- Seifer, mam do ciebie interes - oznajmiła konfidencjonalnym tonem Selphie, podchodząc do chłopaka z podejrzanie niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. - A może raczej prośbę... chciałabym, żebyś mi w czymś pomógł.  
- Znowu, Tilmitt? Nie wystarczy ci, że razem ze Squallem harujemy przy montowaniu tej twojej sceny? - burknął blondyn, nie przejmując się faktem, że on sam rąk sobie nie splamił pracą. Ale przecież nadzór to też ciężka robota.  
- Och, jestem wam za to ogromnie wdzięczna - uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie dziewczyna. Niestety na Seiferze nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Patrzył na nią kamiennym wzrokiem, czekając na wyjaśnienie. Dała więc spokój i poinformowała go rzeczowo:  
- Scena i wszystko jest już prawie gotowe, i teraz staram się skompletować zespół. No i - nabrała oddechu jak przed jakimś trudnym wyznaniem - chciałabym, żebyś przekonał Squalla, żeby zgodził się wystąpić-  
- Tilmitt, ale z ciebie jajcara! - jasnowłosy chłopak wybuchnął tubalnym śmiechem. - Nie no... w morde, dawno się tak nie ubawiłem!  
- To wcale nie jest dowcip - oznajmiła urażona Selphie, tupiąc nogą. - Mówiłam serio.  
Seifer dostał kolejnego ataku śmiechu, więc dziewczyna przeczekała go cierpliwie i gdy szermierz wyśmiał się wreszcie do woli, niespeszona ciągnęła dalej wyjaśnienia, jakby nigdy nic.  
- Mam już zaplanowany cały skład i-  
- Do gry na czym chciałabyś zmusić Squally'ego? - przerwał jej rozbawiony Seifer, ocierając łzy z oczu i biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów dla uspokojenia. - A może chcesz, żeby śpiewał?  
- Nieee, chociaż chętnie bym to zobaczyła - zachichotała dziewczyna. - Ale wiem, że to nierealne. Fortepian.  
- Nie wzięłaś pod uwagę dwóch rzeczy, koleżanko Optymistko - zgasił ją Seifer. - Po pierwsze, Squally nie umie na niczym grać, chyba, że na nerwach, co rzeczywiście wychodzi mu bardzo dobrze. Po drugie, nie zgodzi się na te całe popisy muzyczne za nic w życiu. Czy my mówimy o tym samym Squallu? Bo może masz na myśli jakiegoś innego?  
Selphie wzruszyła ramionami w milczeniu, nieco nadąsana.  
- Nie istnieje taka siła we wszechświecie, która skłoni Leonharta, żeby to zrobił! - zakończył wywody gunblader, brzmiąc, jakby był niezwykle dumny ze swojego chłopaka i jego uporu.  
- Istnieje! - zaprotestowała zadowolona dziewczyna.  
- Tak? Ciekawe, jaka.  
- Ty.  
- Ja?! - zbaraniał Seifer. - Pogięło cię, Tilmitt?  
- Przecież wiem, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie go przekonać - przypochlebiła się Selphie słodkim tonem. - Mnie czy kogokolwiek nawet nie będzie chciał wysłuchać do końca, ale ty na pewno go namówisz.  
- Tak uważasz? - zapytał napuszony blondyn. - No, może masz trochę racji...  
- Na pewno - Selphie pokiwała energicznie głową. - A poza tym nie chciałbyś zobaczyć Squalla, jak gra?  
- Wiesz, że to rzeczywiście byłoby fajne - zapalił się do pomysłu Seifer. - Dobra, zobaczę, co się da zrobić. Ale coś za coś - zastrzegł. - Nie będę za darmo nadstawiał karku dla twoich pomysłów.  
- Oooch, biedactwo... czy Squall jest dla ciebie taki surowy? - Selphie parsknęła z udawanym współczuciem, mierząc go kpiącym spojrzeniem.  
- Jesteś zbyt ciekawska, Tilmitt - burknął zmieszany Seifer. - Pilnuj własnego nosa.  
- OK, przepraszam - rzuciła niezobowiązującym tonem brunetka, zerkając na zakłopotanego chłopaka i z całej siły próbując stłumić śmiech. - To czego chcesz za namówienie Squalla?  
- Opowiesz mi wszystko - zażądał blondyn. - Wszystko, co się wydarzyło, kiedy... no, kiedy mnie tu nie było. No wiesz przecież, o co mi chodzi.  
- Wiem, wiem - zapewniła dziewczyna. - Dobrze z tym trafiłeś. Ja ci najlepiej wszystko opowiem, mam to nawet opisane - obiecała z zapałem.  
- Nie wątpię - mruknął Seifer. Tilmitt była jedyną osobą, od której mógł się dowiedzieć ze szczegółami, co działo się podczas jego nieobecności w Ogrodzie. Kogo miałby o to zapytać? Squall odmówiłby, twierdząc, że nie warto się w tym babrać. Trepe pewnie by mu opowiedziała, ale nie chodziło mu o suche sprawozdanie, tylko o żywą relację. Dincht zaraz zacząłby upatrywać w tym jakiś haczyk, zresztą tego idioty nie miał zamiaru o nic prosić. I tak pewnie nie potrafiłby składnie złożyć kilku zdań. A Kinneas... Nie, jeszcze nie upadł tak nisko, żeby wypytywać o coś tego błazna i playboya.

- Squall, jest taka sprawa... - zaczęła z wahaniem Selphie, podchodząc do bruneta i rozglądając się uważnie dookoła, czy jego chłopaka nie ma w pobliżu. - Chodzi o Seifera...  
- Co znowu zrobił? - zapytał ze zmęczeniem Squall, przerywając prace wykończeniowe przy scenie.  
- No właśnie chodzi o to, że nic nie zrobił - powiedziała znacząco dziewczyna. Przyjaciel spoglądał jednak na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, więc wyjaśniła: - Przecież dobrze widzę, że sam zasuwasz z Zellem, a on się obija.  
- Hmm - odchrząknął zakłopotany Squall, lojalnie nie chcąc uskarżać się na leniwego partnera - no, nie do końca... trochę mi pomagał przy... no...  
- Szukaniu śrub w magazynie? - zapytała brunetka, dumna z siebie, że udało jej się zadać to pytanie z pokerową twarzą.  
- No, tak jakby - odparł Squall, patrząc na nią niepewnie.  
- Mniejsza o to - Selphie porzuciła ten wątek, obawiając się, że wybuchnie śmiechem, rujnując swoje plany. - Wiesz, szukam teraz ochotników do zespołu, który zagra na Festiwalu.  
_"Ochotników... Raczej frajerów albo pechowców"._  
- I wpadłam na pomysł, że Seifer by się w sam raz nadał do tego zadania. Mam już dla niego nawet odpowiedni instrument. Myślę, że pasowałaby mu gitara.  
- Selphie, ale Seifer nie potrafi grać - ściągnął ją na ziemię przyjaciel. - To chyba jest spory problem, nie sądzisz? - zapytał sarkastycznie, choć pomyślał, że faktycznie popisy na scenie wybornie pasowałyby do jego partnera i potrzeby bycia w centrum uwagi.  
- Ależ skąd! - wykrzyknęła beztrosko dziewczyna. - Kawałek, który wybrałam do zagrania, jest super-hiper-łatwy, i nawet kompletne beztalencie raz dwa by się nauczyło. Chodzi mi tylko o to, byś skłonił Seifera do tego. Bo wiesz, mnie każe spadać na drzewo - stwierdziła trzeźwo. - Ale ty to co innego. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, że jak mu coś każesz zrobić, to cię posłucha bez szemrania - oznajmiła konspiracyjnym szeptem.  
- Niezupełnie - zaprzeczył bez przekonania komendant. - To nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje.  
- Ale spróbujesz, Squall? Ślicznie proszę - uśmiechnęła się Selphie.  
- Spróbuję - obiecał niechętnie brunet, mimo woli myśląc, że Selphie ma jednak sporo racji. Seifer się obijał i należy mu się za to mała kara...  
- Świetnie! Dzięki, Squall.

Przez okno wpadły pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Seifer mruknął coś bardzo niecenzuralnego pod jego adresem i schował twarz przed denerwującym światłem, wtulając ją we włosy śpiącego obok Squalla. Uśmiechnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak przedostatniego dnia misji leżeli koło siebie niemal dokładnie tak samo. I jak wtedy pragnął, żeby mieć tak Leonharta na co dzień. O dziwo, marzenie się spełniło, choć były na to relatywnie marne szanse.  
- Śpisz, Squally? - zapytał figlarnie, wsuwając dłoń pod okrycie.  
- Mhn... teraz już nie... - usłyszał rozespany głos bruneta, który najwyraźniej zaczynał powoli wracać z krainy snów.  
- To dobrze. Wiesz, o czym właśnie myślę, lewku?  
- Wiem.  
- Super! Umiesz odgadywać moje myśli - ucieszył się blondyn.  
- To nie jest trudne. Te twoje myśli odczuwam w tej chwili bardzo wyraźnie - odparł ironicznie Squall.  
- Nie zgrywaj niedostępnego. Nie mów, że nie chcesz tego samego, co ja - zaśmiał się szelmowsko Seifer.  
- Nie mówiłem, że nie chcę.  
- Grzeczny chłopiec.  
- Drapiesz - wzdrygnął się brunet, gdy partner dotknął podbródkiem jego szyi. Z jakiegoś powodu Seifer z upodobaniem chadzał ostatnio niechlujnie nieogolony.  
- Hmm? Podoba ci się to? Chciałbyś, żebym zapuścił brodę? - Seifer potarł skórę Squalla zarośniętym policzkiem.  
- Wszystko mi jedno - wbrew tym słowom Squall odchylił głowę, pozwalając blondynowi na zawładnięcie swoim karkiem.  
- Jak miło z twojej strony.  
- Miło? Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałem.  
- Wiesz, przy tobie trzeba nauczyć się czytać między wierszami.  
- Naprawdę? I co niby wyczytałeś?  
- Że uwielbiasz mnie do szaleństwa, obojętne jakbym nie wyglądał - podzielił się swoimi domysłami blondyn.  
- Po prostu słyszysz to, co chcesz - parsknął Squall, rozbawiony Seiferową interpretacją.  
Uniósł nieco głowę znad poduszki i zerknął na budzik.  
- Mamy dużo czasu - skomentował jasnowłosy szermierz uspokajającym tonem. - Jeszcze nie musimy wstawać.  
- No dobra, to się pospiesz - zniecierpliwił się Squall, obracając się do niego przodem. - Na co jeszcze czekasz?  
- A co będzie, jak się nie pospieszę? Obniżysz mi rangę? - zapytał Seifer, chwytając go za nadgarstki i nachylając się nad nim z wyzywającą miną.  
- Gleba - ostrzegł groźnie brunet, spoglądając mu karcąco w oczy.  
- Dla kogo to właściwie będzie kara? - roześmiał się drwiąco blondyn.  
- Odwal się - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Squall, zrozumiawszy, że właśnie stracił przydatną formę nacisku.  
- Typowa błyskotliwa odpowiedź Squalla Leonharta - zaszydził Seifer.  
- Odwal się.  
- Masz ładny akcent.  
- Odwal się.  
- Teraz jesteś taki niecierpliwy, Squally. A pamiętasz, co było na początku?  
- To ty wszystko zacząłeś.  
- Ja?! A niby kto mnie pocałował w porcie?  
- A kto się do mnie dostawiał na misji?  
- A kto się pierwszy zakochał?  
- A kto... kto... Cholera!  
Blondyn zaśmiał się zwycięsko, a Squall rozzłościł, że znowu dał się wciągnąć w durne pogaduszki. Skorzystał z chwili nieuwagi rozbawionego partnera i błyskawicznie uwolnił się, jednocześnie przewracając go na plecy. Seifer objawił jednak niezłomną wolę walki, więc zaczęli siłować się ze sobą zawzięcie, aż w końcu spadli z łóżka na podłogę.  
- Ouuu - jęknął boleśnie Seifer, rąbnąwszy się potylicą w szafkę. - Leonhart, zbliżanie się do ciebie jest niebezpieczne.  
- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie - odpalił Squall, który przy upadku łupnął się w łokieć. - Nic ci się nie stało? - wyrwało mu się z troską.  
- Nic, lewku. Trzeba czegoś więcej niż zrzucenia na podłogę, żeby mnie uszkodzić.  
- Nie zrzucałem cię - oburzył się Squall. - To było przypadkowo. I przestań nazywać mnie lewkiem, do cholery!  
- Ale to tak ładnie brzmi. LEWKU - nie mógł się powstrzymać Seifer, delektując się brzmieniem tego słowa.  
- Zamknij się i zróbmy to wreszcie - zakomenderował brunet, zbierając się z podłogi, podając mu rękę i wciągając go z powrotem na łóżko.  
- Mówiłem ci już, że romantyzmu w tobie ze świecą szukać? - poskarżył się komicznie blondyn. - Co to w ogóle za hasła? Może jeszcze dodasz "cała naprzód" albo "przeleć mnie"?  
- Będziesz mi to teraz wytykał? - oburzył się Squall.  
- Absolutnie nie, Panie Pragmatyku - roześmiał się Seifer. A niech Squally będzie sobie dalej tak cudownie nieromantyczny i pragmatyczny. Nie zamierzał się na to uskarżać.

Kolejnego dnia scena była gotowa, wszystko posprzątane i jedyne, co pozostało, to przygotowania do występu. Squall popatrzył zamyślonym wzrokiem na Seifera. Jak go przekonać? Po co się w ogóle na to zgadzał? Ach tak, żeby się zemścić za Seiferowe nieróbstwo. Co za dziecinny powód. Skrzywił się z niechęcią i ruszył w kierunku partnera, żeby mieć to już za sobą.  
- Seifer, zostaw to na chwilę. Chcę ci coś powiedzieć.  
- O, to zabawne, bo ja tobie też - uśmiechnął się Seifer, obracając się na dźwięk głosu Squalla. - Może nawet to samo?  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie - powiedział brunet z kwaśną miną.  
Seifer zaciekawił się, bo zabrzmiało to dość tajemniczo.  
- No to gadaj, Squally - popędził go.  
- Była u mnie Selphie i mówiła o swoich planach festiwalowych - zaczął brunet i przerwał nagle, usłyszawszy, jak Seiferowi wyrywa się z ust przekleństwo. - Coś nie tak?  
- Nie, no skąd - zapewnił go nieszczerze blondyn, usiłując przywołać na usta blady uśmiech. - Mów dalej, ale coś mi się zdaje, że wiem, co powiesz.  
- Selphie chce, żebyś grał w jej zespole - powiedział powoli Squall.  
- Niech to JASNY SZLAG STRZELI!  
- Powinno ci się podobać. W końcu wszyscy będą na ciebie patrzeć - zadrwił Squall.  
- Nie w tym rzecz - zafrasował się blondyn, nie mając głowy do przejmowania się własnym udziałem w koncercie. _"Jak mam teraz, do cholery, namówić Leonharta do tego samego?! Tilmitt jest kuta na cztery nogi" - wściekał się w myślach. - To przebiegła żmija!"_  
- Nieważne - machnął ręką komendant, nie siląc się nawet na próbę zrozumienia dziwnych humorów swojego chłopaka. - W każdym razie, będziesz grał na gitarze. Zrozumiano? - dodał autorytarnym tonem, mając nadzieję, że Seifer nie będzie zbyt mocno protestował.  
- Jasne, jasne - zapewnił jasnowłosy szermierz nieobecnym głosem, ponuro myśląc o czekającej go batalii z upartym partnerem. _"To będzie rzeź"_, pomyślał smętnie. - Co tylko zechcesz, lewku.  
_"Łatwo poszło"_, zdziwił się Squall, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Seifer nie ma powodów do narzekania. _"Pewnie i tak wepchnąłby się na scenę, proszony czy nieproszony"._  
- Zdaje się, że chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć - przypomniał sobie, gdy zmierzali w stronę biura.  
- Aha... n-no tak - zająknął się blondyn, niespokojnie przesuwając dłonią po włosach. - Ale obiecaj, że się nie wkurzysz.  
- Seifer. Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał łudząco spokojnym głosem Squall, zatrzymując się i spoglądając groźnie na spłoszonego towarzysza.  
- Nic nie zrobiłem - obruszył się chłopak, ujmując go za ramię i ciągnąc w dalszą drogę. - Chodzi o to, że rozmawiałem z Tilmitt i-  
- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć... - bruneta aż zatchnęło, gdy zorientował się nagle, do czego zmierza Seifer.  
- Nie denerwuj się - uspokajał go nerwowo blondyn. - To nie jest wcale takie straszne, wiesz? Po prostu zagrasz kawałek i tyle.  
- NIE! Wybij to sobie z głowy. I nie chcę o tym więcej słyszeć - zagroził rozdrażniony Squall. - Jeśli jeszcze raz o tym wspomnisz, to...  
- To co wtedy? - odważył się zapytać Seifer. Zabrzmiało to jednak niestety żałośnie i niepewnie, zamiast wyzywająco i zaczepnie.  
- To wtedy możesz sobie wracać do swojego pokoju. I śpij sobie sam - prychnął rozeźlony komendant. - Na połamanym łóżku - dodał złośliwie.  
- Daj spokój, przecież wiem, że ty tak samo-  
- Wytrzymam jakoś - zapewnił go Squall, wchodząc do gabinetu i rzucając kurtkę na krzesło.  
_"Trzeba szybko coś wymyślić. Lepiej oberwać od Squalla czy od Tilmitt?" - rozważał z wisielczym humorem blondyn. - Ale się wkopałem!"_

- Squally... przecież to naprawdę nie jest nic takiego - badał teren Seifer. Jako utalentowany strateg odczekał na odpowiedni moment, gdy brunet już prawie zasypiał i był nieszkodliwy. - Wiesz, siądziesz sobie gdzieś z boku sceny i nawet nikt cię nie zauważy...  
- Przymknij się - sapnął na wpół śpiący chłopak. - Nie podejdziesz mnie takimi prostackimi sztuczkami.  
- Tylko głośno myślę - oznajmił z urazą blondyn.  
Odczekał kolejną chwilę, po czym kontynuował:  
- Pasowałbyś do fortepianu...  
- Odczep się.  
- Ale kiedy naprawdę chciałbym zobaczyć, jak grasz - wyszeptał mu do ucha.  
- Seifer, daj mi spokój. Chce mi się spać i jestem zmęczony.  
- No wiem, w końcu to moja sprawka - uśmiechnął się łajdacko Seifer. - Boisz się, że nie uda ci się nauczyć grać? Albo że wszyscy będą się na ciebie patrzyli? - zerknął na Squalla, ale ten niestety usnął na dobre. Seifer westchnął ciężko, uznając swoją chwilową porażkę. Teraz nie było szans na obudzenie partnera aż do rana. Z początku był zdumiony, że Squall potrafi tak mocno zasnąć. Teraz już przyzwyczaił się do jego nawyków, ale przez pierwsze noce nie dowierzał, że można spać tak kamiennym snem. Co dziwne, na dźwięk budzika czy nieokreślony sygnał zagrożenia, który potrafił wyczuć swoim szóstym zmysłem, brunet budził się momentalnie, całkowicie przytomny i gotów do działania. Podobnie było na misjach - komendant wchodził wtedy w tryb bojowy i przestawiał się na inne funkcjonowanie. W pozostałych, "pokojowych" sytuacjach dobudzenie go graniczyło jednak z cudem. Seifer wiedział, że mógłby ubrać go w strój chocobo czy też wymalować mu na czole napis "Własność Seifera Almasy'ego. Nie dotykać" i brunet cały czas by spał. Nieraz korciło go, by spłatać swojemu chłopakowi takiego figla, ale zawsze powstrzymywała go jedna myśl. Squall mu ufał, czuł się bezpiecznie w jego obecności. Ten sam Squall, który wszystkich innych ludzi traktował z dystansem i rezerwą. Dawniej nie zastanawiałby się ani przez sekundę, mając szansę zażartowania sobie z Leonharta. Teraz wolałby umrzeć, niż zawieść jego zaufanie. Odłożył swoje festiwalowe zadanie do następnego dnia i przytulił się do śpiącego chłopaka. Rano się uda. ...oby.

Squall obudził się, z niechęcią otwierając oczy. Powitał go widok twarzy wpatrzonego w niego Seifera. Blondyn leżał obok, oparty na łokciu i przyglądał się Squallowi, uśmiechając się radośnie od ucha do ucha.  
- Czego suszysz zęby? - burknął Squall, jak zawsze rano w nienajlepszym humorze.  
- Jeszcze pytasz? Nie pamiętasz, co mi powiedziałeś przed chwilą?  
- Może nie zauważyłeś, ale przed chwilą spałem - w głosie Squalla zabrzmiało zniecierpliwienie.  
- Spałeś - jasnowłosy chłopak kiwnął głową potwierdzająco. - I mówiłeś.  
- Co ty bredzisz?  
- Gadasz przez sen, Squally - wyjaśnił mu rozweselony Seifer.  
- Wcale nie - kategorycznie zaprotestował brunet.  
- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Przecież wtedy śpisz - zauważył rozsądnie blondyn.  
- Nieważne - wzruszył ramionami Squall. - Nie gadam przez sen i już.  
- Ależ tak - zaoponował Seifer. - I to całkiem sporo. Czasem jesteś bardziej rozmowny, gdy śpisz, niż gdy jesteś przytomny - zażartował. - Ale skoro się tak upierasz, to nie powiem ci, co mówiłeś.  
Squall zerknął na niego ponownie. W oczach Seifera błyszczały wesołe iskierki. Squall milczał przez chwilę skonfundowany. Otwarł usta, by się odezwać, ale blondyn nie dał mu dojść do słowa.  
- Nie powiem ci, Squally - oznajmił, śmiejąc się.  
- Nie, to nie - nadąsał się brunet. - Wstawajmy już, najwyższa pora.  
Zwlókł się z łóżka i poczłapał w kierunku łazienki, po drodze potykając się o nieoczekiwaną przeszkodę.  
- Mógłbyś nie rzucać swoich butów gdzie popadnie?  
- O, znalazłeś je? - ucieszył się Seifer. - Super. Właśnie się zastanawiałem, gdzie mogą być.  
Brunet potrząsnął głową ze znużeniem i zniknął za drzwiami. Seifer przez chwilę krążył po pokoju, zbierając poszczególne części swojej garderoby, porozsiewane w najdziwniejszych miejscach.  
- Znowu nie zakręciłeś pasty do zębów - wytknął Squall, wracając z łazienki. - Nie wiem, czy istnieje większy bałaganiarz od ciebie - skomentował cierpko, przyglądając się partnerowi, z eksplorerską nadzieją zaglądającemu pod łóżko.  
- Przecież w końcu wszystko się znajduje - sapnął niefrasobliwie blondyn, triumfalnie wyciągając spod łóżka pas od spodni. - A tak w ogóle, to przecież ty rozrzucasz mi ubranie po kątach - odciął się, ściągając niebieską kamizelkę z półki nad łóżkiem, skąd smętnie zwisała, i potrząsając nią znacząco przed oczami Squalla. - Jak myślisz, skąd się tam wzięła?  
- Nie mam pojęcia - wymamrotał winowajca.  
- Nie udawaj niewiniątka - Seifer przyjrzał się dokładniej kamizelce i ściągnął brwi z niezadowoleniem. - Cholera, no nie wierzę. Podarłeś mi kolejną! Leonhart, ty brutalu, to już trzecia!  
- Co z tego? Przecież masz jeszcze kilka - bronił się zakłopotany Squall.  
- Ciekawe, jak długo będę je miał - odburknął blondyn, zwijając potargany ubiór w kłąb i wyrzucając do śmieci. - A może to jakiś twój podstępny plan pozbawienia mnie ubrania? - uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Chcesz, żebym paradował po Ogrodzie nago? Kuszący widok, co nie?  
- Nie wygłupiaj się, Seifer - syknął zmieszany komendant. - I ubieraj się szybciej, nie mamy całego dnia.  
- Na pewno mam się ubrać, Niszczycielu Kamizelek? - droczył się z nim ubawiony gunblader, puszczając w niepamięć zrujnowany przyodziewek.  
Nadąsany Squall nie raczył się odezwać, więc blondyn ściągnął wreszcie z wieszaka swój czarny mundur.  
- Tak przy okazji, to mamy pęknięte drzwi od szafy - zauważył, próbując bez powodzenia domknąć zwichrowane skrzydło.  
- Bo je rozwaliłeś - rzucił brunet kąśliwie. - Wczoraj wieczorem.  
- Mała poprawka - sprostował z godnością jasnowłosy szermierz. - Ty je rozwaliłeś. Mną.  
- Co ty pitolisz - zdenerwował się Squall.  
- Wygląda na to, że masz bardzo wybiórczą pamięć. To wpływ niezapomnianych nocnych przeżyć? Z wrażenia zapomniałeś, jak do tego doszło? A może to przez GFy? - nabijał się blondyn. - Powinieneś je odłączać zaraz po pracy, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zostaniemy bez żadnych mebli. Najpierw moje łóżko, teraz szafa. Dobrze, że biurko jest odporniejsze na twoją działalność.  
- Odczep się.  
- Czy to też sprawka GFów, że nie mogłeś wytrzymać, aż dojdziemy do łóżka? - śmiał się Seifer. - Przyznaj się, mój ty ognisty lewku.  
- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!  
- A może to Ifrit kazał ci mnie popchnąć na tę nieszczęsną szafę? Czy może Diablos cię opętał? - kontynuował rozweselony Seifer.  
- Jeśli w tej chwili się nie zamkniesz, to... ...to będziesz cały dzień segregował raporty z ostatnich pięciu lat - zagroził speszony Squall.  
- Dobra, dobra - burknął pojednawczo blondyn. - Wstałeś dziś lewą nogą czy jak?  
Z niezadowoleniem skonstatował, że Leonhart zbyt dobrze wie, czym mu dogryźć. Segregowanie raportów! Seifer wolałby cały dzień sprzątać zdechłe potwory w Centrum niż przez godzinę babrać się w tym papierowym bagnie.  
- No i? Lepsze niż kamizelka? - obciągnął starannie kurtkę i obdarzył bruneta olśniewającym uśmiechem, którego nie powstydziłby się zawodowy model. - Czujesz się porażony moim oszałamiającym urokiem, Niszczycielu?  
Squall co prawda milczał, ale rumieńce na jego policzkach dały Seiferowi całkiem jednoznaczną odpowiedź. Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, mundurowy uwodziciel uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej zniewalająco i postanowił spróbować szczęścia ze swoim zadaniem. Stanął za Squallem, objąwszy go w pasie i delikatnie musnął nosem jego policzek.  
- Lewkuuu... - zaczął urabianie oszołomionego chłopaka.  
- Nie będę grał na żadnym fortepianie! - odmówił momentalnie Squall, nie dając mu nawet szansy na zadanie pytania. Dobrze wiedział, jak miało brzmieć.  
- A na czym innym? - naciskał blondyn, nie tracąc nadziei na pozytywny efekt swoich działań.  
- Nie będę grał. Na niczym.  
- A mi to kazałeś! - wypomniał z dziecinną pretensją Seifer, odsuwając się od Squalla z obrażoną miną. Chyba nie docenił jego odporności. Drań potrafił być wkurzająco twardy. I uparty.  
- Przynajmniej będziesz miał jakiś wkład w Festiwal. Bo opieranie się o ścianę to trochę za mało.  
- To nie było opieranie, tylko zarządzanie zasobami ludzkimi, czyli tobą i Dinchtem - uściślił urażony chłopak. - Mam wrażenie, że wcale nie doceniasz pracy umysłowej.  
Squall nie zadał sobie trudu skomentowania tego oczywistego idiotyzmu. Poprawił pas, jeden i drugi, i był gotów do rozpoczęcia kolejnej dniówki. Seifer zmobilizował się do działania, widząc, że cel wymyka mu się z rąk. Gdy Squall wyjdzie z pokoju, nie będzie chciał słuchać o niczym innym, niż o pracy.  
- Wiem, że nie umiesz grać, i ja przecież też nie umiem, ale Tilmitt zapewniła mnie, że to bardzo łatwy kawałek - przekonywał gorąco. - Nauczymy się raz dwa.  
- Co ci tak na tym zależy? - zdziwił się Squall.  
- Bo chciałbym zobaczyć, jak grasz. No, zgódź się, lewku... Poza tym chyba nie wydasz mnie na pastwę Tilmitt - spojrzał błagalnie.  
- A powinienem - mruknął pod nosem komendant, bezwiednie dając się Seiferowi złapać na lep.  
- Zrób to nie dla Tilmitt, tylko dla mnie - nalegał blondyn, bezbłędnym instynktem rasowego drapieżnika wyczuwając wahanie Squalla tak, jak psy myśliwskie wyczuwają krew rannej zwierzyny. - Nie zostawiaj mnie samego.  
- Dla ciebie? - brunet spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Zawsze coś go ściskało za serce, gdy widział żałosną minę swojego chłopaka. Jakoś... nie był w stanie patrzeć na przygnębionego Seifera. - No dobra - zmiękł, zły na siebie, że w niepojęty sposób zawsze zgadza się na wszystko, czego chce jego partner. Poczuł kiełkujące podejrzenie, że umyka mu coś nieuchwytnego. _"Ale przecież poznałbym, że Seifer wstawia mi kit"_, pomyślał, ściągając brwi z zastanowieniem.  
- Dzięki, Squally! Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie - blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco.  
- Nie wiem czemu, ale wydaje mi się, że mnie nabierasz - Squall dał upust resztkom swojej nieufności.  
- No wiesz! - wykrzyknął z urazą Seifer. - Jak możesz mnie posądzać o coś takiego? Zresztą nie potrafiłbym cię nabierać, przecież od razu byś się zorientował - skłamał bezwstydnie, patrząc Squallowi w oczy najniewinniej w świecie.  
- Tak mi się tylko zdawało - usprawiedliwił się stropiony chłopak. - Zbierajmy się już, bo spóźnimy się do biura.  
- W porządku, schabiku - zgodził się Seifer, uradowany swoim sukcesem. Energicznym klapsem w tyłek wypchnął Squalla na korytarz.  
- Seifer...! Miałeś tego nie robić poza naszym pokojem - zrugał go zmieszany brunet.  
Blondyn uniósł ręce gestem niewinności.  
- Ale ja nadal w nim jestem - oznajmił, ucieszony z własnej przebiegłości.  
- Jakiś ty drobiazgowy - sarknął Squall, spoglądając na stojącego w progu partnera.  
- I kto to mówi! - odciął się rozbawiony Seifer. - Co jest, zazdrościcie mi fajnego faceta, dziewczyny? - rzucił zaczepnie w kierunku stojących w pobliżu, chichoczących kadetek. Dziewczyny umilkły szybko, spotkawszy się z ciężkim wzrokiem swojego komendanta. Zderzenie ze słynnym Spojrzeniem Squalla Leonharta było odczuwalne w skutkach podobnie jak wjechanie na pełnej prędkości w betonowy mur. Jedyną osobą, która z dziecinną łatwością przebijała się przez ten mur, jakby był z masła, był Seifer Almasy. Zwykli śmiertelnicy nie mieli jednak szans w teście zderzeniowym, więc dziewczyny zasalutowały nerwowo i oddaliły się czym prędzej.  
- Chodźże wreszcie - zniecierpliwił się Squall.  
- Idę, schabiku - blondyn zamknął drzwi i obaj szermierze ruszyli korytarzem, by zacząć kolejny dzień pracy.


	16. Król

Quistis zerknęła na zegar, zabrała papiery, które leżały na jej biurku i wyszła z pokoju. Miała je dostarczyć Squallowi przed końcem pracy, więc nadeszła na to odpowiednia pora. Skinęła głową kapralowi Wintersowi, który nie robił jej trudności, gdyż była umówiona. Bez słowa wskazał jej więc tylko drzwi do biura komendanta i zajął się swoją pracą. Quistis zapukała dla formalności. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Zapukała ponownie. Nic. Wzruszyła więc ramionami i weszła do środka, starannie zamykając drzwi za sobą.  
Jej oczom ukazał się niespotykany widok. Squall, bez kurtki od munduru, siedział na biurku, odwrócony tyłem do drzwi. Seifer stał tuż przy nim i trzymał go krzepkim chwytem za koszulę, zdarłszy mu ją prawie do połowy pleców. Obaj szermierze byli całkowicie sobą pochłonięci, więc wejście Quistis pozostało niezauważone. Blondynka przez kilka sekund gapiła się na swoich byłych studentów, obściskujących się w najlepsze, ale wreszcie otrząsnęła się z oszołomienia i chrząknęła znacząco. Zero reakcji.  
- Panie komendancie - powiedziała nieco ironicznie, podnosząc głos.  
Seifer wykrył wreszcie obecność osoby trzeciej. Zerknął leniwie na Quistis ponad ramieniem Squalla i poinformował go od niechcenia:  
- Squally, mamy towarzystwo.  
- C-co? - sapnął nieprzytomnie chłopak. - Znowu kłapiesz dziobem...  
- Mnie to nie przeszkadza, ale ty chyba nie lubisz mieć widowni, co nie? - wyjaśnił blondyn, niespiesznie przesuwając usta wzdłuż Squallowej linii szczęki.  
Brunet zamierzał skląć Seifera za niepożądaną gadatliwość, kiedy nagle dotarł do niego sens słów. _"Widownia?!"_ Odsunął się od rozbawionego partnera i spojrzał w tył. No pięknie.  
- Przykro mi, że wam przeszkodziłam - usprawiedliwiła się Quistis, z nieznacznym uśmieszkiem spoglądając na Squalla, który nerwowo zeskoczył z biurka, poprawił koszulę i ubrał się w brakującą górę od munduru. Podała mu przyniesione papiery.  
- Spoko, nie przejmuj się, Trepe - blondyn beztrosko machnął ręką, oparłszy się nonszalancko o ścianę. - Jak pójdziesz, to dokończymy. Po prostu pana komendanta nagle przypiliło...  
- Seifer, podaj mi tę zieloną teczkę - przerwał te wynurzenia, niestety prawdziwe, speszony Squall.  
- Już się robi, Słodki Tyłeczku.  
- Co ci mówiłem, Almasy?! - upomniał go zrozpaczony brunet.  
- Że miałem cię tak nie nazywać przy obcych - powiedział posłusznie blondyn. - Ale przecież Trepe nie jest obca.  
Quistis spojrzała na niego z ukosa, współczując cichemu przyjacielowi użerania się z wyskokami Seifera. Jasnowłosy gunblader zawsze potrafił każdego zapędzić w kozi róg. W mówieniu niewygodnych rzeczy przypominał Zella. Tyle tylko, że pięściarzowi wymykały się one niechcący, a Seifer wygłaszał je całkiem świadomie, bez żadnego skrępowania. Nie wiadomo, co było gorsze.  
- No co? Trepe, przyznaj, że sama miałaś nieraz ochotę nazwać tak Squalla - palnął zuchwale Seifer i uradował się, gdy udało mu się za jednym zamachem wprawić w zakłopotanie Squalla i Quistis.  
- Seifer. Nie odzywaj się już lepiej, dobra? - komendant oparł głowę na rękach, wbijając wzrok w blat biurka. - Quistis, dzięki. Jeśli to już wszystko...  
- Tak, chciałam ci tylko przynieść te dokumenty. Nie zapomnijcie o naszym spotkaniu w kafeterii za godzinę. A teraz pójdę już - powiedziała pospiesznie Trepe i ruszyła do wyjścia, zostawiając obydwóch chłopaków samych.  
Zanim zamknęła za sobą drzwi, usłyszała jeszcze:  
- … czy zawsze musisz się tak popisywać?  
- ...przecież nic się nie stało...  
- ...palant...  
- ...oj tam, po co się tym przejmujesz. Lepiej dokończmy twoją zachciankę, Squally.  
- ...tym razem zamknij porządnie drzwi...

Seifer wkroczył do kafeterii, niestety znowu bez Squalla. Komendant wysłał go samego na spotkanie, obiecując, że przyjdzie trochę później. Poszedł więc samotnie, przyrzekłszy mu jednak, że jeśli się nie pojawi, to pójdzie i przyniesie go razem z biurkiem. Na miejscu byli już jego przyjaciele oraz Kinneas i Trepe.  
- Sam jesteś? A gdzie zostawiłeś swojego oblubieńca? - powitał go Raijin.  
- Oblubieńca... Rai, czyżbyś dorwał ostatnio jakiś słownik? Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz czytać - odgryzł się Seifer. - A Squally siedzi z nosem w papierach, ale przyjdzie za pół godziny.  
- Wytrzyma tak długo bez ciebie? - Irvine dołączył się do żartów. Obaj szermierze byli ostatnio nierozłączni. Zupełnie jakby stanowili jedną całość. Bardzo rzadko byli widywani jeden bez drugiego.  
- Długo? - wzruszył ramionami szermierz.  
- Jak pojechałeś wtedy do Deling, to Squall nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca - wyjaśnił mu strzelec. - Przez te dwa dni chodził jak nieprzytomny. Bardzo za tobą tęsknił.  
- Irvine, nie przesadzaj. Skąd możesz wiedzieć takie rzeczy? - zmitygowała go Quistis, przewracając oczami.  
- Quisty, rozmawiasz ze specjalistą. Znam się na tych sprawach - oświadczył zarozumiale snajper. - I wiesz co, Seifer? Squall pojechał po ciebie do portu chyba ze dwie godziny przed czasem. Aż go nosiło.  
Seifer uśmiechnął się pod nosem. "Przejeżdżałem tędy przypadkiem". Jasne.  
- A co, nie powiedział ci o tym? - udał zdziwienie strzelec.  
- Bo wiesz, Kinneas... Squall jest człowiekiem czynu - pouczył go blondyn. - Woli działać niż gadać.  
- Co racja, to racja - palnął bez zastanowienia Zell, który właśnie nadszedł.  
- Masz coś szczególnego na myśli? - zainteresował się Irvine, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na Raijina, Fujin i Quistis, którzy jak jeden mąż kiwnęli głowami na potwierdzenie słów Zella.  
- Nie - bąknął fighter, starając się nie patrzeć w kierunku Seifera. - Tak ogólnie gadałem...  
Dalszą rozmowę przerwało im przybycie Squalla. Ciemnowłosy szermierz podszedł do grupki kolegów i został powitany domyślnymi uśmieszkami.  
- Już jesteś, lewku? - zdziwił się Seifer, zerkając na zegarek. Od chwili jego przyjścia upłynęło dopiero dziesięć minut. - Skończyłeś tak szybko to sprawozdanie?  
- Nie, jutro się nim zajmę - zakłopotał się komendant. - To nic ważnego...  
Nie chciał się przyznawać, że poczuł się nieswojo, siedząc w biurze sam, bez Seifera. Oczywiście wytrzymałby te głupie pół godziny, ale... po co.  
Seifer zerknął nieufnie na stojącego obok Irvine'a i ujął Squalla za ramię, na wszelki wypadek odsuwając go od wysokiego snajpera. Stanął obok swojego chłopaka, zazdrośnie odgradzając go od Irvine'a.  
- Czemu ciągle nazywasz Squalla tak dziwnie? - Zell nie umiał powściągnąć swojej gadatliwości.  
- Lewku? O to ci chodzi, Dincht? - upewnił się gunblader. - Skoro już musisz wiedzieć, panie Wścibski, to dlatego, że w niektórych sytuacjach Squall zamienia się w prawdziwego zwierza - oświadczył, puszczając do Zella oko.  
Squall gorąco pożałował, że nie istniały żadne filtry, które można by instalować bezczelnym adiutantom, nie potrafiącym zamknąć się nawet na minutę.  
- Miałem na myśli sparingi - powiedział z nieźle udanym oburzeniem Seifer, piorunując wzrokiem rozweselone i chichoczące towarzystwo. - A wy zaraz myślicie nie wiadomo o czym, zbereźnicy!  
- Mhm, widocznie źle cię zrozumieliśmy - chrząknęła z rozbawieniem Quistis.  
- Na to wychodzi - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko Seifer, zerkając na partnera. Ten na szczęście nie wyrażał chęci do rękoczynów, pokręcił tylko głową z rezygnacją. Skoro nie istniały filtry, musiał zacząć się przyzwyczajać do głupich odzywek Seifera.  
- To co, nie kwitnijmy tu tak. Chodźmy gdzieś usiąść - zaproponował uśmiechnięty Raijin.  
Zebrane towarzystwo zgodnie udało się w kierunku zacisznego kąta kafeterii i zawłaszczyło na wyłączność dwie stojące tu kanapy. Czekali na Selphie, główny powód ich zebrania. Mieli jeszcze do omówienia kilka spraw związanych z Festiwalem. Niestety cała grupka uległa zapałowi organizacyjnemu ciemnowłosej dziewczyny i wszyscy byli wplątani w przygotowania. Squall usiadł koło Seifera, a po trwającym ułamek sekundy wahaniu oparł głowę o jego ramię. Seifer uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ale poza tym nie dał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo go to uszczęśliwiło. W przypadku Squalla nawet takie drobiazgi miały wielkie znaczenie, tym bardziej, że ciemnowłosy chłopak nie lubił się publicznie "obnosić", jak to określał. _"Squally chyba zaczyna mnie lubić"_, pomyślał wesoło szermierz.  
- Hejka! Jestem już, moi kochani! - wykrzyknęła zdyszana Selphie, pojawiając się wreszcie na miejscu. Przywlokło się za nią dwóch nieszczęśliwych chłopaków. Jeden wyglądał, jakby zrobiło mu się słabo.  
- To twoje nowe ofiary, Tilmitt? - zadrwił Seifer, wskazując na małolatów.  
- Nie moje. Twoje - odcięła się dziewczyna. - To znaczy, twoje i Squalla - uściśliła. - Ci dwaj będą was uczyć grać. Dobra, właściwie możecie na razie uciekać - zwróciła się do 'ofiar'. - Pogadamy potem, na razie będę zajęta.  
Dwaj pechowcy skorzystali z okazji i zwiali z widoczną ulgą.  
- Będziecie grali na Festiwalu? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem Zell, spoglądając na szermierzy.  
- Selphie was wrobiła jeszcze i w to? - zaśmiał się Irvine.  
Nadąsana Selphie zrzuciła mu za karę kapelusz z głowy.  
- Squall i Seifer bardzo chętnie się zgodzili, no nie, chłopaki? - zwróciła się do gunbladerów, których zatkało na dłuższą chwilę.  
- Selphie, skoro znalazłaś dwóch kadetów, którzy umieją grać, to czemu po prostu nie wstawisz ich na nasze miejsce? - zadał logicznie nasuwające się pytanie Squall.  
- Och, Squall, bo właśnie cała rzecz w tym, że to WY będziecie główną atrakcją - oświadczyła radośnie dziewczyna.  
- My? - wymamrotał brunet z niewyraźną miną.  
Seifer spojrzał na niego z troską. No tak, rola głównej atrakcji znajdowała się na odwrotnym biegunie preferencji Squalla. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że naciągnął go na te występy. Ścisnął go za ramię pocieszającym gestem.  
- No jasne, że wy - Selphie promieniała radością. - Każdy przyjdzie was zobaczyć. Jesteście największymi gwiazdami w Ogrodzie.  
- Świetnie - powiedział ponuro brunet, czując się tak daleki od tego określenia, jak to tylko możliwe. Nigdy by się na to wszystko nie zgodził, gdyby nie Seifer. Zrobił to tylko dla niego. Przestał słuchać dalszego paplania Selphie i wyłączył się, pogrążając się w myślach.  
- A co robicie po Festiwalu, ludziska? - zaciekawił się Irvine. - Wyjeżdżacie gdzieś na urlop?  
- Ja jadę do Dollet na mistrzostwa w jedzeniu hotdogów! - pochwalił się dumny Zell. Spojrzał spod oka na Seifera, ale ten uśmiechnął się tylko ironicznie. - Zakwalifikowałem się do finałów!  
- Brawo, Zell - pogratulowała mu Selphie. - A ja wybieram się do Trabii z Irvy'm.  
- Ty też gdzieś jedziesz, Quisty? - zapytał snajper.  
- Jeszcze nie wiem... może do Deling - odpowiedziała niezdecydowanym tonem blondynka. - Od jakiegoś czasu ciekawią mnie tamtejsze zabytki.  
- Squall, a ty? Jedziesz dokądś? - zainteresowała się Selphie.  
- Co? - wyrwany z zamyślenia chłopak nie wiedział, o co jest pytany.  
- Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś na urlop?  
- Nie, zostaję w Ogrodzie.  
- Seifer, ty też nie masz żadnych planów? Oczywiście zostajesz ze Squallem...? - bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała Quistis, uśmiechając się lekko.  
- No pewnie, że zostaję - potwierdził blondyn. - Ale kto powiedział, że nie mam planów? Przez ten czas ani na chwilę nie wypuszczę Squally'ego z łóżka - poinformował z satysfakcją.  
- Seifer, zamknij się - zaczerwienił się brunet, rewidując swoje wnioski sprzed kilkunastu minut. Filtry byłyby jednak mile widziane. - Twoje głupie plany nikogo nie interesują.  
- Możecie w przerwie iść na ryby - przybył mu z odsieczą Raijin. - Pochwal się, Seif, jak ostatnio świetnie ci szło w Horyzoncie.  
- Bo uczyłem tego żółtodzioba i nie miałem czasu na swoje... - resztę zdania spacyfikowany blondyn wymruczał pod nosem i zamilkł, nadąsany.

Seifer obserwował partnera, siedzącego przy fortepianie. Obok niego przycupnął nieśmiało jeden z kadetów, wyznaczonych przez Selphie do pomocy. Squall był pochłonięty jego wyjaśnieniami i miał skupiony wyraz twarzy, który Seifer tak dobrze znał. Tak samo Squally wyglądał podczas zajęć, gdy obaj byli jeszcze studentami. Uśmiechnął się do tych wspomnień, nie tak znowu dawnych, a jednak należących do zupełnie innej epoki. Spojrzał na dłonie bruneta. Szczupłe, zręczne palce Leonharta zdawały się jakby stworzone do grania. Zresztą nie tylko do grania, pomyślał Seifer z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem.  
- Sir, może spróbuje pan jeszcze raz? - niepewny głos jego własnego 'instruktora' przerwał mu te przyjemne myśli.  
- A co, niedobrze było?! - zdenerwował się. - Zrobiłem tak, jak mówiłeś, gówniarzu.  
- T-tak, ale w połowie się pan pomylił, sir - ośmielił się zauważyć chłopak.  
Dał się jak ostatni naiwniak namówić Selphie Tilmitt na pomoc przy Festiwalu. Pomyślał "co mi szkodzi, nie mam wiele do roboty" i pozwolił się podejść zwodniczo uroczej dziewczynie, która okazała się twarda jak hartowana stal. Na dodatek dopiero, gdy się zgodził, dowiedział się, w co naprawdę wdepnął. "Wiesz, Greg, pokażesz Seiferowi, jak zagrać jeden taki kawałek", oznajmiła mu słodko Selphie. "Seiferowi? - zapytał, truchlejąc. - TEMU Seiferowi? Życzysz mi śmierci, Tilmitt?" "Oj, nie pękaj. Seifer jest bardzo sympatyczny i nic ci nie zrobi", zbagatelizowała brunetka. "Taa... Już Malboro są bardziej sympatyczne", pomyślał ze straceńczym humorem Greg. Zadania współczuła mu cała grupa kolegów, ciesząc się jednocześnie, że to nie im przypadło ono w udziale. Kadet spojrzał z zazdrością na współtowarzysza niedoli, który miał do czynienia ze Squallem Leonhartem, a to, choć onieśmielające, nie groziło przynajmniej urazami fizycznymi i psychicznymi, bo komendant był normalnym człowiekiem. W przeciwieństwie do jego adiutanta, który zapowiedział: "Jak mnie źle nauczysz, to nogi z dupy ci powyrywam". Z taką motywacją trzynastoletni Greg czuł się zdecydowanie nienajlepiej.  
- Ja się NIGDY nie mylę, smarkaczu! - rozwścieczył się blondyn. - Pokaż mi to jeszcze raz, tylko tym razem dobrze!  
- T-tak jest, sir - wyjąkał blady jak ściana Greg, drżącymi rękami biorąc od niego z powrotem gitarę. - Musi pan inaczej ułożyć palce, i trzymać w taki sposób, bo-  
- Tak trzymałem przecież! - Seifer stracił cierpliwość. To całe granie wcale nie było zabawne.  
Squall usłyszał podniesiony głos partnera, uniósł więc głowę znad klawiatury, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Kadet, mający uczyć Seifera był totalnie przerażony i zastraszony. Squall pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.  
- Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz wracam - poinformował swojego instruktora i podszedł do straszliwego gitarzysty.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz, Seifer? Miałeś się uczyć, a nie wyżywać na Torresie.  
- Przecież nic mu nie zrobiłem! - pretensja w głosie blondyna była niemal zabawna. - Jest cały!  
Komendant zerknął na Torresa pytająco. Kadet spojrzał na niego żałośnie, ale nie śmiał się poskarżyć. Wolał nie narażać się swojemu uczniowi.  
- Słyszałem, jak się na niego wydzierałeś - przypomniał Squall.  
- Bo on mnie źle uczy - pożalił się blondyn, obrażonym gestem krzyżując ramiona.  
- Sir, to nieprawda, sir! - wymknęło się urażonemu Gregowi. - Mówiłem, że źle pan trzymał-  
- Nie trzymałem źle, idioto! - rozzłościł się ponownie Seifer, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. Student cofnął się odruchowo.  
- Seifer! Uspokój się natychmiast - skarcił go surowo brunet, zastępując mu drogę. - Skup się na nauce i przestań napadać na Torresa. Nie chcę słyszeć więcej żadnych krzyków. Zrozumiano?  
- Ale... - próbował powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę Seifer.  
- ZROZUMIANO?!  
- Tak - blondyn wolał nie zadzierać ze swoim chłopakiem. Widział po nim, że jest na krawędzi wybuchu i nie chciał przeciągać struny. Już i tak mu się naraził całym incydentem z Festiwalem. - Tak, panie komendancie - dodał ze skwaszoną miną.  
Squall nie zawracał sobie głowy dalszą gadaniną i wrócił do własnego instruktora, który przyglądał się z ciekawością całemu zajściu. Nadąsany Seifer odwrócił się do Torresa i zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć jego ironiczny uśmieszek, zanim kadet błyskawicznie przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy.  
- Bawi cię to, Torres? - syknął zły szermierz, nie mając już jednak odwagi podnieść głosu.  
- Nie, sir. Skądże - odparł szybko Greg, w duchu śmiejąc się jednak z przerażającego adiutanta, który przed chwilą stracił całą swoją demoniczną aurę. _"Kurde, czyli jednak kumple z piątego roku mówili prawdę. A nie chciałem im wierzyć"_. Spojrzał z podziwem na Komendanta Leonharta, który jako jedyny potrafił sprawić, by Postrach Ogrodu położył po sobie uszy i spotulniał. Dalsza nauka poszła już gładko, gdyż Seifer raczył wreszcie łaskawie wysłuchać wskazówek swojego nauczyciela.

- No co, Squally? Denerwujesz się? - zapytał Seifer. On i Squall oraz reszta "grajków", jak określił ich gunblader, mieli zaraz wyjść na scenę.  
Brunet popatrzył nieśmiało na publiczność, jak na jego gust, nazbyt liczną. Skąd wzięło się tu tylu ludzi?  
- Trochę - przyznał szczerze, spoglądając na Seifera, który zdawał się niczym nie przejmować.  
- Myślisz, że dasz ciała? - pewny siebie blondyn postanowił odstresować partnera na swój unikatowy sposób. - Zobaczysz, że będę lepszy.  
- Tak ci się tylko wydaje - obruszył się brunet, natychmiast podejmując wyzwanie. - A kto się mylił za każdym razem w połowie?  
- A kto się szybciej nauczył całego kawałka? - rzucił zaczepnie Seifer.  
- Co z tego, że szybciej, skoro niepoprawnie - zadrwił Squall, kończąc tę licytację.  
- Założymy się? Kto lepiej zagra? - Seifer uniósł brew z rozbawieniem. Jego chytry plan wyluzowania Squalla i sprawienia, by zapomniał o tych wszystkich widzach i skoncentrował się wyłącznie na rywalizacji, szedł perfekcyjnie.  
- Dobra - skinął głową brunet. Po jego zdenerwowaniu nie pozostało nawet śladu. Myślał teraz tylko o tym, żeby nie dać się pokonać Seiferowi, obojętne na jakim polu. Starszy szermierz stłumił śmiech. Squally wyglądał zabawnie, z zaciętą miną, jak przed sparingiem. Objął bruneta ramieniem i szepnął:  
- Chodź, idziemy. Chyba już pora na nas.

Kiedy obaj skończyli grać, Seifer podszedł do krawędzi sceny i oświadczył wyzywająco: "Jeśli komuś się nie podobało, niech tu przyjdzie, to sobie podyskutujemy." Po tej zapowiedzi roztrzaskał trzymaną gitarę w drobny mak. Tym wyczynem wzbudził szalony entuzjazm i okrzyki radości wśród publiczności. Po zejściu ze sceny od razu otoczyła go grupka odważniejszych osób. Pokaz rozkładania gitary na części pierwsze przysporzył mu sporo wielbicieli. Squall zmył się zaraz po zakończeniu występu, wykorzystując fakt, że największe zainteresowanie skupiło się na niszczycielskim gitarzyście. Stanął na jednym z podwyższeń, skąd było widać cały dziedziniec i spojrzał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie Seifera. Przez jakiś czas obserwował go z rozbawieniem, ale stopniowo zaczął opuszczać go dobry humor. Kilka dziewczyn postawiło sobie za punkt honoru "nawrócić" przystojnego gunbladera, a poza tym kręciło się tam paru facetów, którzy prawdopodobnie mieli odwrotny cel. Uśmieszek na ustach komendanta zbladł i Squall poczuł niepokój. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i ruszył nerwowo w kierunku wesołego zgromadzenia.  
- Ooo, panie komendancie! - rozległy się ucieszone głosy. - Ale super fajnie pan grał, sir!  
- Co jest, Squally? Uciekłeś mi gdzieś i-  
- Idziemy stąd, Seifer! - syknął zły brunet, nie słuchając 'fanów'. Chwycił partnera za klapy płaszcza i wyrwał go z samego środka tłumu, ciągnąc za sobą bez litości. - Dość tego!  
- Następnym razem! - uśmiechnięty gunblader zdążył jeszcze odkrzyknąć do dziewczyn, salutując im żartobliwie.  
- Nie będzie żadnego następnego razu, Almasy! - oburzył się Squall, wymierzając mu celnego szturchańca.  
- Squally, a to za co? - sponiewierany szermierz spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.  
- Co to miało być? - zdenerwowany brunet zatrzymał się, wskazując na pozostawionych przy scenie entuzjastów Seiferowego grania.  
- No co? - udał niewinność blondyn. - To moi nowi fani.  
- Fani? - rozgniewał się Squall. - Nie jestem taki naiwny, jak ci się wydaje.  
- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz - drażnił się z nim Seifer.  
- Podrywali cię - oświadczył brunet, tracąc jednak nagle cały gniew i smutniejąc. - A ty im na to pozwalałeś.  
- Ależ to nie było na serio, lewku - zreflektował się blondyn. Podszedł do przygnębionego chłopaka i przytulił go mimo jego oporu.  
- Zostaw mnie. Myślisz, że się tym wykręcisz? - próbował się oswobodzić Squall.  
- Mam taką nadzieję - przyznał Seifer, całując go przepraszająco w policzek. - Słuchaj... wiem, że nie lubisz, jak wszyscy się na ciebie gapią... nie chciałem, żebyś się denerwował i dlatego robiłem z siebie takiego idiotę. To całe wydurnianie się na scenie - poinformował go z westchnieniem - było specjalnie po to, żeby odciągnąć od ciebie uwagę.  
- Naprawdę? - wymamrotał brunet. Nie powinien wierzyć we wszystko, co plecie jego nieznośny partner. Wbrew temu poczuł, że robi mu się ciepło na sercu na myśl, że Seifer był gotów podeptać dla niego swój drogocenny wizerunek.  
- Pewnie, lewku. A to - machnął lekceważąco ręką w kierunku "fanów" - nie były żadne podrywy. Cała ta banda w ogóle mnie nie interesuje. Napalili się na mnie, ale w końcu to nie ich wina. Trudno się oprzeć komuś tak wspaniałemu jak ja.  
Seifer był niemożliwy.  
- Czy mógłbyś przestać mnie tak nazywać? - zapytał więc tylko zmęczonym głosem Squall.  
- Nie, nie mógłbym, lewku. Za bardzo mi się to podoba - roześmiał się zuchwale Seifer. - Wyjdźmy stąd - zaproponował, wskazując pobliskie drzwi, prowadzące na taras.  
- Wygrałem - przypomniał z ożywieniem Squall, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz.  
- Wcale nie! Byłem lepszy - sprzeciwił się odruchowo Seifer.  
- Jak zwykle pomyliłeś się w połowie - wytknął bezlitośnie brunet.  
- To nie była pomyłka, tylko moja interpretacja - wygłosił z godnością niepokorny gunblader, nie zamierzając przyznawać się do porażki za nic w świecie. - Nie grałem pod linijkę tak jak ty, więc mi zazdrościsz.  
- Aleś sobie teorię dorobił - skomentował Squall, nie wdając się jednak w dalszą wymianę argumentów. Zupełnie jakby gadał z dużym dzieciakiem. Niech Seifer sobie myśli, co chce.  
Znajdowali się na najbardziej wysuniętym pomoście Ogrodu, otoczonym metalowymi barierkami. Ogromna budowla przemieszczała się majestatycznie nad rozległymi równinami. Seifer dobrnął do końca kładki i spojrzał w dal. Poczuł się absolutnie, bezgranicznie szczęśliwy. Był wolny, zarówno od wpływu Ultimecji, jak i całkiem prozaicznie - od ciążących na nim zarzutów i więzienia. Miał przed sobą przyszłość. A co najważniejsze, miał Squalla.  
Rozłożył szeroko ramiona i wykrzyczał ekstatycznie, ile sił w płucach:  
- Jestem królem świata!  
Squall przewrócił oczami, trochę z politowaniem, trochę z rozbawieniem. _"Cały Seifer"_, pomyślał, podchodząc do niego.  
- Złaź stamtąd, bo spadniesz i się zabijesz - ostrzegł, łapiąc ryzykanta za rękaw z zamiarem ściągnięcia w bezpieczniejsze miejsce.  
Zamiast tego to Seifer przyciągnął ostrożnego bruneta bliżej, obejmując go opiekuńczo ramieniem.  
- Seifer, bo obaj zlecimy - zaprotestował ciemnowłosy chłopak.  
- Spokojnie. Nigdzie nie spadniesz, trzymam cię - zapewnił. - Ufasz mi?  
- Tak - odparł po prostu Squall.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się i wskazał mu szerokim gestem horyzont.  
- Spójrz, Squally.  
Pęd przesuwającego się nad ziemią Ogrodu podrywał w powietrze miliony płatków kwiatów. Całe połacie kwitnących łąk ciągnęły się aż po widnokrąg. Falujące łany sprawiały wrażenie, jakby płynęli po morzu. _"Sentymentalny idiota"_, pomyślał pobłażliwie brunet, obejmując 'idiotę' w pasie i przytulając się do niego.  
Seifer zerknął na swojego chłopaka. Squall się uśmiechał.  
_"Naprawdę jestem królem"_, pomyślał zadowolony blondyn, wiedząc, że poza nim nikt nie potrafi wywołać uśmiechu na twarzy Leonharta. A na pewno nie takiego uśmiechu.

THE END

* * *

_Do paru scen i dialogów inspiracji (lub zapożyczeń) dostarczyło mi kilka filmów: Matrix, Cztery wesela i pogrzeb, Taxi, Titanic, Iron Man, Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain._


End file.
